· Even Angels Fall ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Mimi es una famosa modelo. Matt es el hombre más codiciado. Ambos creen tenerlo todo hasta que, tras un inesperado reencuentro, descubren que SÍ les hace falta algo en sus vidas. ¡El amor es tan obvio...! ¡FINAL! & Epílogo. ¡Gracias a todos!
1. Found how fast she could take it away

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, mi primer fic! Tengo un tiempazo sin escribir fics así que bueno espero aun tener la chispa U ustedes me dicen que opinan…si?

Fic - Mimato, basado en una canción de Jessica Riddle, Even angels fall. Songfic al final.

**Capítulo 1**

Found how fast she could take it away

Con una mirada perdida… fijamente en un punto desconocido.

_-"va a llover…"_

Efectivamente, las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.

Una joven se encontraba parada recostada frente una ventana de vidrio, tamaño considerable para que su cuerpo ocupe todo el espacio. Solitaria y sin expresión alguna, allí se encontraba…

Alta, con una figura asombrosa… una castaña cabello largo que caía en ondas hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda, de tez blanca y de rasgos finos.

Sin olvidar aquellos perdidos ojos miel que se reflejaban en el vidrio de la ventana.

Vestida con sandalias altas y de ropa de alta costura, atraía la atención de todo aquel que pasaba cerca de ella.

Y eso que la rodeaban personas semejantes a ella, pues… Estaba ubicada en la agencia de modelaje más famosa de toda Europa, The Glamorous Model Agency, mejor conocida como "La pasarela en el cielo", donde trabajan las mejores y más famosas modelos de todo el mundo y de donde quieras que vengas, entras ahí y ya eres reconocido.

-señorita Tachikawa!- se acerca apurada una mujer más baja que la castaña, con algunas delgadas libretas en manos y un carnet colgado del cuello con su foto –la hemos estado buscando por todos lados! Qué hace usted tan lejos de la oficina de la Sra. Dhammson?

-lo lamento Hermione, quise recordar viejos tiempos…- responde sonriente.

-procure no hacerlo cuando yo esté a cargo de usted, si algo le pasa la que le cortan la cabeza es a mí!- comenta con mímicas cómicas, haciendo reír un poco a la castaña. Hermione es la asistente de la Srta. Tachikawa, y aunque sea de corto tamaño tenía buena presencia. Ojos marrones y de cabello negro amarrado en un moño siempre, trigueña y a leguas con su aire latino.

-jejeje tranquila Herm… tú sabes que estoy aquí para defenderte- dice emprendiendo camino junto con su asistente.

-sería lo de menos si siempre eres tú la que me metes en problemas…- responde con desagrado, pero por más molestia que muestre siempre posee una expresión cómica… Además la confianza entre ambas es reconocida, trabajan juntas ya desde hace 4 años, y aparte de su negocio, mantienen una linda amistad.

-…tenía tiempo sin venir a este piso- con un tono nostálgico, atrae la atención de la ojos marrones quien caminaba un poco más adelante que ella.

-…uh?- volteando hacia la castaña un poco sin parar de caminar.

-pareciera como si fuera ayer…- mirando a su alrededor, observando un casting de jóvenes en busca de ser reconocidos –recuerdo cuando estaba entre ellos…- se detiene frente la pared de vidrio que separaba la recepción al de salón de Castings… - te acuerdas…? Tú estuviste ese día… gracias a ti estoy donde estoy ahora.

La latina la mira fijamente, notando la mirada perdida que poseía la castaña ya desde hace rato –tontita… era más que obvio que tu serías la modelo ideal! Yo solo te lleve a la Sra. Dhammson…- volviendo a mirar la pared de cristal y lo que se hallaba al otro lado.

-ya tengo 19 años… en una semana cumpliré mis 20 y con ello mis 5 años en este mundo…- queda unos segundos en silencio, para luego suspirar y bajar un poco la mirada –y 5 años lejos de mi hogar…

-mimi…- suelta casi en un susurro notando la melancolía que expresó la castaña al decir lo último. En realidad hace casi 9 años Mimi se fue de Japón dejando atrás toda su vida, yéndose con sus padres a USA para vivir 4 años en cuales Mimi podía visitar Japón cuantas veces quisiera, pero empezó a conocer el mundo de la moda, tras esto Mimi se mudó con su madre a Inglaterra para ejercer su persona en ese trabajo tan lujoso. Su difícil lucha por llegar tan alto tuvo su premio, ahora Mimi Tachikawa era una de las modelos más famosas del MUNDO.

Pero en eso, Hermione recordó algo muy importante… -vamos Mimi!!!- toma su mano y jalándola empieza a correr, cosa que se le dificulta algo a la castaña pues correr con esos tacones aún no es trabajo fácil -La Sra. Dhammson la está esperando y es urgente!- tras esto voltea un poco –tu mejor sonrisa no necesita un flash, así que quita la cara larga!- guiñándole un ojo y sin parar de correr.

-…Hermione- tras esto, sonríe.

-o-o-o-o-

-Es que tú no respetas?!- grita enfurecida una chica cabello un poco mas largo de los hombros de un castaño grisáceo, ojos castaños y de tez blanca. Se calculaba más o menos de unos 18 años, aunque por su tamaño aparentaba de 16…

-vamos! No seas exagerada…- responde con puchero un joven que se notaba ser mayor que ella. Cabello alborotado color marrón al igual que sus ojos "chocolates", trigueño y bastante atractivo.

-tai!! O sea!! Te comiste los bombones que me regaló TK!!- grita aún mas molesta la joven, vestida con unos jeans y una franela bastante sencilla, se encontraba en su hogar por lo tanto hasta descalza andaba.

-bueno entonces dile que te regale otros… Hi Ka Ri Kun- nombrando su nombre de manera de provocarla aún más… la chica se encontraba de todos los colores, si tuviera un hacha en sus manos en ese justo instante la cabeza de Tai rodaría por el suelo del apartamento –oh! Espera…- dice tocando su bolsillo, tras esto saca de éste un jugoso bombón aún sin abrir…

-…!- sin apartar la mirada de lo que llevaba el moreno en sus manos, como tratándose de lo más sagrado del mundo.

-fíjate no más… sobró uno- tras esto abre lentamente la envoltura con intenciones de "NO" darle a su hermana menor.

-TAICHI YAGAMI!! NI TE ATREVAS…!!

-…mírame- y sin pensarlo, se lo metió en la boca.

Mala idea…

Por fuera del apartamento, se encontraba una pelirroja de ojos castaños y cabello corto, con el mismo corte desde hace tantos años…

A punto de tocar el timbre, escucha un fuerte golpe en el interior del apartamento, tras esto una cadena de gritos masculinos que demostraban dolor hasta a kilómetros de distancia.

-…- algo traumada –_"no quiero saber que rayos habrá hecho Tai esta vez…"- _suspira resignada… tras esto toca el timbre.

-...- pausa -…voy!- se escuchan pasos hasta la puerta –quién…?!

-soy yo…- obviamente su voz era reconocible. La puerta es abierta mostrando a la joven que hace un momento estaba enfurecida –hola kari… cómo estas?

-Hola Sora! yo bien…!- responde sonriente –pasa…!

-…OHAAAAA- grita el moreno desde el suelo, pues se encontraba tirado en éste con el sillón encima y de paso con todas las envolturas de los chocolates en su boca.

-…………………- sora se queda petrificada mirando al chico en el suelo, cada vez Kari termina siendo más peligrosa –qué rayos…?!

-jeje, quieres algo de tomar?- dice la pequeña caminando juguetona hasta la cocina.

-N-no, gracias… por qué se me hace que te lo mereces eh?- refiriéndose al moreno.

Tai empieza a escupir todas las envolturas y sacarse el sillón de encima de él. Débilmente levantándose del suelo, definitivamente la fuerza la sacó su hermana, no él. Y eso que ésta no es la peor paliza que a recibido de ella, pues aunque no lo crean Kari aunque sea pequeña es bastante fuerte, y no duda en tirar lo primero que tenga al frente, esta vez; un sofá.

-siempre…- sacando de la nevera una manzana y sin olvidar de lavarla.

-no me ayudes tanto Sora!!- ya por fin sano y salvo en el sofá más largo.

-no me metas en tus disputas con tu hermana… _"y créeme que no quisiera meterme…"_- mirando lo inocente que se ve Kari y a la vez recordando como estaba Taichi segundos antes.

-y qué te trae por aquí Takeunochi?

-tu hermano y yo teníamos un encomendado, menos mal que llegue a tiempo antes de que lo dejaras incapacitado- decía con una gotita, Tai le debe una.

-jajaja- se ríe la Yagami menor –es que se comió los chocolates que me regaló Tk de aniversario… pensaba comérmelos hoy pues ayer andaba medio mal del estómago.

-con razón…- mirando a Tai nuevamente resignada.

-bueno… me voy! Cuídense!- tras esto se dirige a su alcoba.

-…gracias a Dios…- dice suspirando, lejos del peligro.

-que glotón eres.

-qué…?! Tenía hambre!

-hambre a morir pues tú sabes muy bien como es tu hermana cuando invades su espacio…- dice sentándose a su lado, arreglándole un poco el cabello.

-la nevera es también su espacio?- incrédulo.

-…no te hagas, a la próxima capaz no esté y quien sabe que será de ti…

-Sora, siempre rescatándome de los villanos… eres mi "heroa"

-tú… qué?

-qué… no se dice así?

-…- suspira y después se ríe un poco –no cambias con los 21 años que tienes…- se levanta –tenemos que irnos Taichi, recuerda que nos queda muy poco tiempo para apartar mesa…

-…seguro que es lo que Kari quiere?- dice con tono muy bajo.

-que sí tonto!- le da un golpecito en la cabeza –es tu hermana y no sabes que es lo que quiere para su cumpleaños??

-ya, ya bueno…- se levanta también y se estira –nos vamos "heroa"?

-…por lo menos ya estoy segura de que regalarte cuando cumplas tú…- riéndose, ambos dirigidos hacia la puerta.

-aahh sí? Cómo qué…?- muy emocionado.

-un diccionario…!- tras esto abre la puerta y escapa de Tai, quien la empezó a perseguir tras cerrar la puerta.

-qué quisiste decir con eso Takeunochi!!

-o-o-o-o-

Una sonrisa atractiva se reflejaba en aquel espejo lujoso, sus cabellos rubios caían perfectamente sobre sus seductores ojos azules. Alto, con un cuerpo lujurioso, vestía solo una toalla amarrada a la cadera que hacía ver su trabajada figura, aquellos bien distinguibles cuadros en su vientre.

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un narcisista, pero quien no se vería al espejo un buen rato con lo perfecto que era él…? Sólo él, considerado como el chico más candente de todo Japón…

Él era, nada más ni nada menos que Yamato Ishida.

-hey yama! Te llaman…!- dice un chico de ojos cafés y pelo negro corto, igual de alto que el rubio y bastante atractivo también. Se asoma por el baño dándole el teléfono al Ishida.

-gracias Tokumori- toma el auricular y lo pone en altavoz.

-que raro tu de narcisista…

-jeje, hola hermanito… donde andas?- se sigue acomodando.

-estoy aquí en el centro esperando por Sora y Tai, vamos a ver lo de Kari…

-esta bien… ya hablé con el Sr. Hayasaka así que pueden quedarse tranquilos, me dieron la mejor mesa…

-estas haciéndolo todo tú solo…- se notaba la voz resignada.

-solo les estoy dando una mano, además! Recuerda que me iban a dar una mesa igual!

-…- se escucha un suspiro –gracias.

-bah… es Kari, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dice colocándose un poco de perfume, de Bond Nº 9 para ser exactos.

-por cierto… cuando regresas de Alemania?

-ahh bueno, a las 6 pm estamos saliendo…

-qué!! Hermano vas a perder el avión!- desesperado.

-jajaja recuerda que la hora no es la misma de allá… ahora son las 9:17 am según este reloj…- mirando la hora en el teléfono.

-ahh… cierto…- suspirando.

-el amor te tiene así… jajaja!!

-cállate idiota…- ruborizado –algo, que a TI te falta…

-…enamorarse es para tontos…- responde arreglándose el cabello, colocándose una especie de crema con fragancia que cualquier chica caería hipnotizada.

-pero soy el tonto más feliz...

-…- se queda mirando fijamente al espejo, hace tiempo que había olvidado el significado de esa palabra… ahora solo andaba satisfaciendo sus necesidades con fans y novias de corto plazo, pero ninguna a quien amar.

En eso por el otro lado del auricular se escuchan otras voces -…hey Tai! Sora! Por aquí! ...lo siento hermano pero me tengo que ir…!

-sí… tranquilo, cuídate mucho Tk

-tú igual Yamato! Llámame cuando llegues a Japón! Saludos!- con esto último, cuelga.

-…- pensativo, cuelga también dejando el teléfono a un lado. De alguna forma esas palabras le dieron mucho en que pensar, odiaba el hecho de tener que hablar del amor, pues… tenía malas experiencias en ese tema.

Yamato Ishida había olvidado a su antigua novia… aquella pelirroja con la que llevó 2 años y que por razones de sus giras no pudieron seguir juntos…

_Dos jóvenes sentados en la misma mesa en un café mantenían entre ambos un silencio incómodo y con aires de tristeza. Ambos chicos aparentaban más o menos de 17 años. El rubio tenía la mirada baja, aún sin entender porque su novia, error; su ex novia, ahora tomaba esa decisión._

_-estas segura de que quieres eso?_

_-si yamato… por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es para mí…_

_-Sora… yo te amo_

_-y yo a ti Yamato, pero no puedo seguir así… siempre estas en las giras y yo estudiando, no logro concentrarme siquiera por estar pensando en lo lejos que estás._

_-prometo… prometo no volver hacer giras! Dejaré de cantar si quieres!! Pero no me dejes por favor… en serio Sora! Yo te amo!!- ya algo desesperado y con los ojos llorosos._

_-basta matt!- se levanta –no digas estupideces, para ti cantar es respirar, así que no me pidas algo que es imposible para ti!- sus ojos se muestra igual de llorosos._

_-Sora...- mirándola melancólico._

_-lo superaras… lo sé… por favor…- se agacha un poco y lo mira fijamente._

_-…- quería llorar, quería rogarle hasta por los suelos que no se fuera, pero aún tenía orgullo… además, tiene razón. Por razones de las giras nunca se veían, mínimo una vez por mes, y no era que no podía serle fiel, pues era 100 fiel a ella solamente que su relación no iba a durar mucho si seguían así._

_-prométeme que no dejarás de cantar…_

_-solo si me prometes que no llorarás por mí...- sora lo mira confundida –si dices que aún me amas, entonces sufrirás al hecho de no estar conmigo, y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir…- sube la mirada y sonríe, aunque con los ojos a punto de explotar en lágrimas –no te niego que voy a llorar, pero prometo que seguiré cantando solo si tu logras ser feliz._

_-yamato…_

_-yo… aún así… seguiré aquí…- tras esto se levanta y deja la plata en una bandejita en medio de la mesa cumpliendo con pagar la cuenta –nos vemos…- sin más, empieza a caminar evitando voltear._

_-…matt…_

_-"Aprenderé a olvidarte…"- no quería voltear por el simple hecho que no quería que Sora lo viera llorar._

El rubio vuelve a la realidad, apoyado sobre el lavamanos con la cabeza recostada al espejo, aquel recuerdo no le afectaba, pero no negaba que extrañaba amar así…

-y aprendí a hacerlo…- dice en tono bajo.

-hey yama! Alístate que vamos a salir a comer!- grita el mismo chico que hace rato le había llevado el teléfono.

-sí…!!!- como si nada hubiera pasado, salió del baño con intenciones de vestirse y arreglar sus cosas.

-o-o-o-o-

La modelo entró tras la morena que era su asistente. Ambas bien refinadas y serias, olvidando que hace un rato habían hecho el record para llegar hasta la oficina de la Sra. Dhammson.

La oficina era extremadamente hermosa, sin olvidar lo original que era. Alfombras de las mejores, diseñado a lo Louis Vuitton, con un gran ventanal aproximadamente de unos 6 metros de largo y 4 de ancho, con cortinas glamorosas de estampados por Allegra Hicks, y con muebles estilo Louis XVI.

Bastante fuera de común, y sin olvidar, bien al _"expensive"_.

Cuadros famosos, una minipasarela bastante lujosa, un armario con quien sabe cuantos millones de euros adentro, de verdad era un lugar bastante caro.

-disculpe la tardanza Sra. Dhammson…- dice la latina al estar frente el escritorio de la dueña de toda la agencia.

-Buen día señorita…- saluda después Mimi, haciendo un pequeño saludo con su cabeza.

-me hacen perder minutos que valen oro…- se escuchaba la voz raramente femenina detrás de la silla refinada que daba la espalda a las chicas, aún no se revelaba su persona.

-lo lamento Sra. Dhammson…- dice disculpándose Hermione.

-tengo que viajar dentro de dos horas y me quedo esperándolas sabiendo como es el tráfico en Londres…

-…yo- dice Mimi apenada, al parecer sí estaba molesta…

-y de paso…- da la vuelta a la silla, revelando su identidad –tardaste mucho para conseguir a mi modelo consentida!! Meens! Hace cuanto que no te veo mi "sunshine"!!- al parecer, no era ninguna señora…

La famosa Sra Dhammson era un hombre en realidad, pero como se arreglaba para pasar como mujer. Cabello cortado al estilo honguito color rubio, de ojos verdes bastante lindos, blanco y algo relleno, para nada alto.

Se levantó muy delicado al igual que su forma de caminar, llegando hasta Mimi y saludándola con dos besos que ni se tocaban las mejillas, con todo el maquillaje puesto en la Sra, o Sr… lo que sea; mancharía el rostro de la modelo.

-jeje, es un gusto.. Señorita Dhammson…!- sonríe, correspondiendo al saludo de su manager, jefa y asesora de imagen de paso, la famosa Sra. "Susu" Dhammson.

-Sra. Dhammson, lo que pasa es que Mimi…

-silencio!- bastante autoritaria –siéntate mi niña… Herminonita, ve por algo de tomar mientras platico con Meens…! No sé… el vino más caro!

-…- suspira –de acuerdo…- se retira.

-jeje, dígame Sra…

-hay linda dime Susu! Aunque me encanta cuando me dices señorita!! Jujuju- riéndose de la forma mas original y ridícula posible, aunque combinaba perfectamente con su imagen.

-bueno, señorita Susu!

-así esta mejor…!- ambas se sientan en el mismo mueble, pues había un mueble largo frente al escritorio tapizado por Versage –que tal la pasarela en Italia? Me contaron que te luciste!!

-jejeje, al público le encantó el diseño que usted hizo para que yo llevara… al igual que a mí! La tela era bastante cómoda!- contándole emocionada.

-bueno querida o sea! Es de "mua" la collection! Y corrección, gracias a TI es que les gustó el diseño, por qué crees que eres mi modelo consentida!- apachurrando los cachetes de la castaña con sus manos.

-ehm… sheñurita shushu- con complicaciones al hablar por como estaba su rostro.

-huy! Perdona mi cielo! Jijiji- volviendo a su compostura.

-yhm… qué se le ocurrió?? Pues, usted suele llamarme hasta aquí cuando tiene planeado un evento muy especial…- algo curiosa.

-pues fíjate… que sí, my dear…- sonríe emocionada.

-qué planea????

-pues, adivina lindura! Tienes otro evento!

-…ah- sonríe forzadamente –jeje, que bien! Bueno… y cuando es??

-dentro de dos semanas más o menos… pero serás la estrella, quiero que brilles, que todos te vean…!! Que salgas que te reconozcan y griten tu nombre como locos…!!!- con estrellas en los ojos imaginándoselo todo.

-ah… jejejeje, sí.. lo que usted diga, y dónde será…?- mostrando su nerviosismo, a veces no sabía como lidiar con la señora Susu.

-ah… pues…- misteriosa. Tras esto se levanta y corre en cuclillas hasta su escritorio, agachándose por un instante atrayendo más la atención de Mimi, y a continuación de la nada se levanta con un paraguas al estilo japonés y una mascara de geisha, actuando perfectamente con el papel –TO JAPAN MY DEAR!!

Mimi quedó petrificada… hace rato extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a su hogar, volver a ver a su familia paterna, abrazarlos a todos e ir a cada rincón donde estuvo cuando era más joven, comer donde comió en su adolescencia y recordar cada cosa sin tener porque estar triste…

Volver a ver a sus amigos… con quienes mantenía contacto rara vez, y por pura casualidad con Izzy y Yolei…

-acaso no te emociona meens…?- preocupada pregunta sin sacarse la máscara.

-no! O sea! No es eso!! Estoy súper feliz!!! Es solo que…- pensando bien que decir… mejor evitaba mostrar sus emociones a su manager, pues entre ellas lo único que había era negocio y lo mejor es demostrar afirmación siempre, por algo había llegado hasta donde había llegado.

-aquí traigo las bebidas Sra. Dhammson…- entrando a la oficina, era Hermione. Que al ver la situación nota que ya se había enterado de la sorpresa –veo que ya le dio la noticia a la señorita tachikawa…

-sí!! El problema es que esta triste!!- dice quitándose la máscara y mostrándose preocupada, se notaba a leguas lo mucho que le importaba esa castaña a la señora "Susu".

-no! Se equivoca!- explica levantándose inmediatamente del mueble –de verdad me encantó la noticia…! Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad señorita Susu! Se lo agradezco mucho, haré mi mejor esfuerzo!!- dice firme con expresiones corporales de agradecimiento.

-…de acuerdo- algo extrañada, ignorando lo ocurrido tira el paraguas hacia atrás y la máscara igual y empieza a saltar emocionada –dioss!! Gracias a ti ahora la alta costura de "mua" llegará a Japón con la mejor modelo del mundo y de pasoooo…- hace pausa –eres de allá! Con más razón fijarán "The Loooove" en mi colección!!- nuevamente, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-en ese caso ya debemos retirarnos señorita Tachikawa, la Sra. Dhammson tiene un vuelo en una hora y cuarto y dentro de 3 días partiremos a Japón!

-sí, debo retirarme Sra. Susu…

-mi niña! Antes de que te vallas!!!- corre hasta Mimi y la abraza, separándose con una gran sonrisa le acaricia la mejilla –disfruta todo lo que tú quieras en ese evento, por todo lo que has hecho por mí tienes derecho a quedarte el tiempo que desees en Japón…- quita la cara de "madre" y vuelve a su estado de gay en crisis de felicidad -aunque no mucho cariñito porque recuerda que tenemos más eventos que cumplir! jujuju- dice guiñándole un ojo.

-gracias…- responde cariñosa al trato de su manager, terminó siendo como su tía a pesar de que solo sea un trabajo… y de lo extraña que es.

…Continuará…

---

So? Qué me dicen?? Jejeje! Algo largo pero creo que esta bien para engancharlos un poco! me encantó escribir este capítulo, sin mentirles son las 2 am y no me fui a dormir hasta terminarlo! XD

De verdad espero que les guste, al igual que sus reviews q me ayudarán con los próximos capítulos…!

Qué les pareció Mimi? Hasta donde llegó esta muchachita no? Y yamato es otro!

Tk y kari! Obviamente juntos ps!

Ahh! Y el broken Heart de yamato??? XD ok eso me costo escribirlo ps yama es tan lindo que no me gusta hacerlo sufrir!! Pero a q no lo puse hot eh// diosss!! XD

Bueno, no more to say. Un besito! Se cuidan!

See ya!


	2. Now you don’t know who you are

Even angels fall

Por: Andsi

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 2**

Now you don't know who you are

Tres chicos se encontraban sentados en un café conversando animadamente, habían tenido un día algo agitado por lo que un cafecito no vendría mal a pesar de que ya sean las 8 de la noche.

Se trataba de aquellos que hace un momento habían hecho lo imposible para poder lograr su meta, conseguir el regalo de Hikari Yagami.

Habían recorrido bastantes sitios en busca de aquello que les hace falta para la gran noche de la hermana menor del moreno del grupo, y aunque ya tenían todo listo les faltaba lo más importante…

-¡¡más les vale en mi cumpleaños regalarme algo tan caro como una cámara profesional!!- dice molesto Taichi quien se tomaba de golpe su café.

-hay tai no seas ridículo…- dice esta vez una pelirroja de tez blanca, quien lo miraba agotada de escuchar las quejas de éste –es tu hermana y tú sabes perfectamente que era lo que ella más quería…

-y yo lo que más quiero es una cita con Pamela A.¿es tan difícil eso?- responde Tai con pensamientos sádicos.

-para eso vestimos una escoba con dos melones y una peluca amarilla…- dice ahora el menor de los tres, Takeru Takaishi, hermano menor de Yamato Ishida.

-y nos ahorramos 2 mil dólares…- agrega Sora tomando un poco de su café.

-dirás dolores…

-no dolieron tanto, pues ¡pagamos entre todos!- dice Tk con una gotita algo sonriente.

-bueno, vale la pena igual… ¡estoy segura de que a Kari le encantará! Y más aún donde lo estrenará- emocionada.

-dijiste que Matt se encargó de conseguirnos la mesa¿no?

-sí…- responde Takeru –en menos de dos semanas es el evento y ya se habían agotado las entradas hace dos meses… son excelentes los contactos de Yamato…

-¿…cómo le fue en la gira de Alemania?- pregunta Sora, quien había cambiado un poco la cara al escuchar aquel nombre tan familiar.

-bien… hoy se regresa con la banda aunque estarían llegando dentro de dos ó tres días por las horas de vuelo.

-siempre se la pasa en giras… ¿¿¿acaso no disfruta de la vida???- comenta Tai con desacuerdo.

-no lo sé… con decirte que no comparto mucho con él desde que empezó a meterse más en el mundo de la música, prácticamente que vivo solo…

-yo prácticamente que llevo dos meses sin verlo…- agrega Tai estirándose –cada vez… nos separamos poco a poco todos…- al decir esto, atrae más la atención de Tk y Sora –Matt ahora con sus giras, Jou viviendo en África, Izzy en Hiroshima, Codi en Hong Kong, sin olvidar a Mimi… quien sabe si se acuerda de nosotros…- diciendo todo esto con aire de nostalgia, recordando los rostros de cada uno de los nombrados.

-odio admitirlo, pero es verdad…- agrega Tk algo triste –por lo menos hemos estado en comunicación con Jou aunque sea pocas veces, Codi bueno se sabe que esta bien y viene de visita de vez en cuando, Izzy cada vez que puede al igual que Matt, pero Mimi…- mirando pensativo su café –parece como si se olvidó de nosotros…

-…- Sora se queda observadora sin saber que decir, pues era la realidad, cada vez todos se iban separando para lograr sus metas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que olvidarse el uno de los otros –no creo que se halla olvidado de nosotros…- dice dando ánimos –quizás…

-sé realista Sora- interrumpe Tai algo seco –la princesa se olvidó de nosotros, hace 3 años que no nos habla…- suspira –desde que rechazó la invitación de Kari me di cuenta que la fama la cegó… Matt quizás sea el próximo- algo duro, pero era la verdad. Tk quiso defender a su hermano pero se le adelantó alguien más…

-¡cállate Tai!- suelta Sora bastante molesta, levantándose de la mesa –¡no hables así de esas dos personas que en algún momento de nuestras vidas fueron importantísimas! Matt fue tu mejor amigo y Mimi fue mi mejor amiga, y ellos estuvieron allí en las difíciles…- tomó un respiro, dejando impresionado a los dos chicos en la mesa al igual que los demás en el café que la miraban curiosos.

-…

-…- Sora se sienta de nuevo –quizás Matt esté más interesado en su fans que en buscar un momento para compartir con nosotros, quizás desde un principio estuvo más preocupado en crecer como cantante que crecer como novio para mí…- al decir lo último sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero aún así prosiguió firme –pero estuvo dispuesto a ser mi novio, a ser tu amigo y a ser parte de nosotros… al igual que Tachikawa, que estoy segura que ella aún nos recuerda… y que a pesar de todo, seguirá siendo mi amiga…- pausa.

Tai observaba impactado por la reciente actitud de su compañera, al igual que Takeru. Ambos la miraban consientes de que tenía razón, un amigo es para siempre… a pesar de los kilómetros de distancia, o de las dificultades de compartir.

Sora bajó la mirada tratando de olvidar la nostalgia, había olvidado a Matt hace mucho tiempo pero aún así no puede evitar recordar su nombre con otra cara. Ya había pasado lo suficiente como para recordarlo como un amigo en vez como su ex, así que era mejor dejar las tonterías de ponerse triste…

Esa era Sora, firme y siempre comprensiva a pesar de lo que le hagan. Mimi seguía siendo su amiga, 3 años es mucho como para borrarla del mapa, pero no podía… Simplemente era Mimi.

Tai al ver el rostro de Sora sintió un pinchazo… pues en el fondo le dolía ver a su mejor amiga en esa situación aunque ella admitiese que ya había olvidado al Ishida. El moreno se acercó un poco a Sora arreglando la pollina de ésta para observarla mejor… quiso apoyarla, abrazarla y recibir una de las tantas lágrimas que la Takeunochi había derramado por aquel rubio… Odiaba verla así, pero seguía dispuesto a escucharla si eso era lo único que le hacía feliz.

-tienes razón…- sonríe y vuelve a su compostura normal –lamento por lo que dije… tienes razón, los amigos son para siempre… y por algo todos nos conocimos y somos así de unidos a pesar de la distancia.

-exacto- agrega Tk, tratando de quitar el ambiente frío –conozco a mi hermano, y a pesar de ser algo frío tiene corazón… y Mimi nunca dejará de ser mi hermana…- esto hace sonreír a Sora…

-siempre seremos una gran familia…- dice olvidando el ambiente que había surgido para entristecerlos.

-¡¡salud!!- dice Tai levantando su café…

-¡¡salud!!- repiten Tk y Sora levantando también sus cafés… chocándolos entre los de ellos y tomando cada quien un sorbo sonrientes.

-¡Hey!- dice Tai notando que no bebía nada –¡Eso no se vale, ya se acabó el mío!- poniendo la taza al revés mostrando que de verdad no había ni una gotita.

-¡jajaja vez que eres un glotón!

-nunca cambiarás Taichi… jajaja- tras esto, todos ríen volviendo a como antes sonreían, solo que esta vez sabían que los amigos de verdad son para siempre…

-o-o-o-o-

**8 horas después**

El avión había tornado vuelo, cruzando los cielos de Alemania con destino a Rusia. Transporte privado en realidad, pues viajaban en éste una banda muy famosa junto con otras personas que colaboraban en la gira… faltaba al fin un concierto después de haber viajado a tantos países.

Aunque la banda vivía en lujo, llegaban a un punto de odiar su trabajo.

Menos uno; el vocalista de la banda, a pesar de estar agotado ó harto, siempre demostraba su pasión a la música al tocar el micrófono, cosa que todos admiraban.

Aquel rubio que hacía derretir hasta una roca con su mirada¿y qué no? Con lo bombón que era cualquier cosa caería a sus pies… pero aún así no se arriesgaba a tener algo serio, a amar de verdad. Muchos le critican eso pues con su presencia podría tener cualquier chica, el problema es que él no quería cualquier chica… quería la indicada; pero obviamente, todos creen que eso nunca existe.

Su mirada perdida en un punto inexistente a través de la ventana del avión, tratando de conciliar el sueño que lo había abandonado desde que sus pensamientos han sido alterados por una conversación con su hermano menor.

-_"que sueño tengo…"_- piensa el rubio aún sin apartar la mirada del ventanal –_"odio que mi hermano tenga razón…"_- tras esto desvía la mirada molesto y sacude su cabeza, cosa que atrae la atención de su compañero más cercano quien se sentaba a su lado escuchando música.

-¿Qué te picó catire?- sacándose los audífonos y mirando a Yamato.

-nada…- se quita el cinturón y se levanta –voy al baño…- tras esto se dirige a su destino.

-ehm… ok- algo extrañado se vuelve a poner los audífonos y sigue escuchando música.

El rubio al entrar al baño se encierra con llave y se recuesta sobre el lavamanos observando el grifo, misma posición que tenía cuando estaba en el baño del hotel después de haber platicado con su hermano.

No entendía porque no se podía quitar el tema de la mente, tenía años sin pensar en ello como para que venga a fastidiarlo ahora.

O quizás le estaba avisando…

Lentamente va subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos semejantes, un cabello costosamente arreglado y unos labios irresistibles. Se quedo así por unos cuantos segundos mirándose así mismo en el espejo, tratando de hallar algo que desconocía.

-para él es fácil decirlo porque tiene a alguien que le corresponda…- suspira –parezco bobo pensando en esto…- se estira y a continuación se lava la cara, secándose después ésta con las servilletas expuestas al lado del lavamanos –¿por qué estaré pensando en esto ahora? Como si me fuera a enamorar¡JA!- tras esto abre la puerta y sale del baño.

-¡hey, Yama!- llama el mismo chico que le había dado el teléfono a Matt cuando Tk había llamado –¿con cuántas te vas a quedar en el próximo concierto?

-jejeje eso es un misterio…- dice con una voz atractiva, acercándose a su grupo –tantas mujeres hermosas tienen que ser tratadas como reinas así sea por el mismo hombre…

-yo creo que tú más bien quieres que todas te traten como rey…- dice ahora un rubio con cabello corto alborotado, de ojos miel y tez bronceada, con un buen cuerpo –me contaron que iban a ir las modelos más famosas del mundo… ¡será el cielo!

-cualquier lugar que veas con mujeres hermosas llamas el cielo, Louis…- agrega Yamato sentándose con los chicos.

-espero no enamorarme, jajaja…- esta vez dice el pelinegro de ojos cafés.

-_"y dale con el tema…"_- piensa Matt resignado, algo molesto con su conciencia.

-apuesto a que te enamoras…- responde Louis –apuesto 50 dólares a que te enamoras

-eres malo en las apuestas…- dice contradictorio el amenazado.

-sé que en ésta ganaré… ¿verdad Yamato?- al referirse esta vez a su otro compañero, nota que estaba algo "autista" mirando el suelo –hey Yama… es contigo…- atrayendo la atención del rubio con su mano frente a su rostro.

-oh… no escuché¿qué hablaban…?

-que Tokumori se enamorará y le estoy apostando 50 dólares por eso…

-no seas estúpido…- dice el pelinegro lanzándole una almohada –¿ustedes de qué hablan eh? Capaz son ustedes los que se enamoran…

-¡¡¡JA¡Eso es el chiste más grande¿Te entiendo yo pero Yamato?! Jajaja- soltando una carcajada.

-el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas...- responde molesto Tokumori.

-Yamato no se enamoraría ni porque le paguen, su corazón es increíblemente frío como para sentir amor… créeme, lo conozco, las mujeres para él solo son compañeras, no almas gemelas… y lamento si te ofende Yama-kun, pero aunque no lo creas eso es admirable...- orgulloso de su compañero.

-cállate Louis, tú no sabes lo que significa estar enamorado…- ambos ignorando la presencia de su amigo –El amor es aire, aunque siempre suframos por éste o nos rompa el corazón es algo que no podemos evitar, de ello vivimos¿o tú piensas que a Yamato no le tocará enamorarse? Conozco más a Yamato que tú y él sabe lo que significa el amor, solo que él espera la indicada…- al decir esto, el rubio ojos azules se levanta con destino de alejarse sin palabra alguna.

-hey Yama ¿a donde vas?

-voy… a dormir un poco, me siento mareado…- dando la espalda se dirige al puesto donde se encontraba antes de ir al baño.

-viste tarado, ya lo espantaste con tus tonterías de gay enamorado…- le dice Louis a su compañero.

-¡no me vuelvas a llamar gay, idiota!- tras esto le salta encima luchando a muerte contra el rubio ojos miel.

Por el lado de Yamato, regresando a su puesto, se acomodó de tal manera para poder dormir y olvidar lo atareada que estaba su mente. Pareciera como si lo persiguieran, esto revolvía el estómago del rubio.

O pueden que sean señales¿no creen?

-o-o-o-o-

**Al día siguiente**

Varias jóvenes bajaban del avión en fila siendo guiadas por una aeromoza que las llevaba hasta el interior del aeropuerto.

En realidad, no eran jóvenes comunes… pues se trataba de 15 hermosas mujeres y chicas, altas, atractivas, bien formadas, que atraían la atención de todo el aeropuerto.

Al fin habían llegado las modelos más famosas de Londres, eran las 4:35 p.m. y habían llegado en perfecto tiempo, aunque lo único que molestaba eran un grupo de paparazzis que esperaban impacientes con sus cámaras para al menos poder tomar una foto desprevenida.

Todas con bolsos de mano, lentes de sol o gorros para pasar desapercibidas, aunque créanme… medir a partir de 1,78 jamás nadie podría pasar desapercibido.

Especialmente una castaña… que aunque no lo crean, resaltaba más que las otras por alguna razón…

-¡hey Meens¡Por aquí!- grita una de las modelos, igual de alta que todas, cabello liso hasta los hombros en dos coletas color rubio, blanca y ojos amarillos, que vestía un estilo único pero bastante femenina, con un pantalón gris estilo tubitos de Alice Temperley, un chaleco blanco de piel artificial por Carolina Herrera y unas botas de cuero blancas de Versage, sin olvidar el famoso bolso Louis Vitton que mataba del gusto a cualquier chica de alto gusto.

-¡voy…!- responde la famosa Miss Meens, quien vestía realmente sencilla. Una cola alta tipo cola de caballo con unos lentes de sol de Burberry, agregando un hermoso vestido corto blanco con mangas abombadas y cuello despejado con un collar de Bulgari asombroso con un dije en forma de hada, sin olvidar unas sandalias altas al estilo romano.

Ambas caminaban con brazos entrelazados, sonrientes siguiendo el paso de las otras modelos que eran guiadas por la aeromoza. Su manera de caminar era dichosa, se notaba a leguas que eran profesionales en la pasarela, que inconcientemente olvidan en donde están y portan su presencia como si se tratara de modelar una ropa de colección.

La rubia que iba al lado de Mimi se trataba de Sarah Tinkermold, de 19 años de edad quien era compañera de trabajo de la castaña desde hace 4 años, en realidad empezaron juntas en ese mundo, y desde entonces lograron formar un vínculo de amistad muy grande, cosa que se dio porque la mayoría de las veces ambas compartían los mismos vuelos, eventos, cuartos y colecciones, etc…

-¡¡dios¡Tengo ganas de comer pizza!- dice emocionada la rubia.

-jajaja que glotona eres… ¡acabas de comer!- respondiendo en burla la castaña, quien no se soltaba de su compañera.

-bueno querida tengo un gran apetito… aunque me da rabia, la Dhammson esa no me deja comer cosas así porque siempre se me suben los kilitos…- algo resignada.

-no exageres¡si los rebajas rápido!

-sí bueno, pero tu eres más suertuda que yo, aparte de ser la casi heredera por excitación de la Sra. Susu¡puedes comer lo que quieras porque no subes ni un kilo¡No es por nada pero yo creo que los kilos se te van para los senos o tu trasero porque es lo único que te crece!- al decir esto Mimi se avergüenza y le da un ligero golpe de costado a Sarah.

-¡shhh¡Qué va a decir la gente mujer!

-lo que siempre dicen cuando te ven…- acostumbrada.

-¡¡oh¡Disculpe!- dice una pequeña acercándose a las modelos quien había logrado alcanzarlas de repente –eres Mimi Tachikawa ¿no?

-jeje hola pequeña, y sí lo soy… ¿cómo estas?- responde simpática a la niña frente a ella con rasgos asiáticos.

-¡¡¡bien!!! Digo, bien… oye¿¿me das tu autógrafo?? He sido fan tuya desde que hiciste la pasarela en New York con Victoria Secret¡desde ese momento siempre te he seguido aunque sea por You Tubbe todas tus pasarelas!- toda emocionada.

-jajaja¡que linda¿Y cómo te llamas pequeña?- pregunta recibiendo el papel y firmándolo, recostándose sobre la pared.

-Chizu Tamago… Y de verdad me fascina como modelas, siempre he estado pendiente de las colecciones que usas y ¡cuando sea mayor quiero ser como tú¡Modelar así en grandes eventos y cosas así¡¡Quiero ser una modelo tan famosa como Mimi Tachikawa…!!- toma un respiro –Y Oye… ¿y cómo hiciste para ser una modelo tan linda¿Qué vestiste en tu primera pasarela¿¿Qué hay que hacer para ser modelo??- como típica niña admirando por completo a la modelo.

-jajaja- terminando de escribir, saca del bolso que también llevaba con ella y combinaba perfectamente con su conjunto unos aretes bastante brillantes. Tras esto se agacha frente a la pequeña bastante sonriente –oye, dime algo… ¿qué edad tienes?

-ehm… 11 años señorita…

-ya veo…- observa sus aretes –toma…- dándole los aretes.

-oh…- tomándolos delicadamente -¿…?

-te los regalo…

-¡¡¡en serio!!!

-¡sip!- sonríe amigablemente –me los puse en mi primera pasarela, me dieron mucha suerte si te soy sincera… quiero que tú los lleves cuando te toque dar un gran paso como yo lo di…- dándole también el autógrafo.

-¡¡¡no lo puedo creer!!!- saltando a los brazos de Mimi –¡¡¡gracias¡¡Gracias!!

-jejeje¡no hay de que linda!- recibiendo cálidamente el abrazo –y no seas como yo cuando crezcas…- esto desconcertó a la pequeña –sé tú misma, gracias a eso soy lo que soy ahora…- tras esto se levanta, acariciando la cabeza de la niña frente a ella.

-Meens, tenemos que irnos…- habla la rubia mirando tiernamente la situación.

-sí…- sonríe - y otra cosa… una modelo no cuenta sus pasos para saber que tan larga es la pasarela… solo camina y disfruta, que después se dará cuenta de cuanto le toque andar…

-¡¡gracias!!

-¡cuídate linda!- tras esto empieza a caminar con su compañera dejando atrás a una muy emocionada pequeña.

Las modelos toman sus maletas y se montan en el autobús que las llevará al hotel. De par en par, iban todas emocionadas mirando su alrededor, el país que habían llegado era sumamente hermoso, y bastante extenso.

El autobús era lujoso, que mantenía en comodidad absoluta a las modelos. Mimi y Sarah estaban sentadas juntas con la vista a las calles, ambas platicando de vez en cuando solo que ahora era Mimi la que callaba consecutivamente.

-hey Meens… ¿estás bien?- pregunta preocupada la rubia.

-ehm…. Sí¿por qué lo preguntas?- desviando la mirada para dedicársela a su amiga.

-es que… desde que llegamos, no sé, estas como que rara…

-¿…eh?- curiosa.

-jeje, olvídalo…- se queda pensativa y observa a través la ventana –¿sabes algo? Serás una estupenda madre…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- eso exaltó mucho a la castaña que casi le falta el aire, por el lado de Sarah se asustó a la reacción de su compañera.

-¡mija¡No me asustes!

-¡¡¡o sea¡¡De donde salio esa conclusión mujer¡¿Acaso se me ve barriga?!- guardando un poco la calma.

-sí Meens… te hice un examen de embarazo mientras dormías y salió positivo, fuiste inseminada artificialmente por los extraterrestres…- poniendo una cara de doctor psicópata sin expresiones.

-ok…. ¿Te fumaste algo antes de venir?- traumada.

-¡¡¡no seas gafa!!!- le lanza una almohada de los asientos –estaba hablando en serio Meens… no sé, por lo que vi con la pequeñita esa… parecías una madre aconsejando a su hija.

-¿qué loqueras dices Sarah…?- irónica, vuelve a mirar la ventana.

-mmm… que antipática, ya te veo yo siendo madre y te acordarás de mí…- con puchero.

-no quiero tener hijos, y no me quiero casar…- seca.

-Mimi… no digas estupideces…- molesta –¡sabes¡Antes eras más soñadora…! No te niegues a algo que te puede hacer muy feliz…- tras esto se torna un poco más seria –¿Qué le pasó a la Mimi enamoradiza…¿Que siempre soñaba con una casa, esposo, hijos y un perro llamado Tuto…?

-…- Mimi queda pensativa, aunque después sonríe al hecho de ver como su compañera se preocupa por ella. Vuelve a mirarla pero esta vez con una expresión de despreocupada y tierna que calma a quien sea ante ella –sigo siendo yo… solo…- suspira y regresa la mirada a la ventana –no me quiero enamorar por ahora… quiero dedicarme a mi trabajo, y aparte estoy muy joven aún para pensar en cosas así…

-mmm…- con puchero nuevamente –¡¡pero es que yo quiero ser tía!!

-¡¡¡boba!!!- lanzándole otro cojín, ambas vuelven a reírse.

-o-o-o-o-

Dos rubios entraban al hotel, bastante abrigados por el frío en Rusia. Recién habían dado un paseo por las calles de Moscú antes de partir hacia Noril'sk, que de ahí arrancaban al fin para Japón y terminarían el largo viaje.

Ambos andaban algo disfrazados con lentes y gorros y bufandas tratando de burlar a los fanáticos de su banda, pues también eran muy reconocidos en Rusia por sus dos sencillos en lenguaje Ruso que fueron una bomba en toda Europa.

Entraron tranquilamente al hotel, quitándose las prendas que lo sofocaban y así poder tener el rostro algo despejado.

-Hey Yama-kun¿vamos a tomar algo va?- pregunta el rubio ojos miel, Louis Thonkald, de descendencia escoses, baterista de la banda y más impulsivo del grupo, aunque es muy apuesto no tenía la magia para seducir a las mujeres.

-de acuerdo… pero tú brindas- aún en la entrada del sitio, pero para agregar el hotel era 5 estrellas conformado por todos los lujos que se pueden desear… se trataba del hotel Swissôtel, un lugar súper reconocido para toda celebridad que llega a Moscú…

-¡¿qué¡No seas tu Colacoca¡Si no tengo rial!- molesto siguiendo al rubio ojos azules.

-sí te quejas, tienes dos apartamentos en Miami y no tienes plata… que pobreza- con un tono sarcástico guardando sus lentes, bufanda y gorro en el bolsillo del abrigo.

-ehm… ¡que ganas¡¡Dale Yamatito, bríndame tú…!!!- con acento cantado.

-vuelves a llamarme Yamatito y dejarás sin herencia a tus hijos…- frívolo.

-¡si es que tengo¡Je!- ambos se dirigen hacia el bar. Ya al llegar, notaron lo espectacular que era el lugar. Sentados ya en la barra, pidieron lo que mejor les apetecía y siguieron charlando un rato, hasta que nota que Matt se notaba algo preocupado -¿tienes algo, man…?

-¿a qué hora dijo el Tokumori que nos íbamos…?

-ahh bueno, el avión sale a las 6:30, apenas son las 5:15…- mirando el reloj del bar.

-mmm…- tras esto saca de su bolsillo las cosas que había guardado colocándoselas como había estado antes del entrar al hotel –¿eh…?- pero en eso nota que le faltaba algo; sus lentes –¡rayos!

-¿y ahora qué…?

-no consigo mis lentes…- buscando por todos sus bolsillos.

-¿pero entraste con ellos no…? Se te habrán caído adentro del hotel…- extrañado.

-seguramente… ya vuelvo Louis, voy a fijarme en la entrada a ver si están, ahí fue cuando los guardé en mi bolsillo…

-de acuerdo, pero recuerda que tenemos que estar en la habitación dentro de media hora porque tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto antes de las 6…

-sí…- tras esto va saliendo del bar.

-hey!! Tú eras el que iba a pagar las…- notando que ya se había ido –ya que…- resignado sacando la billetera.

El rubio caminó con dirección hacia la entrada revisando en cada rincón a ver si hallaba sus lentes, eran muy costosos para que le den por igual aunque tranquilamente si quería podía comprar otros…

Siguió caminando hasta al fin llegar a la entrada, donde por suerte sus lentes oscuros estaba tirados en el suelo sin al parecer ni un rasguño.

Caminó rápido hasta estos y los alcanza, soltando un suspiro por recuperarlos.

Pero en eso, nota que empiezan a entrar un grupo de chicas al hotel… inmediatamente se coloca los lentes para esconder su identidad, dando la espalda hacia las jóvenes rezando para que no lo secuestren.

-_"que no me vean… que no me vean…"_- decía en su mente casi en rezo.

-muy bien jovencitas, nos encontramos en el hotel Swissôtel, síganme por favor mientras las ubico en sus respectivas habitaciones…

-sí…- dicen todas bien disciplinadas siguiendo a una mujer que parecía ser su guía.

Yamato sigue con la mirada reojo como las chicas se adentraban a otra sala, dejándolo desconcertado por lo atractivas que eran todas aquellas chicas, a leguas se notaba que eran modelos; eso lo hizo babear aún más…

Pero en eso por alguna razón quiso voltear, llegando a ver a una modelo que recién entraba al hotel, algo distanciada de las otras chicas…

Firme sin quitar su mirada de ésta, detalla cada rasgo de la joven…

Alta, cabello castaño miel recogido en una cola alta con ondas que llegaban mas debajo de sus delgados hombros, delgada con un excelente cuerpo, color de piel blanca y sin duda alguna suave, piernas bien formadas, postura estilizada, forma de caminar dichosa, sin olvidar aquel rostro fino… lo único que apreciaba era la forma del rostro, una nariz recta y unos labios extremadamente sensuales… sus ojos a lo mejor era un tesoro tras esos lentes oscuros.

-Dios mío, que mujer…- soltó ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba solo. Embobado por tanta belleza de la joven que iba tras las otras modelos, quiso por un instante correr tras ella y aprisionarla en sus brazos, de verdad era algo increíble lo que sus ojos observaban.

-hey girl! Move it!- dijo una rubia que llamaba a la castaña, tras esto entró al lugar sin esperar a su compañera.

-¡que ya voy…!- dice nada más ni nada menos que Mimi Tachikawa… que empezó a correr hacia donde estaba su compañera, al igual que un hombre que no veía por donde iba por lo tanto Yamato estaba en su camino.

-¡cuidado!- grita un hombre chocando contra Matt, y tras esto el rubio perdiendo el equilibrio y para no caerse toma de la castaña que justamente pasaba al lado de él. Esto provocó que también la modelo perdiera el equilibrio, y por consecuencia, ambos cayeran.

El golpe fue repentino, en menos de un segundo ya ambos estaban tirados uno encima del otro en el suelo, Yamato sobre Mimi específicamente.

La castaña recostada completamente sobre el suelo, y el rubio recostado completamente sobre ella, digamos que era un encuentro algo "candente" para dos jóvenes tan atractivos como ellos…

Los dos se miraban mutuamente, aún con sus lentes puestos no podían apreciarse con gusto, pues sin duda alguna sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, lo suficiente como para ver el iris de los ojos de ambos, o aunque sea para oler el perfume de cada uno.

Yamato quedó hipnotizado con el perfume de olor a rosas de la modelo, la castaña quedó hipnotizada con los sensuales labios del rubio…

-_"…dios… mío…"_- pensó la castaña, por un momento dejándose llevar, hasta que finalmente cayó en cuenta e inmediatamente le gritó al rubio –¡¡¡sal de encima mío pervertido!!!

-¡¡¡eh!!!- asustado por la reacción de la joven, se aleja casi en menos de un milisegundo, casi traumado por el rostro eufórico de la chica.

-¡¡¡no te enseñaron educación en tu casa o qué¡¡¡¡Pervertido, sucio, sin moral!!!!- muy roja de la rabia, aunque en realidad el 70 del color rojo de su rostro era de sonrojo por como tenía al joven segundos antes.

-¡¡hey¡¡¡No malinterpretes!!!- dice levantándose.

-¡¡¿ahh no¡¿Quien estaba casi violándome segundos antes?!- sentada en el suelo.

-¡¿qué¡¡Mira señorita no es mi culpa que te me hallas atravesado justamente cuando me iba cayendo!!- bastante sonrojado también.

-¡¡o sea tú te me atravesaste, honey¡¡Y ni si quiera una disculpa, vez que eres un sin educación!!- con los brazos cruzados y volteando el rostro.

-¡¡¡pero si ni me das tiempo de disculparme!!!- ya eufórico, la castaña le estaba agotando la paciencia… -ya, disculpa¿te lastimé…?

-¡…jum!- con puchero. Era cómica la situación, pero lo más irónico de todo, es que ambos habían compartido juntos por 3 años y no se reconocían… obviamente estaban muy cambiados para ser reconocidos mutuamente, pero quien se iba a imaginar que así sería su reencuentro, y lo peor es que no se den cuenta de quien es quien.

-¿y ahora qué…?- molesto.

-una dama no se deja tirada en el suelo…

-…- suspira, y tras esto se acerca a ella para levantarla pero es rechazado…-¡¿qué?!

-no me dejaré tocar por un pervertido…- con brazos cruzados y sentada tipo indio.

-debes estar bromeando…- con una gran gota en la frente e impaciente, hablando para sí mismo.

-¡hey!- en eso, se acerca la rubia que recién había visto la situación, acercándose a su amiga y levantándola del suelo –¡¡aléjate idiota!!

-¡¿…cómo me dijiste?!- mirando molesto a las dos modelos.

-¿estás bien, Meens…?- ya Mimi levantada.

-sí, solo que este estúpido no sabe caminar y se aprovecha de la primera mujer que se le pase al frente para caerle encima…-mirando molesta a Yamato, aún sin que el sonrojo desaparezca.

-¡¡pervertido!!

-lo que me faltaba, dos locas feministas…- chocando su mano contra su rostro agotado.

-¡¡¡a quien le dices loca¡¡¡Deja no más que te ponga una mano encima!!!- grita la rubia, y justo antes de caerle encima, Mimi la jala –¡¡¡agarrame que lo mato!!!

-¡¡Sarah¡¡Contrólate!!

-_"esta loca…"_- traumado.

-más te vale que no te vuelva a ver cerca de mi amiga si quieres tener un día del padre en el futuro…- mostrando el puño.

-Sarah, let's go… It's not worth...- ya más calmadas, siguen su camino, no sin antes con una mirada asesina de Sarah hacia Matt.

-…el colmo…- suspirando por tanto movimiento. Tras esto mira el reloj de arriba, saltando del golpe al ver que era tarde –¡rayos¡Ya van a ser las 6¡Me van a matar!- tras esto se dirige a los ascensores para irse a su habitación.

¿Quién lo diría…¿Cosas del destino…?

Continuará…

-o-o-o-o-

Notas de la autora:

Hello there! He vuelto con más de Even Angels Fall! xP Primero que nada quería desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO aunque sea atrasado! xD año nuevo, vida nueva mis compañeros! Es hora de proyectar nuestras metas!

Ok antes de empezar les dejo este mensaje a los q me escribieron un Reviews!

**Kyo Stark**- jeje gracias por el dato, lo tomaré en cuenta! La crítica me sirvió! Espero que estés al tanto de los próximos capítulos… )

**CeReZita-Chan** - me alegro que te halla gustado! sigue en contacto!

**Coppelia in Black** - jejeje tranquila q prometo terminarlo! Igualmente, feliz año!! D

**hyuuga-hikari** - jajaja si bueno, en realidad conozco a alguien con la misma actitud y me basé en él o "ella" o lo q sea xD sigue pendiente!

**Hibari-Tachikawa** - jajajaja "susu" es todo un personaje en serio, tranquila que habrá mas momentos cómicos con éste xD y gracias por las sugerencias!

Daré adelantos del capítulo siguiente siempre, que les pareció este?? Un reencuentro algo extraño no? XD

Ya se acerca el evento tan esperado, pero quien diría que será el reencuentro menos pensado? Mimi Tachikawa no solo saltará más alto en el mundo de la fama, sino que el destino pondrá las cartas en la mesa… será interesante no lo creen?

Espero que sigan pendientes de los próximos capítulos, pues hay muchas cosas que mostrar… Sorpresas que les harán morder las uñas! Sigan en sintonía aquí, en Even Angels Fall...

Kisses! .


	3. You laugh, you cry, no one knows why

Even angels fall

Por: Andsi

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 3**

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why

Las calles de Tokio andaban infestadas por carteles promocionando el tan famoso desfile, esto conmocionaba de gran manera a aquellos que conocen el mundo de la moda. Todos los centros comerciales más visitados, los inmensos avisos brillantes o digitales que se alojaban en gran parte de la ciudad de Tokio, sin discutir las propagandas televisivas que atraía a quien sea; eran los puntos más solicitados para avisar el próximo evento.

Especialmente una propaganda, que se mostraba en la inmensa pantalla de las calles de Tokio¿quien no se detenía para fijar su atención en esta? Pues, mostraba la sombra de una figura femenina bastante atractiva… era la estrella de la mayoría de los avisos sólo que no demostraban su identidad.

Esto atraía mucho a los ciudadanos, que con ansias anhelaban poder presencia el tan fascinado y costoso evento de moda Fashion Night Japan.

-¡Mira¡Que genial ese aviso!- gritaba una chica cabello castaño grisáceo, de tamaño normal, vestida bien sencilla con una blusa de tiras y short corto de tonos café y blanco. Su cabello auténtico amarrado en una cola humilde y un gorro francés café claro, combinaba de cierta forma con los ojos castaños de ella.

-jeje, de verdad le hacen propaganda a ese evento… ¿por qué será?- esta vez un rubio cabello corto ojos azules, más alto que la chica y bien formado para variar.

Agarrados de las manos, observaban cada aviso que se les pasaba por en frente en las calles de Tokio, pues se dirigían ahora a un estacionamiento muy cercano en donde se encontraba el auto del chico…

Regresando de un día de compras en pareja, cosa que aunque no lo crean el rubio disfrutaba, hacían un par bastante lindo, y eso que ya llevan juntos quizás 3 años…

-se trata del evento más esperado por Japón en el mundo de la moda Tk!- dice la chica con estrellas en los ojos.

-ah… jeje- asustado por la emoción de su novia –¿quieres ir…?

-como quisiera… pero es un evento muy costoso… además solo personas importantes entran a ese evento…- apagada.

-no digas eso Kari…- iban caminando, por lo que cuando el rubio escuchó lo apagada que sonó su novia, se detiene jalándola hacia él y agarrando sutilmente el rostro de la chica –tú eres muchísimo más importante que ese evento…

-Tk…- sonrojada.

-¡además!- haciendo como si fuera un caballero agarrando a una dama educadamente con los brazos entrelazados –¡con lo hermosa que eres creerán que eres una súper modelo!

-jajaja si eres bobito Takeru!- aferrándose más a su novio –aún así… prefiero quedarme en casa y verlo por TV, aunque me mataría del gusto ir, no quiero gastar todos mis ahorros…

-lo dices por la cámara profesional¿no?

-sí… quería comprarla antes de mi cumple para tomar fotos y eso con ustedes… ¡pero la que quería ya la compraron!- algo molesta.

-¡tranquila, ya llegará otra…!- positivo, ambos entrando al estacionamiento donde habían dejado el auto.

-es que… quería practicar aparte para las clases de fotografía…

-¿y la cámara que tienes?

-…es buena, pero la que necesito es esa…

-tranquila bebé… mira ¡se positiva, verás que en menos de lo que te imaginas la tendrás en tus manos…!- al carro que se dirigían era una camioneta pequeña pero bastante llamativa, pues su diseño era genial. El rubio presiona un botón para abrir la maletera y guardar todas las bolsas, y tras esto ambos se montan en el auto…

-sí, bueno… ¡seré positiva!- sonríe -¡pero no más que me entere quien la compró eh!- haciendo puchero.

-jajaja… _"si supieras…"_- con una sonrisa pícara y tierna. Cosa que nota Kari.

-No estarás pensando en cosas cochambrosas¿verdad cosito?- mirándolo de reojo bastante diablilla, algo que le cantaba a ella era ver a su novio avergonzado.

-¡¡¡…!!!- muy rojo, haciendo como un robot pues las caras que ponía su novia lo mataba sólo que, por más que suene cómico e increíble, Tk era más inocente que Kari… La mente femenina es muy peligrosa… -¿q…qué… dices…kari...?

-¡oh…¡sí estabas pensando en cosas sucias¡Takeru-chaaan eres un pervertido!- dice acercándose un poco a él y haciendo una mueca sexy.

-¡¡HI-KA-RI!!- pegándose a su puerta queriendo escapar, sumamente rojo y quizás traumado.

-¡uuuh, Tk!- la castaña menor era muy payasa con su pareja, siempre lo molestaba con actitudes coquetas pues sabía muy bien lo que pasaba luego…

-¡hiii!- con un chorrito de sangre en la nariz, quedando inconciente.

-¿uh…¿Tk…¿Estás bien, cosito?- ingenua, aunque acostumbrada –otra vez tengo que manejar yo… hombres…- resignada.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya había finalizado al fin viaje de la banda, hace un día que habían llegado a Japón y les quedaba poco para un concierto muy próximo.

Ahora se encontraba el rubio mayor platicando en un café con zona VIP (obviamente, un lugar costoso) con el chico cabello negro y ojos cafés, apodado como Tokumori cuando su nombre realmente es Shitsuya, de 22 años de edad. Era más conocido como el romántico del grupo, y se encargaba del bajo en la banda…

-¡jajajajajaja!- soltó en carcajada el pelinegro, que casi se atraganta con su café frío…

-¡shhh¡Cállate que no da risa!- dice molesto el ojos azules quien agachaba la cabeza tratando de esquivar las miradas de los otros en el café que obviamente también están en zona VIP.

-¡es que…! Jajajaja…- secándose las lágrimas de la risa –¡me parece tan cómico que te hayan llamado pervertido! Jajajaja- nuevamente cayendo en risas.

-¡vamos, Tokumori! No fue gracioso… esa bruja lo que hizo fue hacerme pasar pena…- volteando los ojos.

-hay dios… jeje- tomando respiro y de su café frío –¿…y cómo era esa bruja?

-ehm… bueno…- tratando de recordar bien a la chica –pues… era alta, al leguas que se notaba que era de esas modelos de "muy muy"- poniéndose terco excluyendo los detalles.

-pero… tenía que haber sido una bruja muy guapa si dices que se veía de modelo…- poniéndole más atención a su compañero, en el fondo sentía algo emocionante sobre el tema.

-bruja es bruja… era una niña necia, llorona y…

---

-sin educación, sin respeto… no sé cómo pueden haber hombres así!- se quejaba molesta una castaña ojos miel… vestida con un vestido tipo chaqueta con mangas largas y al final abombadas con cuello levantado color perla de Malandrino, botines de seda también perlas de Lanvin y detalles en joyería como un collar de mariposa por Chanel.

Un estilo único…

---

-¡era maniática! Me gritaba pervertido y cosas así sin sentido, no es mi culpa que se me halla atravesado esa…

---

-…estúpido del carrizo¿¿acaso no ve por donde voy?? Embobado mirándome ¡aahh pero no¡Tumbemos a Tachikawa¡¿Qué le pasa?!

---

-que dios me proteja de conseguirme con esa mujer de nuevo… Pervertido¿yo…¡Ja! Ni que era fuera la última colacoca del mundo…

---

-¡¡¡ó sea…¡¡Dime…!!

**-¡¿Quién rayos se cree que es…?!- dicen, en localizaciones distintas, exactamente lo mismo.**

-hay mi niña…- responde un… hombre, con un paño rosa hasta mas arriba de su barriga y con una toalla amarrada a la cabeza, y sin olvidar una mascarilla de quien sabe qué en todo su rostro acostado en una cama extensa y bastante cómoda… -los hombres son así, son unos inmaduros sin moral…- olvidando, que realmente, él era un hombre… -además, comprende con lo hooot que eres tú ¡como no van a querer tropezar contigo honey!- arreglándose un poco más la mascarilla, hablando por el altavoz de su teléfono para no estropear su limpieza de cutis.

-agh…- suspira -y bueno, ya estamos aquí en Japón por lo menos… lejos de ese maniático…- con reproche y el teléfono pegado a su oreja, recostada en un sofá de lujo frente a un ventanal con vista de todo Tokio… aparentemente un hotel.

-y… ¿estaba bueno por lo menos?- picaron.

-¡oiga!- molesta.

-jajaja… ten cuidado a la próxima mi cielo, si te pasa algo, ó sea, me muero…- arreglando ahora unos papeles que también habían en la cama, al parecer con diseños creados por él –ah! Por cierto, Hermione te manda saludos… ni te enteras… ¡anda mas gorda la crazy…!

-…ehm… Estoy aquí presente, Sra. Dhammson- algo harta mirando como su jefe se burlaba de ella, aunque era normal… trabajaban juntos muchos años y ya habían agarrado el grado de confianza…

-¡un beso…! y bueno, espero verla pronto Srta. Susu… sería una tragedia que no presenciara su propio desfile¡todos quedarán fascinados…!- sonriente.

-igual lo estaré yo mi vida, tranquila que en cuanto la mascarilla de florcitas haga efecto voy al spa y después arranco para Japón… ¡no me esperes! Jujuju- con esa cara de gay en crisis, normal en él –puede que me arriconchine con un masajista súper hot!

-je…je…- algo traumada –que lo disfrute Srta. Susu… saludos a Hermione¡espero verlas pronto…!- volviendo a sonreír atenta.

-me too my dear, te me cuidas ¿ok…¡Muuuuak!- sonando un gran beso.

-¡que pase un buen día, hasta pronto…!- tras esto cuelga.

La castaña se quedó mirando el paisaje fijamente, los rascacielos de Tokio en realidad eran una buena vista, aparte que le traían tantos recuerdos…

Ya se acercaba el evento, el cual ansiaba con ganas… pero en eso a su mente vino un curioso pensamiento.

-"¿será que ellos… irán?"- tras esto se acuesta mejor en el sofá acomodándose de tal forma con la vista al ventanal –"tengo tantos años sin saber de ellos… deben odiarme… creerán que de verdad me olvidé de esos irrecuperables recuerdos…"- sus ojos miel llenos de pureza empezaron a expresar tristeza, aquello le dolía de gran manera… -"como quisiera volverlos a ver… tener la cara y decirles que nunca los olvidé, a pesar de haberme alejado tan feo, y de lo cruel que fui en un principio…"

**Flash Back**

Una joven de quizás 16 años de edad se encontraba probando un traje de un diseñador famoso para un desfile que tenía próximamente… su cabello un poco más bajo de los hombros color castaño bastante liso y con mechas por debajo rosadas, de tez blanca y ojos miel, era una modelo prematura que recién estaba probando el mundo de la moda, aunque ya con sus 16 años pasaba por pasarelas reconocidas en la categoría "Teen" de mayormente eventos en Londres.

-señorita Tachikawa… ¡tiene una llamada de Japón!- dice al parecer Hermione, con algunos años menos. Desde la recepción hablaba con la castaña por el altavoz.

-estoy ocupada…- viéndose en el espejo para ver que tal le queda el vestido con la ayuda de otros costureros que hacían los últimos toques en el diseño.

-pero Srta. Tachikawa… se trata de una muy buena amiga suya…- algo preocupada, y sin darse cuenta… había dejado el altavoz encendido pero justamente el de la llamada, por lo que todo lo que decía Mimi era escuchado claramente por quien llamaba.

-ya dije… no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupada, que me llamen después…- indiferente.

-pero Srta.…- algo extrañada por la reacción de la castaña, pues ella no era así. Sin más, iba a apretar el botón para responder la llamada, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba encendido por lo que no era buena señal –a…aló?- hablando con la persona del otro lado del teléfono. Pero nota que hay una discusión al parecer la chica que había llamado con una voz masculina, hasta que la voz masculina fue la que habló. Todo esto escuchado por la castaña también.

-no se preocupe, la escuchamos muy bien… no quisimos estropear el paso a la fama de la Señorita Tachikawa… nuestras más sinceras disculpas… sólo quisimos pasar a saludar, pues al parecer se olvidó que aquí POSEÍA unos amigos que la aprecian… saludos, adiós- tras esto, cuelga el teléfono.

-…- Mimi al escuchar aquello, se le erizó la piel… sintió un fuerte vacío en su pecho, cosa que la hizo quedar en silencio unos cuantos segundos -…Tai.

-¡¡Srta.!!- Asomándose toda desarreglada al salón donde se probaban la ropa, la recepción no estaba muy lejos, pero quiso llegar lo más rápido posible hasta donde la chica estaba para dar la cara y dar una disculpa –¡me equivoqué de botón!¡¡ No fue mi intención¡Yo...!

-…no, Hermione…- se voltea mirando a la latina con los ojos ya en lágrimas -¡…soy una estúpida!- tras esto sale corriendo del sitio, con el vestido puesto.

Ya había pasado quizás una hora, y después de una larga búsqueda, Hermione había conseguido a la castaña que había escapado en llanto, justamente recostada sobre un ventanal con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada perdida… viendo las gotas de la lluvia caer.

-señorita Tachikawa…- mirándola preocupada –¿por qué escapó así? Tiene puesto un traje muy costoso… y no terminaron de probar bien las medidas y…

-¡¡¡no me importa!!!- volteando hacia su "manager" en aquel entonces –no me importa… la costura más costosa del universo no podría cocer una amistad así como la que… tenía- tras esto, empieza a sollozar.

-oh… Mimi…- al ver el estado de la chica, se le acerca lo suficiente como para abrazarla y consolarla –no sé quien rayos habló por teléfono pero no merece hablarte así… es un…

-es Tai… y fue un excelente amigo en mi infancia, al igual que todos los que están en Japón…- nostálgica.

-¿…por qué… ignoraste la llamada entonces?- sobándole la cabeza, parecía madre e hija… Hermione aunque era baja y con características de chica joven, era en aquel entonces una mujer de 28 años de edad, que había elegido a Mimi como la próxima Top Model, y que a toda costa iba a ser la favorita de la famosa Sra. Dhammson, lo cual al final sucedió.

-no lo sé…- se separa un poco de la morena, que aunque era más alta que ella no había problema en ser consolada de esa forma –me cegué… de verdad, olvidé lo mucho que me importaban esas personas por un simple espejo… ¡maldita vanidad!- llorando más fuerte.

-Mimi…- notando que la chica hablaba en serio -…tú no eres así, tu eres una niña más humilde, más cariñosa, más atenta… tu pureza te hacía especial, y yo sé que eres de esas que aunque vistan las ropas mas caras o vivan en las mansiones más lujosas, serás siempre tú misma en el fondo, llena de sonrisas para ofrecer a quien sea…- separándose de la joven y sonriendo -tontita, es normal que pases por cosas así… pero tómalas como enseñanzas para que te des cuenta que nunca debes perder tu norte… nunca dejes de ser quien eres realmente por lo que te rodea.

-Herm…- con los ojos llorosos.

-bah, no sigas llorando… ¡si tu mami te ve así me mata…!- imitando una expresión de trauma.

-jeje ¡yo te defiendo tranquila!- sonriendo nuevamente.

-mmm… ¿por qué se me hace que repetiremos esta situación otra vez?- pensativa. Pero en eso nota que la castaña desvanece su sonrisa…

-Oye…- Hermione la mira -¿cómo haré… para disculparme? Seguro no querrán volver a hablarme…

-llámalos…- sonríe –no te cuesta nada agarrar el teléfono y decirles 'hola'…- le da jala delicadamente la nariz a la castaña –vamos Mimi… sonríe y enfrenta. Todavía te queda un mundo por delante…- empezando a caminar de regreso, siendo seguida por Mimi, quien se encontraba pensando silenciosamente.

-"un mundo por delante…"- y allí se vieron caminando manager y modelo… Aun queda mucho por vivir, es mejor actuar ahora y así poder apreciar ese mundo en camino.

**Flash Back End**

Tiempo después de ese suceso, la castaña volvió a llamar a sus amigos… pero solo logró comunicarse con Yolei para disculparse, con Izzy estuvo en contacto por correo un período nada más… luego, Mimi no volvió a saber de ellos desde entonces. No porque no quiera¿…no les ha pasado, que cuando pierden contacto con personas que les importan simplemente porque a lo mejor tenían la cabeza en otro lado, les entre vergüenza de volver a saludarlos como si nada?

Ese fue el caso de Mimi, inconcientemente tenía miedo de dirigirles la palabra a los chicos, sabiendo que estos podrían ignorarla así como hizo ella con ellos…

Y en este caso una disculpa no alcanzó para demostrarles a sus amigos que ella cambió, y que daría lo que fuera por recuperar su amistad.

Por lo tanto, estar en Japón, y muy cerca de sus amigos… es una perfecta oportunidad.

-"quiero verlos…"- pensaba, sin apartar la vista del panorama -"¿qué pensaran al volver a verme?"- pausa –…discúlpenme…- sus ojos se tornan pesados, hasta que lentamente fue cerrándolos… y a punto de caer en un profundo sueño…

-¡¡¡MIMIIII!!!- se escucha desde afuera de la puerta de la habitación del hotel en que se alojaba la castaña.

-¡¡fuck!!- sentándose de golpe con los cabellos desordenados pues estaba cómodamente acostada, poniendo cara molesta ya que habían interrumpido una siesta prácticamente.

-¡¡TACHIKAWA, ABRE MUJER!!- medio regaño, una voz femenina.

-¡acaso no tienes oficio Sarah!- tras esto se levanta y camina hacia la puerta pesadamente. Arreglándose un poco su cabello en un espejo del pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¡no es justo Mimi!- la castaña abre la puerta y se consigue a la rubia mirándola bastante molesta.

-¿qué te dio?- extrañada.

-¡no puede ser que estemos en Japón y no me lleves a conocer los alrededores!- entrando con los brazos cruzados.

-hay Sarah… no seas tonta, si todavía nos quedan unos cuantos días antes de irnos…

-¡¡Meens¡Don't be bad and let's go to the Tokio City together!- con puchero.

-…all right- resignada –let's go... ¡pero conste que ando cansada!

-yeah, yeah… lo que digas, pero muévete. ¡Es la primera vez que estoy aquí y estoy muy emocionada!- jalándola.

-¡ya¡Ok¡Ya entendí! Déjame aunque sea buscar mi cartera…- se regresa a buscar su cartera y tras esto, checa por ultima vez el panorama… -"guess who's back…"- pensando para sí misma, con más confianza y una simpática sonrisa perfecta para salir a pasear.

-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos ya habían terminado de tomarse un buen café e iban saliendo de la zona en una limosina, dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento del rubio, aunque el pelinegro iba a seguir de largo hasta el hotel.

Pero en el camino, el rubio iba muy pensativo… por alguna razón sentía ansias de estar en Japón, como si algo grande está a punto de suceder. Quizás su imaginación, o por el simple hecho de que le hace falta un poco de acción… uno nunca sabe, el destino es incierto aunque te propongas a mentalizarlo, puede que el rubio esté a punto de saborear el suyo sin darse cuenta…

La vida es tan impredecible si somos sinceros…

Unos minutos después, la limosina había llegado al sitio.

-nos vemos mañana, Tokumori…- despidiéndose de su compañero, antes de bajarse de la limosina estacionada frente al edificio lujoso donde vivía Yamato.

-vale… tranquilo, mañana nos hablamos… salúdame a tu hermano de mi parte- dice sonriente.

-cuídate…- bajándose del auto y cerrando la puerta de éste.

Se quedó unos segundos observando el auto irse… hasta que se adentró a la maravillosa obra arquitectónica quizás una de las más costosas de residencias de Tokio. Se trataba de un alto edificio con muchas instalaciones aunque con nada más ver las paredes y suelos ha de notarse que trabajaron muy duro para transformar un simple conjunto de apartamentos en algo muy parecido a un museo.

Al entrar saludó educadamente al vigilante quien conocía desde hace tiempo ya… entrando al ascensor privado con permisión al PH.

Sí, Matt vivía en un envidiable PH…

Se recostó sobre el espejo del ascensor… definitivamente era un narcisista, a donde quiera que iba había un espejo.

Algo lo atormentaba, pero no en el mal sentido… sino como si ya quisiera que llegue algo que esta seguro que pasará en su estadía en su país natal, pero como dicho anteriormente, puede que solo sean suposiciones…

-"¿será que Tk esté en el apartamento?"- el ascensor llegó al último piso, tras esto se abre mostrando una magnífica entrada, una puerta de mármol puro…

Entra abriendo delicadamente la puerta de entrada, observando si cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Caminando en los pasillos verificando si había también alguna existencia de vida, se dio cuenta que era el único en aquel lugar… sin más, después de dar un paseo por el gran sitio, se dirigió a su alcoba… obviamente muy ordenada y con un aire retro, lleno de cuadros con carteles de su banda, discos de oro, entre otras cosas bastante interesantes en un cantante…

-volví…- dice hablando para sí mismo, recostándose en su cama más bien de matrimonio… era impresionante como llegó a tener tanto dinero con tan solo 21 años de edad…

En ese momento… notó algo… algo que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca le dio importancia…

Estaba solo.

Su mirada impregnada en el techo, quizás buscando algo interesante que ver. En realidad no quería hacer nada, solo pensar un poco… tenía tiempo sin sentir lo feo que es estar solo.

No tener a alguien que sepas que piensa en ti, o que simplemente se preocupe por ti… Que te espere, que esté allí… O aunque sea alguien en quien poder esperar.

Era tan irónico… él, un hombre que lo tenía todo… pero TODO; le faltaba lo más importante en el mundo, que aunque a veces nos duela, es indispensable, inevitable, y mayormente, ilógico.

Amor…

Al venir aquello a su mente, se ríe de sí mismo. En serio necesita un psicólogo cuanto antes…

_RIIIING RIIIING…_

-¡no estoy!- obviamente, consiente de que no había más nadie sino él. El teléfono siguió sonando, hasta que el rubio harto de escuchar el molesto sonido, se acercó al teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, apretando un simple botón sin muchas ganas de contestar –¿sí…?

-¡hey! El famoso Matt Ishida llega a Japón y ni se molesta en reportarse…- voz masculina bastante conocida.

-hey Tai… los iba a llamar un poco más tarde, acabo de llegar a mi casa- volviendo la vista al techo.

-sí bueno… apuesto a que estas acostado en tu cama mirando como un idiota el techo.

-…- suspira con una sonrisa, Tai es el único verdadero amigo que conoce mayormente sus momentos de autismo –y ganaste un millón de dólares…

-vamos… sé que tienes más plata, colabora con los enfermos…

-tienes razón… ¿cuántas neuronas te hacen falta para mandártelas a comprar…?- sarcástico.

-las mismas que te harán falta a ti si sigues con tu envidia…

-claaaro, no entender yo a tú…- hablando como Tarzan –lamento mi Chimpagles… es que para hablar contigo me tuve que aprender sólo lo básico…

-ja ja ja… que simpático- sarcástico también, ambos eran talentosos en este juego –háblame… ¿cómo te preparas para el concierto?

-ahí… normal- pausa –aunque…- su mirada se tornó más fija, pero como si su mente estuviera en otro lado –presiento algo¿sabes?

-¿el fin del mundo?

-…hablo en serio- suspira –no sé… siento como si algo emocionante esta a punto de suceder, pero es extraño porque nunca he sentido esto…

-sabes, yo también lo presiento…

-eh?

-presiento que si no te vienes a mi casa ahora para ver que carajo tienes en la cabeza, te voy a mandar una ambulancia…

-agh…- acostumbrado.

-oye…

-¿uhm?

-relájate… creo que es porque… ya estas cansado de la rutina…

-¿qué quieres decir?

-fíjate… llegas, te vas, concierto, chicas, giras, autógrafos, regresas, te vas… y así va el ciclo.

-…

-aunque no lo creas, los que poseen una vida muy movida, de vez en cuando les hace falta un poco de tranquilidad… quizás sea la hora que te toque descansar un poco Matt… pues, desaprovechas muchas oportunidades por eso…

-quien lo diría… Taichi hablándome serio…

-¡bueno y entonces¡Me pongo serio y sales con el chiste¡Decídete peazo de catire oxigenado!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE OXIGENADO?!- ofendido.

-habla claro hombre, admite que metes la cabeza en un tobo lleno de agua oxigenada… los rubios son iguales de falsos que las rubias esas todas buenotas y bronceadas.

-¿Taichi Yagami…?

-¿sí?

-púdrete- tras esto, cuelga.

Se quedó unos minutos más pensativo, quizás Tai tenía razón, le hacía falta un descanso. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no llegaba a su casa y se recostaba tranquilo en su cama, con ganas de dormir un rato largo y hacer cosas comunes y corrientes; como Tai, su hermano, etc…

_RIIIING RIIIING…_

-…fastidioso- levanta esta vez el teléfono –¿qué quieres ahora…?

-mañana tienes práctica me imagino…

-seeh…- odiando el hecho de recordar su oficio mañana en la tarde.

-mañana nos reuniremos en mi casa… ¿podrás venir?

-...vale¿quiénes van?

-todos.

-…- quedó en pausa, pensando en los rostros de aquellos que irán supuestamente a la reunión, solo que el último rostro… le provocó un fuerte latido pero de molestia.

-supéralo… ya es hora de que ambos den la cara, no digo que se vuelvan hermanos pero aunque sea no se incomoden cuando estén frente a frente.

-no sé de que me hablas…

-de Sora… no te hagas el idiota conmigo, te conozco más que a mi propia hermana…

-es porque nunca entenderás a las mujeres…- egocéntrico pero en broma.

-wooh! Sería un honor tomar clases de usted, gigoló…

-mmm… en realidad doy otro tipo de clases y no necesariamente a hombres¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- algo pervertido.

-…ehm, si te soy sincero eso fue repugnante.

-jejeje… seguro Tai¿a qué hora mañana entonces?

-en la noche… viene la misma gente de siempre, si quieres tráete a tus amigos.

-dale, déjame ver entonces. Saludos a Kari… nos vemos.

-te cuidas…- tras esto, ambos cuelgan.

Nuevamente, paz y tranquilidad, aunque sea por unos minutos más… Mañana le espera un día muy agotador, pues… tiene práctica con la banda en el lugar donde se llevará a cabo el concierto, solo que… ¿por qué tiene ese raro presentimiento?

**To be continue**

-o-o-o-o-

Huula! Sorry!! Aquí si tardé en sintonizar…! Pero es que ya empecé el cole y es mi ultimo año y ya el prox me toca la uni y me tengo que sacar la chicha pa sacar buena nota -.- pero les juuuro que terminaré este Fic! Créanme, estoy super motivada, y con sus reviews ustedes me motivan más!

Aquí bueno, se podría decir que hubo una conexión ahí rara entre Mimi y Matt, de verdad que la cosa se pone emocionante… y prepárense porque lo que viene es fuego! xD ya verán después porque se los digo…

Espero sus comentarios! Y gracias por estar pendiente en mi historia!!

**AiKa Thika** – jeje muchisimas gracias! Espero que sigas pendiente de los siguientes capítulos! nn

**Asuka Masura** – bueno ya vez pues, más adelante las cosas se podrán mejores!

**hyuuga-hikari** – XD suele pasar, en realidad este capi me lo escribí con dos primitos míos encima mío… amenazándome con apagar el CPU ¬¬ espero que te halla gustado! nn

**CeReZita-Chan** – jejeje conste que voy a dejar siempre intriga! xD y bueno, me alegra que te halla gustado! el siguiente capi te reirás mucho también xD un besito! nn

**Anellisse**– wooh! Que bien que te guste ese tipo de cosas! y también soy fanática de las pasarelas de VS! En realidad mi sueño es salir en una de ellas nnU y viste! Metí Chanel! XD aunque tranquila que ahora viene lo bueno xD y ya sé a quien consultar cualquier cosa! Jeje chaito :D

**Hibari-Tachikawa** – jejeje ok aquí me inspiré con Susu, créeme, imaginarse un hombre en toallas rosa es como que raro xD y gracias por el dato de los reviews, ya lo solucioné! cuídate! Y espero que sigas pendiente de los siguientes capi! n.n

Con cariño!!

Atte. **Andsi!**


	4. That's the way its supposed to be

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 4**

That's the way its supposed to be

Rápidamente, ya había transcurrido el tiempo, y solo faltaba una semana para el gran día. Cada día era más emocionante, la verdad es que el lugar es grandísimo y tiene un tremendo escenario en el que todos pueden disfrutar de la visibilidad de la pasarela en la mejor calidad, un proyecto bastante costoso… solo imagínenselo, si se gastan millones en las propagandas… ¿cómo será el evento?

Da miedo… ¿verdad?

Ya eran las 4 o 5 de la tarde aproximadamente, y en el lugar donde sería el evento estaban practicando un grupo de modelos, vestidas bastante sencillas con una franela blanca que decía "Top Model", demostrando claramente que ellas eran las que llevarían los diseños más famosos.

El lugar estaba conformado por más de mil asientos, muy parecido a un stadium solo que era un lugar cerrado, ni tan extenso y con una gran pasarela, alrededor de éstas las mil cantidades de sillas, agregando también unas cuantas mesas pero éstas estaban como que un nivel más abajo que las sillas y de paso justo frente la pasarela, obviamente para aquellos invitados especiales.

Aun así, todos podían apreciar del evento de la mejor manera. Al final de la pasarela estaba un espacio vacío donde iban los fotógrafos, sin olvidar las videocámaras que iban a estar en movimiento filmando a cada una de las modelos.

Ya todas estas cosas se encontraban montadas, pues era lo más importante, ya al pasar la semana empezarían con la decoración, arreglos y preparativos en general.

Ahora había una simple radio con música tipo Techno, Dj Tiesto para ser exactos… y en la pasarela, se encontraban las chicas ensayando, con sus dichosos pasos llenos de elegancia que destacaban sus alargadas piernas.

Iban pasando una por una, aunque solo se encontraban ensayando la mitad de las modelos, la otra mitad estaban en los camerinos, pues el evento iba a ser partido por la mitad, ya que había una ligera sorpresita que iban a dejar a muchos boquiabiertos.

-en serio el lugar es inmenso…- dice ahora aquella simpática rubia muy amiga de Mimi.

-¿Habías venido antes Tachikawa?- esta vez fue una pelirroja cabello rulado quizás hasta mas debajo de la mitad de la espalda, de ojos verdes bastante resaltantes, blanca y delgada, más que claro otra modelo del grupo. Su nombre era Isabella Dukworisky, de 23 años de edad, aunque por su personalidad era la más niña del grupo. Fue una de las elegidas para el evento, pues en realidad muy pocas han trabajado juntas por siempre. Este evento era especial ya que las modelos más destacadas de las pasarelas de la Sra. Dhammson iban a modelar.

-si te soy sincera… nunca- responde la castaña, recostada cómodamente en un puf negro. Tenía puesto unos short bastante cortos de Jean blancos, con sus botas blancas de cuero de Versage, y al igual que todas, la misma franela. Solo que la de ella era sin mangas y negra.

-¡¿en serio¡Wooh! Juraba que ya habías venido…- impresionada, sentada en la peinadora general del camerino, frente a Tachikawa.

-no has participado en muchos eventos en Japón¿no Meens?- pregunta la rubia recostada contra la pared.

-este es el primero…- esto desconcertó a ambas oyentes¿Era eso cierto?

-¿y eso?

-empecé a modelar en USA, y desde que me fui a Londres no he venido más a Japón… aunque ya me ven aquí- esta vez mostrando una sonrisa, se levanta y estirándose suelta un suspiro –después de 5 años…- al decir aquello, sintió nostalgia. Ya al fin se encontraba en su hogar, pero… ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡niñas!- dice ahora un hombre con pantalones de cuero gris pegado, una franela sin mangas negra y pegada también, botas altas negras, con apariencia de buen gusto en moda. Se trataba del encargado de pasarelas de los eventos más reconocidos en Japón, con sus rasgos asiáticos solo que el cabello lo tiene en pinchos bajos color rosa –dentro de 15 minutos les toca a ustedes… mañana será el ensayo con todo el grupo- tras esto, sale del camerino.

-sus botas eran Cavalli… ¿no?- pregunta la rubia.

-se me hacían de Prada…- responde la pelirroja.

-…- Mimi de repente quedó en un estado pensativo… por un instante de nostalgia, sintió ansiedad. Sentía una especie de emoción que ni ella misma se explicaba… no es tanto por la fecha del evento, ni por otra fecha antes que es muy importante para ella, en realidad, no tiene la menor idea…

-o-o-o-o-

Una limosina negra se estacionaba por detrás de una especie de Teatro stadium donde sería el concierto. En ella iban los integrantes de la banda, todos vestidos casuales y sencillos, tampoco querían llamar mucho la atención, a pesar en llegar al sitio en una limosina.

El primero en bajarse fue un rubio con lentes oscuros, tan misterioso y seductor.

-buenas tardes y bienvenidos, síganme por favor…- habla un hombre obviamente relacionado al evento, con un micrófono guindando de su franela la cual decía el nombre del evento.

-primero vemos, y después tocamos…- dice Tokumori, quien iba al lado de Yamato hablando en general mientras seguían al hombre.

-ujuuuju tiene doble sentido eso- dice ahora Louis, arreglándose su pasamontañas negro que llevaba puesto.

-que morboso…- responde el pelinegro.

-¿me lo vas a negar? Sabiendo aún que estamos en…

-¡¡¡¡stop!!!!- se escucha desde adentro del lugar, donde está el escenario. El grito interrumpió al escoses, al igual que los pensamientos del resto del grupo… la verdad fue espeluznante, y los chicos al llegar a la puerta de entrada pudieron distinguir quien fue el responsable de tal sonido.

-ooh Dios…- dicen los 4 integrantes de la banda, tres ya conocidos menos uno… Sato Matsura, de 19 años de edad, ojos verdes, cabello negro un poco largo en trenzas como un rapero, el más bajo del grupo y siempre con vestimentas de Hip Hop, sin olvidar sus rasgos asiáticos, pues era un japonés muy apuesto.

-¡¡o sea¡¡¿Eres idiota o qué¡¡Cuando te digo "dale play…" le das play¡Duuuh!- se trataba de la misma persona que segundos antes había entrado al camerino de las chicas… con su pelo rosa que llamaba bastante la atención… aunque causaba una expresión de desacuerdo por parte de la banda… ¿Pelo rosa en pinchos¿Y con ropa de cuero de marca?

-pasen adelante por favor…- dice el hombre llevándolos hasta unas sillas cercanas al escenario, haciéndose pasar por el público.

-¡hey!- dice el hombre "rosa"- cariño, no se permite la entrada de cualquiera… así que sorry

-ellos son la banda que tocará en el evento, Monique…- responde el señor.

-oh… ya veo… bueno, pueden quedarse ahí… pero no esta permitido tocar nada… NI HABLAR… ¿ok?- bastante autoritario, muy parecido a cierta persona bastante conocido¿no?

-rayos…- dice Louis en voz baja, cosa que dio gracia.

-¡NI HABLAR DIJE!- poniendo los pelos de punta a todos.

Definitivamente este hombre da miedo…

-o-o-o-o-

Aquel moreno líder se encontraba de compras en el mercado, llevando el carrito donde metía los productos que su hermana le encomendó en un papelito púrpura… en realidad se veía bastante cómico, sobre todo por quien se trataba…

-harina… harina… harina…- revisando bien el pasillo donde estaba, si se llega a equivocar era hombre muerto -¡aja! Aquí estas…- la agarra y confirma si es la que estaba buscando… -pensaste que ibas a huir de mí¿no¡ja! Pero te agarré… tú y tus queridos compañeros no me vencerán… me los comeré… ¡me los comeré…¡muajajajaja!- esto era muuuuy terrorífico…

-¿explícame que rayos haces amenazando a la harina?- esta vez era una pelirroja quien se encontraba también de compras debido a una cesta llena de productos de limpieza. Miraba extrañada al joven moreno, el cual después de unos segundos de proceso, analiza que en verdad no tenía nada de común hablar con la comida.

-ehm… este… ¡jeje! Yo…- poniendo la harina dentro del carrito rápidamente -¡ensayaba!

-¿…?- aún más extrañada, se le acerca apoyándose sobre su carrito –¿y cuál es la obra?

-este…- con una gotita de nervios, vuelve a tomar la harina y pone postura de poeta poseído, muy motivado –cocinar… o no cocinar… he ahí el dilema…

-claaaaro…- a veces ese moreno le salía con cada cosa que bueno pues… -¿cocinarás tú…?

-¡y ooobvio…!- tira la harina de nuevo al carrito -¡…que no!- sonríe inocentemente.

-entonces déjame ayudarte con las compras… solo el cocinero sabe lo que es bueno- tras esto mete su cesta dentro del carro de Tai, agarrando digamos que el volante y el papel que tenía Tai en mano.

-pero Sora… yo puedo solo…- siguiéndola.

-sí claro, me vas a decir eso después de llevar conociéndote 12 años… ¿con quien crees que hablas eh?- mirando la nota y ala vez agarrando tranquilamente los productos en la lista –además tú sabes muy bien como es de delicada tu hermana cuando se trata de cocinar… y por si se te olvida yo también me haré cargo de la cocina…

-¡siempre ustedes las mujeres se encargan de la cocina! Y cuando nosotros queremos ayudarlas porque siempre se quejan de que son las únicas que cocinan, nos botan… ¿quién las entiende?- resignado…

-no es nuestra culpa que de hombres que sepan cocinar, son escasos… el resto solo saben freír tequeños…- golpe bajo.

-¡HEY¡yo sé cocinar!- aún más molesto, poniéndose frente a ella.

-Tai…- se recuesta sobre de donde se agarra para llevar el carrito y lo mira fijamente.

-¿…qué?

-lo único que sabes hacer… es hielo- Tai quedó frío, Sora lo esquivó siguiendo su camino de compras. Esto lo hizo caer feamente, era la realidad… no sabía cocinar.

-…Sora- poniendo una expresión dramática -¡¿por qué…¡¿por qué Sora…?!

-disculpe jovencito…- dice una abuelita parada frente a él.

-eh… ¿Qué sucede…?

-es que no puedo leer muy bien el empaque… ¿Será que puede leerme esta receta?- dándole una bolsa con una especie de alimento adentro, que siempre viene con receta por detrás.

-esta bien…- la toma y trata de leerlo –agregue 100 'grrr' de harina… y luego bate hasta endurecer… este… ¡aja! Luego meta al horno a 150 'circulito' y luego…

-…Tai- la pelirroja había regresado por el moreno, pero para escuchar la mala traducción de recetas.

-¿…uh?- al notar la existencia de Takeunochi, sintió como de repente lo agarraran por la franela y lo jalaran fuertemente, tirándolo hacia el carrito dando a entender que el sería quien lo llevaría.

-¿…es que no te puedo dejar un segundo solo? Casi enredas a esa pobre viejita…- dejando a la anciana confundida.

-no entiendo que tiene que ver un rugido con una torta… ¿por qué salía 'grrr'?

-se refiere a gramos…- suspira –te salen clases de cocina…

Ambos siguen caminando tomando las cosas que necesitan y hacen falta para la cena en la noche. Platicando amenamente, y riéndose por las payasadas constantes que realizaba Taichi.

Ya al finalizar las compras, se encontraban montando las bolsas en el carro del moreno. Habían logrado cumplir su misión, ahora faltaba preparar la reunión… en realidad fue invento de Kari.

Ambos se montan al auto, tras esto al instante cuando Sora pone la radio, nota una curiosa canción que empezó a sonar…

"My heart still broken…

Now when i look your picture

I just feel like a lonely wolf..

Tell me, why you hurt me…?

Tell me… why you are gone…?"

La música era suave, cosa nada común cuando se trataba de ese grupo… pues es un grupo de rock alternativo, muy reconocido. La voz que sonaba era masculina, el tono que usaba para esa canción era bastante atractivo, si es de ser sincero… pero no tanto eso, se notaba triste…

Era impresionante como un sentimiento puede ser expresado en una simple canción.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaron melancólicos, quedó fija hacia la radio, era demasiado irónico escuchar esa canción ahora…

Tai lo notó… inmediatamente apagó la música y apretó el volante, odiaba verla así… sabía lo duro que había sido para ella superar eso, pero aún así no comprende por qué aquella joven que a sido su luz prácticamente toda su vida, se apague por el pasado… en vez de vivir el presente.

-Sora…- la pelirroja volteó a ver al chico, tratando de obviar como se había puesto inconcientemente –sé que aún te duele…- el moreno la miró fijamente, con una mirada bastante seria y de cierta forma… adolorida –pero creo que ya es tiempo de olvidar…

-Tai…

-date una oportunidad Sora…- aprieta con más fuerza el volante –odio verte así…

-…- aquello le pegó, ver a su amigo tan mal por su culpa… él no era así –Taichi…- la pelirroja se le acerca y acaricia suavemente la cabeza del chico.

-por favor… sonríe- se empieza a relajar –tu sonrisa es lo que me hace feliz…- esto hizo que algo en Takeunochi se estremeciera, de inmediato mostró una sincera sonrisa, demostrando que no había pasado nada.

-vamos… recuerda que tienes que llevarme y llevarle las cosas a tu hermana…- el moreno la miró desconcertado, de alguna forma se sentía bien al decir lo que había dicho… pero¿qué dijo exactamente? –¿sí?

-…- trató de no obviar el tema, pero no le quedó de otra que encender el carro –de acuerdo…- tras esto emprendió camino, y lo más curioso… es que en este trayecto no intercambiaron palabras.

-o-o-o-o-

La castaña se encontraba esta vez sola en el camerino, todas las chicas habían salido a prepararse ya para su entrada, la cual supuestamente iba a quedar explosiva. Pues esta vez iban a romper con todo, ya que era un cambio drástico de tema… lo cual de cualquier forma quedará perfecto.

Sobre todo si lo más 'Boom' de la noche iba a ser duplicado…

Ella se miraba fijamente al espejo, perfeccionando cada rasgo con un poco de polvo y sombra, unos que otros arreglos en el cabello y una fijadita en el cuerpo, siempre tenía la maña de confirmar si estaba decente y no como una loca.

No era que había algo interesante afuera, ni que estaba obsesionada con su imagen… pero toda su vida se había preocupado mucho por como se veía; aunque en realidad, ahora no le importa mucho eso. Prácticamente que se transformó en costumbre mirarse a un espejo y llevar siempre maquillaje en mano.

Pero… Algo que muchos obvian de personas así como ella, es que piensan que todo es perfecto; es hermosa, tiene dinero, esta rodeada de personas siempre, es famosa y podría decirse que no le faltaba nada…

Pero ese es el problema, que todos la ven muy superficial cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Así use lo último en moda, tenía un corazón que era mejor que cualquier otra marca. Ella hubo una época que cambió, y por ello perdió muchas cosas… Ahora no estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error, no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie… así digan que es una superficial, ella no tenía nada que demostrar.

Ese era el mayor problema de su carrera… lamentablemente todos piensan que la belleza exterior carece de belleza interior, es por ello que siempre subestiman a mujeres como ella… esbeltas, talentosas y atractivas. Piensan que bajo ese rostro bonito no hay nada…

Lo cual es totalmente falso, solo que la gran mayoría no se da cuenta de ello…

Es triste saber que pierdes valor por eso, que aunque seas hermosa y lo tengas todo, muchos te toman como juego, otros te subestiman o piensan que no tienes cabeza, y peores aún… que te hagan ver como lo máximo cuando realmente por dentro te tienen una cochina envidia.

¿Quién dijo que ese mundo es de color rosa? Que te muestres rosa no quiere decir que lo eres realmente…

-…I'm ready…- dice para sí, sonriendo y dejando las cosas como estaban antes de tocarlas _–"…en serio, quien lo diría… una semana antes añoraba estar en mi hogar, ahora mírenme donde siempre he querido estar, en el teatro más reconocido de Odaiba…"_- empezó a caminar hacia el puf, recostándose completamente postura de sueño, aunque poseía los ojos abiertos -¡uy¡que cansada estoy!- dice estirándose, hasta relajar su cuerpo y acomodándose quizás para una siesta –quiero cerrar los ojos un poco…- sin más, cerró los ojos, aun le quedaban minutos de sobra, por descansar la vista un poco no se meterá en problemas… además, igual iban a avisarle cuando le tocaba.

Por otro lado, los chicos sentados en la audiencia miraban pasmados como cada modelo salía posando y mostrando su talentoso andar. La verdad que era un lujo estar allí con tan famosas modelos… Casi que el paraíso en realidad.

El rubio al igual que los otros, se encontraba babeado… aunque de cierta forma le parecían familiares todas esas modelos, capaz las había visto en otro lado, pero quien sabe…

-oigan, ya vuelvo… voy al baño- dice levantándose.

-hey¿por qué no le dices al hombre que nos trajo hasta acá que te lleve?

-sé donde queda… recuerdo que dimos un concierto aquí hace más o menos…

-¡¡yo te acompaño!!- dice Louis levantándose también, pero no con la necesidad de ir al baño.

-ehm…- Yamato se le quedó mirando fijamente, con una gotita medio extrañado y a la vez traumado. Normalmente las mujeres se dicen para acompañarse… pero los hombres ya es cosa rara.

-…- nota inocentemente que se vio feo aquello -¡no piensen mal cuerda de morbosos¡lo dije son por las mamichulas que están en los camerinos!

-¡CALLATE!- grito aquel hombre pelo rosa que lo miraba eufórico -¡DIJE QUE SILENCIO!

-…- Louis bastante intimidado se sentó en su puesto, escondiendo su rostro dentro de la franela –yo paso, Yama…

-quien te manda…- resignado, siguiendo su camino entrando tras escenario.

El rubio en silencio llegó por donde están los camerinos y todo lo que es respecto tras vestidores… pasando por un pasillo lleno de puertas quien sabe lo que eran cada una.

Había olvidado el camino hacia el baño.

Sin querer regresarse, siguió caminando para ver si por casualidad consigue a alguien que logre guiarle… si no iba ahora, después no podía ir, ya que les tocaba ensayar a ellos.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta pasar al frente de una puerta semiabierta… iba a seguir de largo, pero solo por curiosidad asomó su mirada.

Lo que estaba viendo era simplemente increíble…

Una atractiva joven estaba recostada en un puf negro, totalmente sola… podía divisar sus largas piernas, y como todo su cuerpo se encontraba estirado cómodamente como si fuera una bella durmiente. Aunque no era un buen lugar para dormir, se veía bastante pasible…

Quedó embobado, tanto así que con más curiosidad, entró al camerino silenciosamente…

Notó como todo el lugar estaba lleno de trajes de obras y cosas así, sobre todo una boa de plumas rojas que solo un payaso se pondría, o una actriz…

Dio silenciosos pasos, lentamente… hasta quedar a una distancia considerable frente a la joven, y así confirmar que estaba dormida.

Y no solo eso, pudo notar que era extremadamente hermosa…

Verificó si no había otro quien en el camerino, y como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de explotar, se acercó más a la chica… agachándose frente a ella y detallando embobado cada rasgo…

Bajó un poco sus lentes, pues aún los tenía puestos… así pudo ver mejor a color el rostro de la joven, especialmente sus labios… de tono rosa suave. Bastante tentativos para ser honestos. Aunque… eso no atrajo tanta su atención, pues de alguna u otra forma, aquel rostro se le hacía muy conocido…

Pero en eso, repentinamente un grito desde el escenario se hizo escuchar, seguramente de parte del maniático ese pelo rosa…

El único problema, es que los ojos de la castaña tenían intención de abrirse…

El rubio pegó el brinco y corrió hacia la parte de disfraces por instinto, volteó de reojo hacia donde estaba la joven y pudo notar como la chica se sentaba lentamente… estirando todo su cuerpo como si despertara de un largo sueño.

-¡mmm¡casi me quedo dormida…!- sonriente y más relajada… pero tras esto voltea y ve que no era la única en el camerino… un extraño rubio se encontraba de espaldas frente donde estaban los disfraces… -¿ehm… quién es usted?

-…- casi sudando, estaba completamente nervioso. Sus miserables impulsos solo le dieron la oportunidad de pensar en cualquier estupidez… -¡uyyy¡despertaste!- dice en un tono… ¿Femenino? Al decir aquello voltea inmediatamente agarrando la boa roja que estaba a su alcancé y se la coloca en el cuello, escondiendo la mayor parte de su rostro, con ayuda también de los lentes oscuros. Y a pesar de su "máscara", se mantuvo en una posición de tres cuartos, sin arriesgarse a ver la chica.

-…- algo confusa.

-¡ehm…¡pensé que no ibas a despertarte…¡JA JA JA!- con una risa nerviosa, de movimientos tercamente sensuales, en realidad le faltaba mucha práctica.

-¿eres parte del equipo…?- se levanta acomodando sus ropas, pero aún sin moverse del sitio.

-…- analizó la pregunta, pero sus nervios lo tenían lento -¡pues claro, girl! _"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo…?"-_ pensando avergonzado, si alguien más se entera que Yamato Ishida, el rey de la seducción masculina, se comporte como un homosexual declarado… perderá completamente su reputación.

-ahm… ya veo…- pensativa aun confusa.

-¡disculpe señorita…!- interrumpe una mujer repentinamente asomándose al camerino, toda acelerada… pero cuando va a avisarle nota la existencia de Yamato lo cual le extrañó muchísimo ver tal cantante vestido como payaso prácticamente, y más aún… ¿Qué hacía él ahí? –oh… disculpe pero ¿usted no es…?

-¡¿LA ESTRELLA DONDE ESTÁ?!- se escucha desde el escenario, obviamente ya sabemos de parte de quien…

-¡rayos¡señorita, Monique anda todo histérico¡le toca usted!- bastante nerviosa.

-¡sí! Vamos…- empieza a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero antes voltea a ver Yamato y le sonríe aunque no podía analizar bien su rostro por las cosas encima.

Esto atrajo mucho la atención de Yamato, ver esa sonrisa como despedida le marcó… pero aún se mantenía vigente el presentimiento de algo, de que él la conocía ya, y que si no averiguaba quien era, no iba a sentirse realizado.

No es normal en él, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo variar un poco?

En eso entra un hombre gordo y vestido con la ropa del equipo, llevando unos trajes hasta adentro del camerino. Notó la vestimenta del rubio, lo cual avergonzó al Ishida…

-estem… jeje¡probando vestuarios!- agrega sin saber que hacer. Extrañamente el gordo había sonreído pícaro, provocando unos desagradables escalofríos en el chico…

Sin duda tiró la boa a un lado y se fue corriendo del camerino… No quería saber que interpretó ese hombre.

Los 3 chicos esperaban la llegada del rubio, sentados mirando atentamente la pasarela, pues supuestamente tocaba la parte más 'boom' de la noche…

Desde lejos se veía Yamato venir, aún con los lentes puestos y escondiendo un poco la mirada hasta llegar a donde los chicos y sentarse con ellos.

-¿Conseguiste el baño…?- pregunta Tokumori en tono bajo hacia el rubio.

-más que eso…- volviendo a su postura normal.

-mmm…- el pelinegro lo mira extrañado… ¿Qué habrá hecho?

-¡OOOOOK¡niños necesito absoluto silencio!- grita el encargado de la coreografía… quien se encontraba al final de la pasarela -¡entra la star!

En eso… aquella famosa castaña, salió de su escondite y mostró su maravillosa presencia… caminando en pasos dichosos de una Diosa, con movimientos sensuales en las caderas al compás de la música, perfectamente controlados…

Su cabello poseía movimientos naturales, y su rostro firme, mirando fijamente al escenario, haciendo muecas repentinas de coqueteo ó una simple mirada que podría hipnotizarte al instante.

Esa era Mimi Tachikawa, la próxima heredera del corazón de cierta persona…

Yamato quedó pasmado observándola… al igual que los otros tres chicos. De todas las modelos más bellas que han visto ó salido, ésta no tenía comparación… ¿Por qué?

El rubio por su parte no la dejó de mirar sino hasta que la música se detuvo y con ella la castaña, parada en el medio de la pasarela esperando nuevas órdenes del hombre pelo rosa.

-les presento a Mimi Tachikawa…- dice todo sonriente el hombre, posando igual que la castaña como si fuera dúo el acto.

-…- Yamato fue el que tardó en analizar… retrocedió la cinta cerebral, y confirmó que había escuchado bien...

Esto no puede ser posible.

-¡¡¡¿¿MIMI??!!!- grita muy impactado, levantándose de su asiento con los ojos como platos, observando detalladamente que aquello que estaba viendo era una muy vieja amiga, la cual no había visto por 4 o 5 años quizás.

-¿uhm…?- la castaña busca con la mirada el responsable del grito, encontrándose con un personaje MUY parecido a aquel sujeto que había chocado con ella; apropósito, solo para acostarse con ella, literalmente hablando en los pensamientos de Mimi… -¡¡¡ERES TÚ¡¡¡SEGURIDAD!!!- grita en menos de un segundo, señalando al rubio algo traumada.

-¿seguridad?- extrañado, pues no esperaba esa respuesta…

-¿qué rayos…?- Tokumori era otro muy extrañado… levantándose también poniéndose a la defensiva por si alguien se quiere poner gracioso.

-¡¡¡AUXILIO¡ES EL MISMO PERVERTIDO QUE ME ATACÓ EN EL HOTEL DE RUSIA!- muy paranóica.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿ERAS TÚ???!!!- ahora el más traumado era Yamato, al saber que la bruja con la que había chocado en ese hotel, era nada más ni nada menos que esa 'Meens'.

-¡¡CLARO QUE ERA YO, IDIOTA¡¿ACASO NO RECONOCES A TUS PROPIAS VÍCTIMAS?!

-¡YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- bastante rojo de vergüenza.

-¡SÍ CLARO, DILO FRENTE TODOS, YO SÉ QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO, ACOSADOR, CAPAZ Y QUIERES ROBAR MIS ÓRGANOS Y VENDERLO EN EL MERCADO NEGRO!

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA O QUÉ?!- aproximándose al escenario.

-¿…Alguien me puede explicar qué es lo que está pasando?- pregunta Louis muy confuso.

-…ni preguntes- responde Tokumori estudiando bien la situación.

-¡¡¡SEGURIDAD¡¡ACASO NO ESCUCHARON¡¡HAY UN PERVERTIDO ACOSANDOME!! –Ya Yamato no aguantó otra palabra más… sin más se zumbó hacia la pasarela y con un gran salto se montó en ella aproximándose impulsivo hacia Mimi, quien extrañamente no retrocedió… se mantuvo firme mirándolo, esperando nada más una mano encima de ella para que vea de que sirvieron 2 años de Karate.

El rubio apenas llegó a estar frente a frente con ella, la agarró por su rostro con fuerza pero con su toque de delicadeza, haciendo que la chica quede algo impactada pues no creyó que fuera así el comienzo de una buena defensa.

Más bien… Yamato libró una mano sin soltar el rostro de Mimi, solo para retirar sus lentes oscuros y mostrar su profunda mirada, sus seductores ojos azules…

-¿Ya me recuerdas bien… princesa?- sonriendo pícaro, no pudo evitar de hacerlo.

-¿…M-Matt…?- al instante, lo reconoció.

-bingo…- aquel encuentro era algo "sospechoso" pues… Todos miraban atentos la situación, incluyendo a las modelos que se había asomado; sin saber qué realmente acaba de ocurrir ahí. Dos personas que hace segundos estaban gritándose a muerte, ahora están frente a frente, sin intenciones de besarse pero se demuestran como si fueran hacerlo.

-…es imposible- no lo podía creer. Simplemente su mente no podía procesar que su viejo amigo, el famoso cantante de rock/pop, y acosador de Rusia, era nada más ni nada menos que su buen compañero Yamato Ishida… esto la dejó petrificada.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya en casa de los Yagami, eran como las 8 y media de la noche, y todos ya estaban llegando.

Conocidos y desconocidos, en realidad todos la estaban pasando bien, charlando amenamente, bromeando de vez en cuando y comiendo las botanas que había hecho la joven Yagami.

Tai era el protagonista de las risas de todos, siendo apoyado por Davis que también había asistido a la reunión.

-¡…y salió Tai de la nada atacándome pensando que de verdad era un oso polar!- todos empezaron a reírse.

-¡te veías muy real!- reprocha el moreno.

-sí Tai… ¿Desde cuando un oso polar vive en mi casa?- bastante irónico.

-¡deja no más que te agarre mocoso…!- tras esto se tira encima de Davis, peleando como típicos niños.

-¡hey¡Cálmense ya!- regaña Sora separándolos muerta de risa –controlen sus impulsos…

-cierto… después rompen algo y la que termina limpiando soy yo- dice Kari ahora, sentada junto con su novio agarrados de las manos.

-seh, seh, seh…- responde Tai arreglando su ropa, pues el revuelto que había hecho en el suelo le desordenó parte de su atuendo.

_RIIIING RIIIING…_

Sonaba el celular del rubio menor, quien sin soltar la mano de su novia, pudo contestar el teléfono.

-¿sí…? ….…¡hola hermano¿Qué pasa que no llegas…?- pausa. Todos hacen silencio para escuchar un poco de la conversación –oh bueno… no creo que halla problema- dice mirando extrañamente a Kari, después a Tai… y por ultimo a Sora –pero oye…- en eso se levanta, dejando a todos en la sala y yéndose hacia la cocina para hablar más en privado. Siendo observado por la joven Yagami y el moreno, que lo miraban sospechosamente.

-era Yamato¿no?- Izzy, quien había venido de Hiroshima para estar con los chicos.

-lo más seguro…- responde Tai, que después de esto va hacia la cocina siguiendo a Tk.

-y… ¿Cómo te va por Hiroshima?- dice Yolei tratando de romper el hielo.

-pues, bastante bien, Yolei… tengo muchos proyectos en mente, la verdad es que no me puede ir mejor- respondiendo sonriente.

-¡me alegro mucho por ti, Izzy!- agrega la joven de cabellos violetas –también a Jou le está yendo bien según me han contado…

-¡bastante!- interviene Kari –hace poco mi hermano y yo lo llamamos y tiene planes de venirse dentro de dos semanas creo…

-¡prácticamente que estaremos todos juntos de nuevo!- al decir aquello, todos sonrieron contentos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que aun faltaba alguien.

-bueno…- Sora fue la primera que se acordó de ello, pero sin borrar la sonrisa, agregó –Aún falta alguien entre nosotros, pero no dudo que llegará el momento en que la volvamos a ver…

-oh, Mimi…- dice Yolei, algo triste –no tienen idea cuanto la extraño…

-no eres la única- se une Kari.

-…- Sora se da cuenta de las caras largas de todos -¡hey!- optimista -¡es Mimi¡ ni que se fuera muerto! Además no estamos en esta reunión para estar tristes¿no?

-¡cierto…!- agrega Davis saltando como un loco haciendo reír a todos.

-en serio eres la copia barata de mi hermano…

-¡HEY!

En la cocina…

Tk se encontraba recostado sobre la encimera de la cocina, hablando con su hermano pensando que iba a tener privacidad, pues lo que su hermano le había dicho de cierta forma le incomodó…

-Matt… ¿no crees que es incomodo que traigas a tu novia a la reunión?- dice Tk algo confuso.

-¡ya te dije que no es mi novia!- se escucha por el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Entonces qué es…¿tu dama de compañía…?

-¡Tk¿en qué lado te pusiste…?- molesto.

-…- suspira –no es eso hermano… sino que no creo que sea buena idea.

-es que no lo entiendes…- pausa –hazme caso Takeru, sabes que no haría algo que lastime a Sora…

-lo sé- en eso, nota que no estaba solo –ehm… ¿vas a venir a qué hora?

-dentro de unos minutos salgo, ya terminé el ensayo…- se escucha por el otro lado que llaman al rubio mayor –es más, ya voy saliendo… nos vemos ahora. Y hey…

-¿…uhm?

-no digas nada, solo di que voy con mi banda ¿ok?

-supongo… te cuidas- tras esto cuelga.

-¿…con qué su novia?- el moreno se aproximó al rubio, algo confundido.

-no, no lo es. Según me dijo Matt, que era una amiga, es todo.

-ya veo…- se acerca y se sienta sobre la encimera, junto a Tk –¿por qué tanta discreción?

-me pareció incómodo hablar así con Sora presente… recuerda que ellos dos…

-no, Tk…- serio –es cierto, ellos dos fueron una pareja muy unida, y terminaron algo feo. Pero es eso pasado, y si seguimos actuando así, seguiremos recordando ese pasado a Sora como algo incómodo…

-tienes razón…- mira a Tai preocupado –te preocupas mucho por Takenuochi¿no?

-siempre, desde que tengo memoria jeje

-mmm… bueno- se separa de la encimera –regresemos con los demás… según Yamato, no podemos decir que viene acompañado con alguien más, solamente con su banda.

-¿…?

-solo di que viene con su banda nada más, punto. Ahora vamos que me pone nervioso dejar a Davis con mi Kari…

-¡epa¿cómo que TU Kari, eh?- celoso.

-…ups- nota que hablaba con el hermano de ella –jeje, sabes que te respeto mucho Taichi…- muy nervioso.

-¡ella es MI Kari¿oíste?!- persiguiendo al rubio que salió disparado.

To be continue…

Weeeenas!!! xD naaaaguara tenía tiempazo sin publicar, sin actualizar! Es que se me fue el Internet en la casa y casi me da algo!! XD

Primero que nada, algunas notitas!

Los Tequeños para que sepan son como unos deditos de masa con queso adentro muy comunes aquí en Venezuela… divinos por cierto! Lo quise meter porque decirle eso a un Venezolano es un insulto porque los tequeños es lo más fácil de hacer xD

Más adelante les pasaré una página web donde se mostrará una referencia de cómo será el evento del que hablamos en este fic.

Y a buena hora! Al fin el 4to capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció¡opinen lo que quieran! Siempre tomo en cuenta lo que me dicen en los Reviews! Y aquí les va los mensajes a los que me escribieron! nn

**aNellisse** – hula!! xD jejeje bueno amiga yo lo que hago es crear diseños! Sería bueno que Chanel hiciera mariposas así de lindas!! y tranquila que yo también soy fanática de revistas Vogue!! Tengo como 20! Digamos que tengo mi lado Susu xD y por supuesto que si que cada día estamos mas cerca de tener una oportunidad así!! Yo le doy pa lante! Y si ellas pueden, yo también puedo! Es cuestión de optimismo! nn Gracias por escribir, espero que te halla gustado este capítulo!

**HibariTachikawa** – hola!! Jeje aquí Susu perdió protagonismo pero tranquila que esa loca no se va a cansar de salir! xD prometo dejarlos bien happy con este fic!! espero que hallas disfrutado este capitulo ) matta ne!

**Lady-Apolion** – epale!! Jeje y sip! Soy venezolana de nacimiento D como lo habras notado??? xD me alegra que te halla gustado el fic! Espero que sigas pendiente! Y tranquila que no pienso tardar tanto de nuevo para actualizarlo! xD chaito!

**Andrea – **hoooola compañera!! XD jajaja me alegro que te halla gustado el fic!! A que no puse comico a Tk en este? xD me alegra que te hallas tomado la molestia en leerlo! ) sigue pendiente tocaya! D nos vemos!

**hyuuga-hikari** – aquí ta la conti! xD gracias por el comentario!! Y si bueno, hay que ver que cuando te elijen de niñera, hablan en serio -.- bueno actualizare pronto!! Cuidate y gracias!! D

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nuevamente, gracias por leer mi fic! Y por los comentarios!! Espero que sigan pendientes!

Con mucho cariño!!!!

Andsi.


	5. Behold the thrill of it all

Even angels fall

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 5**

Behold the thrill of it all...

La limosina esperaba afuera, y en ella ya se encontraban los 3 integrantes de la banda, exceptuando uno… aquel rubio en esos precisos instantes se hallaba en una situación algo conflictiva; la princesa se negaba a regresar a su castillo, o eso era lo que Yamato entendía.

Ambos jóvenes estaban en uno de los camerinos principales, no llevaban mucho tiempo ahí… más bien, hace segundos es que habían entrado y al parecer no mantenían una platica muy amena.

¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente hace unas horas…?

**Flash Back**

-…es imposible- no lo podía creer. Simplemente su mente no podía procesar que su viejo amigo, el famoso cantante de rock/pop, y acosador de Rusia, era nada más ni nada menos que su buen compañero Yamato Ishida… esto la dejó petrificada.

-tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, Mimi…- dijo separándose de ella lentamente, pero con una sensación dentro de él de no querer hacerlo.

-…- solo silencio. No podía articular palabras. Su mente estaba en blanco para ser francos, nunca pensó que así sería uno de los innumerables reencuentros que tendría en Japón.

¿Yamato Ishida iba a ser su acompañante de entrada?

-¿…no piensas decir nada?- se tornó confuso, pensó que la impactaría pero no para tanto.

-…yo…- La castaña tenía unas terribles ganas de escapar como si huyese de algo, ¿pero de qué hay que huir? Es una estupidez ponerse así, y más por un hombre que en algún momento de su vida era su compañero. Pero aún así, no se sentía bien…

-¿señorita tachikawa…?- el coreógrafo era quien ahora se había preocupado, la modelo estaba tan pálida como una cebolla, y en pocos segundos…

¡PLAF!

Un rubio se encontraba cargando a una de las modelos más famosas de Londres…

Mimi Tachikawa, misteriosamente, se había desmayado.

**Flash Back End**

-lo lamento, Ishida… no podré asistir a su reunión- dice sin dar la cara aún, aparte de que no se sentía bien, estaba nerviosa… dar la cara aunque no lo crean es a veces trabajo difícil, sobre todo después de tantos años.

-¡MIMI!- grita de repente una rubia que había entrado al camerino… corriendo hasta la castaña, se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

-¡…Sarah!- apenada por la actitud de su amiga, obviamente recibiéndola cálidamente.

-hablé con el doctor… ¡me dijo que fue por tu mala alimentación! ¡No andas comiendo bien, Meens! No lo entiendo… tu metabolismo es rápido, y no necesitas adelgazar porque ya estas bien… ¡¿Por qué la dieta?!- molesta.

-es que… no ando haciendo dieta- explicó –simplemente no he tenido mucho apetito que digamos, quizás es por ello que me desmayé…

-¡¿…y por qué carrizo no comes bien?!- aún más molesta -¡si te pasa algo me muero!

-…Sarah, no exageres…- Yamato presenciaba la escena, notó que su vieja amiga no estuvo sola en todo ese tiempo.

-pero es que…- en eso, recuerda algo –espera un momento…- se levanta y se acerca al Ishida con cara de pocos amigos –¿Entonces a la final todo fue un malentendido?

-…ehm- algo nervioso, le asustaba aquella joven.

-vamos, Sarah… no lo asustes- sonríe un poco –ya Yamato me explicó que fue lo que surgió realmente ese día… aunque, aún así no deja de ser un pervertido.

-¡hey!- avergonzado.

-ya veo…- pensativa -¡oye! Entonces… como ustedes son viejos amigos, ¿por qué no salimos un día de éstos? Si quieres también puedes decirle a los de tu banda, yo me encargaré que no estén solteros- guiñándole un ojo.

-"…rayos"- repentinamente Mimi sintió como su estómago se revolvió todo… a pesar de que su meta en Japón era recuperar su compostura y dar la cara sus viejos amigos, lo único que quería es huir. Sonará cobarde, pero aún así se sentía extraña… al parecer necesitaba un poco de ayuda, y Sarah no tenía ningún problema en ofrecérsela…

-…sería genial- sonríe Matt, mirando de reojo a Mimi. Él sabía que los estaba evitando, y aunque normalmente le dé igual, esta vez quería llegar al fondo de el porque la actitud de Tachikawa –será mejor que descanses hoy entonces, Mimi…- se le acerca y coloca su mano en su frente confirmando su estado de calentura –y al parecer tienes fiebre… ¿quieres que te lleve?

-…no te preocupes, tú ve a la reunión y…

-no tengo muchas ganas de ir en realidad…

-..ehm, bueno, los dejo solos. ¡Te espero afuera Meens!- sale la rubia de la habitación.

-¿ya no vas?- extrañada.

-…quiero encargarme de ti ahora- en un tono sincero –te desmayaste en mis brazos después de no habernos visto durante años… ¿y piensas que no me voy a preocupar?

-jejeje lo dices como si fuésemos hermanos…

-eres como la hermana de mi hermano, por ello también lo eres para mí…- sonríe y le da la mano para levantarla –insisto, déjame llevarte…

-…gracias, Yamato- se levanta con ayuda respondiéndole el gesto con una sonrisa –has cambiado…

-¿sí?- el cantante agarra un bolso Prada que estaba sobre el sofá y lleva a Mimi del brazo derecho como si fuera un caballero -¿en qué sentido?

-…mmm, no sé. Antes sentía que me odiabas- caminando al ritmo del rubio.

-¿En serio?- la castaña afirma –nada que ver… bueno, nunca hablábamos y eso porque teníamos nuestros mundos distintos pero… siempre me caíste bien.

-eras un pesado…- en forma de burla –pero te da personalidad…

-también me hiciste falta Mimi…- sarcástico.

-jeje sabes que sí…- saliendo del camerino, se topan con Monique.

-mañana se cancela el ensayo general, solo Mimi no podrá asistir… ¡así tomas un reposo lindura!- preocupado.

-gracias Monique… estaré bien, y tranquilo… ¡prometo que el evento será un espectáculo!

-no lo dudo querida… y tú, ricitos de oro, controla los impulsos de tu banda ¿quieres? Uno de ellos se metió al camerino de unas modelos…

-…Louis- dice para sí el rubio.

-¡...whatever! cuídala como el cristal… ¡si le pasa algo te culparé a ti!- agrega el pelo rosa desafiante mientras los chicos se alejan.

-me gané la lotería… ¿ahora me tomaron como niñera?- algo molesto con la idea, caminando directo hacia la salida con la castaña.

-¡hey! Yo no soy una niña…

-sí lo eres, aún te quejas como una…- con intenciones de jugar un poco con ella.

-¡no me provoques Yamato!- parecían en realidad dos hermanos o una curiosa pareja.

-Taichi tenía razón… es divertido fastidiarte ¡jajaja!- abriendo la puerta, se topan con una limosina ya lista para que ambos entren en ella.

-…sí, ja ja ja, que gracioso…- en un tono sarcástico.

-¡meeens!- grita de repente la rubia, acercándose a los chicos -¿…te vas con él?- extrañada.

-…sip, tranquila amiga, prometo avisarte apenas esté en mi apartamento… no me siento muy bien que digamos así que no creo que sea buena idea que vaya con las demás a bailar.

-no problem… just call me when you need something!

-it's ok honey… see you soon

-¡oh! I almost forget…- se le acerca al rubio –be easy… she is my best friend, got it?

-…si lo que intentas decir es que no me acueste con ella; puedes estar tranquila, esas nunca serán mis intenciones…

-…mmm… ok- tras esto, con una actitud única, se regresa a donde estaban las demás modelos, dejando a los chicos solos.

-jejeje ella es así, todo hombre que se me acerque sale al ataque…

-nooo vale tranquila, me di cuenta…- sarcástico, no olvidará el encuentro que tuvo con la rubia en Rusia.

-jajaja creo que quedaste traumado…

Ambos logran entrar a la limosina y segundos después arrancan hacia su primer destino, el hotel de Mimi. Inmediatamente, a la mente de la castaña aparecieron los rostros de los demás chicos… algún día tiene que enfrentar la realidad, la cual es que no puede irse de Japón sino hasta volver a verlos sonreír por su presencia…

–tal y como los viejos tiempos…- en voz baja.

-¿disculpa?

-¡uhm! Nada… jeje, hablando sola…- se sienta mejor para platicar mas con el rubio –¡cuéntame! ¿qué a sido de ti en todo este tiempo?

-ah bueno, ya sabes… la banda, unos que otros proyectos para ganar más dinero y facilitar las cosas con la banda… giras, conciertos… lo mío. Sobretodo este mes que hemos estado en movimiento, aunque después de este concierto nos toca un pequeño descanso…- algo agotado.

-me imagino… ¿has trabajado mucho?

-demasiado para mi gusto…- se acomoda mas sobre el asiento -¿y tú? ¿De la nada de convertiste en la modelo más famosa del mundo o qué?

-jajaja, bueh… creo que lo suficiente como para mantenerme yo sola. ¿No te has fijado en Londres?

-¿uhm?

-propagandas y eso… famosa en un país del cual no soy, ¿Irónico?

-bastante… aunque suele suceder- en eso, quedan en silencio… -¿segura que no quieres ir, Mimi?

-...- suspira, para luego mirar fija la ventana que muestra ciudad de Tokio –simplemente hoy no es el día… pero estoy segura que no me voy a ir de Japón sino hasta volverlos a ver…- con un aire nostálgico –me hacen muchísima falta, ¿sabes?

-¿por qué entonces…?

-no lo sé, es como si me hubiese muerto jeje

-mmm…- mirando esta vez a la chica, sabía que no se sentía bien, hablando de adentro.

-…diles que vallan al evento- voltea a ver al rubio –quiero sorprenderlos…

-ya iba a decir donde estaba la Mimi que conocía…

-justo al lado tuyo, mi querido Watson…- sonríe.

-esa es la actitud- acariciándola tiernamente la cabeza como si fuera una niña…

-jeje, ¡me estas despeinando…!- arreglándose un poco el cabello.

-¡uuuyyy sí! Perdone usted su majestad…

-déjate de boberías…- empujándolo suavemente como defensa, para luego notar que ya habían llegado –bueno, aquí es…

-uhm… buen gusto, especialmente el piso 28, esos apartamentos tienen un estilo único…

-28,D cariño…- orgullosa, pero burlonamente.

-que pulso… tienes la mejor vista...

-jeje…- se abre la puerta de la limosina –por cierto… ¿harás algo mañana después del ensayo?

-mmm, no creo…- entiende el mensaje –paso por ti a las 7, ¿te parece?

-de acuerdo… 7 en punto, si llegas tarde, saldré con otro- guiñándole un ojo.

-soy un chico muy puntual…- la castaña se baja de la limosina –oye Mimi…

-¿sí?- volteando a ver.

-bienvenida a casa…

-…gracias- sonríe, tras esto, entra al hotel despidiéndose cordialmente.

-…- el rubio observa como la castaña desaparece tras las puertas del majestuoso edificio, para luego sumirse en sus pensamientos –_"valla día…"_

PRIIIIIII

-¿…?- mensaje. Revisa su celular, para notar quien le había escrito el mensaje…

"Hey mister… ¿no piensas venir?

TaIcHi"

-…- suspira.

-¿hacia donde ahora, joven?- de parte del chofer.

-…mmm- pensativo, quería cumplir con ir a la casa de Taichi, pero no se sentía muy emocionado con la idea… -lo mejor será… a casa.

-en seguida…

-o-o-o-o-

La castaña se encontraba frente la puerta de su apartamento, le dolía algo la cabeza pero un refrescante baño le ayudará a calmar el dolor. Abriendo delicadamente la puerta, entra dejando colgando su chaqueta y las llaves, para luego dirigirse a la sala principal donde tenía el gran ventanal, reflejando las luces de la ciudad de Tokio…

El Ishida tenía razón, tremenda vista…

No le importó que el apartamento esté a oscuras, simplemente se sentó en el sofá para mirar pasmada la hermosa vista; con razón Susu le dio ese piso.

Sus ojos se tornaron pesados, un día muy agitado… no suena mala la idea de dormir en su cama que la espera con esas sabanas perfumadas y llena de cojines.

Se levantó dejando su bolso a un lado, para dirigirse luego a su habitación donde había una esplendorosa cama y un conjunto de objetos que le daban a la habitación un aire muy moderno. Entró luego al baño también de aire moderno, con un diseño arquitectónico bastante original…

Se miró al espejo; gracias a Dios y no estaba como una loca, quedó decente después de ese desmayo. Y con eso, recordó al rubio, y su simpática actitud con ella… quizás, como no tenían tanto contacto antes, es por ello que la trató tan bien, daba lo mismo. Estando en Londres, Matt era el que menos estaba en su mente, solo logró saber algunas cosas de el poco tiempo al llegar a Londres por primera vez…

Que Sora era novia de él, se había vuelto algo famoso con la banda y que ya tenía licencia para conducir. Solo eso… el resto, solo un distante recuerdo de un rubio que tocaba la armónica, única época que pudo compartir algo con él.

Y era más que obvio que la Tachikawa para él era un ser nulo, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Él se reflejaba tan frío, tan indiferente, que daba pocos ánimos de querer hablarle… en aquellos tiempos, cuando le tocaba visitarlos, solo escuchaba el nombre del rubio o lo veía a metros, solo Takeru, Jou, Izzy y Taichi eran los más cercanos para ella.

En fin… mañana saldrán los dos, a quien sabe donde, y compartirán lo que nunca pudieron compartir. Además, con ayuda de él, puede que se le torne más fácil a dar la cara.

Solo un buen amigo que le hacía falta…

-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Yagami, todos seguían reunidos pasándola bien. Era algo tarde por lo tanto algunos ya se habían ido algunos menos Tk, Sora, Izzy y Davis, obviamente también se hallaban Taichi y Kari que eran los anfitriones de la reunión.

La cara de uno no era la misma de antes, hace bastante rato esperaba la llegada de su hermano con otros compañeros y una misteriosa presencia que anhelaba conocer, ¿alguna novia que mantuvo en secreto? O… ¿solo una simple amiga?

No, era imposible. Yamato Ishida no tenía "simples amigas", o cualquiera que lo intentó, terminó babeándose a los pies del famoso cantante. ¿Cómo creían que había empezado la relación entre él y Takeunochi? Una simple amiga, que terminó siendo la rompe corazón del rubio; era tiempo que le tocara a él.

En fin, había señales que no iba a aparecerse, seguramente decidió por un Club a emborracharse y poner como excusa "…a la próxima iré", la relación de hermano a hermano que tenían se había deteriorado, y no necesariamente por culpa del rubio menor.

-ya es como que tarde, ¿no? Pensé que Matt venía…- opina Kari, quien tenía sobre sus piernas la cabeza de su novio, ambos recostados en el sofá junto con los demás chicos esparcidos en la sala principal.

-…cierto- agrega Tai, mirando la hora en su reloj de mano.

-la verdad ni idea… ya es la séptima o octava vez que cancela venir…- dice Takeru, soltándo un largo suspiro.

-…creo que sé porque…- esta vez, había hablado la pelirroja, sentada en un mueble individual, con la mirada baja –desde que terminamos, a hecho de todo para evitarme, y lo entiendo. Es mi culpa que él nunca asista a nuestras reuniones…

-…- silencio.

-no digas eso, Sora…- dice Tai siendo atraído por la actitud de la joven Takeunochi, le molestaba que hablara del tema –eso es culpa de él, es un inmaduro…

-…Taichi, se vale más respeto- interrumpe Kari mirando molesta a su hermano, recordándole con la mirada que un familiar cercano a Ishida estaba presente.

-no, Tai…- levantándose del sofá –es mejor que me marche, es tarde…- tras esto se dirige a la puerta –estuvo divertido, lamento que tu hermano no halla podido asistir…- hablándole a Tk, toma su abrigo y sale de la casa, dejando en un silencio sepulcral a los chicos.

-¡Sora espera!- grita Tai corriendo tras ella, dejando confundidos a los que restaban en la habitación.

-…pobre Sora- triste, dice la pequeña Yagami.

-tengo que hablar con Yamato… si seguimos siendo así, habrá un momento que todos nos separaremos…- dice ahora Tk, sentándose con poco animo.

-...sí- dicen todos a la vez.

El moreno sale de la casa sin colocarse su abrigo para alcanzar a la Takeunochi, que al salir notó que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, sería tonto si se hubiese ido corriendo.

-Sora…- sierra la puerta y se le acerca unos cuantos pasos.

-estoy bien… no te preocupes.

-¿…qué no me preocupe?- de cierta forma molesto, no deja de mirarla –Sora… ¿Con quien rayos crees que hablas?

-…

-después de mi familia, vienes tú… ¿y no me preocupo? Odio verte así Sora, me duele hasta el fondo… verte sufrir por ese…- pausa -a veces, hasta estoy confundido… pareciera como si… aun sintieras algo por él.

-...Tai- voltea para quedar en tres cuartos. Notó el estado de su amigo, quien observaba adolorido el suelo, como si no quisiese dar la cara… sintió pena verlo así.

-…si lo estas, házmelo saber… por favor…

-…yo- inmediatamente, quedó unos segundos analizando… obviamente no quería estar con Yamato, es más, estaba pensando en otras cosas como para pensar en él. Pero… ¿existe la posibilidad de que aún halla algo…? -…- en eso, Tai sube la mirada, para dedicarle una mirada llena de ternura a la pelirroja, cosa que erizó la piel de ésta, pero no de una grotesca manera… sino una… llena de paz. Inmediatamente, olvidó el antiguo pensamiento, y sonrío con igual de ternura –…no

-…- soltó un largo suspiro, para luego aproximarse sin palabras a la chica, y dedicarle un fuerte abrazo que la dejó algo confusa.

-…Tai- al principio dudó, pues el abrazo le transmitía algo que no había sentido antes… pero lo respondió, con igual sutileza, sintiendo una felicidad inexplicable.

-…solo quiero abrazarte…- pausa –y que sepas que no es tu culpa la actitud de Matt, tú decidiste y seguiste adelante, el también… déjalo atrás, vive ya o te arrepentirás luego…- la abraza con más fuerza –y si te soy sincero, odio que hables de él…

-¿…?

-celos- su corazón empezó a latir… sonriendo, se va separando de ella poco a poco, quedando frente a frente, dando a nacer un rubor mutuo bastante notorio.

-_"…mi corazón…"_- una escena inusual, pero era de esperarse. Unos segundos más, y hubiese pasado algo interesante, sino fuera por el sonido de una puerta de un carro, solo el destino sabría si se daba o no.

-¡…!- nerviosos, se separan -…yo, es mejor que te lleve…

-no es necesario… Tai… -y-yo puedo ir sola…

-olvídalo, iré por mi abrigo, ya regreso…- tras esto, busca su abrigo dejando unos instantes sola a la pelirroja.

-…- la joven se acerca al barandal que daba hacia la calle de Odaiba, observando lo tranquila que estaba la zona, pero en eso nota una limosina que estaba pasando por ahí justamente… era raro ver una a esta hora, y más por el sitio -¿…Yamato?-

-¿viste algo?- dice el moreno ya con el abrigo y los zapatos puestos.

-…no, no vi nada jeje…- nerviosa –disculpa la molestia.

-nada que ver, vamos…

-¡sí!- como si nada hubiera pasado.

-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, un rubio se encontraba peinándose y arreglándose para ir a desayunar y luego al ensayo general con la banda.

Bajando las escaleras de su PentHouse, recoge el teléfono y marca un número, en un reojo mirando la hora en su reloj de mano de Chanel, J12 GMT, un lujo.

-¿si…? Buenas tardes señor… quisiera apartar una mesa… zona VIP por favor… Yamato Ishida… si puede, comuníqueselo al sr. Moshimoku, el sabrá donde ubicarme… para dos… jeje, gracias pero solo es cita de amigos, no es necesario arreglo de aniversario… 7:30 pm señor… muchísimas gracias, hasta luego- tras esto cuelga, dejando el teléfono a un lado y sonriendo. –listo…- tras esto, sale del apartamento recogiendo su bufanda roja de Salvatore y un gorro de Lacoste que combinaba perfecto con el atuendo… ¿a que no sabían que se había puesto en frío Odaiba?

RIIIING RIIIING

-¿…no me pueden dejar respirar?- saca su celular del bolsillo y nota la llamada entrante… muy conocida en realidad, a pesar de tener años sin que ese numero abarcara en la pantalla de éste… -...habla Ishida.

-o-o-o-o-

-¡SUSU!- grita sorprendida una castaña que solo vestía su pijama, de Victoria Secret para agregar, bastante cómoda y sexy de color rosa con puntos blancos.

-¡MEENS!- grita un hombre rubio con su peinado honguito, vestido por un chaleco de cuadritos café y rosa que empieza desde las rodillas hasta terminar en un cuello alto, con botones con la insignia de la marca; Chanel, especialmente diseñado para él. No olvidemos unos pantalones de cuero blanco que resaltaban con las botas altas y puntiagudas de Versage, en fin… un sin fin de marcas nada baratas… pobre hombre.

-¿…Señorita Susu? ¿Hermione?- algo confundida –pensé que era en broma que venían tan pronto- haciéndolos pasar a su apartamento.

-jeje ¡pero ya nos vez aquí!- entrando –te queda bien ese atuendo my dear, ¿VS?

-acertaste…- guiñando un ojo -¿Qué tal el vuelo?- los tres entran hacia la sala, sentándose en los muebles modernos ubicados en el centro.

-Cansado…- responde Hermione –aparte estresante porque la Sra. Dhammson quería violarse el piloto…

-¡hay pero si estaba divino!- reprocha –deberías buscarte un hombre mamita, ya estas perdiendo el sentido del gusto…

-…jeje- acostumbrada al trato entre ambas personas, parecen hermanos.

-no venimos a darle una clase de gustos en hombres a Mimi, venimos a ver como estaba…

-¡CIERTO!- pega un brinco y se le tira encima a Mimi tomando su pulso, tomando notas, tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre; tal como un Doctor con su primer paciente.

-jijiji ¡Susu! Tranquila… ya me encuentro bien- sonríe –no sé que me dio ayer, pero pude descansar lo suficiente como para recuperarme un poco…

-¿…seguro que estas bien, Mimi? Según su coreógrafo y que caíste en seco…

-tuve quien me agarrara a tiempo, y de paso… fue quien se ofreció a traerme y todo. De verdad, lo hicieron más grave de lo que era, tranquilas…- algo apenada.

-entonces hay que agradecer al joven que te sostuvo… ¿Quién fue?

-ah bueno pues…- algo roja –se reirán mucho…

-¡iuiiiuiiuuui!! Ese tono rojizo me dice algo…- picaron.

-¡no, se equivoca señorita Susu!- se ríe –nada que ver, es un viejo amigo mío… antes de mudarme de Japón tenía un grupo de amigos muy unidos a mí en este país, y por razones de lejanía, perdí el contacto…

-ohh… ¿Y qué hacía él allí? O sea… pensé que los únicos que podían estar en los ensayos eran…

-es el vocalista de la banda que contrató, señorita…

-¡WOH! ¡OK ENTONCES ES UN BOMBONASO!- muy sorprendido -¡LO CONTRATÉ JUSTAMENTE POR LO GUAPO QUE ES ESE PAPACHONGO!- se echa aire a sí mismo.

-…- algo confundida, aún es difícil acostumbrarse a los raro arranques de su manager…

-…en realidad, lo recomendó la disquera de Japón a la Sra. Dhammson, pero no hacía falta solo ver la portada del CD para quedar hipnotizada por el chico…

-¡MIMI!- se sienta al lado de ella y la agarra emocionada -¡…preséntamelo!

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-¡Sra. Dhammson! ¡el joven tiene la edad de la señorita Tachikawa! No se desubique…

-jujuju solo bromeaba… que no les falte el aire niñas…- burlándose.

-jeje… estem…- algo incómoda, imaginarse su manager coquetón con Yamato Ishida era algo que no quería volver a imaginarse de nuevo.

-…oye Mimi, no vas a ir al ensayo de hoy ¿verdad?

-¡nop!- negando con la cabeza –Monique me dijo que mejor me quedara a descansar, pero mañana si tengo que asistir, ya en menos de una semana será el gran evento…

-¡¡cierto!! Te tengo algo Meens…- buscando en su cartera de mano, de Louis Vuitton, saca una libretita negra bastante sencilla –mandé a hacer un nuevo diseño… ¿Qué te parece?

-…a ver- lo toma y nota lo bastante original que se veía -…oh.

-aún no esta terminado, pero en cuanto lo haga quedará ¡DIVINO! Jujuju…

-¿a que no esta espectacular?

-…es…demasiado bello- dice quedando atónita observando el diseño, definitivamente Dhammson sabía como usar el lápiz y su creatividad.

-si Meens lo dijo, es porque es cierto… ¡thanks my dear! Apenas lo termine quisiera que me lo modelaras para la revista Vogue, ¿te parece?

-¡con gusto Sra. Dhammson! De verdad me encantaría vestirlo…

-Sra. Dhammson, es hora de irnos…- dice levantándose Hermione, mirando con ternura a la castaña –así te dejamos descansar, para que mañana puedas ir al ensayo tranquila…

-¡ahyy pero no es justo! ¡quiero pasar más tiempo con mi barbie consentida!- agarrándole las mejillas a Mimi, haciendo que el rostro de la misma se vea muy cómico.

-jeje Sra. Dhammson, tenemos asuntos pendientes, recuerde…

-¡ups! Cierto… casi se me olvida, jiji…- se levanta también, acompañado por la castaña –tranquila mi vida, quédate que nos sabemos donde está la salida…nos vemos pasado mañana, honey. Descansa, ¿si?

-seguro… cuídense ambas, por favor…- sonriente.

-hasta luego, Mimi…- se despide Hermione saliendo del apartamento junto con Susu, dejando nuevamente a la castaña sola.

-ya se acerca lo bueno…- dice para sí la joven, sonriendo como siempre suele hacerlo, acompañada de una ligera pizca de cosquillas en el estomago…

-o-o-o-o-

Dos jóvenes muy apuestos se hallaban en el aeropuerto principal de Japón; a decir verdad, llamaban mucho la atención, sobre todo uno que era más alto y tenía el cabello semilargo ondulado color rubio platino, blanco, bastante bien formado, ojos celestes muy profundos que provocaban una mirada matadora, su mejor dote.

-…al fin llegamos- dice el otro, cabello chocolate rizado corto, bronceado, alto también, con buen físico y ojos verdes claro, aunque de rostro mas atractivo era el rubio.

-…sí.

-¿andas bien?

-…¿por qué lo dices, Kev?- extrañado.

-…andabas muy callado en el vuelo, y sé que no es tu primera vez en Japón…- el rubio suspira.

-jeje acertaste, y sí, sí estoy bien… es que este lugar me recuerda mucho a alguien…

-piensas en ella todavía… ¿no Mic?

-...

-vamos, viniste a trabajar, no a lamentarte por dejar a ir a una mujer…

-…tienes razón- se estira -¿un café?

-sería bueno…- tras esto, siguen de largo llevando su equipaje.

OOOK!! PRIMERO QUE NADA GOMEEEEN!! Si si si mátenme si quieren, me lo merezco XD pero es q ni saben por lo que ando! Resulta que mi prueba de la universidad es dentro d nada y me tengo q preparar un kmion!! TT aunque créanme que me moría de las ganas por terminar este capi --

Mil gracias a todos los que stuvieron pendiente!! nn y disculpas… jiji nnU haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto, pero no me abandonen!! TT recuerden q ustedes son la motivación caray! XD

Un beso mis queridos lectores! nn cuídense, y studien mucho! XD

See ya!


	6. Made you hurt till you couldn’t see

Even angels fall

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 6**

Made you hurt till you couldn't see

6:34 pm, 5 días antes del evento más codiciado por la moda internacional.

Aquella esplendorosa castaña se hallaba explorándose a sí misma para finalizar los últimos retoques. Había optado por usar un vestido de noche, sencillo, no tan al desnudo; perfecto para una "cita" entre amigos.

Aunque en realidad, tenía planeado causar una buena impresión, era su momento para la primera probada de que la pequeña y mimada portadora de la pureza había cambiado en todo aspecto.

Yamato, un joven totalmente aislado de una personalidad como la de Mimi, fue el primero en hablarle e incluso invitarla a compartir un rato; enterarse de todo lo que han hecho los chicos la mantenía ansiosa, saber si sus metas se han cumplido, como han cambiado en lo personal y sobre todo las cosas; saber si… ¿Aún se acuerdan de ella?

Estaba en su hogar, en la raíz de toda su nostalgia…

-lo menos que podría hacer por ellos… es pedirles una disculpa- dice para sí misma, mirando su rostro en el espejo. Había usado poco maquillaje, pero lo suficiente como para resaltar sus ojos color miel y sus finos labios… en cambio su cabello se encontraba suelto, dejando caer sus puntas onduladas sobre su espalda desnuda, pues llevaba puesto un vestido amarrado al cuello que caía seductoramente hasta las rodillas, resaltando su figura gracias a la espalda desnuda y sandalias altas negras. Un conjunto envidioso de Chanel.

Observó nuevamente su reloj en mano, notando que faltaban pocos minutos para que pasasen por ella. Salió del baño en busca de su cartera y en de repente escucha la puerta… seguro era servicio a la habitación.

Se acercó a la puerta, y al abrirla ¿cuál fue su sorpresa?

-¡meens!- una rubia alta entra de un brinco a la habitación, cayendo encima de ella abrazándola fuertemente -¡me tienes abandonada, bitch!- dice separándose de la castaña.

-¡sarah!- sobándose su parte trasera pues la había echo caer al suelo -…lier

-…oh! I think that someone have a date!- ambas levantándose del suelo.

-no es una cita…- verificando lo que su buena amiga había desarreglado.

-yo creo q sí…- con un tono juguetón, siguiendo a la castaña por todo el cuarto.

-ya dije que no es una cita, tonta…- se sienta en el sofá principal junto con la rubia.

-so…?

-un viejo amigo me invitó a comer para charlar un poco…

-¡ahh! Te refieres al de ayer… ¿tiene novia?

-¡Sarah…!- se ríe del comportamiento de su amiga –no lo sé, ayer no hablamos mucho…

-…ahm, entonces no es una cita- con puchero.

-¡si eres boba! ¿qué te hace pensar que tendré una cita así no más?

-..pues, ¡es que te hace falta, meens!

-jajaja claaaaro- riéndose –créeme que no me hace falta ninguna cita…

-¿quiere decir que ya… lo superaste?

-¿..uhm?- confundida.

-tú sabes a quien me refiero…- dice con tono preocupada.

-oh… te refieres a él.

-sí.

-sarah, eso pasó hace mucho… claro que lo superé- suspira –no te niego que aún me cuesta, pues… viví muchos momentos lindos con esa persona. Pero no gano nada con lamentarme ahora. Si se acabó, se acabó y punto, hay que seguir adelante…

-…tienes razón- sonriendo –eso es lo que admiro de ti, Meens…- se acerca a su amiga y la abraza –igual me tienes aquí para lo que sea…

-jejeje, gracias amiga… lo tomo muy en cuenta- en eso, suena el teléfono de la habitación.

-dame un segundo…- se va al teléfono y lo contesta –hello…? … oh! Tell him that i'll right there in 5 minutes… ok? Thanks…- cuelga –¡ya llegaron por mí!- sonríe.

-¿busco tu cartera?- parándose.

-please… está en justo ahí en el sofá- se retoca un poco el cabello mirándose en el espejo de la entrada.

-a ver… dinero, celular, servilletas, polvo, brillo… ¿y los condones?

-¡sarah!- mirándola avergonzada –¡…si te llegan a escuchar!

-jajajajajaja ¡me da tanta risa tu rostro! Pareces un tomate modelo…- de la nada, una sandalia pasa justo al lado de su cabeza -¡ME QUIERES MATAR O QUE!

-jajaja, me da tanta risa tu rostro rojo como un toro gordo furioso…- toma su cartera y le guiña un ojo a su mejor amiga.

-¡LISTEN ME VERY WELL BITCH! I'M NOT A…- la castaña sale de la habitación dejando las palabras en el aire –¡aunque sea una vaquita…!- nuevamente, con puchero.

--

En la recepción, se hallaba un joven de cabellera rubia, alto y bien vestido pero no tan llamativo. Algunas personas que se hospedaban en el hotel no dejaban de mirarlo, a pesar de ser un hombre totalmente apuesto, era muy reconocido…

-…disculpe, ¿le molestaría darme su autógrafo?

-…claro- cuando el rubio se voltea, ve ante él una joven muy atractiva y alta, con un vestido hasta las rodillas color blanco y con el cabello largo color castaño suelto y de forma sencilla, sin olvidar esos labios rosa que ya varias veces lo a cautivado –mim-mimi…

-jeje, por tu mirada supongo que me veo bien…- dando una vuelta completa para que se vea su vestido de todos los ángulos.

-…sin duda, ahora me siento ridículo…- tapándose juguetonamente.

-vamos, Yamato Ishida nunca se ve ridículo…- tomando de su brazo y empezando a caminar como si fueran pareja.

-gracias por el cumplido…- sonríe –viste que soy un hombre muy puntual ¿no?- acercándose su BMW M6 negro, abriéndole educadamente la puerta a la castaña y tras esto entrando al carro por la otra puerta.

-naaah… tenías que haber llegado 5 minutos antes de lo acordado.

-¡llegué! …pero el estúpido hombre de la recepción no me conocía y pensaba que era un acosador tuyo.

-jajajaja- riéndose al imaginarse la escena –a la próxima diré que me estás acosando…

-¿quiere decir que habrá una próxima?

-¿no lo habrá?- sonriendo, como no podría haber una próxima sabiendo lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar.

-…- silencio, pero en eso sonríe –sería un placer, princesa.

oOoOoOo

Por otro lado, una chica cabello castaño grisáceo se encontraba acostada junto a su novio en una cómoda cama con sábanas de seda. Ambos recién habían compartido un momento íntimo, en el cual demostraban su amor en todo sentido…

Se hallaban en la casa del Ishida, pues ahí también vivía Takeru. Y para suerte de la pareja, estarían por un buen rato solos…

-¿Adonde fue tu hermano…?- abrazando fuertemente a su novio, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de éste.

-quisiera saberlo…- pensativo –creo que tenía una cita…

-¿ehh?- soprendida -¿cómo lo sabes?

-se puso la colonia para citas…- mirando a Kari también sorprendido -¿Crees que ya superó a Sora totalmente…?

-mmm…- se acuesta mirando hacia el techo, aun arropada por las sábanas –lo más seguro, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo…

-¿Quién será?- esta vez, voltea hacia Kari mirándola, acariciando tiernamente el cabello de ésta.

-seguramente una supermodelo… Yamato desde que se puso soltero se enredó con puras modelos, cantantes, actrices…

-jajaja cierto…- suspira –sabes… tengo un presentimiento

-¿a qué te refieres?- curiosa, volteando a ver a su novio.

-…algo me dice que esta fue una cita seria- tras esto, la Yagam¡ lo mira incrédula.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-no sé… creo que Matt iba ansioso, se le veía entusiasmado.

-vamos, Tk… sabes que Matt te aclaró que no pretendía enamorarse o conocer a alguien serio en mucho tiempo.

-mmm…

-además… no sabemos ni adonde fue, capaz iba a algún ensayo- ambos se quedan en silencio.

-sería bien… ver a mi hermano con una nueva chica.

-…- la joven se sienta sobre el rubio, quedando sus rostros frente a frente, con un poco de cabello de la castaña cayendo sobre el chico –Te amo…

-¿uhm?- sonrojado y extrañado.

-me alegra que no seas igual que tu hermano, aunque el es un chico muy agradable…- sonríe, dándole un ligero beso sobre la nariz de éste.

-que bella eres…- dice el rubio acariciando con suma dulzura la mejilla de la Yagami -2 años y aún me tienes loco…

-jiji, te mereces un besito…- y apunto de darle otro tierno beso, el rubio la agarra y la voltea completamente para quedar sobre ella -¡hey! Jejeje…

-no me conformaré con uno…

Tras esto, volvieron a lo que anteriormente se habían dedicado…

oOoOoOo

Un poco de silencio de parte de ambos, ya habían roto el hielo por lo tanto la cena será bastante animada a pesar de haber tenido muchos años sin haberse visto.

Al llegar al sitio, entran a un lujoso restaurante, siendo guiados por el camarero hasta el sitio especial que él había apartado.

Se trataba de una mesa rodeada por un gran ventanal que daba vista a todo Tokio, ya que el restaurante se encontraba en el último piso de un edificio; resultado, una esplendorosa vista de toda la ciudad.

Ambos se sientan en la mesa, y al haber sido atendidos educadamente por el mesero, esperan sus bebidas con una grata charla, de vez en cuando ojeando el atractivo menú.

-cuéntame Yamato… ¿qué tal el pequeño Tk?

-ni tan pequeño…- se ríe –ya está bastante grande, y para más, lleva ya un tiempo con Kari…

-¿¿de verdad?? ¡sabía que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro!

-jajaja, todos dicen eso…

-¿y superior Jou, Izzy, Tai, Sora…?- sin saber que el último nombre tiene más que un significado para Matt.

-…todos bien, Jou con su trabajo estable en África, Izzy creo que de pasando por aquí, Tai en su loca vida de perros, y Sora…

-¿…?

-…- en eso, se quedó pensativo...

-¿estas bien, Yamato?- extrañada.

-…ehm, ¡Sí! Disculpa… es que me quedé pensando…

-¿…Y Sora?

-…esta bien, con sus estudios.

-¿…?

-¿Qué?

-Por lo que yo tenía entendido… tú estabas antes con ella, ¿no?

-…al parecer te mantenías en contacto.

-…sí- mira fijamente al Ishida -¿hace cuanto terminaste con ella?

-…- suspira, tenía tiempo sin hablar del tema –hace ya bastante tiempo.

-…seguramente ya no se hablan

-¿cómo sabes?

-porque siempre es así… cuando terminas una relación muy larga y de una forma no amistosa la relación cambia completamente- en un tono maduro, como si supiese de verdad del tema.

-¿…tú?

-estuve un tiempo con un chico, pero por razones de trabajo nos separamos…

-ya veo…- mira hacia el ventanal junto a su mesa, donde mostraba toda la ciudad de Tokio. Al parecer no había sido el único en superar una intensa relación… quizás hablar con Mimi le ayudaría a relajarse un poco –Sora y yo estuvimos alrededor de 2 años… fueron muy agradables los primeros meses, pero lamentándolo mucho con mi carrera como cantante afectó nuestra relación y bueno, simplemente se acabó…- recordando un poco aquel día, que por alguna extraña razón había perdido el valor –ya lo superé, y obviamente Sora también, pero aún así me cuesta hablarle, es como si tuviera cierto resentimiento hacia ella…

-ya veo…- analizando lo que decía el rubio -¿la extrañas?

-no…- pero en eso, siente un poco de melancolía –pero hay cosas que son difíciles de olvidar.

-sé a lo que te refieres…- suspira silenciosamente –aunque pretendo darme un buen tiempo sola, jeje

-tranquila, somos dos solteros jubilados…

-jajaja ese será nuestro club secreto…

-claro que sí- más tranquilo, como si no hubiesen hablado del tema.

En eso se acerca el mesero con las bebidas, entregándolas respectivamente.

-¿Desea ordenar ya, caballero?

-sí, por favor… tráigame un Rousell sin picante si es tan amable.

-¿Y para la dama?

-yo quiero…

-Un Touk'a, con mucha salsa especial...- la castaña mira al joven sorprendida.

-en seguida señor… ¿alguna entrada?

-no, gracias…

-permiso…- se marcha llevándose los menúes.

-hey… ese es mi plato…

-favorito, lo sé- ríe –investigué un poco antes de venir…

-¡oye! ¡vez que sí eres un acosador!

-jajaja tú me obligas a acosarte…

-si sigues pensaré que te gusto…

-no sería mala idea…

-Yamato…- en tono gruñón.

-¿What?- una agradable confianza se estaba tornando entre ellos, aunque anteriormente estaban hablando de un tema algo incómodo, pudieron sonreír tranquilamente, disfrutando la compañía del uno y del otro.

-si eres payaso…- toma un sorbo de su bebida.

-jeje… Cuéntame… En todo este tiempo… ¿cómo hiciste para estar en donde estás ahora?

-…mucho esfuerzo, dedicación, disfrutándolo a cada instante… me quise dedicar al 100 y aquí estoy, aunque pronto quiero tomar un descanso y estudiar diseño de interiores…

-vaya… Te gusta mucho la moda, ¿no?- tomando de su bebida.

-bastante… se volvió parte de mí en muchísimo tiempo- inocentemente, aunque esas palabras fueran de una chica caprichosa, en Mimi se oían muy tiernas…

-¿sabes que es lindo de ti?

-¿uhm?- intrigada.

-que a pesar de en donde estés ahora, todo lo que has logrado y el mundo en que vives eres una chica muy pura… nada que ver con vanidosa- esto produjo un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña, de cierta forma ese comentario la reconfortó, saber que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia una persona como Yamato no la haya subestimado.

-gracias… por pensar eso de mí- sonríe.

-jeje, vez que no soy tan frío…

-claro que no, pero eres medio arrogante…

-¡hey! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-yo también investigué un poco…- quiñándole un ojo.

-condenada…- mirándola retador, con un aire cómico.

-así como tienes de fans tienes de Anti-Mattis…- se ríe.

-esas sin oficio…- algo apenado.

-no le pares… son unas perdedoras, como saben que nunca estarán contigo se ponen rencorosas…

-qué te puedo decir… todas las mujeres se mueren por estar conmigo…- algo vanidoso, obviamente burlón.

-mmm… eso sonó muy a plural. Descártame de ese grupo.

-¿por qué?

-quizás porque… ¿no pertenezco a ese montón de desesperadas hormonas?

-jajaja, me alegra saber eso.

-hey, por cierto… ¿Y Jun, la acosadora?- recordando ciertos momentos bastantes cómicos que veía envuelto a Matt con aquella desquiciada.

-la metieron en la cárcel, se casó con una rata y vive feliz para siempre en un túnel.

-¡…Ishida!

-¿¿qué?? Sabes que sería genial…

-sí eres malo… aunque era medio insoportable- poniendo mala cara, aquella joven era la definición perfecta de OBSESIÓN.

-jaja vez…- en eso, suena el celular de Mimi.

-disculpa… ¿no te molesta si…?- señalando su cartera.

-no tranquila… adelante.

-gracias…- toma su celular y lo contesta -¿sí? … ¡señorita Dhammson! Que gusto… ¿pasa algo? … ¿ahora?- mirando algo nerviosa a Matt –es que ahora estoy con…- en eso, se escucha claramente los gritos de una mujer por el otro lado de la línea, cosa segura; Sarah…

-¿…?

-¿disculpe, Sarah está con usted? …….- algo indecisa, le da el teléfono al rubio –es para ti…

-¿para mí?- lo toma y contesta –habla Yamato Ishida… ¡oh! Es un placer conocerla al fin señorita Dhammson… bueno, tomé secuestrada a su modelo, no sé si le molesta… … jejeje, gracias por el halago, cuando tenga la oportunidad le obsequiaré un ramo de rosas por ser tan excelente jefa y mantener a una joven como la señorita Tachikawa a su merced…

-¡hey!- todo en susurro.

-¿…si tengo novia? No, pero si todo marcha bien esta noche, la tendré… jajaja, no, no estoy casado...- confundido –bueno, buenas noches señorita Dhammson… espero conocerla pronto. Un abrazo, saludos…- cuelga.

-¡dios que pena!- tapándose el rostro.

-jajaja ¿Desde cuando trabajas con ella?

-desde hace añales… digamos que se transformó mas que una jefa para mí- calmándose un poco y tomando de su bebida –hazme un favor ¿sí?

-claro.

-cuando la conozcas personalmente dile que no buscas novia ¿ok?

-jajaja ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿me tienes miedo?

-no, a ti no…- lo mira burlona –lo digo para que no tengas otra acosadora encima de ti

-¿…?

-créeme, sé de lo que te hablo...- riéndose sola, de cierta forma, sería divertido ver el rostro del galán siendo seducido por un hombre gay de 40 años…

-tu risa me esta asustando…- traumado.

-jejeje.

Ya había pasado un buen rato en que los chicos habían compartido la mayoría de sus novedades. La cena ya estaba llegando a su fin, aunque la plática se estaba tornando más interesante… pues, había algo que Yamato aún no había discutido bien con la Tachikawa, y cree que es el momento indicado para hablar claro…

-oye, Mimi…- ya había terminado de comer, la castaña era la que le faltaba pocos bocados para finalizar su cena.

-¿si?

-¿tú… de verdad nos evitaste?- la joven se detuvo de comer, quedó en silencio por unos segundos… ¡cómo odiaba el silencio! Pero era lo único que se le ocurría… apartó el plato y pensó de la manera más ordenada posible, ¿cómo explicarle a un viejo amigo por qué no quiso hablarles más a él y al resto de sus verdaderos amigos?

-…yo- pensó claramente, y como si fuese arte de magia, su garganta empezó a producir palabras las cuales Mimi no pudo callar, y con la sincera corazonada de que eran las indicadas… -nunca me perdonaré haber hecho eso pero… sí, sí los evité. Estaba tan sumida en mi trabajo como modelo que pensé que era lo único que valía la pena para mí…- aunque sentía quitarse encima parte del gran peso que ha llevado a cuestas, se avergonzaba más por la realidad –ya era muy tarde cuando armé valor para disculparme… era muy niña, muy mimada. En realidad, siempre fui así…- mira fijamente al rubio, pero con los ojos algo húmedos. –pero he cambiado… y cuando surgió la oportunidad de volver a mi país, más aún me dije para regresar a ustedes y disculparme… unas personas como ustedes no merecen haber sido tratados así.

-oye, linda…- el joven toma las manos de la castaña, apretándolas en un gesto de apoyo, como diciéndole 'déjame animarte' –todos cometemos errores… pero el único error que no es perdonado es aquel que no posee arrepentimiento…

-…- esto desconcertó mucho a la Tachikawa. Fue la primera vez en escuchar algo demasiado sabio en Yamato.

-sí, fue algo sabio lo que dije… a veces tiro a lo loco- sonriendo.

-jeje, eso me calmó…- responde al gesto con sus manos -¿puedo pedirte algo?

-lo que sea, dime…- con una mirada agradable.

-quiero que estés conmigo cuando me toque disculparme…

-con gusto Mimi, sabes que no tengo problema.

-gracias…- se separa del joven sonriente, al fin sentía paz… bueno, parte de ella. Cuando logre disculparse con los demás, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿nos vamos ya, princesa?

-…- sonríe, ese apodo le recordaba viejos tiempos –sí, por favor…

oOoOoOo

El Yagami se encontraba manejando las oscuras calles de Odaiba, pretendía ir a una Farmacia a comprar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza; pero lamentándolo mucho la farmacia más cercana se encontraba cerrada por lo que tuvo que ir un poco más lejos de lo normal…

En todo el día se había hallado pensativo, pues algo extraño estuvo a punto de ocurrir ayer en la reunión que habían planeado en su casa. Si hubiesen pasado unos segunditos más, ¿Ese beso se hubiera dado? …es más…

¿Eso de verdad iba a ser un beso?

Imaginar que la pelirroja viera a Taichi como algo más que un amigo lo ponía ansioso, pues… cabe destacar que éste joven toda la vida a sentido algo por ella que quiso camuflar con una "gran amistad". No hay que subestimar al portador del coraje, ya que cualquier chico no es capaz de aguantarse las ganas de besar a una chica que solo lo ve como su "mejor amigo". ¡Que valor! O podría decirse mejor… ¿Que cobarde?

En fin, el Yagami se encontraba terriblemente confundido… ayer estaba a punto de besarla, y ella no se resistió… ¿acaso ella…?

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un estruendoso freno se escuchó de parte de la Ford del castaño, pero por falta de rapidez eso no alcanzó para que un Ferrari choque repentinamente en el costado derecho del automóvil, haciendo que el carro de Taichi se mueva bruscamente, pero gracias a Dios poseía su cinturón de seguridad evitando que el joven gane daños serios.

Al detenerse el movimiento de los carros después del novedoso choque, el castaño se fijó que su cuerpo estaba completo y sano, aún sorprendido y petrificado por el accidente, se asoma por el vidrio fijándose que el otro auto no se hallaba en peligro. Tras esto, se saca el cinturón y apagando el carro sale de este con una mueca de asustado y molesto a la vez.

Sin cerrar la puerta, se aproxima al otro automóvil…

-¡¿se encuentra bien?!- caminando rápidamente hacia el auto.

-¡…fuck!- un castaño un poco más alto que el Yagami se baja del auto. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero de Boss, unos Jeans de Levis última temporada y una franela sencilla de Lacoste, color blanca.

-¡sí…!- dice esta vez un rubio bajándose del auto por el lado del copiloto, vestido muy parecido a su compañero, solo que llevaba una chaqueta de Prada color beige y unos pantalones negros de Chanel -¿Usted qué tal se encuentra?

-me encuentro bien…- mirando extrañado al rubio.

-¡DEBERÍAS ESTARLO IMBÉSIL!- dice el otro castaño bastante alterado, acercándose peligrosamente al Yagami con intensiones de golpearlo.

-¡KEVIN!- grita el rubio corriendo rápidamente hacia su compañero antes de que el portador del valor se defendiera con un fuerte puñetazo al esquivar el golpe del castaño -Are you got crazy?!

-this mother fucker destroy my car! Just look it!- señalando un grave golpe en el parachoques del Ferrari.

-be easy dude! it is just an accident!- lo empuja hacia el lado contrario del otro castaño, quedando él en el medio.

-don't tell me calm down, Mic! This stupid piss me off…!- hablando como si el inglés fuera un idioma incomprensible.

-hey idiota, el inglés es un idioma internacional… vas a hacer que te vuele los dientes si vuelves a decirme otro insulto…- Taichi había logrado comprender todo lo que el chico había dicho, por lo tanto mantuvo su postura diplomática pero avisando que a la próxima habría un muerto, literalmente.

-lo lamento, mi amigo se pasó de copas…- dice el rubio apenado.

-me doy cuenta…- algo antipático, debería entenderse.

-mira, llamemos al oficial de tráfico para solucionar esto, ¿Te parece?

-seguro… ¿son extranjeros?

-sí… aunque mi compañero viene aquí de vez en cuando.

-…hey amigo- mirando al castaño -Sabías que si el oficial se da cuenta que tú estabas tomando y manejando te pondrá una multa y en tal caso meterte preso, ¿no?

-...- Kevin, siendo el compañero del rubio, miró a muerte a Tai, ese comentario no fue de buen gusto, pero era la realidad…

-¿…cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Taichi Yagami…- respondiendo al rubio.

-bueno, Taichi _"…ese nombre como que me suena.."-_ acercándose al chico –de verdad me gustaría pedirte un favor- mirándolo seriamente –mi compañero se pasó de copas y por razones de orgullo no me dejó manejar… deja que ese pase a ser mi error- el castaño lo miró extrañado –dile al oficial que yo era el que estaba manejando, así mi amigo se evita estar tras las rejas y así tu también te evitas una multa por pasar la luz roja…

_-"…cierto, yo iba distraído"_- el Yagami miró dudoso al chico, pero algo de él es que es muy honesto, y cuando sabe que se equivoca lo admite, además, ambos saldrían ilesos económicamente si colaboran con el trato.

-¿tienes seguro?

-sí.

-¡hey, Kev…!- le hace una señal con la mano como llamándolo.

-…what?- medio seco, acercándose a los chicos.

-tu padre trabaja en seguros, y capaz y conoce al que le aseguró el auto a él.

-sí… ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Taichi…- como presentándolo –…no dirá que tu manejabas si le haces la segunda en que su seguro cubra el choque sin que el se lleve una multa.

-…- Kevin al principio se encontraba dudoso, pero a pesar de ser algo terco, es maduro –de acuerdo. Yo contactaré a los que aseguraron tu carro…

-gracias- al parecer no era tan antipático como creía.

-en ese caso no necesitamos llamar a nadie y seguir adelante… ¿esta bien?- el rubio era bueno arreglando las cosas, tenía ese don de convencer con confianza.

-de acuerdo- dice el Yagami.

-Y deberías disculparte por el golpe, Kev…- aunque a veces pareciera más un obsesionado con la paz.

-…- a punto de mirarlo a muerte a su compañero, recapacitó… si quería ser dueño de la empresa de seguros de su padre, debería comportarse como un adulto. Suspiró, a veces ser rudo del todo no va con él –de verdad disculpa, hermano… simplemente me dejé llevar por la rabia.

-no hay porque… te entiendo, si tuviera un Ferrari y me hubiese pasado a mi en realidad te hubiese matado- esto causa cierta gracia en la conversación -¿seguro que estamos bien?

-claro que sí… menos mal que estamos sanos y no nos pasó nada…- el rubio sonrío, ya mucho más calmado.

-incluso se me quitó el dolor de cabeza con el susto, jeje…- se ríen un poco. Tras esto, el castaño ojos chocolates le dio la mano al otro castaño, como señal de arreglo –disculpa por todo, amigo…

-ya… si me faltara los riales lloraría… pero tranquilo, prácticamente que me lo regalan todo- algo arrogante, pero al ver sus facciones notarías que no le contentaba mucho la idea.

-jeje, ojala y ese fuera mi caso…

-tranquilo, con los contactos de los padres de Kev tu auto saldrá como nuevo- el castaño también le da la mano al rubio, haciendo un apretón de manos y tras esto separarse un poco.

-¿Qué me dice a mí que harán eso?

-dame tú numero, anota el mío y la dirección en donde nos hospedamos… tranquilo, no me gusta quedar mal, además ya me ha pasado y no quisiera hacerte lo que me hicieron a mí- recordando la furia de cuando le chocaron su auto y el tipo siguió de largo.

-jejeje, me alegra escuchar eso…- anotando las direcciones y número, en eso recuerda que le faltaba algo –hey, hermano… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-Michael…

_To be Continue…_

¡¡Notas!!

**Tatatataaaaan!! Jajajjaa naaaah me van a matar definitivamente!! xD conchale es que ni se imaginan que es ser yo!! XDXD es broma, aunque de verdad he estado hasta LAS PESTAÑAS de ocupada y créanme que estuve hasta las 3 am escribiendo este fic a como de lugar!**

**Ojala que les guste… puse un poquito de intriga jeje… pero aclaremos algo!**

**Anti-Mattis son las fans despechadas del Ishida (sí, que obsesión!) es como un blog donde escriben las chicas que odian a Matt (aunque son mas pelagatos! XD) que inventé yo! (no no no! No se confundan que yo lo que quiero es comerme a este tipazo!! Diosss)**

**Disfruté escribir este capítulo, lo que mas me gustó fueron las indirectas de M&M, jeje arden fuego esos dos!! Ya veremos más adelante… ñaca ñaca… **

**Vamos con la despedida de "ya vez porque tienes que leer el siguiente capítulo" XD**

**Michael?? Seeeeeh amigos!! Qué carrizo hará él en Japón?? Y quien habrá sido ese número misterioso que llamó a Matt?? Y LO MAS EMOCIONANTE!! Quien fue el moderfuker que dejó a Mimi así?? Ok se esta poniendo buena la cosaaaa!!**

**Ah por cierto, dudo de contenido LEMON en mi fic, no sé… me da como cosa escribir ese tipo de escritura en este fic tan clean! XD pero igual ustedes díganme que quieren! Principalmente es por ustedes que sigo este fic! )**

**Gracias a los que han seguido en contacto! Un gran abrazo y espero pronto sus comentarios!! See ya!! )**

**Atte. Andsi 3**


	7. Sometimes it flows

Even angels fall

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 7**

Sometimes it flows

4 días… CUATRO simples días faltaban para que la joven castaña pudiera dar la cara. Mas que emoción por el evento, estaba ansiosa por ver a sus antiguos amigos… en su memoria solo guarda aquellos rostros de menos de 16 años, seguramente ahora se encontraban completamente distintos. Y no lo duda, con la conversación entre Matt y ella ayer pudo al menos poseer una idea de cada uno.

En eso, al recordar aquel nombre, la modelo suelta una ligera sonrisa. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Yamato Ishida? Era increíble imaginar que con el primero en entablar una conversación de reencuentro haya sido el mismísimo chico con el cual nunca tuvo un vínculo amistoso e incluso siempre lo veía como el chico arrogante y amargado del grupo. Que cosas nos trae el destino, ¿no?

La castaña se encontraba en su habitación desayunando nutritivamente, a tan pocos días del evento tenía que llevar una dieta sana para no tener que cargar un dolor de estómago en plena pasarela. Se hallaba viendo la televisión, recordando aquellos canales que tanto le gustaba ver cuando vivía en Odaiba… y aunque todo había cambiado, aún le recordaba viejos tiempos. Sobre todo ese canal de comida, donde desde chiquita ansiaba actuar como chef.

-Viejos tiempos….- se decía la joven, recogiendo su cabello castaño increíblemente suave y liso, haciendo un pequeño moño dejando caer sus onduladas puntas sobre sus hombros. Sí, quizás cometió una atrocidad en pintarse el pelo de rosado… y de hacerse muchas loqueras en el cabello, pero logró recuperarlo y darle vida como si nunca se lo hubiera pintado.

¿El secreto? Simplemente tratar tu cabello como un hijo, y luego verás los resultados.

-¡MEENS!- se oía detrás de la puerta principal, una voz femenina ya bastante reconocida para nosotros.

-_"aquí vamos…"_- se dijo para sí misma, con un futuro dolor de cabeza gracias a todas las preguntas que su amada amiga le irá a hacer –¡esta abierta, Sarah!- la puerta se oye abrirse y cerrarse bruscamente, tras esto se escucha unos tacones altos caminar hacia el cuarto de la Tachikawa, cabe destacar que se oían algo acosadores de parte de ésta.

-¡¿tú piensas casarte y no invitarme a tu boda también?!- molesta, entrando a la habitación una rubia alta vestida con un chaleco _vintage_ de gamuza de Rokit, un pantalón estilizado de terciopelo y satén dando aires de sospecha de Gucci, un pañuelo al cuello, una blusa sencilla de Dolce&Gabbana, y para culminar el recorrido _expensive, _unas sandalias de Jimmy Choo y un bolso grande bicolor.

-…- con la boca llena, observando a su amiga confusa.

-¡ahh no señorita! ¡no me mire de esa forma!- dice sacándose el pañuelo y sentándose frente a su amiga -¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad, Meens?- con puchero.

-..jarah- olvidando que aún poseía comida en su boca, tras esto traga y pone la bandeja a un lado –¿De qué me estas hablando?- confundida.

-de nada… solo de un simple romance que tienes TU con el tal famoso Ishida…

-ya te dije que fue solo una cita de amigos…- mirándola con reproche.

-¿no me digas? ¿Y cómo me explicas esto?- en eso, saca de su bolso de Balenciaga una revista llamada "ATodaHora" donde salen los más recientes y frescos chismes de la farándula, principalmente de Japón.

-¿…?- la castaña observó la portada de la revista, donde mostraba una pareja bastante atractiva en plena cena, tomadas de las manos… Mimi pudo notar lo apuesto que era el joven, y sobre todo la chica… con aquel vestido blanco que seguramente era de Chanel.

Esperen un segundo…

-…- sí, un perfecto segundo bastó para que un torpe grito salga de los labios de Mimi -¡¿QUEEEE?!- toma la revista bruscamente, detallando mejor la foto. Sí, no cabía duda, la perfecta pareja se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que ella y su amigo Matt. Y lo peor de todo…

-y créeme que no es tu mejor ángulo… ¡Al menos hubieses posado para que la foto se vea más glamorosa!- dice la rubia aún algo molesta.

-¡¿En qué momento nos la tomaron?!- molesta y confundida, se levanta y camina hacia la sala bastante nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡¿mi problema, Sarah…?! ¡Esta es la revista más popular en Japón! ¡¿Sabes cuantas personas leen esta revista?!

-no pero…

-¡me quiero morir!- tirándose en el sillón boca abajo, a diferencia de su amiga, que la había seguido hasta la sala para verla como se ahogaba en su nerviosismo.

-hay que ver lo dramática que eres…- dice acercándose a la castaña –Mimi, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías algo con ese tal Yamako?

-Yamato…- corrigiendo.

-bueno, como se llame… supuestamente soy tu mejor amiga, ¿qué tenías que esconderme?

-repito… él es solo un AMIGO- resaltando con los cojines en su hablar, la ultima palabra.

-Claro… eso explica porque están agarrados de las manos y mirándose como si quisieran casarse en ese mismo instante.

-deja de decir tonterías…- es increíble como una tonta foto de un hombre que así se gana la vida puede crear mil y un ideas de algo que no refleja lo que es.

-si son tonterías dame una buena razón para que no lo sean…- su amiga se encontraba algo preocupada, pues nunca entre ellas dos se han escondido algo, han sido amigas desde el primer día y hasta el son de hoy poseen una relación sin comparación.

-…- la Tachikawa por fin logró culminar su nerviosismo y sentarse para soltar un largo suspiro.

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Sarah…! …Yamato en ese momento me estaba apoyando…- recordando las tibias manos del rubio –él fue el primero en escuchar las razones por las cuales me alejé de ellos. Le confesé que sí los evité, pero que de verdad estaba arrepentida de ello… y temía que me rechazaran…

-…y- la rubia escuchaba atentamente a su amiga.

-y ya… simplemente me apoyó- más calmada.

-…- ya todo tenía un poco de sentido. Al ver lo honesta que se mostraba su amiga, se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado -…ya veo.

-…eso fue lo que pasó- voltea a verla –luego nos fuimos de ahí y me trajo al hotel de nuevo. Solo hablamos y recordamos viejos tiempos, más nada.

-¿y qué tiene de malo? Siempre te han acosado los paparazzis, en Londres te han acusado de hasta tener un romance con un hombre casado, y siempre se arregla y se olvida al final… ¿Qué pasa ahora que te pones así?- extrañada.

-…lo que pasa, es que si mis amigos se enteran de que estoy en Japón, cenando y hablando animadamente con Yamato, van a decir que de verdad no me importan, y capaz crear falsas expectativas de mi nuevo Yo…

-Meens…- en eso la mira seria –Esa nueva Tú siempre has sido Tú... y nadie tiene porque acusarte de nada. Además, tú lo dijiste 'falsas' expectativas, si ellos alguna vez fueron tus verdaderos amigos te escucharán y te perdonarán, si Yamato pudo, ellos también.

-…Sarah- gracias a Dios que de padres ahora tiene buenos amigos -gracias- sonriente.

-it's ok, silly… You know that i'm your bitch.

-that's right- abrazándola.

-y oye… ¿no te da gusto que estén creando rumores de ti y Yamato?- con picardía, aunque en eso entre ambas se sintió un corto silencio, para luego ver como el rostro de la castaña cambia drásticamente a uno como de "dime un chiste más cómico".

-¿…estás bromeando?- riéndose algo incrédula, pues algo difícil de creer es que una chica como Mimi esté con un chico como Yamato…

-¿por qué lo haría?- algo confundida -¡Si Yamuto está buenísimo!- mirando la revista y notando lo atractivo que se veía el rubio con esa mirada.

-primero es YAMATO…- corrigiendo, nuevamente a su amiga –y segundo, digamos que es demasiado… arrogante para mí- recordando que el detalle de ayer solo fue un lindo gesto, pero no una muestra de sangre de que él realmente es así –…simplemente, es Matt. En realidad con él que menos pensé reencontrarme fue él.

-¿En serio?- la Tachikawa se levanta del sillón aproximándose a la cocina unida a la sala sin tener que interrumpir la plática.

-él y yo ni si quiera hablábamos- tomando unas tasas de la alacena y sirviendo té en ellas.

-por lo que veo en la revista pareciera más como si fueron novios- nuevamente, detallando la foto.

-¡por Dios, Sarah! Ni en un millón de años…- llevando el té hasta la sala –¡no es que me caiga mal! Es que… no sé, Matt no es mi tipo.

-Hay por Dios, Meens… si tu tipo más bien son rubios ojos claros.

-cállate, boba…- sirviéndole el té a su amiga.

-pero si es verdad…- la castaña toma el suyo y se va al ventanal para observar la ciudad.

-ujumm…- probando aquel té de flor de jamaica, en una temperatura perfecta para que surja efecto.

-además… los dos son guapos, el es un gran amigo tuyo, no hacen mal pareja… deberías considerarlo ya que como se darán ese beso…

-…- aquí viene el Primer síntoma; "Ignorancia" …como si nada, y además estaba concentrada en observar su ciudad natal -¿..mmm?

-sí, Meens… ¿no te lo dijo el rubiecito? Tú y él se darán un romántico beso como parte del acto…- dijo tranquilamente, tomando de su té y leyendo el resto de los chismes de la farándula.

Segundo síntoma… "Repetición"; Repetir internamente lo que su conciencia había ignorado.

"_Tú y él se darán un romántico beso como parte del acto…"_

…ahora procedemos al siguiente y último síntoma.

"Histeria"

-WHAAAAAAAAAAT??

oOoOoOo

Eran las 11:27 am, dentro de 3 minutos empezaba el ensayo para la banda, aunque ya hace una hora había empezado el ensayo general.

En la limosina iban los integrantes de la banda, todos entusiasmados pues por fin iban a tocar para probar cuales canciones sonarán mejor, mañana les tocaba descanso y los últimos dos días harían el ensayo completo.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, menos Matt… quien se encontraba algo pensativo.

"¿Quién lo diría?", una pregunta muy resonada en la cabeza de estos dos jóvenes. Ayer estaba cenando con nada más ni nada menos con Mimi Tachikawa, una chica que había pasado al olvido hace mucho tiempo.

Y lo más irónico de todo… es que aquella caprichosa, ambiciosa, vanidosa, habladora, insoportable, débil, quisquillosa… y bueno, un sin fin de palabras que definirían perfecto a una niña consentida de 10 años, haya sido con la que cenó animadamente ayer, y sin lugar a dudas, cambió en todo sentido lo que él pensaba de ella.

Yamato sabía que Mimi era bastante linda, a los 14 años era toda una bomba pues si no mal recuerda siempre se veía bonita aunque nunca fue su estilo, ese pelo rosa y estrellitas en el cabello no le gustaba para nada… admiraba solo el hecho de aventurarse a hacer algo así, pero para Matt, mientras más naturales mejor.

Pero esta vez, ella se veía completamente distinta, en realidad… en dos oportunidades pensó en besarla. Increíble pero cierto… recordando la vez que la tumbó al suelo y pudo apreciar el dichoso olor a perfume de rosas, y la otra vez que la contempló descansando en el puf del último ensayo pudiendo observar los sensuales labios rosas de la joven… un rubor se notó en las mejillas de Matt …¿qué rayos estaba pensado? ¿Y DE MIMI?

-hey, Matt… ¿esta pensando en cosas guarras o qué?- pregunta el pelinegro, Tokumori.

-¡¿…qué?!- volviendo en sí.

-sí, Bro… estas todo rojo y puedo ver un poco de baba…- dice esta el baterista del grupo, Louis.

-…- todo apenado, limpiándose la boca y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué pensabas, Yama?- pregunta Sato, dedicado al teclado y a ser Dj.

-…en nada, nada…- tratando de olvidar aquello y caer en cuenta lo loco que era.

-bueh… dejemos a Matt con sus pensamientos cachondos y hablemos de lo de ayer- agrega el pelinegro –que mal que no fuiste ayer…

-sí, bueno… tuve ciertas complicaciones- ¿ciertas complicaciones? Hablando de Yamato, esta vez eran más que complicaciones.

-siempre tienes cosas que hacer… habla claro, ¿con quien te viste ayer?- pregunta curioso Louis.

-con nadie, ¿acaso un hombre como yo no puede estar ocupado?- algo arrogante.

-claro, desde que tienes esposa e hijos tienes que trabajar mucho… ¡Yama!- dice esta vez Tokumori, lanzándole un cojín de la limosina.

-¡hey! Es en serio… soy un soltero muy ocupado.

-sí, man… y no se te olvide regresar al programa el Bachelero ese.

-jajaja sería interesante ver por fin al famoso Ishida entregar una rosa…- silencio.

-naaaah- en negación, dicen en un tono burlón los tres compañeros del rubio.

-… ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- ofendido.

-por favor… serás el soltero más codiciado pero hay que ver que para ti ninguna merece una rosa.

-exacto, desde que éstas soltero lo único que haces es salir con chicas, acostarte con ellas y luego te aburres. Definitivamente no hay chica que pueda enamorarte- dice Louis burlándose de las tantas cartas que había escrito el rubio para las despechadas.

-típico- agrega Sato.

-¿hoy se despertaron con ganas de molestarme o qué par de idiotas?- ya molesto, ver el complot contra él no le agradaba mucho.

-jajaja, solo somos sinceros…- dice Louis sentándose al lado del rubio y estirándose –además, poder acostarte con todas las mujeres que se te plazca la gana y no sentir remordimiento ¡es genial!- algo machista, pero era normal escuchar cosas así del baterista.

-yo no…- defiende el pelinegro –yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con tratar así a las mujeres, al fin de cuentas… ellas son todo para nosotros.

- querrás decir 'son TODAS para nosotros' …¿Por qué conformarse con una?

-porque…

-¡ya cállense!- dice Matt alterado, dejando a los chicos bastante sorprendidos… hace poco el tema había salido también, del amor, de esto y de lo otro… pero ya se acabó, el rubio se cansó de estar imaginando como sería enamorarse otra vez, ya se cansó de escuchar que todavía hay una indicada… y sobre todo, se HARTÓ de escuchar que el sabía lo que significaba enamorarse… su paciencia llegó al límite.

¿Yamato Ishida enamorado? Desde ese momento él mismo se prometió filmarlo cuando eso suceda.

-…amar es una estupidez- dice volteando a ver hacia la calle, ya al fin habían llegado al sitio –digan lo que digan, no vale la pena… además, mi vida es muy corta para desperdiciarlo en tonterías como el amor.

-jajaja, Yamato es mi héroe…- la limosina se detuvo. El tema había llegado a su fin, quizás ya captaron que Matt nunca hablaría más del tema. La puerta del auto es abierta gracias al chofer para dejar salir a los chicos, saliendo uno por uno aunque Yamato iba de primero… pero en eso, su buen amigo Tokumori alcanzó su paso para decirle algo casi en susurro.

-tienes toda la razón… amar es una estupidez- Matt lo observa de reojo –pero cuan estúpido te verás tú al saber que estas equivocado- tras esto, camina más rápido, entrando al sitio como si nada.

_-"…ese maldito"-_ dice Matt para sus adentros, ¡Como le daban escalofríos los comentarios de su amigo! Pues… lamentándolo mucho para el rubio, siempre tenía la razón.

oOoOoOo

Por otro lado, dos chicas se encontraban caminando por el Odaiba's Shopping Center. Habían decidido en ir de compras, preferiblemente por ropa de gala… que aunque la menor esté confundida de porque tanta ansiedad por un vestido si ni siquiera hay señales de fiesta, la mayor la convence de la famosa frase "nunca se sabe".

-no te entiendo Sora…- caminando junto a su amiga observando las tiendas de ropa femenina y entre otras.

-ya te dije, Hikari… uno nunca sabe, ¿qué haríamos si mañana nos invitan a una fiesta mas o menos formal? ¡no tenemos que ponernos!- atenta por si casualidad conseguían la tienda indicada.

-sí tú lo dices…- dudosa, pero en eso notan una tienda nueva. –oh…

-¿la viste?- ambas con la mirada dirigida hacia aquel nuevo montículo, muy bien decorado, y cabe destacar la tremenda entrada que tenía… pues, aparte de que era más grande que el resto de las otras tiendas, tenía un televisor inmenso sobre la entrada, con nada más ni nada menos que la propaganda del famoso evento porvenir.

-…madre mía- impactadas aún.

-genial…- en brazos cruzados y con puchero –hasta una tienda Xs de la vida me lo recuerda…

-¿…?

-¡¿no lo vez?!- señalando el televisor –cada vez me recuerdan más que no iré…

-si eres boba…- sonriendo –entremos.

-¿Qué?

-¡sí! Vamos- tomando la mano de su amiga y jalándola hasta la tienda. Las ropas extravagantes que tenían en la vidriera eran increíblemente hermosas, aparte la tienda tenía un diseño poco común, pues todas las paredes tenían diseños de ropas, accesorios, etc… dibujados, como bocetos. Sin olvidar el estilo 'Retro' que tenía el sitio.

-Dios…- sin lugar a dudas, esta sería la tienda favorita de las chicas.

-buenas tardes jovencitas… ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?- sonriente, se acerca la empleada.

-Oh… buenas tardes señorita. Estamos buscando vestidos algo formales, pero creo que esta tienda no tiene ese estilo…- algo decepcionada.

-¿cómo dice? Nada que ver… vengan conmigo al segundo nivel, tenemos una temporada única que seguro les encantará- sonriente.

-¿de verdad?- al parecer el día iba a terminar más rápido de lo que creían… ambas siguieron a la empleada hasta el segundo nivel pasando por unas escaleras caracol, con unos escalones con fotos de grandes famosos –ups… creo que le acabo de pisar la cara a Marilyn Monroe…- confiesa la castaña divertida.

-jeje, ni me creerás a mí… acabo de pisarle la nariz a Bob Marley- agregando un poquito de humor, provocando risas entre las tres.

-bueno, es aquí… ¿mas o menos que buscaban?- era pequeño el segundo piso, tenía dos vestidores bastante peculiares, el resto de lugar era por decirlo así un gran armario, lleno de vestidos de todos los colores y prendas formales muy originales.

-bueno, para mí… quisiera algo sencillo, pero nada negro- comienza Sora, mirando un poco su alrededor.

-puede que…

-¡buenas tardes!- en eso, aparece saliendo del closet un hombre prácticamente disfrazado, era rubio… con un corte de cabello bastante extraño, y también con… ¿maquillaje?

-¡oh…! ¡Buenas tardes Señora Dhammson…!- sí, nada más ni nada menos que nuestra diseñadora preferida de esta historia.

-¿clientes?- la empleada acierte –¡hooola linduras! ¡Al parecer tienen unos gustos estupendos por entrar aquí!- nadie sabía de donde sacaba esa energía tan viva, siempre tenía un gesto de cariño o de bienvenida.

-bu-buenas tardes…- saludan a unísono ambas chicas.

-baja tranquila, my dear… yo me encargo de ellas.

-oh… ¿está usted segura?- confundida. En cambio, su jefa solo acierte con la cabeza decidida -esta bien, Sra. Dhammson- se despide cordialmente retirándose.

-¿Qué tal el atención al cliente?

-ehm… bastante bien, señor..a- aun sin poder describir que rayos tenían en frente.

-dime señorita, honey… me sienta mejor, juju- sonriente, ya está acostumbrado a esa expresión.

-de acuerdo- ambas, respondiendo otra vez juntas con un poco más de aceptación.

-¿Qué tan formal?

-digamos que se vea como para una reunión formal pero sin vestidos hasta los suelos ni mesas con los vinos más caros del planeta…- explica la pelirroja.

-mmm…- observando detenidamente a la pelirroja y a la castaña, mirándolas como a un rompecabezas –definitivamente… tus brazos y espalda tienen que resaltar, esos años en Tennis tienen que valer la pena.

-… ¿pero…?- atónita, ¿cómo supo que juega Tennis desde hace 7 años?

-y tú…- señalando a Kari –un pantalón negro te quedará 'Hot', agregando una camisa blanca con el abdomen destapado… ¡hay que dejar que ese piercing se vea!

-…- aún más sorprendida y algo aterrada ¿tenía visión Rayos X o qué?

-jajaja no se alarmen mis niñas… he trabajado en esto desde que aprendí a caminar…- se da la vuelta y camina hacia un armario abierto con prendas, buscando en éste lo que tenía en mente.

-claro…- se acerca junto con Kari hacia la diseñadora -¿cobra por este servicio?

-¡debería!- saca un vestido –pero no trabajo aquí por lo tanto están de suerte- pone el vestido sobre Sora para poder apreciar como le queda -¡uuulalaaah! Este es el indicado…- dándoselo –pruébatelo pero 'now'.

-…- sin palabras, va a su destino.

-disculpe…- en cambio la castaña se mantenía tras de la Señorita Susu, quien no paraba de moverse buscando la ropa para ella -¿cómo supo que tenía un piercing?

-juju- mirándola un poco de reojo –cariño, tu blusa aunque no es tan pegada puede notarse que tienes una piedrita ahí…- sonriente.

-… _"Increíble…"_

-a ver…- sacando una camisa blanca totalmente espectacular, con mangas largas pero sin que las lleve a rastras, no tan transparente, con cuello en 'V' y después de 4 botones se abre en 'V' hacia abajo, sin olvidar una cola no más abajo de la zona de los pompis con la tela ondulada al final –y el pantalón…- dándole el conjunto - pero eso sí, nada de botas porque o sino parecerás una pirata… y no queremos piratas en esa reunión ¿o sí?

-para nada…- al ver lo divertida que era aquel personaje, recibe la ropa y sonríe –gracias…

-est un plaisir- hablando en francés.

-¿qué tal me veo?- ambas voltean a ver a Sora, quien vestía un azul marino que le sentaba muy bien.

-wow…- dice Hikari al ver a la pelirroja, el vestido se amarraba al cuello con dos resistentes tiras, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, brazos y espalda. La silueta del vestido recorría perfectamente a la atlética Takeunochi, terminando abombado hasta las rodillas, agregando un delicado accesorio guindado de una cadena que empezaba desde el pecho, cayendo en el centro un dije 'corazón' color rojo vivo.

-hay que ver que ese color es lo tuyo, honey…- satisfecho, sin lugar a dudas nació para eso.

–¡me toca a mí!- entrando al vestidor casi desesperada.

-¡hey…! Ve con calma Kari…- riéndose de su amiga.

-¿Señora Dhammson?- en eso aparece en el segundo nivel nuestra querida Hermione, quien llevaba dos Lattes en la mano -¿Qué hace usted atendiendo a estas jovencitas?- acercándose algo molesta a su jefa.

-¡hey hey! Solo las estaba ayudando- tomando su café -¿verdad que le queda 'Super Hot' ese vestido?- bastante satisfecha.

-sí, bueno… ¡pero usted tiene cosas más importantes que hacer!- de cierta forma ignorando la presencia de Sora -¿acaso se le olvida toda la lista de quehaceres que tenemos?- estresada.

-sí, sí… pero Herm…

-Sra. Dhammson, solo nos quedan 4 días…- en eso, suena su celular –Habla Hermione … sí, en 5 minutos estaremos allá, prepare todo para el ensayo y…- pausa -¿…eh? ¿Cómo que Mimi no a llegado?- preocupada.

-¿…?- al escuchar ese nombre, atrajo la atención de la pelirroja.

-¡¿pasó algo con mi 'princess'?!- acercándose a su asistente.

-¡…en seguida!- cuelga –me acaban de informar que ya dio comienzo el ensayo y no hay rastros de ella.

-¿crees que le haya pasado algo?- alterada.

-no… lo más seguro es que se le hayan pegado las sabanas, recuerda que tuvo una 'Cita' ayer- resaltando cierta palabra que causó gracia en la diseñadora.

-disculpe…- participa Sora tratando de no interrumpir descortésmente la conversación.

-¡uy! So sorry pero me tengo que ir, Tennista… ¡pero me divertí mucho escogiendo su vestuario!

-oh…- ¿Mimi? ¿Princesa? Son dos palabras muy peculiares que despertaron la atención de la Takeunochi, aunque a decir verdad, es demasiado tonto creer que es la misma persona que ella cree que es -jeje no se preocupe… igual nosotras, mil gracias por su ayuda- haciendo una expresión de agradecimiento dejando un lado lo que antiguamente había pensado.

-¡y por cierto! Combina ese vestido con unas zapatillas rojas, te quedará 'Exquisitoooo'- cantando la ultima vocal, es jalada por su asistente.

-¡de acuerdo!- sonriente.

-¿se ha ido?- dice una voz detrás de Sora.

-sí, al parecer tenía cosas que hacer- voltea a ver a su amiga, quedando perpleja -¡…hay que ver que esa 'Señora' es talentosa…!

oOoOoOo

El ensayo había empezado poniendo a prueba nuevamente los jóvenes talentos participantes del evento… ¿Poniendo a prueba? Por supuesto que sí, ya que recientemente unas de las marcas mas codiciadas de Japón avisó su presencia en tan famoso evento, y cuando eso sucede mayormente la modelo que mas gusta le ofrecen ser imagen de la marca… por lo tanto, considerando las 15 talentosas y extremadamente atractivas modelos, ya se siente la tensión.

Pero en fin, lo único que faltaba para que el ensayo se dé completamente era una personita, mejor conocida como la estrella del 'Show'.

-¡¡otra vez!!- ese grito… adonde quiera que se oiga se trata de…

-¡pero señora Monica!- implora agobiado Louis, quien ya se encontraba totalmente exhausto y alejado de la batería.

-¡ya es la enésima canción que tocamos! Dennos un respiro…- esta vez fue Sato quien agregó, quitándose los audífonos del cuello y colocándolos en el teclado.

Pero en eso, pareciera como si el propio Apocalipsis estuviera a punto de dar comienzo…

-…- todos de la banda quedaron en silencio al ver como su guía tiene un colapso mental oscureciendo su mirada, fue una idea fatal haber pedido un descanso.

-…solo diré… 3 cosas- dice de forma aterradora, para luego subir las escaleras tipo 'La maldición' o como su versión japonesa 'Ju On'.

-¡HAY MAMA!- grita eufórico Louis, lanzándose maniáticamente encima de Yamato quien se encontraba más cerca; cabe destacar, quien también estaba azul del miedo al igual que los demás.

-…- al llegar a los pies de ambos, se va estirando como un zombi en pleno despertar hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio –Primero; YO doy las ordenes…- dando un paso, haciendo que el Ishida de un paso hacia atrás llevando a baterista en los brazos –Segundo… Me llamo MONIQUE- dándole énfasis a su nombre acompañado de una voz escalofriante.

-Y-Y-Y… ¿Tercero?- pregunta Matt con las piernas temblando.

-No… Soy… ¡¡SEÑORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- mostrando el rostro más horroroso que se pueda imaginar el humano.

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!- gritan desesperados los 4 casi en llanto.

-…muy bien- aplaudiendo dos veces con las manos, volviendo a su actitud normal –espero que eso les sirva de lección. ¡DESCANSO DE 5 MINUTOS!- bajándose de la tarima.

Y instantáneamente, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-…¿Qué rayos fue eso, Bro?- dice Sato aún petrificado, saliendo de su escondite tras una de las cornetas.

-no tengo la menor idea pero…- también escondido pero detrás de su propio bajo –¡eso fue aterrador!

-¿aterrador? ¡CASI ME HAGO ENCIMA!- grita Louis aún siendo cargado por Yamato.

-y yo…- en eso, observa a su amigo en sus brazos -¡HEY!- soltándolo de golpe.

-¡auch! …Podrías haberme bajado con delicadeza, ¿no?- tras haber caído de pompis sobre el suelo.

-cállate y ahombrate, por poco me mata esa loca por tu imprudencia- dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué me ahombre?! ¡acaso no viste su cara! …Parecían esos macacos raros de 'Exterminio'- imitando a esos terribles personajes de la película.

-¡al fin llegas, preciosa!- se escucha desde la entrada, donde se ve a Monique recibiendo calurosamente a la joven Tachikawa.

-_"…es ella"_- Yamato apenas miró a la castaña, un notable sonrojo se notó en su rostro. Estaba radiante como siempre, con unos shorts blancos y una franela de tiras color rosada, botas blancas seguramente de Miu Miu por el estilo alocado con encajes rosados. ¡Y cómo olvidar ese sombrero que le traía viejos recuerdos! Sí, se trataba del mismo sombrero rosa que una vez llevó cuando era niña.

-vaya, vaya…- dijo para sus adentros Tokumori al ver ese increíble sonrojo en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-_"…ahí está él"_- esta vez fue Mimi, quien al notar donde se encontraba el rubio camina hasta éste.

**Flash Back **

Yendo en un taxi común y corriente, van las dos modelos; una con cara preocupada, y la otra con ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿era necesario ir en Taxi?- mirando por la ventana las difíciles calles de la ciudad.

-era la única forma de llegar mas rápido…- molesta.

-Meens… debes calmarte, capaz se le olvidó…- con una risa nerviosa.

-¡¿olvidarse?! ¡Algo así no se puede olvidar, Sarah! Ayer estuvo conmigo, prácticamente por 3 o 4 horas hablando de boberías… ¡¿Y se le olvido un 'pequeño' detalle como ese?!- alterada.

-pero-pero… cálmate, pienso que es una exageración ponerse así por esto y…

-¡Y lo peor es que le pregunté que cómo había ido el ensayo! Ahí pudo haberme dicho…- acordándose de todo lo anterior.

-Meens…

-¡¿UN BESO?! ¡Sarah, un beso es un beso!

-pero es un besito… ¡chiquito! ¿sabes? Así como…- dando pequeños besos al aire, como si chupara por un pitillo tapado, sin descartar los ojos cerrados y las manos juntitas.

-¡no es el beso que me molesta tanto! Es solo el hecho de… ¡NO HABERMELO DICHO! ¡¿A qué juega?!- se calma más –sabiendo lo discreta que quiero ser…

**End of Flash Back **

-…- el sonrojo hizo despertar del trance al rubio, quien al darse cuenta sacudió su cabeza y se regañó internamente por estar pensando en cosas así. Tras esto, deja su guitarra a un lado y camina un poco para que el encuentro de ambos sea mas corto -¡hola, princesa! ¿Qué tal dormiste…?

-bien…- fríamente, produciendo un vértigo en el Ishida –estaba bien antes de saber lo que tú me tenías que haber dicho en nuestra velada de ayer…- dice llegando al fin hasta el rubio parándose frente a él.

-_"¿velada?"_- pensaron el resto de la banda escuchando disimuladamente la conversación del rubio con la modelo –mmm… eso lo explica todo- dicen los tres a la vez.

-¿…tenía que haberte dicho? ¿De qué hablas?- extrañado.

-tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo…- se acerca aun más al rubio –algo que me enferma de los hombres, Ishida… es que no me sean sinceros. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del beso?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- aún más confuso.

-¡no te hagas…! O piensas que se me va a pasar por alto que no me hayas dicho que teníamos que darnos un 'beeeeso' frente todo el mundo y seguramente ciertas personas verán…- cruza los brazos con reproche –Estoy segura que Sora verá el evento de alguna y otra forma, y al verme a mí con ese romántico beso…- se pone más seria –no querrá verme ni en pintura.

-Pero…- afectado, no le gustó ver a Mimi con ese rostro dolido –¡hey! Espera… aún no sé de qué beso me hablas ¡En serio…!

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- dice repentinamente Tokumori, acercándose a ambos –Ayer te avisamos que tenían que darse un beso en el espectáculo, incluso dijiste que era lo primero que le ibas a decir a la señorita apenas la veas.

-¡¿Cómo?!- su expresión era extremadamente confundido y rojo para variar, lo único que se preguntaba era que raros planeaba su fiel y repentinamente loco amigo.

-¿Ahora te dio Mal de Alzheimer o qué?- aún más molesta.

-…no me ayudes tanto Tokumori- hablándole entre dientes.

-no puedo creerlo… eres igual que todos- pasándole por un lado, pero en eso es detenida por el rubio al agarrarla la mano -¿Qué quieres?- frívola.

-espera Mimi, de verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que están diciendo…

-perdónalo… el solo quiso que el beso fuera más espontáneo- dice en forma malévola que solo Yamato podía percibir, pero ante de los ojos de Tachikawa se veía un simple comentario.

-…- mirando aún más molesta al Ishida –no hay beso… y a este club de solteros, no entras.

-¡PERO…!- sin más, se aleja del rubio, dejándolo desnudo en la era de hielo.

-¡jojo! Que curioso… en realidad no lo sabías- sonriente, mirando a su amigo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA SHITSUYA?!- tétrico… solo las veces que Yamato realmente está molesto con su amigo lo llama por su nombre.

-¿yo? Nada…- con una sonrisa nerviosa pero gustosa.

-¡¿NO VEZ QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER?!- con ganas de ahorcarlo -¡Por que dijiste todo eso! ¡¿Y de qué 'fucking' beso habla ella?!

-Relax, man…- le soba la cabeza como si fuera su mascota, ignorando el solo el hecho de que faltaban segundos para su muerte no natural –me lo agradecerás…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Como puedo agradecerte por alg…!

-…porque cuando algo se te pone difícil, haces lo que sea por obtenerlo- sonríe, desconcertando a su compañero.

-tienes dos segundos y medios para explicarme…- más calmado por la duda.

-jeje, ya te lo dije, me lo agradecerás… solo necesitabas un empujoncito- tras esto se aleja, dejando totalmente confundido al Ishida.

-_"…"_- quedando pensativo en medio del escenario.

**To be Continue…**

AHHHH!! Me van a mataaaaaaaaar!! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!! T.T no tengo excusa soy la peor!!

Siglos sin actualizar, mil disculpas mis lectores… pero por eso lo puse más interesante!! A q Tokumori no es un muderfucker? XD y beso?? Dios!! Créanme que se va a dar, el problema es COMO! n.n

Gracias a todos que han estado pendiente! n.n ojalá no se olvidaran de mí pero los entiendo si tardo tanto en actualizar T.T

Por cierto!! Me gustaría agregar algo…! Un error que cometí y ahora es que vengo a darme cuenta… el primer capítulo Mimi señala que su cumple será en una semana, peeero… en realidad era en dos semanas pero no pude actualizar, x lo tanto tengo que rectificarlo x aki!!

El cumpleaños de Hikari es en el día del evento, el de Mimi será en la siguiente semana, y como un pequeño regalo por mi tardanza y adelanto…

-¿…ya te vas? ¿hoy?- pregunta confundido, tenía planeado compartir un poco con ella en este día…

-lo lamento…- voltea a mirarlo, pero con un ligero brillo en sus ojos, pero no necesariamente de felicidad. –me haré más daño si me quedo…

-¡pero no puedes irte…!- dice el rubio acercándose un poco a ella –no puedo dejarte ir…

-de verdad- con unas terribles ganas de llorar -no puedo quedarme…

-…Meens, perdóname- abrazándola fuertemente –Yo… yo te…

**CONTINUARA! JUAS! XD**

Hasta la vista! Xn.nX

Atte.

AnDsI


	8. It's a secret no one tells

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 8**

It's a secret no one tells

Anonado, y más aún terriblemente molesto. Ha pasado 1 día; sí, U N día sin poder tener comunicación alguna con la castaña… Intentó de todo, desde llamarla hasta acosarla, y no ha logrado nada en este insignificante día. De cierta forma creyó que Dios conspiraba para que no pudiese solucionar las cosas con la joven Tachikawa.

Rebobinando, ¿solucionar? ¡Pero si él no había hecho nada! ¿Entonces por qué rayos tiene que 'El Todopoderoso' evitar que la princesa se vea con él?

Se hallaba sentado en su escritorio; mejor digamos su narcisista oficina, donde es decorada por todos sus logros, contando todos sus Grammys y premios por su exitosa banda… Eran las 9 de la noche y por fin había llegado a su apartamento después de esa movida rueda de prensa a la que tuvo que asistir.

-_"…es increíble, ahora me estoy volviendo religioso gracias a ella"_- se dijo posando una de sus manos sobre su rostro, exhausto por el ajetreo emocional y mental –¿eh? ¡¿Y desde cuándo…?!- se levanta molesto -¡Ni qué fuera qué! ¡Es Mimi! ¡Tengo años sin saber de ella y de la nada resucita y atormenta mi vida! ¡DESDE AHORA QUE SE JOD….!

-¿…Yama?- Yamato al escuchar su nombre repentinamente pegó un salto que casi se monta encima del escritorio. Distinguió la voz, y al comprobar quien era respiró profundo.

-¿…Me quieres matar de un susto o qué, Tk?- dice masajeándose la frente con sus manos y relajándose un poco.

-lo lamento, hermano…

-no te oí llegar…

-acabo de llegar, Kari había venido hoy y acabo de llevarla a su casa…- entrando a la oficina de su hermano y acercándose un poco a éste.

-¿Cómo está todo hermano?- al fin después de varias semanas tenía a su hermano y mayormente a su mejor amigo en frente, y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa a pesar de su cansancio, le da una palmada al brazo del joven Takeru.

-bien…- sonríe -¿cansado?

-algo…- estirándose.

-¿Quieres que prepare la cena?

-haz algo para ti hermano, yo no tengo hambre…- parándose.

–¿Qué tal el ensayo?- dejando las llaves de su auto sobre el escritorio.

-rueda de prensa, el ensayo fue ayer…

-ya veo…- ambos salen de la oficina –faltan 3 días ¿emocionado?

-…para nada- respondiendo inmediatamente –a decir verdad, estoy ansioso por algo más…

-¿..?

-bah… seguramente son las mujeres que me tienen hasta le borde que ya no sé ni lo que quiero…- entrando a la cocina, un lugar bastante moderno y acogedor gracias a los sofás negros que combinaban con los muebles de cocina Italiana.

-oh… te refieres a eso, jajaja- sabía que su hermano era un hombre complicado, pero con las mujeres es fácil decir que vive por ellas pero no con ellas.

-¿Por qué la risita?- sacando de la alacena un vaso para luego servir un poco de agua.

-no, por nada…- sonriendo para sus adentros –es que tú nunca cambias.

-gracias, eso fue halagador…- sarcástico.

-jeje- se sienta en uno de los muebles –sabes, hablando de mujeres…

-¿problemas con Kari?- acercándose a su hermano con el vaso de agua en sus manos.

-no, la verdad es que vamos súper bien…- sonríe –me refiero a ti.

-¿uhm?

-verás…- estirándose un poco, a decir verdad de la misma forma como su hermano lo hizo anteriormente –al entrar, te escuché en la oficina con alguien, pero cuando me acerqué me di cuenta que estabas tú solo…

-estaba hablando solo, zopenco…- tomando un sorbo de su agua.

-sí, pero lo curioso es que nombraste algo que me llamó la atención – pausa -¿Mimi?

-¡…!- inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre se ahogó con el agua, escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca al suelo (mojando unas finas revistas cabe destacar) y atragantándose con lo que ya iba en camino.

-jeje, por eso esperé a que tomarás el agua para comprobarlo…

-¡¡Tk!! ¡COF COF!- aun afectado -¡a…a… a qué te refi…fieres…?- limpiándose la cara.

-Nombraste a Mimi…

-No, ¿Qué? ¡¿Mimi?! ¿Cuál…?- buscando una excusa –seguramente entendiste… ¡Maní! ¿sabes? Es que hoy tengo ganas de comer maní… "que idiota eres…"- diciéndose para sí mismo.

-oh…- pensativo –ya veo…- en eso se mueve de una forma como buscando algo en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón –por cierto, te traje algo…

-¿Qué me trajiste…?- relajado, con la esperanza de que su hermano le haya creído.

-hay que ver…- dándole el objeto; una revista, colocándolo sobre las piernas de su hermano justamente mostrando la portada –es bastante atractiva… Ese 'maní'- sonriendo triunfante.

-"…oh fuck"- en esos precisos segundos, había pensado en todas las palabras posibles para maldecir a los paparazzi. Lo había atrapado.

-Vamos, Yama… somos hermanos, y sabemos muy bien que está en nuestra sangre nuestra forma patética en mentir- lo mira serio -¿Por qué no me dijiste que Mimi había vuelto?

-…yo- detallando la foto. Recordó lo reconfortante que fue esa noche, se sintió cómodo, incluso, podría decirse que hasta sintió la conexión. Y lo que más le atrajo de esta foto fue… lo hermosa que de verdad vistió la princesa en esa noche.

-y también exijo los detalles de esa cita…- poniéndose más cómodo, pues seguramente había una larga historia atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- incrédula, no podía creer lo que su amiga había hecho.

-Sí, Sarah… y no pongas esa cara de 'Te volviste loca' porque no lo estoy- dispuesta a no cambiar de opinión.

-Meens…- acostándose en la cama de la modelo, ambas se hallaban en su habitación con pijamas, habían planeado compartir la noche juntas como los viejos tiempos y sus 'Pijamadas' de cuando eran mas jóvenes –yo pensé que ibas a hablarlo… ¡Te comportaste como la típica niña mimada! Además, has hecho propagandas algo más reveladoras que un beso salido de un guión. Por dios, ¡te excediste!- sabía que su amiga se había pasado, el problema es como hacérselo entender.

-¡No fastidies!- con reproche -¿Qué hubieses hecho tú en mi lugar?

-mmm…- dándole esperanza a la castaña –creo que hubiese hecho más que un tonto beso- con algo de picardía en su mirada.

-¡SARAH!- le lanza la almohada -¡Es Yamato! Matt, Yamato Ishida… MATT. ¿Sabes? Te repito es…

-M A T T, ya capté, honey… pero créeme, uno nunca sabe quien le toca. Cuando quieres, quieres y punto. Cuando amas, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-…- incrédula –jeje, estas bromeando ¿Right?

-…- algo seria.

-ok, imaginaré que nunca dijiste eso…- se levanta de la cama y busca su maleta –No puedo creer que hayas nombrado a 'Matt' y la palabra 'Amar' en la misma conversación.

-jajaja.

-Aparte, tú muy bien sabes que no se trata del beso nada más…- poniendo la maleta en la cama y abriéndola –él sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y algo me dice que él me lo ocultó para darle celos a Sora, y como sabía que yo iba a decirle que no ¡Por eso no me lo dijo! Sabía que algo mal andaba en él, por algo nunca antes lo traté lo suficiente… ¡ES UN TONTO!- sacando las cosas de la maleta con fuerza.

-You're already insane…- mirando una de las prendas que recién sacó –Mimi, ¡Come on! Él no haría eso… Y sigo sin entender que tiene de malo… ¡Esta de un…!- se ve interrumpida al ver un rostro poco peculiar en la Tachikawa, quien mantenía su vista fija en el interior de la maleta -¿Aló?

-…lo traje- dice al meter las manos en ella y sacar un pequeño peluche de un Sushi con Wasabi como cabello.

-oh…- al ver aquel objeto, se le acerca a la castaña –aún lo tienes. Juré que lo habías botado junto con las demás cosas.

-No quise… y tampoco quise traerlo- suspira –no sé como llegó aquí.

-Seguramente lo metiste inconcientemente- pone su mano sobre el peluche uniéndola con las de su amiga –es increíble como lo has superado, pero lo que no has podido sacarte de encima son sus recuerdos- esto le atrae la atención -¿De qué sirve botar sus pertenencias si aún no lo has olvidado?

-¡Sí lo hice!- algo ofendida.

-No, y lamento decirlo pero… por esa mirada, aún lo quieres- aprieta el peluche y la mira con más sentimiento –Y no es malo…

-Pero tampoco es bueno- responde la mirada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado, aquellos hermanos Yagami recién habían hecho la cena y estaban en pleno proceso de limpieza. Hoy sus padres tenían trabajo extendido por lo tanto colaboran para que su madre no tenga tanto trabajo al llegar a la casa… normalmente era así; lo lindo de la familia Yagami, es que era una familia unida, que todos ayudaban en todo aunque sea en lo más mínimo y siempre se contaban el uno con el otro, quizás por eso Taichi era tan sobre protector con su hermana… En realidad, la que siempre llevará en su corazón así esté con otro hombre, será su hermanita Hikari Yagami.

-pásame ese plato- le dice la castaña menor recibiendo en sus manos un plato sucio –le faltó un poco de sal a la pasta hermano- lavándolo.

-Bueno, ahí voy poco a poco no presiones chica- pegándole un latigazo con el trapo en el brazo.

-¡¡AUCH!!- molesta -¡Hey, eso dolió!- mojándolo con la manguera de la cocina.

-¡KARI, NO!- escondiéndose -¡No me mojes, boba, que o sino me tendré que bañar!

-jajajajaja, cochinooooo- mojándolo más aún.

-¡HIKARI DETENTE!- sacrificando su 'Noche seco' se acercó a la castaña quitándole la manguera y tras esto mojándola hasta dejarla empapada.

-¡HEEEEY!- escapando.

Se quedaron jugando con agua y con trapos un buen rato hasta quedar agotados. Sentados en la mesa descansando, se dan cuenta del desastre… ¿Y a eso le llaman limpiar?

-…Somos los peores cachifos que han existido- con una gota en su frente.

-¡Ni que lo digas, ahora lo que estábamos terminando tendremos que empezar desde cero!- molesta –Tú y tu estúpido trapo.

-Hay, cállate que tu manguera parecía una anaconda con el Mal de Parkinson- serio.

-¿…no se te ocurrió otro chiste?

-antipática- con reproche.

-jejeje, es en serio…- se levanta y empieza a limpiar de nuevo –¿Sabes? Me alegra que hayamos jugado ahorita… pues últimamente te sentía muy extraño.

-¿si? ¿De qué forma?- acompañando a la portadora de la luz en la limpieza.

-pues… Así como si estuvieras ido, no eras tú. Normalmente te la pasas de chiste en chiste pero en estos días haz estado algo serio- sonríe –por eso me hace feliz que hayamos jugado porque quiere decir que ya estas bien.

-jeje, gracias por preocuparte hermanita- le acaricia la cabeza –y tranquila, estoy bien.

-lo sé…- en eso, le da el trapo para que limpie -¿Estabas así por Sora?

-…- sorprendido.

-vamos, te conozco muy bien… además, cuando estas así siempre a sido por ella. ¿Aún no le has dicho lo que sientes?

-Kari, tú sabes que no es sencillo- un poco triste –cuanto me gustaría hacerlo pero recuerda que es la Ex de mi mejor amigo, es mi mejor amiga y de paso algo me dice que ella no a olvidado a Yamato.

-…Tai- seria –¿Vas a negar tus sentimientos por esas razones? ¡Ellos ya terminaron! Seguramente ya Matt tiene novia y no creo que le importe que tú estés con ella ya que muy bien sabemos que el te prefiere más a ti que cualquier otro chico con Takeunochi- juntando sus manos con su cintura algo malhumorada, le molestaba los límites que se ponía su hermano.

-pero…

-y en cuanto a lo que ella siente…- se le acerca –nunca lo sabrás sino se lo preguntas. Conociéndola, hermanito, si ella no siente lo mismo que tú seguirá siendo tu mejor amiga… ella es muy comprensible.

-…Kari.

-Vamos, bodoque… sí yo me aventuré a decirle a Tk mis sentimientos ¿Por qué tú no?- recordando el día en que la relación de los pequeños surgió. A decir verdad, fue Hikari la que dio el primer paso… Y Tk obviamente que respondió sus sentimientos, desde ese entonces han estado juntos.

-tienes razón- sonríe- gracias por tu concejo, pequeña.

-cuando quieras hermanito, sabes que cuentas conmigo por siempre- lo abraza –y lo que más quiero es verte feliz, no soporto verte algo distante. Y la idea de cuando amas a alguien…- se separa y lo mira con ternura –es que sientas felicidad, no impotencia o melancolía.

-me alegra tenerte como hermana…- le da un coscorrón –pero no te creas que por lo que me dijiste permitiré que tengas relaciones con Takeru…- dice agarrando un trapo y empezando a limpiar.

-¡HERMANO!- molesta se va a su cuarto –no importa… capaz y tu eres el virgen aún- hablando consigo misma.

-¡TE ESCUCHE!- en eso nota todo el desastre que tiene que limpiar -¡HEY PERO…!- se escucha un portazo -¡¡¡¡HIKARI!!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-

_7:43 am, Tokio Theatre Stadium_

_2 días antes del espectáculo._

Exacto, solo dos simples días separaban el 'Hoy' con el día del Evento; esto ponía nerviosos a todos los participantes de éste, las entradas se revendían a precios más altos e increíbles, ya los preparativos estaban llegando a su final y Tokio era infestado por las últimas propagandas para la publicidad del evento. Se estaba volviendo casi que en un día nacional.

Lástima que para otros preparativos las cosas no marchaban muy bien.

-¡¿Cómo que no van a venir?!- histérico, con un ataque que podía mover los suelos.

-¡Lo mismo dije yo cuando me enteré…!- dice la Señorita Susu, esta vez vestida con algo más serio; unas botas Jimmy Choo blancas, unos pantalones negros hechos a la medida por su empresa, un cinturón de cuero rosa también hecho por su empresa y por último una franela lanzada por Carolina Herrera en nombre del Cáncer de Mama, regalada directamente de ella.

-¡Mi reputación está en juego!- con los ojos llorosos -¡¿Por qué justamente hoy?!

-¡Y la mía!- a punto de que ambos rompan en llanto.

-ya, ya… ustedes dos- dice Hermione llegando a la sala de reuniones del teatro.

-¡¡HERM!!- dicen ambos a la vez tirándose a los pies de ella.

-What the fuck?- confundida -¿Tan histéricos están?- un llanto le responde –Dios…- suspira –levántense por favor, ya conseguí una solución.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!- con los ojos en forma de estrellas.

-Sí…- asustada por la reacción –Son dos jóvenes que vinieron de Australia, los mejores fotógrafos de ese país. Nuestra empresa los contrató por si acaso sucedía algo así, por lo tanto ya los jóvenes se encuentran en Japón… Mi asistente se encargó de su estadía y ya vienen en camino para darle los detalles- para las dudas, van a ir muchísimos fotógrafos al evento, solo que siempre cada empresa tiene su fotógrafo predilecto para las publicidades directas de la marca que se modela. Además, no hablamos de cualquier fotógrafo, hablamos de lo mejor de lo mejor, y quizás algo costoso.

-¡¡TE AMAMOS!!- con más llanto -¡¡ERES LO MAX, HERM!!

-…- algo acostumbrada a ser idolatrada –por favor, levántense.

-Buenos días- dice repentinamente una de las asistentes del director del espectáculo –ya los jóvenes fotógrafos están aquí, ¿Les doy las indicaciones?

-Uhm…- Monique vuelve a su compostura normal y se le acerca -¡Yo me encargooo!- en forma de canto –yo les daré los mejores detalles, ¡O sino me meteré en problemas si no es así!- se voltea y le sonríe a Hermione –Gracias, primita…

-No hay problema- sonríe, viendo como este salía del sitio.

-Gracias a él te conocí- parándose al lado de su asistente, con una tierna mirada bastante femenina.

-Sí, fue de gran ayuda mi primo- suspira.

-Yo creo que por todos estos años de trabajo…- la mira –también tenemos ese tipo de lazo entre ambos.

-…- voltea sonrojada –Sí, no lo dudo Sra. Dhammson.

-juju- burlándose de la expresión de su compañera, era algo fría en esos temas… pero sabía muy bien que ellos dos eran como hermanos, solamente que siempre han reflejado una relación más laboral que familiar.

-Yo…- armándose de valor –Yo quería decirle que… gracias por… por ser tan buena conmigo, Sra. Dhammson- cuando voltea nota que éste no estaba a su lado, sino parado frente a un espejo modelando y haciendo posturas bastante homosexuales -¡HUY!- molesta, sale del cuarto.

-¡Tráeme algo!- haciendo por último una pose de cupido –uhm… esta me sienta más para mis glúteos formados, ¿Who is your mama?- mandándose besos así mismo con los labios algo exagerados.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La castaña se encontraba en la ducha, dándose un ligero baño para luego vestirse cómoda y salir al ensayo. Su mejor amiga se encontraba en su apartamento haciendo lo mismo, ambas quedaron en luego de su arreglo personal salir a desayunar juntas al lugar preferido de la joven Tachikawa y luego llegarse al Teatro.

Bañaba su larga cabellera con un Shampoo con esencias olor a rosas, que combinaba perfectamente con la personalidad de ésta. Normalmente cuando uno se da un baño siempre tiene la cabeza en otro lado, y justamente ella pensaba en lo de ayer… lo que había conversado con Sarah antes de quedar dormidas.

**Flash Back**

Las luces con un tono tenue iluminaban la gran habitación donde ambas modelos estaban acostadas, juntas en la misma cama solo que cada una en un extremo, se encontraban platicando… siempre, cuando hacían esas reuniones nocturnas antes de dormir, hablaban un poco, y a veces cosas sin sentido cuando entran al estado Gamma, que ni saben de lo que hablan porque están semidormidas.

Solo que para ese momento, estaban bien despiertas.

-¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?- algo preocupada, le pregunta la rubia a su amiga.

-Lo siento, Sarah… es que no puedo evitarlo- se acurruca más a su almohada –desde que lo nuestro terminó no hemos vuelto a hablar, y la verdad siento curiosidad si aún siente por mí lo que sentía antes.

-oh…- suspira –te entiendo amiga, pero aunque lo sepas ¿Qué ganarás con ello?

-mmm…- analizándolo –supongo que nada…

-Exacto- le sonríe –Vamos, Meens… no puedes seguir martillándote con lo mismo, si lo suyo acabó; acabó, punto. O… ¿Acaso estas arrepentida?

-…- bastante dudosa, pero luego se vuelve objetiva –No… pero aún me duele que lo haya hecho. En realidad, no quise hacerlo…

-no querías pero una relación a distancia es muy complicada, my dear…- apoyando su rostro con su mano, mostrando más interés en la conversación –además tú no eras la misma, siempre estabas triste o molesta. Yo considero que la decisión fue mutua, ya que a él también le costaba…

-lo sé…- desanimada -¿Tú crees que el se acuerde de mí?

-¡Y claro! ¿Quién podría olvidarse de la modelo más famosa del mundo?- ambas se ríen –jejeje pues claro que aún te recuerda. Antes era tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

-Sip…- baja la mirada –quizás eso es lo que más extraño de él.

-Puede ser…- le da la mano –pero para eso me tienes a mí, ¡Tu mejor amiga sin sentimientos de lovers en el medio! ¡Tremendo paquete!

-jajajaja, you got it!- tras estos ambas empiezan a reírse.

-Por cierto… ese australiano me recuerda mucho a un M A…

-GET OLDER, SARAH!- lanzándole una almohada para animar la noche.

**End of Flash Back**

En realidad, ¿realmente no estaba arrepentida?

Eso era lo que la tenía confundida, por un segundo creyó haberlo superado completamente, pero al ver aquel peluche que le traía tantos recuerdos todo se vino abajo… sintió nostalgia, ganas de volverlo a ver, o al menos de saber como está.

Apagó la ducha con dos aplausos, y tras esto se saco el exceso de agua de su cabello. Siguió pensativa, recordando viejos tiempos y lo lindo que era tener a alguien a su lado, sin darse cuenta que ya se encontraba con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, bien seca con otra toalla envolviendo su cabello. Se miró al espejo… limpiando lo que el vapor había hecho; opacar a una atractiva joven que por dentro estaba apunto de estallar.

Quizás… debería llamarlo.

_¡Ting Ting!_

Su celular la despierta de su trance con un mensaje de texto, quizás era una señal de que mejor no pensaba en esas tonterías justo 2 días antes del espectáculo. Si llegara a estar así de autista en éste, puede que a Susu le dé un ataque. Simplemente es mejor dejarse llevar por la corriente y no darle tanto coco a las cosas, además… si se piensa mucho en algo a veces se da, así sea mejor siendo evitado.

-Seguramente es Sarah…- dice acercándose a su celular para luego abrir el mensaje -¿uhm?

0414 – 497 - 8886

**Te espero abajo…**

-¿Sarah?- extrañada –que raro… no parece ella- se queda pensando un segundo -¡cierto! Sarah me había dicho que tenía que buscar algo a recepción… puede que se haya alistado primero y mientras me espera busca lo suyo… ¡Es mejor que me vista!- lanzando el celular a un lado y poniéndose manos a la obra.

15 minutos después…

Fueron los suficientes para que Mimi se alistara de manera casual, sencilla y tierna; con unos pantalones bien anchos beige, una franela blanca cómoda de GAP, unas sandalias playeras bajas color blancas y por último, un bolso tejido algo grande, también con aire playero y de color paja con detalles rojos… y con otro detalle; Michael Kors, amigo de Susu que contrató a Mimi para uno de sus catálogos.

-¡Ready!- se dijo a sí misma, tomando la tarjeta de su suite, sus lentes Bvlgary y su celular, para luego salir del sitio y dirigirse a donde su amiga la esperaba.

En el ascensor VIP, se miró al espejo fijamente… notando lo que vestía, haciendo que a su mente vuelva de nuevo un tema.

-A él le encantaba que me vistiera así…- se dice estirándose un poco su franela, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba a su Ex verla así de sencilla. Estaba extremadamente nostálgica, era la primera vez que pensaba tanto en él desde su ruptura. ¿Por qué? Quería seguir adelante, superarlo… además, tenía otros problemas más importantes con que lidiar. Ejemplo; el espectáculo dentro de dos días, solucionar el asunto con sus amigos de Japón y pedirles disculpas, y por último…

El ascensor se abre para dejarla en la planta baja, donde todos los visitantes adinerados que se hospedaban en este hotel entraban y salían por la majestuosa puerta, agregando el hermoso piso de mármol con una Sala de Estar combinada con esculturas originales de Italia, una escalera caracol también de mármol con las barandas de oro fue construida también como parte de la decoración y arquitectura del Hotel 5 estrellas, donde justamente una novia era autografiada junto con su novio, se veía una pareja de recién casados adorable.

-"Que bellos…"- piensa sonriendo al salir del ascensor, caminando hacia la salida sin quitarle la mirada a los novios.

Esto provocó no ver por donde caminaba, que para su mala suerte, tropezó con la peor piedra. O mejor dicho el último problema con el que tenía lidiar.

-¡Oh! ¡lo lamento!- dice inmediatamente recuperando el equilibrio gracias al joven que la sostuvo.

-Ya es la segunda vez, en la tercera alguien saldrá herido…- cuando la castaña sube la mirada, se topa con aquellos increíbles ojos azules, aquella mirada que la derretía, aquel azul que… Un segundo.

-¡MATT!- dice separándose casi tan rápido como se disculpó -¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí…?! ¡Lo que menos quiero es verte, ¿sabes?!

-Hola Mimi…- otros ojos azules se mostraron, mirándola con aquella ternura de siempre…

-Tk…

-o-o-o-o-o-

El auto se estacionó en frente de la humilde casa Takeunochi, eran las 8:23 y había quedado con la pelirroja en ir a desayunar y luego buscar la cámara que habían comprado, pues la mandaron a pedir en USA y hoy recién llegó, apartada nada más para los chicos.

Tocó la bocina y luego esperó, recostando su cabeza en el cabezal y cerrando los ojos un rato, aún tenía tanto sueño… Se tuvo que bañar ayer en la noche y eso produjo más tardanza para dormir en su cama con sabanas sin cambiar desde hace un mes. Lo desveló, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias por madrugar con su amiga. ¡Rayos! Todo por culpa de su hermana, y para colmo tenía que buscar su regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Siempre consienten a la niña de la casa! ¿Pero que hay de él?

-no es justo…- dice con puchero sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué no es justo?- sorprendiendo al chico, asomada por la ventana del copiloto sonriente. Esa sonrisa…

-buenos días…- dice algo sonrojado por la sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Taichi Ojeras… ¿No dormiste?- montándose en el carro, poniéndose su cinturón y prendiendo la radio.

-que graciosa…- metiendo primera y arrancando –no, gracias a la cumpleañera del siglo.

-jajaja, déjame adivinar… ¿Te ordenó que lavaras tu ropa antes de que te vayas a dormir?

-¡no!- mirándola de reojo -...hizo que me bañara.

-oooooooh… ¡Que mala hermana!- exagerando burlona.

-¡No me tocaba ayer!- silencio –se me desgasta la piel si me baño muy a menudo.

-…Tai- incrédula.

-déjame cuidar mi cutis en paz… ¿Cómo carrizo crees que me mantengo tan hermoso y no envejezco?- tornándose serio pero jugando.

-¡Ese es tu secreto! Oh Taichi, de ahora en adelante nunca más me bañaré para lucir tan hermosa y suave como tú- sarcástica.

-Uy… ¿Cómo sabes que soy suave?- molestándola con su picardía.

-Tai…- dándole un ligero golpe y se ríe –Por cierto…- preocupada -¿Cuándo pasó ese choque?

-Ah…- recordando el incidente –luego de dejarte en tu casa me pasé el semáforo y choque.

-¡¿Cómo?!- algo alterada.

-relájate, no me pasó nada, ni a mí ni con quien choque. Eran dos chicos, extranjeros. Uno de ellos venía bebido y su Ferrari pagó las consecuencias…- nota el susto de su amiga –de verdad tranquila, no pasó nada… incluso ellos arreglaron algunas que otras cosas para que ninguno saliera afectado por el fiscal.

-¿Ninguno? ¡Él era el que andaba bebido!- histérica –buscando que te lastime o te pase algo… ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

-en tomarse otro Sake…- sonríe –estoy bien. Y también tenía parte de la culpa por pasarme la luz roja.

-¡TAI…! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tienes que andar con cuidado! ¡¿En qué andabas pensando?!- bastante molesta.

-En ti…- esto deja en silencio a la pelirroja, haciendo que un leve sonrojo se muestre en sus mejillas.

-…

-Sora, yo…- en eso, una ruidosa corneta asusta a los tórtolos, haciendo caer en cuenta que casi se lleva un taxi por delante.

-¡Mira por donde vas!- se escucha desde el taxi.

-Disculpe- responde Sora asomándose por la ventana, para luego sentarse derecha en su asiento con un bastante incómodo silencio entre ambos –Tai…

-¿Si?- algo ilusionado.

-Es aquí…- dice señalando la calle en la que tiene que cruzar.

-…- volviendo en sí –¡cierto!- aunque por dentro, algo decepcionado.

To be continue…

…………….T.T I'm the WORST!!!!

"DISCÚLPENME" MULTIPLICADO POR INFINITO!!! De verdad esta vez me pasé!! :S ni excusa tengo! Simplemente que por cuestiones de estudios se me a megacomplicado pero no para abandonar mi FIC!!! Pensarán que "Nada… esta es de esos que empiezan y nunca terminan"

PUES NO!!!! Prometo que no será así… MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA!!!!!!!! Igual sorry… T.T

En fin, volvamos a la historia… (suena la música de intriga) TARARARAAAAAN

Mimi nos contó un poquito de su pasado, WTF?? O.o será que aún no lo a olvidado en serio??

Y hablando de olvidado, su amigo 'olvidado' TK!!!! Que sorpresita… ya Mimi no podrá esconderse! O.o

Matt, Yamato Ishida… CARAYYY!!!! Q lento guey… hasta yo estoy histérica! XD pero bueno, siempre los lentos tienen sus consecuencias… esperemos que Matt sepa lidiar con ellas cuando se de cuenta de todo lo que tardó (música de intriga) uy!

Tai y Sora??? Ya veremos…  dependiendo de lo que me digan mis lectores nombraré un poquito más a menudo esta pareja! Aunque no es mi favorita, sí la apoyo… CONTAL DE QUE MEENS Y MATTI KEDEN TOGETHER!!! *.* juju!!!xD

En fin… ya estoy por terminar el siguiente capítulo así que no os preocupéis! :D Agradezco muchísimo por su tiempo, de verdad le estoy poniendo ganas a este Fic a pesar de lo mucho q a tardado!! U.u tranquilos! :D muy prooooooonto sabrán que pasará con Mimi Y Matt, os aseguro! JUJU! xD

Saludos!

Atte.

Andsi


	9. She made it easy

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 9**

She made it easy

Allí se hallaban, en medio de sala de estar del hotel. La modelo, que se encontraba muy sorprendida, tenía unas increíbles ganas de abrazar a su viejo amigo y demostrarle que nunca lo había olvidado. Pero algo detenía ese impulso; y era el hermano mayor de él que solo la miraba, ahí… mirándola sin decir palabra alguna. Con una mirada, que por una extraña razón, aceleró el corazón de la castaña.

Pero prefirió confundir ese ritmo cardíaco con la visita inesperada del pequeño Takahashi.

-Tk…- pensando qué decir.

-Matt me dijo tu estadía… y por eso no dudé en venir apenas lo supe- sonriente, se le acerca para estar más cerca de su vieja amiga, solo para tornarse serio repentinamente –no tienes idea de cuanta falta me hiciste, y de paso lo mucho que me preocupé al no saber nada de ti, Mimi.

-Cuanto lo lamento…- con los ojos ya llorosos, aguantando para abrazar al joven Takeru y así escuchar el regaño que se merece.

-Mejor sentémonos…- dice Yamato señalando sutilmente los sofás que abarcaban en la parte más glamorosa de la sala de estar.

Una señorita encargada del pequeño bar, junto a la sala de estar, se les acercó al ocupar uno de los asientos, llevando en una bandeja de plata vasos y una jarra con agua.

-Gracias- responde el rubio a la señorita al dejar los tres vasos llenos de agua con la jarra en la mesa de centro –Si quieren me puedo ir y…

-No, hermano… quédate.

-…- seco, extrañado por la seriedad de su hermano… Rara vez veía a su hermano menor con esa actitud.

-De verdad lo siento, Tk…- con el vaso de agua en las manos.

-Sé que sí, pero eso no saca de la incógnita que nos dejaste…- tomando las manos de su amiga- ¿Acaso ya no te caíamos bien? ¿Qué te hicimos, Mimi?

-Jamás me han hecho algo, Tk… Ustedes siempre fueron buenos conmigo- pone más énfasis –fui cegada por el trabajo y el lujo, fui tan tonta… no me di cuenta de que el verdadero lujo se disfruta es con las personas que quieres… con ustedes- toma aire, es como si se quitara un poco del tan grande peso que tiene encima.

-Ya veo…- suspira.

-…- escuchaba atento, recordando la simpática cena que había tenido con la castaña. Por unos pequeños segundos, miró a la joven fijamente, estudiando cada gesto que mostraba al hablar con Takeru… Se veía tan genuina, tan sincera, todo lo contrario para cuando se vieron por última vez. Aún no sabía por qué lo había abofeteado con esas palabras sin ni siquiera saber lo que realmente sucedió.

-Disculpa, Tk… de verdad me da mucha pena y…- Al ver como Tachikawa bajó la cabeza tras decir eso, el rubio menor alborotó con una caricia los cabellos de ella, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Te volviste loquita o qué? Nos ignoraste por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco mataste a alguien… son errores que se cometen- sonriendo –no te preocupes. Aunque no sepa lo que es ser famoso, creo que logro entenderte…- mirando a su hermano de reojo.

-…- aún más sorprendida.

-Oye… ¡¿Y mi abrazo?!- abriendo los brazos con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Tk…!- abrazándolo inmediatamente dejando el vaso de agua a un lado.

-Tranquila hermanita, todo está bien…- respondiendo el abrazo –bienvenida a casa…

-iba a verlos pero esperaba el día del evento…- separándose de su amigo.

-Matt me comentó que ibas a modelar, ¡y serás la que abrirá el opening! Haz llegado alto amiga, tienes que contarme todos tus logros…- emocionado.

-Jeje, más que logros… tengo que contarte muchas cosas- sonriéndole.

-¡seguro!- mira a su hermano –supongo que tienen ensayo ahora, espero no haberles atrasado- algo preocupado.

-para nada Tk, el ensayo general empieza más tarde… es que quise salir más temprano para pasear y…

_RING… RING…_

-oh… es el mío, seguramente es Tai, quedamos en vernos ahora- dice educadamente sacando su celular del bolsillo –tranquila no le diré que estás aquí, tú te encargarás de sorprenderlos- y contesta, alejándose de los chicos a unos cuantos metros para hablar más tranquilo.

-…- silencio, solo un hilo de silencio separaba a los jóvenes. Se notaba la incomodidad del momento, querían hablar para romper el hielo… pero Mimi solo recordaba el suceso que había provocado esa incomodidad. Llenándose de rencor internamente en esos 5 minutos en que Tk hablaba con su cuñado, pensando en como humillar al rubio o al menos decirle lo que pensaba de él… en fin, estaba envenenándose ella misma, y la próxima vez que abra la boca será para insultar al inocente Ishida.

-…oye, Mimi- se arriesgó, pensando claramente qué decirle, ignorando el hecho de que tenía orgullo –creo que debemos hablar…

-¿Sobre? Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Yamato…- dice tomando una actitud indiferente, tomando su agua con ganas de entrar en el vaso y ahogarse en éste.

-sí, sí lo tienes, no me dejaste darte una explicación…

-¿Existe una explicación para los celos?- Matt se desconcertó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yamato…- con una sonrisa hipócrita –conozco tu plan, no tienes porque avergonzarte… entiendo que hayas planeado usarme para darle celos a Sora. El show, el beso, la publicidad; eso haría que Sora se muriera de los celos e implore tu regreso… en la cena trataste de decírmelo pero mi ingenuidad provocó que lo escondieras.

-¡¿Qué?!- bastante sorprendido… no podía creer la tormenta que tenía esa chica en la mente, ¿Su plan? Rayos, es totalmente cierto que las mujeres se ahogan en un vaso de agua, justamente lo que ella quería con el que tenía en sus manos.

-'¡¿Qué?!' …no vengas a hacerte el 'Yo no fui' conmigo, Ishida. Con que tú lo admitas nos ahorraríamos mucho, aunque si te soy sincera… no te hubiese funcionado el plan, porque conociendo a Sora; nunca estaría con un insensible- esto lo dejó frío, y Mimi al notar el rostro de su contrincante, sonrío victoriosa… estaba funcionando su venganza; jugar con sus sentimientos.

-…- bastante ofendido, pero siguió de oyente.

-Casi me engañas, pero no lo lograste… estoy acostumbrada a personas como tú- sirviéndose un poco más de agua.

Tk seguía hablando por su celular, desconociendo el enfrentamiento entre los chicos.

-al parecer, no has cambiado desde el día que te cegaste…

-¿A qué te refieres, Ishida?- no esperaba una respuesta así.

-olvidalo, no voy a perder mi tiempo así contigo… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer a que quedarme con una persona como tú.

-…- bastante ofendida, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Actuaba como la víctima… ¡Lo cual es falso porque ella es la víctima en esta situación! ¿Qué rayos…

-ni sé porque Takeru se molesto en venir…

–mejor me escuchas, YAMATO… No voy a permitir que digas eso de mí, y mucho menos que me hagas sentir como si yo te hubiera hecho algo a ti… ¡Admitelo de una vez! Todo esto lo hiciste porque aún ignoras el hecho de que no has olvidado a Sora, y que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperarla o peor aún, vengarte… ¿O por qué razón tu amigo dijo lo que dijo?

-ahora escúchame tú…- acercándose rápidamente al rostro de la castaña, con una mirada bastante fuerte que llenó a Mimi de escalofríos -perdonaré que me humilles, que me hagas sentir culpable sin ninguna razón, que me insultes y que te metas conmigo…- Mimi estaba callada, algo asustada por el arranque del chico –pero nunca, ¡óyeme bien! …nunca, te perdonaré que digas cosas de mí que no son con respecto a ella, y que la incluyas sin saber lo que realmente pasó- intensificando sus palabras, pero su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo, bajo y entendible –y te diré algo… lo que dijo mi amigo, fue mentira… si quieres ve y pregúntale, ilusa…

Resumamos los sentimientos de la Tachikawa en tres segundos:

En el primero… Mimi contempló la silueta alejarse de ella, aún atónita por las palabras del chico, totalmente impredecibles.

Un segundo después… Matt dio su primer paso para darle la espalda, haciendo que Mimi se sintiera humillada; algo que nunca antes la habían hecho sentir.

Y al tercer segundo; sintió vergüenza… pero cuando se trata de la castaña, con la vergüenza viene el orgullo, y…

-¡¿Quién te crees?!- levantándose de golpe.

-…- pensando en como ella puede ser tan insistentemente terca.

-¡¿Crees que puedes abalanzarte encima mío y humillarme con tus patéticas palabras diciéndome ILUSA…?!- esto atrajo la atención de todos, quienes se detuvieron a ver la escena bastante curiosos, incluyendo a Tk, quien no entendía nada.

¿Qué carrizo le pasaba a Mimi Tachikawa? Eso era lo que tenía a Yamato confundido. Hace poco la castaña era una mujer cambiada, una persona nueva; pero ahora era la misma chiquilla insoportable y impulsiva de antes, egoísta sobre todo, egoísta por decir esas cosas sin saber todo el daño que estaba causando…

Pero en la mente de Mimi, reinaba una indignación enorme hacia el rubio, creyó que era un chico increíble y sensible, pero… todo eso cambió por un malentendido, un gran malentendido. ¿Por qué tan impulsiva? Pues, era una joven herida por personas que abusaron de su amistad, con el corazón lleno de cicatrices por el hecho de confiar demasiado, y otra vez… ella estaba sintiendo que alguien había tocado esas cicatrices.

-…- con ganas de hacerla sentir como la hormiga más pisada del mundo, pero mantuvo la compostura diplomática y habló de manera civilizada -Tu orgullo te va a hundir más Tachikawa, te aconsejo que…

¡¡¡ PLASH !!!

El vaso de agua de la castaña se hallaba vacío, mientras que toda la cara del rubio, y en parte su franela, estaban completamente mojadas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado…

-¿Kari? Ni idea, creo que está con Sora…- un joven moreno de cabellos alborotados mantenía una conversación con su amigo, mientras que se tomaba un café en la cocina de su casa -ayer se vieron, Takeru… ¡Parecen esposos!- sarcástico, pero en eso se nota que Tk tuvo una ingeniosa respuesta, lo cual hizo que Taichi pusiera una expresión de desacuerdo -¡AHHHH NO! ¡¿Cómo que muy pronto?!- atragantándose con el café… -no me sonó a broma eso, y más cuando así fue como me dijiste antes de empatarte con mi hermanita…- risas provenientes del otro lado –bueno, bueno… ya me levanté, ¿A qué hora nos vemos? … Buenísimo, a esa hora estaré.

Pero lamentándolo mucho para su amigo, se escucha un gran alboroto, al parecer una pelea de parejas porque eso era lo que podía alcanzar a escuchar Tai para pensar eso. ¿Dónde andaría su amigo?

-Tk… ¿Dónde andas? Alguien se está peleando, ¿no? … No, bueno… Olvídalo, tengo que hablarte de algo. … ayer, verás… ¿Qué? ¿Adonde vas? … Pero escucha, yo y Sora… ¿Tk? … ¿aló?- mira el teléfono un poco extrañado –que raro…- y antes de colgar se acuerda de Matt, pensó en llamarlo y pedirle un concejo… -sí, claro Yagami, llama al ex de la chica que te gusta para pedirle un concejo de cómo conquistarla ¡que inteligente!- cuelga con desgano y bota el resto de su café en el lavaplatos.

Tai se encaminó hasta su cuarto para vestirse, y ordenar, milagrosamente, su cama. En este proceso, tuvo que hurgar bajo su cama para conseguir los calcetines de hace días, ya que no sabía el paradero de todos sus calcetines limpios. Lo curioso, no es que haya conseguido los calcetines, sino que había una caja que hace tiempo ignoraba.

-mi cajita de recuerdos…- dice Tai al tocarla, para luego sacarla de ese escondite.

Aunque Yagami normalmente se muestre necio, algo inmaduro, y despistado; es un chico muy tierno. A pesar de que no lo demuestra, por dentro es un chico sensible, cariñoso y tierno, aquel tipo de chico que cualquiera de nosotras las mujeres necesitaríamos para momentos cursis… aquel tipo de chico que siempre será fiel en el corazón, por el resto de su vida, de la chica de que se enamoró de verdad.

-"…que tiempos"- dice luego de abrirla y ver fotos, objetos, cartas, y envolturas de dulces… empezó a revolver hasta hallar una foto que reflejaba a una joven de cabello corto, amarrado en dos colas, pelirroja y de ojos castaños, con una pelota de football en un brazo y con la mano libre haciendo un saludo, bastante simpática.

Notó la fecha de la foto… era cuando Sora tenía 10 años, cuando siempre se reunían para jugar juntos. Cuando no habían sentimientos de por medio.

-Sora…- soltó, con un ligero sonrojo. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y a la vez de alejarse…

-todo sería más fácil si no me hubiera enamorado de ti….- al decir esto, guardo la foto en la caja con enojo, cerrándola para luego guardarla de nuevo en su viejo escondite.

Ya estaba cansado, cansado de no ser correspondido, harto de tener esperanzas sin conclusión, agotado de seguir pensando en Takeunochi como la única mujer que ama y amará. Ya es hora de seguir adelante, quizás no se da porque simplemente no se puede.

Y punto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La tranquilidad reinaba en el otro extremo de Tokio, nos encontramos ahora con dos jóvenes, la madura y digamos madre del grupo; Sora, y la adorable y más pequeña; Hikari, haciendo un poco de deporte en el parque central de Tokio. Ambas vestidas de forma deportiva se hallaban trotando unos pocos kilómetros, que gracias al entrenamiento de Sora y por sus estados físicos, son capaces de trotar 8 km sin ningún problema.

Al llegar al límite, se detienen en banco para relajar los músculos y tomar agua de un bebedero que se encontraba a un lado.

-¡Que sabroso!- dice Kari algo agotada, pero con suficiente energía para sonreír.

-jeje, y que ingenioso, es el mejor entrenamiento para estar en forma- tras tomar agua del bebedero.

-¡Sip!- secándose el sudor de la cara, notando un puesto de pretzel's, favoritos de Hikari –tengo ganas de comerme un Pretzel, ¿quieres uno?

-¿Y recuperar las calorías que quemamos aquí? ¡Kari!- también secándose la cara.

-jajaja, vamos Take… no hemos desayunado y están recién hechos- haciendo puchero.

-Bueno, esta bien… ¡Pero mañana correremos 20!

-¡Sora…!

Ambas compraron su desayuno y se fueron a la banca más cercana para disfrutarlos con tranquilidad. Conversando y recordando que cuando eran pequeños, siempre se reunían en ese parque, y que hacían animados Picnik's que eran inolvidables, tanto por la buena compañía y por la buena comida.

-¡¿Y te acuerdas cuando Tai le quitó el atún con mayonesa a Mimi?! JAJAJAJA …desde ese momento supe como ubicar a mi hermano gracias a ella- casi atragantándose al recordar la paliza.

-jajaja ¡verdad! También en ese día…- pero en eso, hace una pausa.

-¿…qué ibas a decir, Take?- apodo que usa Kari de cariño para su amiga, desde que tiene 5 añitos lo usa.

-…en ese día, Mimi fue la primera en saber que Yamato me gustaba…- sonríe –ella fue la que me dio ánimos para que me le declarara.

-oh…- entiende –recuerdo que esa vez tú y Mimi se apartaron a hablar…

-y al día siguiente Matt y yo nos empatamos- recuerda con una grata sonrisa.

-Sora…- emocionada –no te entristece recordar…

-claro que no, Hikari…- se limpia la boca tras dar el último mordisco a su Pretzel, lanzándole el resto a las aves –Matt y yo hablamos.

Kari la mira sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo…?

-o-o-o-o-o-

La escena seguía extremadamente tensa, todos observaban sin palabras como las gotas de agua corrían por el rostro del famoso cantante, causando cierto escalofrío en el rubio menor… Nunca antes Yamato Ishida había sido humillado en público, y mucho menos con un vaso de agua, lo cual desafortunadamente traería grandes pero convenientes consecuencias.

-luego te llamo…- colgar el teléfono fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver aquella escena, ¿Qué rayos?

-…Es Ishida, el cantante…-dice una joven sorprendida, susurrando lo dicho a su novio quienes se encontraban en el hotel también.

-Cierto… y esa modelo ¿Es la de la revista?

-¡Sí!- la verdad, que para este momento no existía la discreción… ¡Por Dios! Pan fresco para los paparazzis amigos, ¡esto era leyenda!

-…- increíblemente sorprendido, no hallaba como demostrar su enojo. En realidad, si no fuera mujer, Mimi Tachikawa sería polvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te dañó el peinado?- Nuevamente, esa sonrisa… ¡Rayos, esta mujer si sabía como sacarle del quicio a alguien!

-¿Qué les sucede?- dice Takeru acercándose a los chicos -¿Por qué hiciste eso Mimi? ¿Qué hiciste Yamato?- confundido.

-…- Mimi estaba retadora, esperando que el rubio hiciera algo, o reaccionara al menos… pero no hacía nada, solo estaba ahí empapado mirándola fijamente, como si con la mirada tratara de decirle algo.

-"No… no me gusta que me mire así"- se decía para sí, por dentro sentía como si algo no estuviera bien… quizás se le pasó la mano.

-ojala y no te arrepientas, Tachikawa- dice, para luego irse y dejar a todos desconcertados.

-…- contempló nuevamente al rubio alejarse de ella, pero esta vez con un frío sentimiento de culpa… ¿Culpa? ¡había hecho lo correcto! Se lo merecía… era un tonto, la había humillado y es malo, ¡muy malo! …sí, se lo merecía.

¿Verdad?

-¡Mimi!- la castaña despertó de su trance, cayendo en cuenta que su amigo Takeru aún se hallaba ahí.

-Tk…- algo ida.

-vamos- dice jalándola para irse del hotel, donde todos comentaban lo sucedido.

Minutos después…

Ambos chicos conversaban sobre la escena en un café, sentados uno frente al otro. Tenían que hablar al respecto, sobre todo Tk… luego de tener años sin ver a Mimi, por fin se reencuentran, ¿para qué? Para ver como su hermano y su 'hermanita' se pelean. Nada encajaba.

-Eso fue lo que pasó…- dice aún molesta, pero a la vez, confundida.

-creo que te sobrepasaste, Mimi- tomando un poco de su café –me duele decirte esto pero… cometiste un gran error.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no, Tk! Mira, no es por nada… pero quizás sea por eso que nunca fui cercana con él. Fíjate bien, nunca se molestó en agrandar nuestra relación, siempre fue indiferente… y justo cuando vengo a Japón a un evento, un evento en que él está e irá Sora a vernos, y que de la nada quiera ser mi amigo y me confiesa todo su dolor, y no me dice lo del beso…- exagerando palabras –¡¿Me vas a decir que no me utilizó, Takeru?!

-¡Mimi!- La castaña quedó perpleja al notar como su amigo le subió la voz… al parecer hacía falta que Takeru llegara a esos extremos solo para hacerla entender –estas errada, y algo me dice que de cierta forma lo sabes… ¡Vamos, Mimi! Yo sé que Yamato es pesado, algo egocéntrico y… un poco insensible, pero jamás sería capaz de tal barbaridad…

-…- escuchando atenta.

-tú lo sabes muy bien, nos conocemos todos desde pequeños Mimi, ¿Acaso crees que si Matt fuera así realmente, hubiese estado con Sora o yo lo defendiera como lo hago? No lo defiendo porque es mi hermano, sino porque sé que el es incapaz de tal cosa…

-Aquí tiene- el mesero se acerca dejando la cuenta en la mesa, retirándose con los cafés ya vacíos.

-gracias- saca su billetera y paga la cuenta –¿No te has detenido al pensar… que es pura coincidencia que justamente hayan estado juntos en el evento, y que por razones de madurez Yamato haya querido plantear una nueva oportunidad en su relación, y que te haya contado lo de Sora porque vio que yo tenía razón al decirle que eres mi mejor amiga por algo, y que… estés exagerando un poco las cosas?- digamos que imitando a Mimi en su forma de relatar las cosas.

-Pero Tk…

-Mimi, es mi hermano… es el Ex de Sora, y uno de nosotros. Hazme caso, el no es capaz de hacer eso…

-…- bajando la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta.

-Hermanita, creo que debes hablar con él…- suspira –y quizás pedirle disculpas a Yamato es mas difícil que salir desnudo a la calle, pero esta vez tienes que hacerlo, no por como se debe sentir ahora, sino porque la Mimi que yo conozco realmente, reconoce sus errores, y es incapaz de hacer sentir mal a alguien sin tener razón concreta de hacerlo.

Algo distinguible en su forma de hablar, y por supuesto… su forma de hacer entrar en razón a alguien.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hace unos días…

Responde aquella pelirroja ante la pregunta que había hecho su sorprendida amiga. ¿Hace unos días? ¿Yamato y Sora hablaron y aclararon todo? Ok, hacía falta filmarlo para creerlo.

-Sora… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- en realidad estaba alegre que por fin su compañera y su cuñado no tengan rencores mutuos, era una muy buena noticia.

-es que no fue gran cosa…- provocando tranquilidad en su amiga –en la reunión, cuando Tai se ofreció en llevarme, me pareció haber visto a Yamato…

-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces porque no fue a la reunión?- extrañada.

-Porque…- se sonroja –Tai y yo estuvimos a punto de...- aún más sonrojada –de darnos un beso y…

-¡¿QUE TU Y MI HERMANO QUE?!

-¡Kari!- asustada -¡¿Será posible que puedas ser un poco más discreta?!

-¡¿Discreta?! ¡Por Dios Sora si esa noticia tiene que estar hasta publicada en Gooogle!

-¡KARI!- apenada, notando que todos las miraban –¡Shhh!

-Ok… Esta bien- respira hondo –Y… ¿Se besaron?- emocionada.

-no…- aún con sonrojo –ahí escuché una puerta de un auto, es por eso que pensé que Yamato fue.

-¿Quieres decir que los vio?

-…- recuerda lo sucedido.

…Flash Back…

El rubio estaba apoyado en el barandal, observando la belleza de su ciudad con tranquilidad y nostalgia, como si extrañase aquella sensación de no tener preocupaciones. Le hace falta un respiro, desde que terminó con Sora se adentró aún más en el mundo de la música y la fama, por lo tanto mucho más dinero, pero mucho más trabajo… ¿Quién dijo que el dinero se hace fácil?

-Hola, Yamato…

-…Hola- responde volteando a ver a su amiga, notando que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse.

-Disculpa la tardanza, había mucho tráfico y…

-Tranquila- sonríe –me alegra verte.

-oh…- sorprendida, de cierta forma no se esperó esa muestra de cariño –lo… mismo digo, Yamato.

-aquí fue donde te me declaraste…- volviendo a ver el panorama, sobre aquel puente muy reconocido en Tokio.

-sí…- viendo también el panorama –Yamato, ¿Tú fuiste ayer a la reunión de Hikari?

-…- afirma mudo, sin expresión alguna.

-Tú…- armó valor, Yamato tenía que madurar y reconocer que las cosas quedaron en el pasado, y que una gran amistad está en riesgo si las cosas no son así para él.

-me alegra… que sea Tai- la pelirroja quedó perpleja, significa que los vio… -él siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, aunque seguramente no debe amarte más de lo que yo lo hice…

-Matt…

-si me llamaste para saber si no tenía problema con Tai, tranquila… más bien me lo esperaba.

-No te llamé por eso- seria.

-…- voltea a verla, dándose cuenta del cambio de humor –te escucho.

-ya basta, Yamato… ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que si sigues alejándote de nosotros vas a terminar perdiéndonos- el rubio la mira de reojo –en realidad no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no con lo que yo haga con mi vida personal; me importa es lo que piensas sobre nuestra amistad, aquella que tenemos desde hace tantos años y que hemos mantenido con esfuerzo- al fin había captado la atención de su Ex como quería, éste estaba frente a frente a su amiga escuchándola.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-te alejaste de nosotros por mí, porque todo lo que es referente a todos nosotros te recuerda nuestra relación y es lo que más quieres olvidar…- algo adolorida, no por el hecho de que sienta algo por Yamato, sino porque quería volver a como antes, cuando todo era entre amigos y no entre novios.

-Sora…- al fin había captado el error que había cometido por tanto tiempo.

-Tú rencor te va a costar grandes amigos, Ishida- tornándose más tranquila, segura de sus palabras.

…End of Flash Back…

La castaña menor había escuchado con tanta concentración lo que le contaba a su amiga que por un momento sintió que estaba ahí… ya era hora que a Yamato le dijeran las cosas claramente, eso de andar con rencores es bajo.

-entonces ya… ¿Todo se arregló?

-a medias, Kari… pero con lo que le dije muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad- sonríe –lo único que le hacía falta a Yamato es que alguien le dijera las cosas como son.

-cierto, y cuando esas cosas vienen de tu boca creo que tuvo que haberte comprado flores luego.

-jajaja- ambas habían emprendido camino de regreso a su carro –digamos que un gracias basta.

-…y- picarona -¿Qué piensas hacer con Tai?

-…- nuevamente, el sonrojo vino a invadir su rostro para quedarse por un buen rato.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El día ya había pasado, y el ensayo había finalizado… "extrañamente", los protagonistas del mismo no habían lo habían presenciado, creando esperanza en muchos y satisfacción en algunas…

Pero uno en especial, se encontraba preocupado, tras haberse enterado del suceso en el Hotel.

-Dios…- colgando el teléfono al terminar de hablar con un amigo –Hey, Sato… ¿Sabes de Yama?

-No sé, hermano… pienso que debe estar con la modelo- recostándose en el camerino.

-Supieras…- dice sentándose en uno de los sofás, con rostro traumado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Louis al ver la cara de su amigo piensa en lo peor- Sí me dices que ya está embarazada Pampita me voy a decepcionar ¡BASTANTE!

-cállate, idiota…- suspira –se han peleado. Y feo.

-¿Qué? Pensé que habían hecho las paces…

-A eso iba Yamato, pero ella por el malentendido exageró todo y humilló a nuestro catire frente a todo el mundo y de paso… nombró a la innombrable.

-¡UFF!- dicen en coro los dos.

-Sí… jamás creí que pasaría esto.

-¿Para que rayos te metiste, Tofu?- apodo a su amigo –Sabes que si a Matt le gusta alguien, va por ella…

-no sé, bro… pensé que aún le falta por superar a tú sabes quien, y quise ayudar un poco y…

-lo que hiciste fue cagarla…- Tokumori lo mira ya agotado -¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

-¿Y entonces?

-Tk dijo que ella iba a disculparse con él, pero creo que yo debo ayudar en algo…

-deja que la corriente fluya…- cabe destacar, palabras de Sato.

-Será…

-Disculpen…- una voz familiar, y bastante femenina sorprende a los chicos, y más aún tras notar quien era.

-¿Pampita?- dice Louis al verla.

-¡tonto!- dándole un golpe al rubio, se levanta y se acerca a la chica –Mimi…

La joven se veía distinta, con el cabello suelto y un simple vestido de compras diseñado por Susu, excepto por las botas Gucci que llevaba puestas. Y a lo de distinta, me refiero a apagada, se veía a leguas que cargaba con un karma encima. Parada junto a la puerta, miraba a los chicos con esperanza de poder solucionar todo con el vocalista, lo que menos necesitaba ahora es un problema con el rubio…

-¿Buscas a Yama?

-sí…- algo apenada –quisiera hablar con él, urgentemente… si se puede.

-claro, pero él no está aquí…

-oh, ya veo… disculpa las molestias, gracias- se va.

-…- Tokumori voltea hacia los chicos, confundido y extasiado… definitivamente esa chica era única en su clase.

-perdón pero…- nuevamente esa voz –si realmente está aquí y ustedes lo están ayudando porque el de verdad no quiere verme… ¿podrían pensarlo dos veces y decirle por favor que necesito hablar con él…?- la castaña había regresado al camerino, más segura de sí misma.

-no, de verdad no está aquí… no vino al ensayo hoy, Mimi- dice Sato notando la preocupación de la chica.

-¿Saben como puedo ubicarlo?

-yo sí…- responde Tokumori, tomando su abrigo –vamos…

Ambos habían llegado hasta la calle, en una parte visible para los taxis ya que al parecer una limosina no pasó por sus mentes. El joven a notar la vestimenta de la modelo, dudo del medio del transporte, hasta que se paró un taxi y el primero en montarse fue ella.

-Pensé… que querías ir en limo- desconcertando a la castaña.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque, eres famosa y…

-tú también.

-Eh, sí…- mira al taxista –a la avenida Soshimo, por favor…

-fui una persona común y corriente antes, tomaba taxis, comía en puestos de Hot Dogs y llamaba de teléfonos públicos… y a pesar de que pueda evitar hacer eso ahora, me gusta seguir haciéndolo, me hace sentir que no he cambiado…

-…- no se lo esperaba, pero se había dado cuenta de que en realidad ya Yama no necesitaba de su ayuda para fijarse en ella.

-oye…

-¿uhm?

-¿Lo que dijiste fue mentira…?

-…………………- al parecer le tocaba confesarse, y no necesariamente calmará su alma al hacerlo- Yo…

-Yamato realmente no sabía lo del beso… ¿cierto?

-¡…déjame explicarte!- avergonzado –lo hice por una buena causa… ¡de verdad!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Explícamela!- molesta.

-quería…- nervioso, la chica lo miraba monstruosamente- quería… ¡quería que Yama se fijara aún más en ti!

-…- Mimi se sorprendió bastante, no le vio lógica a lo que había hecho el chico.

-Yama había cambiado tanto con las mujeres desde Sora que había olvidado que era tener una relación formal, y pienso que le gustabas a él y quería que te viera como un reto para que quisiera aún más estar contigo…- la castaña siguió en silencio, aprovechando para explicar mejor –es por eso que fue a hablar contigo, porque quería demostrarte que le importas y que de verdad quería seguir conociéndote más y…

-¿Qué clase de… confesión es esta?- que mera forma de gustarle a alguien –yo jamás le gustaría a Yamato Ishida, somos completamente distintos, y jamás quisimos extender nuestra relación incluso hacia una amistad, y de la nada ¿Le gusto? Perdóname, pero es absurdo…- ignorando al chico –él y yo nos vemos como viejos amigos, y ya.

-¡Me equivoque! Lo siento… solo quería ayudar a mi amigo- nuevamente, avergonzado.

-sé su amigo, no su cupido…- mirando hacia la calle trata de evadir la mirada del chico, ahí es cuando Tokumori se dio cuenta que es intensa. Justo lo que le hacía falta a Matt.

-por aquí señor, dijo el chico señalando una calle, entrando a una zona de muchos edificios bien construidos y lujosos.

-Lo lamento…- más relajada voltea a verlo –soy algo antipática cuando me molesto, pero es que de verdad no le veo sentido a lo que hiciste… si realmente eres su amigo tuviste q haber hablado con él antes de hacer algo.

-sí lo sé, pero tú también…- la chica lo mira –exageraste mucho.

-…- suspira –lo sé…

-…- ambos algo callados –me caes bien.

-¿Eh?

-sí, me caes bien- sonríe –por aquí… - se detienen frente a un edificio, lo más seguro el más caro –si pudieran ser más que amigos, serías la mejor cuñada que he tenido.

-ja…- lo mira algo irónica –pareces más un niño buscándole esposa a su papá…- abre la puerta para adentrarse al edificio –y como castigo, pagarás el taxi…

-…ingrata- bromeando.

-en momentos justos- sierra la puerta y camina hacia las escaleras de entrada.

-¡PentHouse, dile "Wasakaka" al vigilante, es la contraseña para demostrar que no eres una fan!- tras esto parte el taxi.

-¡claro!- algo confundida por la extraña contraseña, y a la vez preocupada por la reacción del rubio -…aquí vamos.

TO BE CONTINUE!

Por mi descuido por tardar tanto en actualizar, he publicado también el 10! :) ENJOY!


	10. Take it from me

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 10**

Take it from me

Allí estaba ella, dirigiéndose hacia el último piso del edificio mediante el ascensor. Su cara aún no abandonaba el sentimiento de culpa, tanto porque por lo que había cometido, y por lo mucho que tardó en darse cuenta de lo estúpida que suele ser… el tiene razón, no había cambiado mucho, pero la realidad es que fue una simple reacción; así como los animales cuando se sienten atacados, tienen una reacción.

-pero tú no eres una animal, tonta…- se dijo así misma, mirándose en el espejo recostada sobre la pared del ascensor.

Cada piso era marcado en una pantallita, apenas iba por el 15avo y faltaban 20 todavía… que ahora que lo piensa, odia los edificios muy altos, tanto verlos como estar en ellos. Al fin y al cabo estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse si es por hacer bien las cosas, aunque…

PIN…

No sabía que sería tan rápido tras ver que ya había llegado al piso.

-…- la joven salió del ascensor y se consiguió con una enorme puerta que seguramente era el Penthouse, dio pasos tímidos pensando en qué carrizo decirle al rubio… si le costó convencer al vigilante que no era una fan, más le costará convencer a Yamato de que de verdad estaba arrepentida, a pesar de que hubiese deseado lo contrario tras recordar lo engreída que fue…

Al fin cuando estaba en frente de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no sabía como podría reaccionar el chico. ¿Y si le cerraba la puerta en la cara? O peor aun… ¿Y si muestra su verdadera personalidad de criminal y la secuestra y luego la mata para descuartizarla y…?

Un sonido de llaves fue lo que despertó a Mimi de su ficticia imaginación, dándole a entender que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, y lo más seguro es que no sea una amigable ama de casa…

-¿Qué quieres?- …en realidad esperaba algo peor.

-Yamato…

-o-o-o-o-

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una de las discotecas más conocidas de Japón, parados junto a la barra, contemplando alguna que otra belleza del lugar. Uno buscaba sexo, el otro… buscaba a alguien que sabía que no conseguiría.

-no has dicho nada en toda la noche…- le dice el castaño a su amigo, tras tomar un poco de su fuerte bebida.

-sorry… - sonríe –he estado un poco distraído.

-lo sé- notando que dos atractivas chicas los miraban provocativas –con rechazar varias miradas, se nota…

-no las rechazo- toma también de su bebida –sino que no quiero que me busquen…

-porque estás buscando- se ríe –supéralo…

-…- sube la mirada –no quiero…

-¡Michael!- pide otra bebida con señas –ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, y no has estado con más nadie desde que terminaron…

-…Kev.

-estoy hablando. Si en serio la quieres, ¿Por qué no has ido por ella?

-porque ella fue la que me terminó, Kev… no puedo ir tras una persona que no quiera estar conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no quiere estar contigo si tienes años sin saber de ella? Puede que, en estos precisos instantes, esté pensando en ti…

-"…como quisiera"- su rostro cambio repentinamente, con una expresión de nostalgia que daba a entender que extrañaba a alguien con todo su corazón.

-si tuvieras la oportunidad de verla… ¿Qué harías?

-más nunca la dejaría ir- apretando el vaso de su trago.

-¡ja…!- riéndose irónicamente –tu tienes de romeo lo que yo tengo en dinero…- haciendo sonreír al rubio, lo cual se entiende que es bastante la riqueza –tranquilo, mañana conocerás a unas hermosas modelos, seguro alguna de ellas te 'cautivará el corazón'- dándole un énfasis cursi a lo último.

-jeje, ya veremos…- cambiando el ambiente a uno más ameno.

Afortunadamente para Michael, en otro lado el ambiente no es tan ameno.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Su casa era moderna y acogedora, más no dejaba de ser fría y con una fina sensación de soledad era lo que la hacía distinguida y a la vez… triste.

Eso era lo que sentía Mimi, cierta tristeza…

-¿viniste a mi casa a verla o a verme?- indiferente, parado junto al ventanal que daba una hermosa vista en la sala principal, donde sobre uno de los muebles de cuero negro yacía ella, sentada con una expresión llena de vergüenza.

-…- trago saliva, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto disculparse con él? Aquellos fríos ojos azules le intimidaban, pero no de aquella manera que le hacía temblar las piernas… ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba ahora? Tenía nervios, pero no nervios de pena… eran como de…

-no tengo todo el día, Tachikawa…

-lo lamento-soltó, directamente y con honestidad, sin más ni menos, haciendo que el Ishida la mirara con ironía para luego ignorarla.

-me es indiferente tus disculpas, por algo te dije que ojala y no te arrepientas…

-lo… lamento- repitió nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono más rudo y claro.

-ya te dije que…

-¡LO LAMENTO!- Ishida se sorprendió al ver… que estaba llorando.

¿Llorando?

-¿Por qué…. Lloras?- sintiéndose muy incomodo, y a la vez… extraño.

-Yamato…- con aquellos inmensos ojos tristes miró a Matt, dando a entender… que era en serio –de verdad, lo lamento…

-…- se sintió tan mal al verla así, que se apiadó de los sentimientos de ella de un segundo a otro como si pasaran un interruptor.

-de verdad he cambiado… lo que hice en el hotel fue completamente inmaduro e incomprensible…- sollozando –pero lo hice porque pensé que eras de esas personas que tanto me han lastimado en el pasado… pensé que eras otro de tantos chicos que han querido usarme… yo creí que…

En eso, nota que el chico se acercaba mediante el sonido de sus pasos, ya que sus ojos no podían ver por las lágrimas que derramaba como si hubiese perdido a alguien. Hasta llegar ver los zapatos de marca de él, ahí fue cuando decidió seguir.

-creí que querías jugar con mis sentimientos, y por eso fui tan cruel y grosera contigo… yo de verdad lo…

-ya…

-¿…?- los ojos cristalinos de la modelo mostraban sorpresa al darse cuenta que el rubio se había agachado hasta llegar al nivel de ella, y por si fuera poco, sintió como una tibia mano se posaba bajo su barbilla para levantar su rostro y así poder estar cara a cara…

-no sigas llorando… no me gusta que estés así…- aquella mirada que reflejaba estaba llena de compasión y ternura, lo cual hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la joven…

-Yamato…- Mimi soltó su último sollozo, para luego abrazar fuertemente al chico, lo cual hizo despertar un rojo carmesí en las mejillas de él… estaba sonrojado.

-Mi…mi…- con un gran deseo de responder el abrazo, Matt también se estremeció… un sentimiento extraño estaba vagando en su interior, el cual para él por los momentos será un misterio.

-_"…me siento… tan débil"_- pensó, y era así. Se sentía débil y necesitada, como si quisiera abrazarlo porque lo necesita realmente…

Esperen…

En eso, Mimi cayó en cuenta… su mente estaba yendo muy lejos al pensar eso. No es que no quisiera estarlo, es más… ¡no puede ser! Ella no puede sentir un aprecio por él, es incoherente… ¿Es posible sentir aprecio por una persona… que no hace mucho odiabas, que hacían años sin verse, y que nunca, pero nunca, habían tenido relación alguna? No, así que…

-no- Ishida detuvo a Mimi al tratar de separarse, lo cual dejo confundida a la castaña… ¿Querría él seguir abrazándola a pesar de lo que le había hecho? –no quiero… soltarte.

-¡…!- ahora, eran dos par de mejillas pintadas por el rojo carmesí, aquel apasionado color fácil de distinguir.

-_"no sé porque… pero es cálido…"- _los ojos de Yamato expresaban ternura, un sentimiento que lo llena de nostalgia, pero esta vez, sin recuerdos… aunque por el lado de de la castaña, su mirada solo reflejaba confusión.

-_"Vine a pedirle disculpas… y termine en los brazos de él…"_- de repente, Mimi sintió como el rubio fue separándose de ella, para luego mirarse frente a frente.

Él la contemplaba, estaba poseído por su belleza.

Ella, hechizada por su mirada… esos ojos, esos benditos ojos que podría verse en ellos más que a sí misma.

Él no la soltó.

Ella ni se inmutó a separarse.

Fue, como si de repente estuvieran en un tipo de conexión visual, o mejor dicho… como si ambos esperaran que alguno de los dos, se termine de separar o… acorte de una vez por todas la distancia entre ambos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Taichi lanzaba su pelota de football hacia el techo y la recibía, en una continuidad que demostraba que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Takahashi al mediodía, la cual lo había hecho sentir mejor y más claro con sus sentimientos.

**Flash Back**

-te vez muy tenso, ¿Qué te pasa Tk…?- pregunto el moreno notando lo extraño que se encontraba su amigo, ya que no había tocado en nada su comida.

-¡oh! Disculpa, es que con lo de hoy yo…- con una gotita de nervios en la frente, se dio cuenta que estaba tan preocupado que por poco mete la pata y contarlo. Mimi y su hermano estaban peleados, y tenía ganas de discutirlo con alguien para confirmar si es mejor no entrometerse, pero al recordar que Mimi es el pequeño y gran secreto de los hermanos, tuvo que morderse la lengua…

-¿Tú…?- tratando de hacer seguir la frase de su amigo.

-¡NADA! ¡OYE! ¿VISTE ESTA SERVILLETA? ¡NO TIENE EL BLANCO TAN COMUN QUE TIENEN LAS DEMAS SERVILLETAS! ¿QUE EXTRAÑO VERDAD? JA…JA…JA- con movimientos tan extraños como sus comentarios y expresiones dan a mostrar que, en momentos así, es mejor no contar con los hermanitos, definitivamente estaba en su sangre que mentir en ellos no es ni un talento, ni mucho menos una costumbre.

-¿…?- Tai lo miraba incrédulo, que para suerte de Tk, es mas ingenuo que la palabra, y a pesar de darse cuenta que su amigo estaba actuando como un alienígena le dio caso omiso, jurando que simplemente él es así.

-JA..JA…JA- sin parar de reír con una expresión de '¿Y ahora qué hago?'

Pero en el caso del moreno… su rostro cambio repentinamente a uno muy preocupado y… dolido.

-…uhm- nota la mirada de su amigo –oye… ¿estas bien?

-…- suspira profundamente –no, la verdad no me siento muy bien…

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- preocupado mirándolo con mas atención.

-no, no es eso- vuelve a suspirar, pero esta vez bajando la cabeza.

-oye ya deja de suspirar tanto, me estas preocupando Taichi…- agarrando los cabellos del chico como si se tratase de un perro, levanta la cabeza para mirarlo mejor -¡HA!- notando el horroroso rostro que tenía, pareciera como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño, hambre, dolor de cabeza y como si hubiese visto el fantasma más feo de todos, bastante… feo.

-…Soraaaaaa- con voz de anima en pena.

-¡¡Tai me estas asustando…!!- aterrorizado escondido bajo la mesa, de verdad era un trauma ver a su amigo con esa actitud.

-…- y nuevamente, otro suspiro más, pero esta vez fue el ultimo, ya que inmediatamente escondió su rostro bajando la cabeza, y que a un kilómetro, se podía percibir una tímida lágrima en la cola de sus ojos.

-Tai…- lo mira con más seriedad –Dime, ¿Estas así por Sora?

-…- afirma con la cabeza, no tenía ni ganas de hablar.

-ya veo...- se sienta mejor en su silla y lo mira preocupado -¿Aún… no se lo has dicho?

-…siempre cuando tengo la oportunidad, algo sucede. Y al parecer, ella no a notado mi esfuerzo- apretando los puños –no importa todas las cosas lindas que le diga, todas las veces que ella a tenido mi hombro para llorar, que he estado con ella cuando más me necesita y ni cuando me necesita… siempre, seré su simple amigo.

-…Yagami- triste al saber eso.

-Lo que más me nerva, son los celos que le tengo a él, al hombre que tuvo todo de ella sin ni siquiera haber hecho algo pequeño de todo lo que yo he hecho por Sora- la lágrima terminó de salir –nadie la a amado como yo, nadie la a tratado como yo, nadie a estado tanto tiempo a su lado como yo… Entonces ¡¿Por qué nunca me elige a mí?!

-…- sentía lástima por él, es cierto; todas las cosas que él hace por ella y no recibe nada a cambio… o por lo menos, lo que el se merece.

-quisiera aunque sea que se de cuenta todas las cosas que hago por ella…

-Amigo, sé fuerte…- dice dándole apoyo tras posar su mano sobre el hombro de éste –el amor duele, pero el que duele es el que te enseña- Taichi lo mira –no sé como aconsejarte, pues yo no he estado en tu lugar, mi amor por Kari nunca me a causado dolor, y la verdad no sé cual es más puro… pero el amor es demasiado complicado como para tratar de entenderlo- escucha atento -Debes ser paciente, ya que el amor verdadero siempre es respondido.

-…Tk- más calmado -¿Crees que deba olvidarla?

-Tienes 15 años en eso… ¿Crees tú que puedas hacerlo ahora?

-…sí.

-entonces, si piensas que es lo que dicta tu corazón, hazlo. Pero nunca te resignes si realmente sientes que debes seguir luchando.

-no hay más que hacer…- se restriega los ojos con sus manos para de una vez anular las lágrimas –si no me ama ahora después de 15 años luchando por ella, supongo que es porque realmente me ve como su amigo y ya.

-Bueno, espero que sepas lo que haces, Taichi…

-estoy seguro… no quiero volver a sufrir por la misma mujer siempre, es hora de que yo siga adelante con mi vida- más seguro.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Tai… en este caso tu felicidad es lo primero- alentando a su amigo.

-gracias, Tk… gracias a tu concejo me di cuenta de que no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo- fortaleciendo su amistad.

**End of Flash Back**

-Y así sera…- dice al recibir el balón. Y con este caer en un profundo sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El rubio colocó su mano en forma de acaricia en una de las mejillas de ella, sintiendo su suave piel, para luego pasar hacia atrás de su oreja un mechón castaño igual de suave y lacio. Mimi respondió la acaricia con un sonrojo, desviando la mirada al sentir que no podía con tanto.

Él la siguió mirando, para luego unir al acto su otra mano y tomar su rostro con suma delicadeza, haciendo que la castaña lo vuelva a mirar, pero esta vez… con más énfasis en el color de sus mejillas.

-no me había dado cuenta pero… de verdad eres hermosa- esto fue lo que Mimi necesitaba para que se terminara de derretir, nada más al decir eso… un latido esplendoroso hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara, y con éste su corazón estaba a mil por segundo, sus labios temblaban, su piel se erizaba, y… le gustaba.

-_"…no puedo moverme…"_- como si quisiera hacerlo.

-…- lentamente, Yamato fue acercándose hacia el rostro de ella, provocando que Mimi se vaya alejando, pero no por querer separarse… sino, para recostarse sobre el espaldar del sofá, y así tener prácticamente encima a un joven rubio que en ese momento lo anhelaba… y no quería separarse de él.

-…Matt…Yo- el sonrojo cada vez se denotaba más, haciendo que la respiración de la chica aumente en gran cantidad.

-¿Quieres… que me detenga?- recostado sobre ella, posando su frente sobre la frente de ésta. Tan pocos centímetros.

-No…- nuevamente, un escalofrío se apoderó del cuerpo de Mimi, haciendo querer más al joven que tenía ante ella -no te detengas…

-Y no quiero…- unos centímetros más… menos de 10, menos de 7, menos de 5…

**-¡Ya llegue!**

Aquella voz fue la que provocó que Yamato se encontrara sobre el suelo tirado con una respiración alterada, y Mimi levantada con las manos pegadas a su pecho creyendo que así evitaría que su corazón saliera de golpe.

-¿Hermano?- dijo en voz alta Tk buscando al rubio mayor, que al localizarlo, se sorprendió de sobremanera… ¿Qué hacía él tirado en el suelo? ¿Y qué hacía ella aquí?

-T…Tk…- los nervios de Matt se mostraron tan indiscretamente que hasta un sordo y ciego podría oírlo y verlo. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo? Eso era lo que pensaba el rubio menor.

-¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Es tarde!- acto seguido, tomó su cartera y corrió hacia la puerta para salir tan rápido como podía de ahí. En esos momentos su rostro había sido absorbido por el rojo de vergüenza, lo que menos quería en esos momentos es mirar a Ishida, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar pero por los momentos sería mejor escapar de ese lugar y luego pensar con claridad.

-¡¡Mimi!!- Yamato al caer en cuenta, por impulso salió tras ella, haciendo que Tk se desconcertara aún más. Al alcanzarla, ya había entrado al ascensor, viendo como su silueta se va perdiendo tras cerrarse las puertas.

Fue entonces que maldijo el bendito momento para que el otro ascensor estuviera en remodelación.

Primero optó por bajar las escaleras, pero al ir por el 4 piso, se dio cuenta que le faltaban 31… de aquí que baje ella ya habría llegado a donde se hospedaba.

Luego pensó en llamarla, pero algo le decía que no le iba a contestar.

Puede que si agarraba el carro y se iba a donde ella se queda y…

-¡Yamato¡- se escucha desde arriba -¡Sube! ¡Así no la alcanzarás!

Esto hizo que el rubio mirara con dolor como se veía el ascensor piso por piso mediante la pantallita de éste.

"_Mimi Tachikawa… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si… no hubiese llegado mi hermano?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

_9:15 AM, Hotel Tokio's Palace_

_1 día antes del espectáculo._

Su sueño era tan pesado como lo fue el día de ayer… Apenas sus ojos intentaban abrirse, haciendo que la luz del día encandile su castaña mirada cegándola, complicando aún más las cosas. Se dio vuelta, arropándose por completo, tratando de soñar de nuevo y olvidar el hecho de que había amanecido. Estaba tan cansada, tan agotada… y todo gracias a…

Y fue en ese instante que aquellos hermosos ojos azules volvieron a su mente.

-¡NO!- dice exaltada sentándose de golpe. Notando que aún poseía las ropas de ayer. ¿Ayer? Ayer estaba en la casa de él, y ambos estuvieron a punto de… -¡DIOS QUE HE HECHO!- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza tras recordar aquel incidente sin concluir, tornándose de vuelta aquel sonrojo carmesí y sintiendo unas inusuales cosquillas en el estomago.

¿Cosquillas en el estómago? Eso significa que…

-¡NO NO NO NOOOOO!- volvió a exclamar, ignorando que ella sabía lo que le pasaba, pero era mejor confundirlo con otra cosa por su bien.

-Meens? Are you there?- en eso, a la habitación entra una oportuna rubia muy buena amiga de Mimi; Sarah.

-¡¿Sarah?!- asustándose la verla.

-¿Qué te sucede?¡ No me veas como si me viera fea! Yo sé que en las mañanas no soy tan bonita como en las tardes, pero no es necesario que seas así, ¡jum!- haciendo puchero.

-…Amiga- suspira -¿Qué haces aquí?- calmándose un poco.

-ehm… corrección, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- mirándola incrédula.

-¿Qué? Pero si este es mi…- al notarlo, no era su habitación -¡¿Qué hago aquí?!

-Hey, andas muy alterada, girl…- dice acercándose a su amiga para sentarse en frente de ella.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí…?- muy confundida.

-Tonta, tu viniste a mi apartamento…- pero en eso, se torna preocupada –y viniste muy triste, ¿Qué te paso?

-Yo…- otra vez, volviendo a recordar, pero esta vez más seria para darse cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas –es un cuento largo…

-ya veo…- suspira –tendrás que contármelo en la noche, tenemos que ir al ensayo… es ensayo general.

-¿Ge…ne…ral?- fue como si se le congelaran los nervios que poseía por todo su cuerpo.

-sí…- empieza a sacudirla -¡Oye en serio! ¡Mejor dime que te pasó me estas preocupando muchísimo…!

-¡Sarah, stop!- se separa algo aturdida -¿Tengo que ir a juro al ensayo?

-sí, Meens… principalmente tú, recuerda que hoy tú y la banda de Yumata actuarán…

-¡Es Yamato!- y al decir en forma de corrección este nombre, se sorprende al nombrarlo, junto con un sonrojo muy fuerte pintado en las mejillas de la castaña nuevamente.

-…no me digas que…- entiende el asunto -¡AYER TE PASO ALGO CON RESPECTO A ÉL!

-¡Cállate, Sarah!- dijo levantándose casi por arte de magia corriendo hacia le baño.

-HEY, WHERE ARE YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO?!- gritó siguiéndola, sin poder entrar al baño tras chocar contra la puerta -MEENS, OPEN THE DOOR!

-NO WAY!- respondió pegada contra la puerta.

-Meens, ábreme, estás en MI baño, en MI habitación; o sea, en MI territorio, ¡ABRE!

-¡dije que no! ¡no quiero hablar de eso!

-bueno esta bien…- suspira como resignada –no hablaremos de eso, pero abre la puerta… ¡ya!

-…- segundos mas tarde, la puerta se abre lentamente mostrando un ojito poco a poco que se va abriendo -¿Sarah…?

-¡AJA!- una fuerte patada terminó de abrir la puerta haciendo que la castaña saliera volando contra la pared -¡¿CÓMO CREES TÚ QUE DEJARÉ PASAR TAL INFORMACIÓN EH?!

-¡TRAIDORA!- se esconde en la ducha.

-Mimi Tachikawa, he dicho que… ¡ME DIGAS!- acercándosele sin dejarle salida.

-…- notando que no tenía forma, cuando se trataba de Sarah, no había nadie que le ganaba en los impulsos.

-¿por favor?- esta vez, más preocupada.

-esta bien…- dice con un tono triste y tímido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya el ensayo había dado comienzo, los actos durante la pasarela se llevaban a cabo como practica mientras que los guías de cada uno daban las indicaciones. Habrían bailes especiales reflejando la hermosa cultura de Japón, presencias prestigiosas como la banda del rubio, unos que otros cantantes de pop y rap, famosos iban a ir como publico y alguna que otra sorpresita que los dejaría boquiabiertos. Por lo tanto, tenía que ser un buen ensayo para que mañana sea un estupendo día.

En este momento, estaban cantando un grupo de pop muy conocido en Japón, para luego ser el turno de la banda de Ishida.

Aunque, no podrían empezar sin el vocalista, ¿no?

-¿Dónde rayos se metió, Ishida?- exclamaba impaciente Louis, mientras buscaba por todas partes algún rastro de su amigo.

-Debe estar… durmiendo- dice esta vez dijo Sato, sentado en posición de Indio con una expresión de Buddah.

-No, eso es lo que menos creo…- dijo Tokumori preocupado… ayer había dejado a la joven modelo en su casa, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Buenos días…- en eso, aparece de la nada aquel rubio, haciendo que los tres integrantes de la banda se sorprendieran al verlo.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Ya nos toca, Bro…!- regaño Louis, pero de nada sirvió porque Yamato ni se inmuto a mirarlo.

-Te… ¡Te estoy hablando ISHIDA!- gritó molesto, haciendo que todos voltearan por interrumpir el ensayo –uh… jiji, sigan, sigan…- apenado sin saber donde meter la cara.

-¿…Estas bien, Yama?- pregunto preocupado el pelinegro, acercándose a su amigo.

-…no lo sé- esto confundió a Tokumori -no he dormido bien ni he comido bien, mi humor esta por los suelos y… _"no paro de pensar en ella…"_- esta vez, para sí mismo.

-¿Y…?

-Tokumori, ayer yo…

-¿Black Wolfs…? Es su turno…- dijo una mujer baja y de tez trigueña; Hermione.

-Oh… gracias- pero en eso nota algo –Disculpe…

-¿Diga?- respondió al rubio, quien se le había acercado.

-La señorita Tachikawa… ¿vino?

-la verdad no, jovencito… tenía que haber estado aquí hace tiempo ya, pero al parecer se le a complicado. No debe tardar en llegar.

-Ya veo…-baja la mirada.

-mmm…- picarona -¿practicaron ya?

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE?!- nuevamente, ensayo interrumpido, haciendo que la banda d pop pusiera mala cara -¡DISCULPEN!- vuelve con la asistente –¿Usted…? _"¿Será que Mimi le comentó algo de… lo de ayer?"_

-¿Qué se tienen que dar un beso? Claro que lo sé, por eso te pregunto si han practicado…

-NO SEÑORA- rojo hasta en las uñas.

-Ya veo…- sonríe –no practiquen… siempre es mágico el primer beso.

-…- tras esto se va, dejando a un desconcertado y apenado Ishida.

-Black Wolfs… ¡son los siguientes!- grita Monique atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

-¡Sí!- responden todos…

Por los momentos utilizarían instrumentos prestados, de manera que los originales se usen en la hora del concierto. Los chicos se preparan ajustando cada instrumento, y al fin cuando ya tenían todo en orden, tenían que empezar con una canción en especial que ellos habían elegido…

Y en ese instante, solo le vino una canción a la mente.

"_I'm walking around you  
Trying to be your shadow  
But it's hard to follow  
My pain is growing without you  
I wanna find the place, that little space  
Where you wasted your time  
Cuz´ I need to waste mine"_

La voz del Ishida era simplemente única e inigualable, tenía una forma de cantar que combinaba perfectamente con las letras de sus canciones y con el estilo de música… una sutil pero varonil voz, en la que se refleja lo que llamamos 'Encanto'.

Todas las modelos del lugar se estremecían ante cada letra, sintiendo como si la canción fuera dedicada para ellas. Muchas, después de este ensayo, harían lo que fuera por tener a ese rubio con ellas, pero lamentándolo mucho… ya ese rubio tiene dueña.

Mejor dicho, aún no, pero ya el puesto esta ocupado. Sin que él o ella lo sepan.

Al ir por la mitad de la canción justo en el coro… Matt abrió los ojos al fin para poder contemplar un público vacío, buscando a alguien… buscando un rostro a quien cantarle. Sus ojos cerraron de nuevo para poder imaginarse a aquella persona que hasta busca en sus pensamientos, pudiendo ver una silueta divinamente hermosa, era una mujer que recordaba sin duda, aquella mujer que lo a mantenido desesperado en todo el día… aquella joven, que sentía como si la canción fuera para ella.

"_Just… be the angel on my side_

_Be the girl that i wanna have for the rest of my life…"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rato después, dos jóvenes entraban al Stadium con intención de unirse al ensayo. Aunque llegaban un poco tarde, al parecer aún no había finalizado por lo tanto sus vidas no peligrarían conociendo al dramático de Monique.

Una de ellas iba absorta en sus pensamientos, imaginándose un reencuentro tanto vergonzoso como terrible, estaba tan arrepentida por lo del día anterior que no sabía como empezar para olvidarlo todo. En realidad, no había pasado nada… pero eso fue gracias a la llegada del pequeño Tk, ¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que si no hubiese llegado, el joven Ishida y ella hubiesen estado envueltos en un apasionado beso y quizás algo más?

-¡QUE NO!- exclama al pensar eso, sacudiendo su cabeza como si se tratase de un murciélago revoloteando sobre está.

-What's wrong with you, Meens?- mirando asustada a su amiga, desde que había despertado no se le quitaba esa manía.

-¡Nada!- volviendo en sí, ignorando, nuevamente, aquella importante pregunta.

-¡HOLA, NIÑAS!- gritaba una recordada pelirroja acercándose a las chicas.

-¡buenos días, Isabella!- saludando sonriente ambas compañeras.

-¡muy buenos días!- se ríe –aunque bueno, no faltan mucho para las tardes.

-jajaja, sí… es que a Meens se le pegaron las sábanas- riéndose un poco.

-no seas dichosa, Sarah…- se le acerca a Isabella -¿Qué tal va el ensayo?

-preocupante…- mirando agobiada hacia donde se encontraban todos ensayando –recién es que terminó el ensayo del rubiecito- aquello llamó la atención de la castaña -ahora están probando a unas modelos japonesas para luego nosotras volver a entrar con el baile de las geishas…

-¡OH, GEISHAS!- grita emocionada Sarah al escuchar aquello, siempre tuvo una fascinación por la cultura japonesa.

-…contrólate- responde una asustada pelirroja, mientras que la castaña observaba a su amiga como 'sin remedio'.

-...pero es que son tan lindas, y refinadas… me encanta como son sus vestimentas y…- la rubia sigue hablando haciendo que su voz sea de fondo para una nueva conversación entre las otras modelos, ignorando el momento de fetiche de su amiga.

-Sabías que tenías que ensayar junto con esa banda, ¿no?- cruzando los brazos optando por una pose algo engreída, pero a pesar de su caprichosa personalidad, siempre mostró respeto por sus compañeras de trabajo.

-sí…- desviando la mirada pera ocultar su sonrojo.

-entonces, deberías hablar con la Sra. Dhammson, puede que esté molesta…

-espero que no- suspira –iré a hablar con ella, luego estaré con ustedes para seguir el ensayo con todas… ¿sí?

-de acuerdo…- tras esto, la modelo de 19 años se aleja de ellas para irse a donde se encuentran los organizadores -¿…eh?- notando que Sarah todavía no había terminado de soñar con las geishas, mostrándose desinteresada para luego irse dejando a la rubia todavía en su fantasía.

Mimi había corrido hacia donde estaba todo el público, notando que muchas modelos se encontraban practicando junto con todas las personas encargadas del evento, más otras que también participaban pero estaban como observadores. Notó que por ningún lado estaba aquella cabeza rubia perteneciente a la de la Sra. Dhammson, a quien tenía que explicarle las razones de su tarde llegada, y… lo mejor, decirle directamente, que lo del beso será imposible.

Después lo de ayer, eso es lo que menos deberá ocurrir…

Opto por irse a los camerinos, creyendo que podrían estar verificando a las modelos que se probaban los diseños. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde se hallaban todos los camerinos, cerciorándose de no pasar ni una habitación sin revisar. ¿Dónde podrían estar? Hoy es el ensayo general más importante, a juro tendrían que haber venido… Y justo cuando pude ver aquel hombresillo con una personalidad bastante peculiar, sonrió victoriosa; pero lamentándolo mucho, Monique se encontraba en el medio.

-¡CON QUE AHÍ ESTAS!- reprochador, tomando la muñeca de la joven y llevándose la con él.

-¡Monique, necesito…!

-no, no… necesito NADA, el baño para después… sabes muy bien lo tarde que has llegado como para que vengas a ponerme de segundo lugar señorita…- ignorando las plegarias de ella, que a pesar de ser un delgaducho, tenía bastante fuerza jalando a la chica.

-pero Monique…- sin poder separarse -¿A dónde me llevas? Tengo que hablar con la señora Dhammson urgentemente, es sobre el acto de mañana…

-lo que le tengas que decir, me lo dices a mí, señorita…- mirando de reojo bastante femenino a la modelo.

-All right…- finalmente se rindió, luego podrá hablar con la diseñadora, aunque Hermione también podría ayudarle en convencerla.

-así me gusta- soltando a la castaña tras haber llegado al sitio.

-¿Qué hacemos en el baño de mujeres?- notando a donde habían entrado –nosotros solo podemos entrar a los baños de los camerinos, estos son los baños principales y están cerrados hasta mañana…

-lo sé, no podemos dejar que nadie los vea… recuerda que es la sorpresa del evento.

-¿Eh? ¿A quienes? ¿A qué te refieres?- curiosa.

-Hola…

Nuevamente, otro encuentro inesperado con esos benditos ojos azules…

--TO BE CONTINUE--

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …mejor, no digamos nada, sí?? ya sé, ya sé… BLASFEMIA! Fui una descarada al dejarlos abandonados tanto tiempo!! T.T pero es que… recién ahorita empecé la universidad, y para mí a sido un reto totalmente difícil de llevar… gracias a Dios he logrado un equilibrio, aparte que con las vacaciones se me logró facilitar aún más para escribir estos capítulos!

El 11avo esta en eso! n.n como tardé tanto en actualizar, publiqué dos capítulos de una vez, con esperanza de que ustedes vuelvan a engancharse y confiar en que yo terminaré esta historia! :D es cuestión de tiempo, jeje!

¿Qué les pareció???? Yo disfruté mucho este capítulo, me dieron cosquillitas en el estómago mientras lo escribía!!! xD al fin coloque MIMATOOOOO, y lo que viene es bueno!!!! ;) pero en fin, esto solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que les espera, ya que Mimi y Matt quemarán pestañas en esta historia! Juju! :D

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Por favor, no olviden reviews! Me gustaría saber sus criticas constructivas o sus insultos por ser tan corta nota! Jajajaj XD bueno, bueno… el suspenso tiene su lado bueno, no???

En fin, un gran abrazo!! n.n sobre todo para aquellos que han estado pendientes de mi Fic a pesar de lo descuidada que he sido! Cuídense y suerte en sus estudios!  sobretodo, en sus vacaciones!!! :D

Atte. AnDsI


	11. But baby that is how Love goes

**Even angels fall**

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 10**

But baby that is how love goes

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo que la había despertado de su sueño. Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja fueron abriéndose con pesadez, notando que ya había amanecido… y al parecer algo tarde porque no oía a las aves cantar como lo hacen todas las mañanas. Se estiró para luego levantarse un poco con los codos apoyándose, poniendo en prueba su vista que aún la tenía un poco borrosa del sueño.

Giró su cabeza hacia su escritorio, notando que la computadora estaba encendida… al parecer también se le había olvidado apagarla en la noche.

Sin más, saco sus formadas piernas fuera de la cama, terminándose de despertar con un nuevo estiramiento. Hoy tenía que haberse levantado temprano para ir a entrenar… a pesar de que le habían dado unas semanas de vacaciones, el Tennis era adictivo. Era su vida, y con la que en el futuro iba a mantenerse.

Cabe destacar, que Sora es una de las mejores tennistas del continente. Tiempo después de haber terminado con el Ishida, sus estudios en la universidad cesaron por su pasión en el deporte, estaba participando en tantos torneos a nivel nacional que la universidad era un peso para ella, optando por seguir en el Tennis y hasta ahora, ser una excelente rival para los mejores en esta área, solo que ahora los juegos son por todo el mundo.

Tras haberse dado un buen baño, la Takeunochi sale de éste con intención de apagar la computadora para darle un respiro, con toda la noche prendida seguramente está que arde. Al acercársele, se da cuenta de una nota que sin duda alguna su madre le había dejado.

-que raro que no me despertó…- dice tomándola para luego leerla –_"Hija mía, te vi tan agradable durmiendo que me dio pena despertarte, solo vine a dejarte comida saludable… Otra vez lamento no poder quedarme a almorzar, pero verás que en la noche veremos una película juntas y comeremos palomitas de maíz! Con amor, tu mami… PD: tu buena amiga Hikari llamó, si quieres invítala a comer a la casa…"_

Al terminar de leerla, sonrío… su madre a pesar de su arduo trabajo, siempre trata de hacerla sentir feliz. Hubo un tiempo que ayudó en el negocio familiar, pero su madre prefirió que ella siguiera sus sueños a pesar de que eso significara más trabajo… Lamentándolo mucho su padre había fallecido poco después de abrir la tienda de flores, y desde ese entonces... la señora Takeunochi había luchado para que la pérdida de su esposo y padre de Sora, no afectara tanto en la familia.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la sala de estar para poder llamar a la pequeña Kari, tenía la pequeña certeza de saber porque la llamaría.

-…- esperando que cogieran el teléfono, se sentó sobre el sofá -¿sí? ¡Muy buen día señora Yagami! … sí, todo bien, gracias a Dios. … ¿Se encontrará Kari? … ¡Muchas gracias, hasta luego!- sonriente, siempre tuvo un gran aprecio por la familia Yagami.

-¿Aló?- se escucha desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Sora! ¡Que morsa eres!- riéndose.

-jajaja, no sé que me pasó… estaba muy cansada.

-creo saber porque…- con voz picarona.

-…- tratando de adivinar qué tenía en mente su amiga –Pistas, porque no tengo idea de qué hablas…

-¡Vamos, Take! Tú lo sabes muy bien…- suelta una pequeña y tierna risa –Desde que hablamos de mi hermano, estuviste muy callada en todo el día de ayer…

-¡Kari!- apenada, en realidad… el color rojo de su rostro era más peligroso que vergonzoso -¡silencio! Tu hermano puede estar cerca y…

-salió…- arreglándose mejor en su sillón –pero de todas maneras ¿Qué habría de ocultar? Que yo sepa tú no has dicho nada que Tai no deba saber…- manipulando la mente de la pelirroja.

-¿…a qué… juegas?- no sabía hacia donde mirar, como sentarse, como ubicar el teléfono lo más cómodo posible… estaba tan inquieta debido a sus nervios que cualquiera que le viera se reiría en segundos.

-jiji- Sora era exactamente lo mismo que su hermano, Dios sabrá porque aún no están juntos…

-¡Kari! ¿De qué te ríes? ¡No me causa ninguna gracia!- avergonzada.

-¡Es que me da risa como te pones! …No te tendré en frente pero sé que estas muy nerviosa…

-¡cállate!- probablemente el rojo abarque un 99 por ciento de su cuerpo.

-¡jajajaja!- al parar de reír, se relaja un poco –Entonces… ¿Te gusta?

-…

-Sora, te hice una pregunta… te toca responder.

-…

-Ok… si no me respondes en este preciso instante, ahí créeme que seré muy directa y haré que me digas la verdad, Take…- silencio –contaré hasta 3. 1… 2…

-¡NO…! …no lo sé…- kari suspira, al principio ese NO la preocupó.

-ya veo…- pausa.

-no sé definir que es lo que me pasa…

-¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que sientes cuando estás con él? Quizás podamos definirlo juntas…

-…cuando estoy con él, me siento especial…- entrecierra los ojos, imaginándose al Yagami a su lado –tengo una sensación de seguridad que me gusta.

-sigue…- sonriendo de la emoción, hablar así de su hermano le provocaba felicidad y orgullo.

-las veces que hemos tenido… encuentros- tratando de evadir palabras –me dan muchas cosquillas en el estómago, y a pesar de lo incómodo que podría ser eso, me siento bien…

-¡TAKE!

-¡AHHH!- del repentino grito, hizo que la pelirroja lanzara el teléfono al aire para atajarlo con dificultad -¡KARI ME ASUSTASTE!

-jajajaja- muy feliz -¡No te has dado cuenta! Me parece increíble como es que ustedes dos no están juntos…

-Kari pero…

-mi hermano te gusta, amiga… y te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que gracias a los 'encuentros' que han tenido ahorita, es que te has dado cuenta…

-…- en eso, una fina sonrisa se denoto en sus labios.

-me hace tan feliz saber que te gusta mi hermano, siempre te he querido como cuñada…

-Kari…- su corazón latía fuerte al escuchar eso, era como si se hubiera sacado una máscara que no la dejaba respirar –pero oye…- cambiando su rostro -¿Tai también sentirá lo mismo? – se escuchó una pequeña palmada, proveniente de la mano de Hikari contra su frente… ¿Acaso Tai no es lo suficientemente obvio?

-…- aguantándose las ganas por decirle la verdad –no sé… tendrías que preguntarle.

-¡¿Preguntarle?! ¡no que pena!

-¡Sora! ¡hasta han hablado de cómo sería sus hijos si estuvieran juntos! ¡¿y te da pena preguntarle si le gustas?!

-¡pero eso era porque no habían sentimientos de por medio, Hikari!

-...- con ganas de sacudir a su amiga, pero solo respiró profundamente.

-no sé por que siento que él me dirá que no…- vamos Kari, ¡aguanta! –de verdad no quisiera que nuestra hermosa amistad saliera afectada.

-inténtalo.

-¿Eh?

-inténtalo. Estoy segura de que todo resultará bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aquel momento si fue muy incómodo. Más bien la presencia de Monique era su salvación, ya que era el único que soltaba palabras al explicar lo que harían, mientras que en la mente de los chicos solo abarcaba aquel recuerdo tan emocionante en cierto sentido, pero más que nada inquietante… con la incógnita que los ha mantenido tan pensativos en todo el día.

La castaña escondía su sonrojado rostro con la ayuda de sus mechones color miel, mientras que el rubio solo la miraba de reojo con los brazos cruzados, y al parecer… con su corazón acelerado.

-¿Me están escuchando?- al notar lo despistados que estaban los jóvenes.

-sí…- separándose de la pared, acercándose un poco más a los recién llegados.

-…- ella era la que temía responder, no sabía lo que había dicho él como para afirmar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir que no habría beso, del resto, no habría nada más que hacer…

-¿y tú, señorita?- mirando emocionado a la modelo –estoy seguro que será una escena inolvidable…

-…yo- ¿Qué le pasaba? Mimi está donde está por su seguridad laboral… no podía dejarse controlar por el momento de ayer, lo que pasó fue un error; a pesar de no haber llegado muy lejos… estaba segura que el rubio estaba arrepentido, se dejó llevar al igual que ella, ambos estaban dolidos, y aparte… él estaba enfadado con ella, simplemente se compadeció por la forma en que ella se mostró –_"Solo fue un estúpido error…"_- suspira, será eso cierto pero… algo en su interior le molestaba al admitirlo.

-¿So?- esperando una respuesta, cruzando sus brazos y optando por una pose muy femenina.

-presiento que el beso será una mala idea, Monique…- tornándose seria y decidida.

-¿Por qué pensarías eso, Señorita? El beso sería el BOOM del evento y…

-ya dije, no surgirá ningún beso, punto.

-…- sorprendido -¡¿Pero cómo va a ser?!- gay en crisis -¡Dhammson había ordenado el beso! Quedarás muy mal con tu jefe, jovencita…

-eso es una discusión que tendré con la Sra Dhammson, además… al venir no había ni un beso programado, y como una de las modelos principales de la agencia, tengo el derecho a decidir que es lo conveniente para mí…- algo vanidosa; pero soportable.

-ya veo…- molesto, pero se limitó a mantener su compostura –en ese caso no tengo nada que hacer aquí… en 5 minutos te quiero en la pasarela, te toca ensayar Señorita Tachikawa- tras esto se va, con una gran dramática salida.

-"Oh Dios"- recordando con quien había quedado en el baño, completamente solos… era ahora o nunca –Yamato…

-tranquila- la castaña se voltea a verlo, notando que el cantante tenía una mirada perdida hacia el suelo –ayer no pasó nada…

-…- escuchando con atención.

-perdona cualquier incomodidad que te provoqué, a pesar de lo molesto que estaba contigo, mi intención no era jugar contigo ni nada- tras esto camina hacia la puerta, deteniéndose repentinamente al lado de la castaña –creo que es mejor dejarlo así, de igual manera esto no es conveniente para ti también.

-"Matt…"- vio al rubio salirse del baño, con el sentimiento de que lo que había dicho le había molestado. Lo que no cuadraba, ¿Por qué habría de molestarle? En eso, algo en ella la incitó en alcanzarlo, lo cual fue justo a tiempo ya que apenas el rubio cruzó la cortina (que es usada como puerta del baño), Tachikawa estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de él, obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿Eh?- detallando de lo suave que eran sus manos -¿Qué pasa?

-Yamato…- armándose de valor –Disculpa…- ¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Disculpa? Increíble, esto es lo que ocurre cuando los nervios actúan y controlan tu cuerpo, y cuando hacen lo que quieren… ¡Disculpas! Sabrá Dios porque razón Mimi tenía que pedir disculpas…

-¿…Por qué…?- confundido, sin saber porque querría disculparse.

Nuevamente, aquel hilo de silencio tan familiar. Debido a esto, un débil sonrojo se denotó en las mejillas de ésta, temía por lo que iba a decir, era como si se hubiera disculpado por no acceder al beso.

-…- el joven se acomodó frente a ella, ambos con la mirada frente a frente, con miles de cosas pasando por sus cabezas. Ambos sabían en el fondo qué iba a ocurrir, que era lo que pasaba entre ambos; pero ninguno de los dos se dedicaba a dar el primer paso…

-por… yo pienso… la verdad es que…- ¡DIOS! Ni sabía que iba a decir… su única salvación era…

-¡AJA!- el grito de la Sra. Dhammson fue lo que provocó que los chicos sean separados cruelmente por sus impulsos, logrando nuevamente algo parecido a lo de ayer -¡Uy! ¿Qué te pasó chiquillo? ¿Por qué el susto?- con una mirada pícara, observando al rubio tirado en el suelo aterrado.

-…- en eso, se levanta bastante indiferente, para luego irse hacia el escenario ignorando la presencia de la modelo y el diseñador.

-Hay chico, pero que carácter…- sosteniendo sutilmente su rostro despidiendo al cantante con la mirada.

-Sra Susu…- al haber recuperado la compostura.

-ya, ya… Moniquito mi contó lo del beso con la tensión alta- riéndose, para luego cambiar su tono a algo más serio –lo cual me extraña, nunca antes te había molestado este tipo de publicidad…

-lo sé, Sra Susu…- suspirando, para luego ambas ir caminando de regreso a donde están todos –y la verdad comprendo si eso sería quitarme del opening.

-¡¿WTF?!- muy impresionado –You got crazy, mademoiselle…?- tocándose el pecho del susto -¿Cómo crees tú que YO, Susanne Dhammson, te sacaría del opening?- hace una expresión de intolerancia -SO NEVER!

-…- Dios, hay que ver que cuando se trata de esta diseñadora/o su cambio de dialectos, emociones, expresiones y personalidad es indiscutible.

-No, Meens…- ya acostumbrado a la ingenuidad y humildad de pensamiento de la joven -no podría sacarte de algo así por un simple beso- para luego, mirarla retador –siempre y cuando me den la verdadera razón. No por amigos, no por pena, tú sabes a cuál me refiero…- para luego, mirar por donde se había ido el cantante.

-Uh…- al parecer, hoy no era un buen día como para ocultar un secreto.

**-o-o-o-o****-o-**

Luego de un rato, Tokumori se hallaba sentado observando el ensayo, contemplando las figuras femeninas que adornaban la pasarela, todo lo contrario a lo que hacía su amigo… Louis deseaba con lujuria que alguna de ellas bajase hasta él y le hicieran lo que quisieran. Dos extremos, pero Don Juanes al fin.

Se extrañó al ver a un disgustado rubio aproximarse hasta ellos, al parecer la reunión que había tenido con aquel extraño ser; conociéndose como Monique, no había resultado muy agradable que digamos.

Solo bastó para que el vocalista al sentarse anunciaran la presencia de la castaña…

-¡Mimi!- gritó el organizador atrayendo la atención de la banda, provocando cierto sospecho en Tokumori.

-Con que Mimi…- dice el pelinegro, saludando a su compañero con la mirada tras sentarse a su lado –Ya entiendo…

-¿Qué entiendes?- indiferente, una actitud irremediable del Ishida.

-Algo pasó con ella, ayer… en la noche cuando la dejé en tu casa- detallando como la silueta de la castaña respondía a las indicaciones del extraterrestre.

-Shitsuya…- apretando los puños.

-Dime, hermano…

-preferiría que no te metieras en mis asuntos…- la verdad, sí estaba molesto.

-¿Qué rayos?- preocupado –Es en serio, Yama… ¿Qué demonios te pasó ayer?- mirándolo exigente.

-ya te dije, no te metas más en mis asuntos…- al fin se armó de fuerzas para mirar a la modelo, notando lo carismática que era… al parecer le dio caso omiso a lo ocurrido ayer, sus sonrisas y forma de ser mostraban como si la vieja Mimi había vuelto. Quizás se había equivocado con ella… no había cambiado, la humillación en que sometió al rubio en el día anterior, más en como lo ignoró en el resto del día. ¿Disculpas? Si lo piensa bien, pareciera que hubiera sido por cancelar el beso… ¡Por Dios! Como si quisiera darse un beso con aquella chica tan superficial…

Y Con aquellos labios rosas tan tentadores…

-¡Excelente!- se escucha desde la pasarela, mientras que aquella joven sonreía agradecida.

Eso fue lo que despertó al chico de aquel pensamiento tan contradictorio. Solo deseaba que el ensayo terminara de una vez por todas, necesitaba dormir… seguramente es lo que necesita para poder superar esos pensamientos tan absurdos.

-…esa mirada solo significa una cosa- dice parándose, haciendo que Yamato desvíe la aterradora vista hacia la chica para luego mirar a su amigo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

-no es mi asunto…- dejando con las ganas al vocalista, todos los de la banda se paran tras haber sido llamados por uno de los organizadores para el siguiente ensayo. Esta vez con las modelos.

La castaña miraba como los chicos se montaban en la pasarela, dedicándole un reojo especial a cierto chico. Se veía tan orgulloso, arrogante… para nada su tipo. Era todo lo que NO quería para ella. Entonces… ¿Por qué razón se pone nerviosa al tenerlo enfrente como si se tratase de un Dios Supremo Super Papachongo? ¡Uy! De solo pensarlo enfadaba a la modelo. Nadie la pone nerviosa. Ella es la que los pone nerviosos. SE HA DICHO.

Entonces… ¿Por qué justo cuando el rubio chocó con su mirada sintió como le temblaron las piernas? …Definitivamente, esto no es bueno.

-Entonces, tú le pasas por un lado y vas a dejar que el tome tu cintura…- imitando al cantante agarrando a Tachikawa por la cintura delicadamente –Recuerda como es la canción… tú la quieres, pero ella es inalcanzable. Debes tratarla como si fuese una vaca y tú eres el vaquero…

-¿Perdón?- ofendida, observando a Monique. Esto provocó cierta burla de parte de su acompañante, solo que tuvo que ahogarla con solo darse cuenta la mirada que plantó ella sobre él.

-Sorry, Princess… no lo dije en serio; lo di como ejemplo, that's it- con ojos inocentes; que personaje –pero el que se ríe es porque cree que es verdad- haciendo una mueca de desaprobación para luego apartarse por un segundo.

-…Este… no, yo no pienso que tú…- tratando de arreglarla, se había reído pero no de ella.

-Te diré algo… seré la vaca, pero que mal vaquero eres…- Monique sigue dando las indicaciones haciendo que la castaña le prestase atención. En cambio, el rubio… solo miraba a la chica ante él tan sorprendido como indignado. Y para su suerte, las miradas muertas de risa de sus compañeros lo acosaban…

-"…Con que mal vaquero"- sonríe, a pesar de todo, ella sabe retarlo de una manera única e inigualable.

-Tú, pelito negro… Harás esto y esto, para luego esto… te moverás así y ellas se te pegaran a ti, mientras que tú…- mirando a Sato -como no puedes moverte casi por esa cosa con muchas teclas- lo que sabe de ropa y modelaje no lo sabe de música al parecer -dos modelos bailarán a tu lado, y tú…- mirando con desgana al Louis, tenía mala fama –los modelos bailarán a tu lado…

-¡¿Qué?!- sorprendiendo a todos –Digo, Perdón…- imitando a un caballero muy falso –Dijo… ¿Los?

-sí… LOS, los hombres modelos… papachongos- señalando a dos chicos bastante atractivos –ellos bailaran alrededor de ti ya que así te puedes concentrar mejor.

-pero… pero…- implorando –yo… me concentro mejor con LAS modelos a mi lado, ellas si saben hacerme concentrar… ellos no me dejaran tocar bien…- provocando risa en los demás -¿Qué?

-Ya veo…- sonríe –en ese caso no podemos dejar que estos hombres tan guapos te hagan perder la concentración… ¿Cierto?- picarón.

-¿Eh?- notando como sus amigos se ríen abundantemente –Sí, exacto…- confundido.

-ok- mirándolo de pies a cabeza, como si… -Isabella, Rosalia– haciendo que dos hermosas modelos se acercaran –ustedes bailaran a su lado, procuren no confundirlo… me gustan los hombres seguros…- para luego guiñarle un ojo y seguir con las indicaciones.

-¡…!- contemplando a las modelos que le tocó, una pelirroja y una morena… sus favoritas.

-bien, Louis…- dice Tokumori, riéndose –así podrás concentrarte mejor… jajajaja

-Funcionó mi plan ¿no?- victorioso.

-por supuesto- riéndose, esta vez, Sato –si lo que querías era la atención de Voldermonique…- le dice en susurro pero apunto de explotar de la risa al ver como el innombrable volteó a ver a Louis haciendo una seña de "Call me"

-Bien, Louis… ya al fin te decidiste en salir del closet- concluyó Ishida, logrando una bomba nuclear de risas.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- traumado, escondiéndose detrás de las modelos.

-jajajajajajajajaja.

El ensayo siguió como se había programado. Todo marchaba a la perfección, definitivamente el evento quedaría genial… quizás un poquito desorganizado debido al corto tiempo, pero del resto era perfecto. Todos los organizadores aceptaban los pasos de los intrigantes del opening, eso era lo que iba a emocionar a todos… concierto, mitad pasarela con teatro; ya se podían oír los aplausos.

Y la verdad, el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido que los dejó sorprendidos a todos. Por reglas del evento, todos los participantes debían dirigirse directamente a sus aposentos, mañana sería el gran día y las fiestas, salidas nocturnas, reuniones, serían para después. Por lo tanto, esto evito un encuentro entre los jóvenes protagonistas… quienes a pesar de compartir la pasarela y de aproximarse más de una vez el uno al otro, no podían intercambiar palabras… solo miradas.

Miradas notadas por personas cercanas a ellos…

-¡Que éxito!- soltó Sarah tras haber concluido el ensayo, y ser dirigida junto con las demás modelos hacia la limosina. La verdad estaba cansadísima…

-¡Y que emoción!- soltó Mimi, estirándose –Al fin el ensayo terminó… ¡y mañana será el gran día!- sonriente y muy entusiasmada.

-Es cierto…- respondiendo la sonrisa –hagamos noche de limpieza facial, ¡Meens!

-¡Por supuesto! Necesitamos estar radiantes… ¡juju!

-¡CLON!- gritó señalando a la castaña para luego reírse mucho.

-¡Cállate! No es mi culpa… ¡su risa es pegajosa!- se ríe.

-jajajaja ¡no lo dudo!- en eso, cuando salen hacia donde estaba la limosina, notaron la limosina de la banda también… alcanzando a ver al chofer montándose al carro para luego partir –mmm… nosotras deberíamos ser las primeras en irnos- con reproche.

-…- sin dejar mirar el auto marcharse. No pudo evitarlo; tenía ganas de hablar con el Ishida, tenía ganas de aclarar todo… todo pasaba tan rápido que ni le daba tiempo de pausar para pensar.

Pareciera tonto… pero la verdad, es que ambos eran demasiado lentos para darse cuenta; era por eso que no podían articular palabra coherente al tenerse frente a frente.

-Al parecer dormiremos un poco tarde…- dijo Sarah en voz baja.

-¿Uhm?

-cuando lleguemos al apartamento… Quiero que hablemos, Meens…

-Great- sarcástica, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡CIELO!- grita Kari emocionada abrazando a su novio, tras recibirlo en su casa.

La castaña esperaba a su pareja entusiasmada, habían planeado ver una película antes de su cumpleaños para así estar juntos hasta las 12 como Takeru acostumbra. Ella lo era todo para él, y si nos ponemos a ver la cantidad de cosas que ellos se hacen mutuamente… diríamos que de verdad existe eso del destino y media naranja. Ambos hacían tan perfecta pareja que todo aquel que los notaba adoraba verlos, incluso, una discusión entre ellos era increíble… lo máximo que duraba eran 2 segundos como mucho.

Definitivamente, eran la pareja perfecta.

-¡Hola, dulzura!- abrazándola fuertemente –te extrañé…

-y yo a ti…- dándole un tierno beso en los labios -¿Qué me trajiste?- aparentando una pequeña niña.

-¡La Era de Hielo 3!- sacando la película de su escondite.

-¡HEY!- agarrándola contenta –pensé que aún no había llegado a las tiendas…

-jajaja agradécele a mi mafia; lo que hacen por la pasta- imitando una escena del Padrino.

-chistoso…- haciendo que entre para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Taichi nos acompañará?- sentándose en el sofá.

-la verdad, no. Le pedí que fuera a la casa de Izzy para quedar totalmente solos…- haciendo un pequeño baile seductor, provocando un rubor en el rostro de su novio.

-…Kari…- desviando la mirada.

-jiji- con una tierna sonrisa –adoro verte sonrojado…- acercándose sigilosamente al chico para luego sentarse sobre él –me provoca más…

-…- agarrándola por la cintura –traviesa…- tras esto se dan un dulce y largo beso.

Ambos se habían acomodado para poder ver la película. Con una pizza que habían ordenado sobre la mesa, más bebidas y un tazón de palomitas de maíz al lado, era la típica noche de cine. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que…

-Amor…- llamó Kari para luego ver a su novio –tengo que contarte algo…

-cuéntame, hermosa…- sin dejar de ver la película.

-pero me prometes que no dirás nada…

-de acuerdo, ¿De que se trata?- esta vez con más atención hacia su pareja.

-verás…- sentándose mejor –hoy hablé con Sora…

-¿Cierto?- recordando repentinamente al moreno; pobre –Siempre hablan…

-no, escucha…- algo seria –Sora quiere a Tai.

-…- el rubio menor observa a la castaña, algo confuso –lo sabemos, son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡No!- exclamándole –no de esa forma, de la otra…- Takeru queda en silencio sin lograr entender -¡Por Dios, Tk! Le gusta…

-¡¿Qué?!- muy sorprendido… -¿Sora de Tai?

-¡sí!

-"Oh, rayos…"- justo ahora a ella se le viene a ocurrir esto… justo ahora cuando Tai se decide olvidar a Sora, ¿Y qué mejor forma? Con una cita que llevará mañana al evento donde se celebrará el cumple de su novia.

-¿A que no es genial?- sonriente –Tai gusta de Sora desde hace tantos años que se volverá loco cuando ella le diga que le corresponde… ¡Y será mañana!

-…- esta vez, con la piel pálida.

-le dije que se declarara mañana porque sería el regalo de cumpleaños más bonito de todos ¡ver a mi hermano y mi mejor amiga felices!- soñadora.

-Cariño…- preocupado.

-pero…- ignorando el estado de Tk –necesitamos que sea romántico… seguramente mañana no tendrán un chance por querer venir a mi cumple… por lo tanto ¡se me a ocurrido hacerles una cena en la parte de arriba de nuestro edificio!

-Mi vida…

-tendrá velas, cocinaré la comida… incluso un hermoso florero adornará la mesa ¡Que emoción!- imaginándose la escena de amor.

-¡Kari!

-¿uh...? ¿Qué sucede?

-Kari…- armando fuerzas, tenía que ser franco –Tai mañana invitará a salir a Saori…

-¡¿Qué?!- boquiabierta -¡¿Por qué?! ¡Pero si a Tai no le gusta esa tonta!

-tienes razón pero…- suspirando –ayer me confesó que iba a mandar a la basura todo lo que siente por Sora… y decidió que mañana sería un gran día para empezar.

-¡QUE GUAPO! ¡MAÑANA JUSTO EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡SABIENDO QUE YO ODIO A ESA HEDIONDA!- muy molesta.

-Corazoncito…- asustado –tienes que entenderlo… Sora nunca le paró y…

-¡PORQUE NO QUERÍA DAÑAR SU AMISTAD!- eufórica -¡UGH! Te juro que si lo veo ahora verá mi verdadera fuerza interna…

-Piojita…- bastante asustado, en estos casos era difícil controlar a su novia.

-¡Espera!- mirando a Tk amenazadora -¿Tú tienes algo que ver con esto?

-¡¿Qué?!- ho ho… -Yo solo… aconsejé a Tai…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-¡Que haga lo que él sienta correcto!

-¡TK! ¿Cómo pudiste?- decepcionada, una escena bastante cómica.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada…!- tratando de entender la situación.

-No tuviste que haberle dicho nada… ¡ahora Sora se sentirá muy mal!- preocupada -¡Tienes que decirle!

-¡¿Qué? ¿A Tai? No, señor…- serio –ese no es nuestro problema, Kari…

-¡Tk…!- jalándole la franela -¡Yo le dije a Sora que le dijera que le gustaba! Y tú le dijiste a Tai que olvidara a Sora… ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

-Hikari…- extraña vez escuchaba su nombre real, por lo tanto al decirlo la castaña se relajó para luego escuchar con atención a su novio –no es nuestro problema… no podemos meternos… ya hicimos bastante con aconsejarlos. Ya al abrir nuestras bocas metimos la pata, si seguimos metiéndonos puede que hasta lleguen a odiarse…

-Pero…

-Hermosa…- acariciándola –dejémoslo así. Ellos verán como solucionar su rollo amoroso, ya están bastante grandes, ¿No crees?

-…- baja la cabeza –pobre Sora…

-pobre de Tai… no tienes idea como se puso hoy al confesarme como se sentía –acomodó a su novia en su regazo para luego acariciarle sus lisos cabellos –es mejor no meternos, mi vida…

-tienes razón- suspira –ojala todo resulte bien…

-resultará…- para luego, darle un tierno beso.

¿Ven lo que les digo? Dos segundos de batalla…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

En otro lado, la conversación se estaba tornando turbia. Ella simplemente quería evitarla… mientras menos lo nombraba, mejor para todos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un enredo con un chico, ¡mucho menos con uno como Matt! Simplemente no encajaban… si ponemos todo en un papel, la realidad será que es totalmente absurdo algo entre ellos dos. En el dialecto de la castaña modelo; imposible.

Aunque… los hechos son hechos.

-Entonces…- sentada en el sofá frente al ventanal, tomando un té perfecto para una buena noche de sueño.

-Ya te dije, Sarah…- tomando de su té frente al ventanal, observando la belleza de sus raices.

-no me parece suficiente…- seria –algo me dice que estas escondiendo algo…

-Sarah…- agotada de tantas explicaciones.

-no, en serio…- dejando el té sobre la mesa de centro –primero me dices que jamás tendrías algo con él, y ayer casi se dan un beso… luego me dices que todo fue un malentendido ¡Y hoy no le quitabas los ojos encima de él durante el ensayo…! ¿Segura que no es tu tipo?

-¡que no!- reaccionando al comentario con un rubor -¡no es mi tipo! ¡En lo absoluto! No me gusta, no me llama la atención, no me parece interesante… ¡incluso somos totalmente diferentes!

-bueno…- sonríe –polos opuestos se atraen.

-be serious!

-I am…- riéndose –no sabía ese lado tan testarudo de ti.

-¡SARAH!- con poca paciencia -¡no me agradan tus chistes!

-jajaja…- se levanta para acompañar a la castaña con la vista –no, no estas enamorada…

-¡…!- con ganas de golpearla -¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-y tampoco te atrae…

-¡obvio que… no…!- algo dudosa con esta respuesta.

-y mucho menos te parece bonito…

-…- estaba cayendo lentamente –bueno, lindo es pero…

-pero es un idiota.

-¡y arrogante!

-claro…- se ríe –hay amiga…

-¡¿…?!- con aquella famosa expresión de niña molesta de nuestra adorada Mimi Tachikawa.

-no estas enamorada… pero temes de enamorarte.

-¿Cómo…?- desconcertada.

-Yamato Ishida será todo lo contrario que quieres para ti, será un arrogante, un idiota… acosador- esta vez recordando un viejo suceso –pero…

-¿…?

-te gusta…- voltea a verla –te parece lindo, te atrae…

-¡Sarah dije que…!

-shh…- haciéndole tomar té con un rápido movimiento de su mano con la tasa de ella –conozco esa mirada tuya, Meens… ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque era la misma que usabas cuando mirabas a Mich cuando lo conociste y te gustaba…

-Sarah…- esta vez, sorprendida.

-no tienes idea de cuanto me alegré al ver esa mirada- volteando a ver su amiga con una gran y adorable sonrisa –me hizo creer que superaste a Mich…

-amiga…- con una dulce mirada.

-y que no te vas a quedar como una vieja soltera criadora de 20 gatos en un pequeño y sucio apartamento olor a pescado- encogiendo hombros.

-¡…que detallista!- ofendida.

-jeje- con un beso en la mejilla se despide de su amiga –mañana tendremos que desayunar todas en el restaurante del hotel y luego partiremos hacia el evento, te esperamos abajo…

-gracias, Sarah…- contenta de tener a una persona como ella en su vida.

-silly…- para luego abrir la puerta y dedicarse a irse –oye…

-¿uhm?

-It's time to get over the past and start a new step in your live… maybe Yamato is just a snack…- guiñándole el ojo.

-get out!- riéndose de su amiga, para luego verla al fin tras la puerta dejándola sola. A veces sale con unas cosas…

Mimi llevó a cabo su rutina de "antes de un evento". Darse un sabroso baño de agua tibia, premiar su cabello con un masaje en la cabeza, crema especial y peinarlo con suma delicadeza, para luego llenarse toda de crema hidratante, una limpieza facial con cremas exfoliantes y llevar al rostro un poco de vapor para abrir los poros y así limpiarlos. Continuando en colocarse un perfume suave olor a bebé por todo su cuello, lavarse los dientes, enjuague bucal y para terminar, colocarse un camisón de seda completamente cómodo y suave de Victoria Secret color rosa.

La verdad, para dormir, se veía radiante.

Había llamado servicio al cuarto por una ensalada de frutas exótica y exquisita, cual le esperaba por fuera del apartamento sobre un carrito de metal refinado, manejado por el mesero.

Mimi se puso una bata para tapar un poco su expuesto cuerpo y así permitir al hombre entrar con su cena para luego retirarse. Tomó su comida y se la llevó a la habitación; magnífico, cena sobre la cama y ya con el pijama puesto.

Ya había pasado un rato en que ella ignoraba su realidad con ver la televisión, estaban pasando una cómica película de Jim Carrey; Fun with Dick and Jane, justamente una de sus favoritas.

Adoraba eso, estar sola… sobre una cama donde no tenía que estar poniendo un canal que también disfrutase otra persona, que si no tendría que buscar otra cosa hasta hallar algo que le gusten a los dos.

De cierta forma, Mimi se alivió al darse cuenta de eso. Quería estar sola, no porque no había nadie.

Aunque solamente la escena de un adorable beso entre la comediante pareja provocó en la castaña algo de desilusión, ¿Cuándo dejará de querer estar sola?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yamato salió de la ducha reflejando su desnudo cuerpo; tan bien formado, fue como si Miguel Angel lo hubiese esculpido imaginándose a un Dios. Lástima, que no había nadie que pudiese apreciar tal obra de arte.

Exacto, no había nadie. Entonces, ¿Qué sentido tenía ser tan hermoso, tan talentoso, tan de buen vivir? Si no había absolutamente nadie con quien compartir esos logros. Pero no había nadie no porque era soltero desdichado, sino… porque no quería.

La verdad, suena tan familiar para nosotros…

Yamato Ishida ya superó su pasado, hace mucho tiempo en realidad… el problema, era que temía enredarse en una relación seria, quizás enamorarse. Nada más el hecho de imaginarse otra relación como la de Sora, se estresaba… no quería pasar nuevamente por un rechazo…

_(Unión de ambas escenas)_

Ni ella por un dolor de cabeza…

El rubio se había sentado sobre su cama para luego prender la televisión, acostumbraba dormir desnudo. No tenía apetito, su mente estaba tan agotada que no le mandaba señales a su estómago para reclamar comida. Estaba tan cansado de pensar y pensar… en ella.

Y ella en él.

Ambos, estaban acostados en la cama. Mimi del lado izquierdo, Yamato del lado derecho.

Ambos, estaban viendo la misma película… en el mismo canal.

Ambos decidieron apagar el televisor en el mismo momento, para luego acomodarse en sus camas y dormir…

Y ambos, se acostaron como si estuvieran frente a frente… con los ojos abiertos mirando el lado vacío de su cama tratando de imaginar a alguien especial. Él se había arropado hasta la cintura al igual que ella. Si tan solo ellos pudieran apreciar lo que nosotros estamos viendo.

Lentamente la castaña fue cayendo en sueño, junto con su acompañante en otro lugar. Estaban quedando profundamente dormidos, recibiendo el anochecer con un agradable suspiro para luego al fin, dormir.

El Destino usa 3 amigos como hilo para unir a dos personas, primero le pide a la Causalidad que haga que se topen, para luego rogarle a la Conexión que despierte chispas en ellos… finalmente, le pide al Amor que se encargue del resto. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que éstas caigan en cuenta de que el Destino hizo de las suyas, sea como sea.

-Yamato…- soltó inconcientemente ella.

-Mimi…- respondió él.

Sí, solo es cuestión de tiempo…

_…Continuará…_

**11avo! Arriba! :)** yupi! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… sé que no hubo mucha acción, pero les prometo que a partir del siguiente, EL MIMATO YA ES UN HECHO! La verdad… este capítulo fue más sentimental… con los sentimientos de Sora ya declarados, como se tratan Kari y Tk como novios, en como durmieron nuestros protagonistas… DIOS! APAPACHO! xD

Siempre disfruto escribir los capítulos! Me mantiene muy animada y más aun cuando sé que ustedes son los que los leen! La verdad, yo continuo esta historia es gracias a sus Reviews, porque sé que les gusta… es más! Les daré un agradecimiento a cada uno por haber estado pendiente! :D

**sakura_rika** – Gracias!! :D de verdad me alegra que te emocione! Y si pobre Tachi, ahora la q compadezco es a Sora!

**Lady-Apolion** – a mi igual!!!xDDD gracias por el review! :D espero que hayas disrutado el 11vo!

**mfsuzu-chan** – yui-san! Q tierna con la ameneza!!xDD jajajaj y si prometo terminar esta historia, really! Se q tardo en actualizar pero ya veras que les dare un final al estilo BOOM! XD ok mucho susu! Gracias por estar pendiente! :D see u! n.n

**Yuuko** – Creeme! Me odie más a mi misma que a Tk!!xDD pero bueno! El beso tiene q ser especial, no? ;) ya veras ya veras! Gracias x el review!! :)

**Tomorrou** – q agradable al leer tu review! :D si sorry x tardar, pero bueno tratare de remediar eso! :) muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sigas enganchada hasta el final! Disfrutalo! n.n

**CaintlinJeanne** – sorry sorry! xD tngo fama de ser corta nota! Jajaja muchas gracias!! Prometo q no tardare en el prox cap!:) enjoy! (Y)

**Eri **– q adorable eres!!!! Jajajajajajja hablas con un estilo de Susu pero a lo japones!!xDD espero no haber tardado tanto y q hayas disfrutado este cap!! :) a mi me conmovió el final juju! :P agradecida por tu comentario! Sigue pendiente! n.n

**Ashaki **– gracias!! Por favor no pierdas el contacto! :) thanks! :D

**Blueflower21 **– super agradecida!!! :D espero que lo que tarde no haya sido grave como la otra vez!xD muchas gracias por estar pendiente! :) suerte!

**Tocaya!!**xD gracias por el apoyo!!:) tu más que nadie me animaste! n.n thanks a lot! (K)

Y gracias a todos los demás que han leído mi fic y se han molestado en escribir! :D me siento muy agradecida y entusiasmada! Y supieran… tengo otros fics en proceso! ;) claro pero este tiene q terminarse porque sí! n.n

Sigan pendiente! Y GRACIAS POR TODO! :D

_Con cariño,_

**AnDsI**


	12. Open your eyes I

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

_Nota: El capítulo anterior (11) es reconocido como 10 en el título porque se me olvidó ponerlo como 11! Disculpa si he causado confusiones! Sin más, disfruten el nuevo capítulo! :)_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 12**

Open your eyes **I**

_5:45 PM, Residencia Yagami_

_2 horas antes del espectáculo._

Un moreno con cabellos mojados salía de su cuarto con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, mostrando su formado cuerpo logrado con un entrenamiento masivo de Football durante toda su infancia. Secaba su cabeza con otra toalla, odiando el hecho de tener tanto cabello; difícil de lavar y más aún de secar.

Tenía que prepararse, no dentro de mucho tenía que buscar a aquella japonesa ojos celestes; Saori, su cita del día, para luego irse al evento sorpresa para su hermanita. Donde seguro, estaría ella…

Y estamos hablando de Sora Takeunochi.

Nuevamente cayó en pensamientos profundos, deseando cambiar de idea y recuperar sus sentimientos… en realidad, se sentía a gusto sentir algo así por Sora. El problema, es que no es tan agradable sentir eso por tanto tiempo sin ser correspondido… que mal de amores.

-¡Tai!- al ser llamado le despertó de su otro mundo, para luego notar la mirada con desaprobación de su hermanita.

-¿Qué te sucede, tonta?

-idiota, no vives solo… tápate- para luego entrar a su casa de una vez que recién había llegado de la calle.

-…- mira hacia abajo, y sí… necesitaba taparse -¡MIERDA!- tomando la toalla del suelo y volviéndosela a amarrar.

-¿A dónde vas?- le recordó mientras ponía unas compras sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a salir? ¡ni estoy vestido!- acercándose a la cocina donde había puesto las compras su hermana, curioseando como un niño pequeño.

-solo te bañas cuando vas a salir…- Tai le dedicó una mirada asesina a la pequeña castaña, mientras que ésta se la respondió con una sonrisa.

-graciosa…- dejando la toalla con que se secaba su cabello a un lado y ayudando a su hermana con las cosas –deja, yo las guardo…

-no tontuelo, además, tengo que preparar algo… no dentro de mucho vendrán los demás.

-insisto- quitándole las cosas de sus manos –eres la cumpleañera, ¡sé la cumpleañera!

-…- extrañada -¿Y quién cocinará?

-¡KARI!- cansado de la actitud de segunda mamá.

-ya, ya…- se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor -¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Saori…- indiferente.

-¿Eh? ¿Van a salir?

-No… pensaba traerla esta noche… sino te molesta…- al decir esto, fue como si se le iluminara un poco la mirada, como si quisiera que su hermana dijera 'Sí, sí me molesta'.

-…- con ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa –no…

-es temprano… pero tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de buscarla.

-ya veo…- queriendo cortar el tema.

-¿Seguro no te molesta?

-no, solo me extraña… que yo sepa a ti no te gusta ella, ¿Por qué la invitas?- tratando de persuadir a su hermano.

-no sé, quizás no me guste porque no la conozco lo suficiente… es muy linda- guardando los alimentos en la alacena, con un rostro… bastante alejado de lo que decía; no mostraba expresión alguna.

-ya veo…- se arma de valor -¿Y Sora?- su hermano se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin dejar de guardar las cosas. Puede que esté pensando en como evadir esa pregunta, conociendo a su hermano… no era de esos que hablaba de un tema repetidas veces, cuando se abre, se cierra casi tan rápido como se abrió.

-No hay nada que decir sobre Sora, hermana…- lo sabía, no quería hablar al respecto.

-pero…- pensando en qué podría decir para hacer que cambie de opinión_ -"Demonios… ¿Qué hago? ¡Tengo que decirle que no lo haga! Justo ahora cuando Sora se da cuenta de lo que siente… NO NO NO…"_ ¡IDIOTA!- soltó repentinamente, asustando a Tai de sobremanera.

-¡¿Qué hice ahora?!- espantado.

-…- sorprendida por ser tan expresiva gracias a sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de decirle hasta que recordó a Tk… y de lo que le dijo… -nada… es que soy una idiota porque se me olvidó comprar algo…- con una sonrisa inocente, se levanta para dirigirse al teléfono –llamaré a Sora para que lo traiga- Tai ignoró lo que dijo, ella solo tomó el teléfono de la casa y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

Al entrar, se acostó en su cama para marcar el número de la pelirroja… decirle todo era mala idea, pero no decirle nada ¡También lo era! ¿Y entonces? Algo tenía que hacer, no podía permitir dos corazones rotos… ¡NO SEÑOR!

Al contestar la llamada, la pequeña Yagami proyectó en su mente la solución…

-¡Hikari!- contenta, recibiendo la llamada de su amiga.

-¡Hola Sora! Llamaba para decirte que… Tai…

-sí, ya sé tonta… estoy bien, ya veremos como surgen las cosas hoy, depende de eso hablaré con tu hermano y… le diré- Kari al escuchar eso se preocupó; tenía que decírselo ¡ya!

-Sora de eso quiero hablarte… verás…

-¡VOY! Lo lamento… es que mi mamá anda con un pedido de flores muy importante y me ofrecí en ayudarla… tendremos que hablar en la noche cuando vaya a tu casa, amiga- sonriendo por guardar bien el secreto.

-¡pero Sora! Es que…

-¡QUE YA VOY!- es escucha un gruñido de parte de la pelirroja, y uno mudo en la mente de Kari -¡Rayos! Hablamos entonces, un beso amiga, ¡Y FELIZ CUMPLE DE NUEVO!

-Gra…Gracias, Sora…- al parecer, no podría explicarle.

-¡Ánimo!- tras esto, cuelga.

Al parecer su novio tenía razón, mejor era dejar las cosas fluir sin entrometerse. Ojala todo resulte bien.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

La pelirroja colgó el teléfono, para luego suspirar y bajar la mirada…

No dentro de mucho se tenía que vestir formalmente, con uno de los vestidos que compró junto con su amiga, maquillarse y peinarse adecuadamente. Al estar lista, vendría Takeru a buscarla con los demás en limosina y así finalmente, ir por Kari. Es una pequeña sorpresa que le tiene él a ella… ¡que pequeña sorpresa!

Y por primera vez, estaba nerviosa… porque sabía que vería a Tai, y ya su corazón latía con nombrarlo. Seguramente se volverá loco al tenerlo en frente.

-Tai…- soltó casi en un susurro, mientras voltea a ver su vestido que se encontraba colgado, contemplando lo lindo que era. –"En realidad, pensé en ti cuando lo compré…"- con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las calles de Tokio… sus calles. Contemplar por la ventana de la limosina su hogar era lo que la mantenía en silencio, mientras que las otras modelos hablaban entusiasmadas del evento, ella solo observaba lo mucho que había cambiado su país…

En realidad, todo había cambiado… desde los canales de televisión, hasta algunos sitios donde ella frecuentaba cuando vivía allí. Decir que había regresado a casa sonaba distante, aún no se sentía bienvenida, y más con toda la confusión de estos últimos días… Ella había cambiado, Tk había cambiado, Yamato había cambiado…

Y la verdad, él había cambiado para muy bien…

Dios, Yamato… ¡otra vez! Cada vez que pensaba en él sentía como si su estómago se revolviera… era tan confuso lo que había entre ellos. Al principio era indiferencia, para luego chispas en esa animada cena, de un día para otro rabia y desprecio, para luego… de la nada, algo…

Lo que sucedió en el apartamento de él fue algo, ¡Claro que fue algo! Un segundo más y esa distancia había sido nula, dando a nacer un beso que seguramente hubiese sido muy apasionado… ¡Demonios!

¿De verdad Sarah tendrá razón? Yamato es atractivo, por supuesto… pero ¿Gustarle? Es totalmente fuera de lo común, y más cuando se trata de él. Él es… tan diferente, para nada compatible con ella, y la mejor prueba de ello es todo el tiempo en que nunca intercambiaron palabras.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de analizar bien las cosas…

Pero al fin de cuentas, ella había dicho que no se detuviera… ella deseaba ese beso. Y él… también quería.

-_"pero él es hombre, hombres son hombres…"_- suspirando, al parecer, se estaba dando cuenta… -¿Por qué… no pude detenerme?

-quizás porque querías…- Mimi gritó de la impresión, haciendo que todas las modelos la miraran preocupadas.

-¡Sorry!- muy apenada, para luego mirar con regaño a su amiga -¿Me quieres matar de un susto, Sarah?

-¡jajaja!- se sienta frente su amiga –Estabas pensando en lo que te dije ayer, ¿no?

-no…

-lo sabía- sonríe -¡Te lo dije!

-¡¡dije que no estaba pensando en eso…!!- muy sonrojada.

-te estas poniendo rojita… jiji- agarrándole la mejilla a la castaña, haciendo que esta aún más se moleste.

-¡Sarah!- sacudiendo su rostro –no sigas… sabes que no me gusta.

-¡ya lo sabemos!- mira con mas atención a su amiga –tonta, no te gusta… pero te atrae.

-¿no es lo mismo?- incrédula.

-¡claro que no!- optando por una personalidad de profesora –cuando una persona te gusta es cuando la conoces, cuando una persona te atrae… es porque algo tiene sin que lo conozcas te llame la atención.

-…- confundida –sigo insistiendo, es lo mismo.

-Meens…- en regaño –Yamato te atrae, aún no te gusta…

-ni me gustará- mirando hacia otro lado para esconder un leve rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¡je! Pero te atrae, ¿viste?

-¡ya entendí!- molesta.

-Hay… estas fuchi…- cruzando los brazos.

-¡Uy!- con mueca de niña molesta –Sarah… no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, ya lo hablamos antes de venir… Lo que pasó con Yamato fue un error en su máxima expresión, el estaba bebido, yo estaba avergonzada por lo que le hice… ambos nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, ¡punto!

-…- suspira –como tú digas.

-¡claro que es como yo digo!- obstinada –y ya… no sigas, no quiero hablar más de él, ya bastante tengo con tener que actuar con él en el Opening.

-ya, ya… esta bien- en eso, sonríe –pero te atrae…- Mimi estaba a punto de insultarla cuando, al fin, habían llegado al sitio, haciendo que la limosina se estacionara frente de la entrada trasera y así uno de los participantes de la organización del evento abrirles educadamente la puerta.

Todas las modelos bajaron del auto para luego adentrarse al Stadium con intención de unirse al ensayo especial. Sí, otro ensayo… todo tenía que ser perfecto, por lo tanto exigían bastante para ello. En el trayecto pudieron ver lo agitados que estaban todos, estresados y con muchas cosas que hacer aún… Ellas simplemente tenían que modelar, cosa que se les daba muy bien.

Sobre todo a la castaña, aunque la verdad, le esperaba más que modelar…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Rayos!- muy histérica, estar vestida como lo estaba, sola y sentada en el sofá de su casa le enervaba… no sabía que tramaba el pequeño rubio, pero sabía muy bien que era algo muy bueno.

_Flash Back_

Estaba cocinando huevitos de codorniz cuando el teléfono de la sala sonó… como ya el agua había llegado al punto de ebullición, bajó el fuego y así dedicarse a la llamada.

Con un delantal rosa amarrado a su cuerpo, corrió hacia el teléfono que sonaba insistente, al fin cuando contestó, sonrió al reconocer la voz.

-¡hola lindo!- secándose las manos en el delantal.

-hola mi niña, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡muy emocionada porque voy a verte!

-igual yo preciosa, ya no aguanto…

-¡ji!

-pero necesito que me hagas un favor…

-dime, mi amor…

-ponte lo que compraste con Sora estos días, arréglate de manera formal y… te amo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué planeas, Tk? …Tk- nota que había colgado -¡¿Qué rayos?!

_End of Flash Back_

Eso fue lo único que le dijo, y después de tantas llamadas no respondidas, hizo caso… se puso la ropa que había comprado en aquella interesante tienda junto con Sora, se maquilló y recogió su cabello en un delicado moño… y la verdad, se veía increíble.

-odio cuando me oculta algo así… ¡Hoy íbamos a hacer una reunión en mi casa con los chicos! Y lo peor es que ni pude avisarles ya que no contestaban sus teléfonos… ¡Que enredo!- cruzando los brazos, estresada –más le vale que…

PIIIIIIIP

Una extraña corneta interrumpió su queja interna, para luego hacerla levantar e ir hacia la puerta. La verdad nunca había oído una corneta así, y seguramente no era para ella… pero por curiosidad abrió la puerta de su casa para luego al asomarse ver una gigantesca limosina, color blanco, con un rubio vestido en esmoquin, un ramo de rosas blancas y con aquella adorable sonrisa que fue la que flechó a la pequeña Yagami.

Tk… su Tk estaba enfrente de su hogar con aquella mágica sorpresa… esperándola.

Hikari bajó rápidamente las escaleras tras cerrar la puerta de su casa, y así correr hasta él para abrazarlo fuertemente. El Takahashi respondió el abrazo protegiendo las rosas, para luego separarse poco a poco y así mirarla directamente, sorpresas así son las que deben aplaudirse.

-Tonto…- suelta acariciándole el cabello, sonriendo con suma ternura.

-tonta…- dándole las rosas -¿Te gustan?

-más de lo que me gustas, no…- y así, darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-vamos…

-¿a donde?

-ya verás…- abre la puerta educadamente haciendo que Kari se monte en la limosina, y para su otra sorpresa… conseguir unos rostros muy queridos.

-¡CHICOS!- muy sorprendida.

-¡SORPRESA!- todos sus amigos se encontraban dentro, muy sonrientes recibiendo a la cumpleañera. Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Davis, Sora y Tai. A pesar de que faltaban algunos, estaba muy feliz…

-no lo puedo creer…- casi llorando –son los peores mejores…

-¿los que…?- desconcertando, como muchas veces, a Davis y a su hermano.

-muy bien- montándose también en la limosina –ya es hora de irnos…

-¡¿A dónde vamos?!- más emocionada.

-¡que ya veras, niña!- muy entusiasmados, yendo hacia el sitio tan comentado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sí, efectivamente, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, ya todas las modelos estaban listas para dar comienzo al espectáculo. Ya estaban ubicando a todos los invitados en sus mesas VIP respectivas, más los asientos dedicados a aquellas personas comunes y corrientes. La verdad se veía muy glamoroso la decoración, indudablemente sería uno de los mejores eventos de Japón haya presenciado.

Y más aún, cuando un chico tan apuesto como Yamato Ishida, cantaría en él…

-¡jajajaja!- el resto de la banda se encontraba muertos de risa entre chiste y chiste, mientras que Matt afinaba su guitarra concentrado y con la cabeza en otro lado.

-No es por nada, chicos… ¿Pero este no ha sido el evento más estresante a que hemos venido?

-¡cierto, Sato! Gracias a Dios tendremos un break después de este concierto…

-ni que lo digas…- responde Tokumori recostándose sobre su silla.

-y ni me imagino como ha sido para nuestro catire…- agrega Sato observando al vocalista algo distraído.

-pobre… está muy enfermo- certifica el pelinegro acompañando a Sato en ver al rubio.

-¿Lo está?- confundido.

-por supuesto, Louis… padece los síntomas de una enfermedad muy grave- haciendo que el baterista se asustara –y contagiosa…

-cierto… quien sabe si sobrevivirá.

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿Por qué lo dicen tan tranquilos?!- muy nervioso.

-es que igual eso no tiene cura, así que para qué alarmarnos…

-como lo compadezco…

-¡YAMATO!- Louis corre desesperado hasta el rubio abrazándolo fuertemente, muy asustado -¡NO TE MUERAS, ISHIDA!

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- grita muy sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, tratando de zafarse.

-¡jajajaja!- esto causa desconcierto en el rubio.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-es que le contamos a Louis de tu grave enfermedad…

-¿Mi qué…?- sin poder zafarse aún del chico.

-sí, tu enfermedad…- confirma Sato, sonriente ante la situación.

-'Mal de Amores'- esta vez, ambos lo dicen a la vez, nuevamente, volviéndose a reír.

-…- con una mirada despectiva. Que raro sus bromas pesadas, y el pobre Louis cayendo como un tonto… Yamato se separó de su amigo al fin y se acercó de manera intimidante hacia los chicos –¿Cómo dijeron?

-je…je… vamos, Yama… es solo una pequeña broma…

-¡una broma cierta!

-no nos pongas esos ojitos regañones…- haciendo reír a Sato por el apodo hacia esa mirada.

-ja, ja… muy gracioso- dándoles la espalda, ignorándolos.

-¡pero no dijiste nada!- victorioso -¡entonces si sufres el cruel 'Mal de Amores'!

-¡Yamato esta enamorado!- grita entusiasmado Sato.

-¡BASTA! ¡CLARO QUE NO!- lanzándole algunos refrigerios que estaban sobre la mesa de su camerino.

-¡lalalalaaa… Yama esta enamorado!- cantando.

-¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!- muy molesto y cansado de la actitud inmadura de sus amigos.

-pero no te pongas rojito…- esta vez Louis se había unido al juego, para luego optar por un personaje sexy y femenino -¡Oh… Yamato…!

-¡Asco!- esta vez, saliendo corriendo del camerino escuchando las risas de sus amigos a lo lejos –malditos sean… con la edad que tienen y se ponen como niños- molesto, empezó a caminar por los pasillos detrás de escenario. Viendo como todos corrían a retocar sus maquillajes, cabellos, trajes, entre otras…

Burlando la seguridad de los camerinos, camina y camina hasta llegar a la zona de las modelos… aunque la verdad era un infierno escuchando los gritos de Monique histérico, más algunas modelos quejándose y, seguramente, emperifollándose.

-_"¿Dónde estará?"_- sin darse cuenta, había terminado en buscar a aquella castaña. Inconcientemente, eso era lo que buscaba su mirada y lamentándolo mucho aún no lograba conseguir. Pasillo tras pasillo, no lograba hallarla ¿dónde se habrá metido?

En eso, escucha unas voces que justamente venían de frente, y sin duda alguna le reconocerían. Aumentó sus pasos para poder llegar a una puerta y así abrirla inmediatamente, de reojo pudo ver a algunos organizadores que si le pillaban su búsqueda hubiese sido en vano, ya que todos tienen que estar en sus lugares por orden.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, suspirando… es una locura, se estaba volviendo loco.

Buscando a Mimi Tachikawa… hay que estar bromeando. La situación se estaba yendo de sus manos, tiene que tener mucho cuidado ya que la verdad lo que menos quería ahora es una relación… e involucrarse con otra persona perteneciente a su círculo de amigos es como montarse a otra montaña Rusa, y si es con Mimi seguramente será de las que hacen vomitar…

-¿Podemos ayudarte?

-¡…!- el rubio se sobresalta al darse cuenta que no estaba solo. La puerta resultaba ser de un tipo de camerino, algo pequeño… pero cómodo. En este estaban dos hombres de su misma edad, vestidos con pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir, camisa blanca y corbata negra; de acuerdo al evento –perdón, juraba que era un camerino vacío y…

-viste, eso te pasa por ser tan conformista. Si me hubieses dejado hablar nos hubieran dado un mejor camerino…- regaña un moreno a su amigo.

-hay, relájate, man… nosotros solo somos fotógrafos, no actores ni modelos ni nada… esto esta bien- responde muy calmado un rubio de cabellos rizados, con una sonrisa de propaganda y ojos azules un poco más claros que los de Matt.

-…ehm, permiso- cuando estaba punto de abrir la puerta, uno de los chicos se acerca un poco.

-oye, te estabas escondiendo, ¿no?

-…- al parecer no fue muy discreto que digamos –algo así- volteando a ver los chicos –perdonen el atrevimiento, es que no había otra puerta y entré aquí pensando que no había nadie, disculpen- ser arrogante y orgulloso no es ser maleducado y grosero; a pesar de su fría y distante personalidad, era un chico muy cordial y respetuoso.

-no te preocupes, si quieres cuando sientas que ya pasó el peligro, sal- sonriéndole.

-…- respondiendo la sonrisa, algo sorprendido por la actitud del chico –gracias. ¿Ustedes son…?

-somos los fotógrafos oficiales del evento, mi nombre es Michael Higurashi, y él es mi amigo Kevin Douglas.

-es un placer- dándoles la mano cordialmente –yo soy Yamato Ishida, estoy en la banda Black Wolfs…

-¡¿Black Wolfs?!- de la nada, dice emocionado el moreno–oye hermano esa banda es lo máximo…- más complacido en conocer al chico.

-jejeje, ¿Te gusta?- al parecer se estaban llevando bien, y gracias a lo simpático que son cada uno, ya los tres estaban sentados platicando muy emocionados.

-por supuesto… su segundo álbum fue el mejor, diría 'The dark melody' fue su mejor canción…

-sí, a muchos le gustaron esa canción… esa la escribí yo- orgulloso.

-¿En serio? Esta muy buena, aunque algo deprimente.

-la verdad, algo…- suspira –fue por una relación que tuve… - cambiando un poco la cara.

-siempre la creatividad es la que refleja nuestros sentimientos- esta vez, agrega Mic… atrayendo la atención del rubio.

-al parecer entiendes lo que digo…

-más que cualquiera- sonríe, seguramente una manía para esconder lo que siente.

-este…- incómodo –hay como 100 modelos allá afuera y ustedes se ponen a pensar en el pasado.

-jajajaja- suelta Yamato –no sé tú, amigo… pero para mí eso sí es pasado- tornándose cómodo –estoy viviendo en pleno mi presente- notando lo fácil que fue agarrar confianza, que curioso.

-para mí aún no es pasado, y mucho menos cuando se trata de una chica como ella…- compadeciéndolo, Matt se había dado cuenta de que el chico realmente lo decía en serio, quizás tuvo una relación muy fuerte con esa persona… sintiendo pena por él, a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien.

-disculpen, dentro de 5 minutos empieza el evento, necesitamos a los fotógrafos en sus lugares…- dice una mujer entrando repentinamente al camerino, notando quien se hallaba allí -¿Usted no es Yamato Ishida?

-…- 5 minutos... Oh, Dios, su banda lo iba a matar -¡¿5 minutos?!- levantándose de golpe y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey, Ishida!- llama de repente el rubio.

-¿Eh?- volteando a ver a los chicos, quienes lo despedían con una sonrisa.

-¡suerte!

-igual…- en eso recuerda el tema –y sobretodo con esa chica, seguro la tendrás de nuevo…

-jeje, esperemos…

-¡adiós!- para luego irse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un grupo de chicos eran guiados por un camarero hasta su mesa, la cual tenía una vista muy prometedora de la pasarela. El sitio estaba repleto por personas… varias mesas eran ocupadas por personas importantes, algo apartadas del público y las más cercanas a la pasarela. Habían cámaras profesionales para filmar el espectáculo, algunos que otros fotógrafos preparándose para la hazaña, camareros sirviendo champaña a los invitados especiales… y no hablemos de la decoración.

Totalmente moderno, sutil y glamoroso.

-gracias…- dice la pequeña castaña tras ser ayudada en sentarse por el caballeroso camarero.

-muy amable, señor…- sentándose junto a su novia, sonriente.

-que tengan muy buenas noches, en seguida vendrá alguien con su bebida- para luego, retirarse.

-no puedo creerlo…- aún anonada –definitivamente arrasaron con esta sorpresa ¡juraba que no iba a venir!- abrazando el brazo de su novio –son lo máximo…

-para nada, Hikari… tú lo eres. Es por ello que hacemos esto- responde sonriente Yolei.

-nos alegra tanto presenciar otro cumpleaños tuyo, pequeña Kari- agrega Izzy con sinceridad.

-no sé que decir, de verdad los quiero muchísimo a todos…- tomando también la mano de su hermano- gracias…

-¡es un placer!- dicen todos a la vez, de nuevo, y a la vez riéndose por tal coincidencia.

-¡jiji!- de repente nota una mirada sospechosa en Sora, quien miraba de reojo al joven moreno con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas… ahora que se daba cuenta, Tai venía solo, ¿Qué habrá pasado? –Tai…- acercándose a su hermano para volver más privada su conversación -¿…Y?

-no pudo venir…- responde algo indiferente al tema.

-ah…

-bueno… en realidad, lo cancelé…

-¿eh?- sorprendida -¿Por qué?

-estoy seguro que no estabas muy de acuerdo con que ella viniera a tu cumple. No quería estropearte tu sorpresa por compañía extra… así estamos bien.

-¡oh, Tai!- muy halagada, y feliz de tener a un hermano como él –eso fue muy lindo de tu parte pero…- en eso mira a Sora discretamente, sonriendo al darse cuenta que todo marchaba bien –no importa. Gracias por eso, hermanito. Me gusta más esta compañía.

-me alegra… jeje- para luego seguir conversando con los demás chicos.

En eso, las luces fueron bajando lentamente, haciendo que todo el sitio se oscureciera, provocando que el brillo de la pasarela sea la única luz de todo. Debido a que ésta era de piso brillante, no podía iluminar más que eso.

De la nada… se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos, procedentes de algún hombre dando inicio al show. Se podía apreciar sus zapatos de vestir y sus pantalones negros nada más, debido al brillo que desprendía la pasarela.

Caminó de manera lenta y varonil, llegando al fin hasta la punta de ésta la cual era más grande que el resto del piso.

Tras un segundo de completo silencio, una guitarra empezó a sonar; con notas suaves y atractivas, haciendo a todos aplaudir tras reconocer la tonada del solo.

Luego, un teclado… segundos después, un bajo; para luego, finalmente, la batería. Tras sonar todos los instrumentos, la pasarela fue iluminada junto con el escenario, para así dar a ver la banda que tocaba animadamente la canción.

Los chicos al ver al vocalista se emocionaron; su buen amigo, Yamato Ishida, había dado comienzo el espectáculo. El detalle era que no estaba tocando guitarra, debido a los tipos de movimiento que tenía que hacer en el acto. ¿De donde salía entonces la tonada? La computadora se encargó de sus acordes específicamente.

En fin, todos quedaron boquiabiertos con su presentación, la verdad eran muy talentosos.

Tai, por su parte, miró disimuladamente a Sora, esperando alguna reacción ante la situación… su ex estaba allá arriba cantando, haciendo derretir a cualquier mujer que pueda verlo; a juro, ella tiene que sentir algo. Sintió celos… de cierta forma esperando que ella hiciera algo sospechoso para así poder molestarse y tener una razón para no hablarle en toda la noche.

Pero, lucía tan bella con aquel vestido azul marino…

En eso, unas explosiones parte del espectáculo sonaron fuertemente atrayendo la atención de todos. La entrada de donde saldrían las modelos había sido arropada por una nube de humo, volviendo misterioso el momento. Y justo en la parte donde Ishida empieza el coro, una despampanante modelo salió de aquella nube de humo, vestida por un largo vestido blanco que por su corte en V podían apreciarse las largas y formadas piernas de la modelo, de telas suaves y de diseño dinámico, también se lucían unas sandalias con diamantes impregnados, totalmente glamoroso y único.

Una castaña, con cabello peinado en ondas y una larga pollina con volumen que destacaba su rostro angelical, jugaba con el momento haciendo expresiones sensuales y provocativas. Cuerpo totalmente natural, dando a ver el vestido aún más refinado y hermoso, alta, tez blanca, ojos color miel, caminar de diosa… era, quizás, la modelo más bella de la noche.

Y eso lo podría certificar Ishida, quien apreciaba aquella dichosa mujer que caminaba sensualmente hacia él.

Los chicos miraban a la modelo bastante sorprendidos por su belleza, que para buena suerte de Tk no tenía el lujo de observarla con esos ojos por el tipo de persona que era para él. Sonriente, dándose cuenta de que aún no la reconocían.

Mimi caminó hasta llegar al vocalista, rondándolo sin apartar sus miradas, ella sin dejar el papel de chica atrevida a un lado, y él sin dejar de cantar… Había una clase de conexión entre ambos que daban a muchos que pensar. No paraban de mirarse, como aquella vez…

La castaña prosiguió con los pasos acordados, mientras que otras modelos se unían al acto, todos aplaudían entusiasmados dando a entender que se estaba disfrutando.

_-"se ve… tan atractivo cuando canta"_- piensa Mimi, cumpliendo con la parte en que danzaba junto a él con movimientos de acuerdo a la música, algo tentadores para el joven rubio.

_-"…es un ángel"_- sin detenerse, toma la cintura de la chica, apegándola a él, haciendo que las manos de ésta se posaran en su pecho , y así mirarla directamente, despertando aún más chispas entre ambos.

_-"me… gusta…"_- inconcientemente, pensando lo que más había querido evitar.

_-"…como quisiera… que fuera mía"_- acompañando a la castaña en pensamientos, unos peligrosos y suculentos pensamientos.

La parte final de la canción se estaba acercando, todos optando por bailar sus últimos pasos. Algunas bailarinas que participaban también en el acto bailaban sus pasos mortales, mientras que los dos protagonistas… no querían que acabase.

La última estrofa, y con ella el último paso de la castaña… que era marcharse y dejarlo solo, alimentando su deseo y logrando el tema que se quería.

Pero… ella tardó en zafarse de él, dio un paso sin apartar sus miradas, y cuando al fin le iba a dar la espalda… un jalón de la muñeca de ésta provoca que cayera en sus brazos, quedando totalmente inofensiva.

-_I need you now…_

Su rostro se fue acercando al de ella, poco a poco, mientras que la castaña solo miraba sus profundos ojos azules, hipnotizada tal y como aquella vez.

**-**_put me back together…_

La distancia fue disminuyendo hasta dejar pocos centímetros entre ambos labios, deseosos de que suceda…

**-**_I need you in my life…_

Un **beso.**

Yamato estaba saboreando los labios sabor a fresa de la castaña. Apegándola aún más a él, sin querer soltarla, olvidando que era un evento en el que estaban, y que habían miles de personas mirándolos. Simplemente estaba sumido en aquel placer, dándose cuenta de que… realmente la desea para él.

**Mimi Tachikawa le gustaba.**

Ella abrazó el cuello del rubio, entregándose a sus brazos como si no hubiera algo más maravilloso en el mundo. Lo besó complacida, ya que mediante éste sintió que él lo estaba disfrutando, y a ella le encantaba. Él había movido su piso de una manera inigualable.

**Yamato Ishida le gustaba.**

Sí, eso fue… un beso que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, provocando gritos, aplausos, silbidos, de todo. Muchos aprobaron aquella prometedora escena, en cambio, algunos…

-…Mimi- suelta un rubio de cabellos rizados, mirando impactado tal pareja. Dejó de fotografiar, para sentir como su cuerpo se paralizaba al ver… la mujer de sus sueños… en brazos de otro.

-Oh, Dios…- Tk los observó muy sorprendido… al igual que el resto de los chicos en la mesa. Nunca antes habían visto algo así. ¿Besos? Por supuesto, pero… ¿De esa magnitud? Había más que un beso ahí, había pasión.

-sin duda alguna, ese beso es más que actuación…- responde a la sorpresa de su novio, sin parar de mirar los pocos segundos del beso.

-"Sora…"- Tai miró rápidamente a Takeunochi, ignorando aquella escena por un momento… notando que la pelirroja se encontraba desconcertada -"no…"- algo adolorido por imaginarse lo que ella debe de tener en su mente.

Mimi fue abriendo sus ojos, al igual que él… al ver sus azules ojos se dio cuenta a quien besaba realmente, no solo era Yamato Ishida, sino que era zona prohibida. Disimuladamente escondió su incomodidad y trató de separarse de él, en cambio Matt se sintió aterrado en soltarla; no quería hacerlo.

Pero cierto, estaban en un acto… tenía que hacerlo.

Yamato la soltó para verla alejarse con la nueva música que acompañaba otro acto, dando entender que el beso se había terminado. Y era hora de seguir con el show.

Tras desaparecer en la nube de humo, corrió hacia su camerino, mientras que todos los que la notaron aprobaban lo recién visto. Ella solo quería esconderse… acaba de pasar algo muy, pero muy malo.

-"pero… me gustó"- piensa, reconociendo de que más que peligroso, fue placentero. Al entrar a su camerino, todos le esperaban para retocar maquillaje, peinado y vestuario; también le esperaba cierta presencia.

-Meens…- la señora Dhammson esperaba a la castaña en su camerino, y una explicación.

-Señorita Susu…- responde al verla. Un estilista estaba vistiéndola con el siguiente vestuario, mientras que ella miraba a su jefa algo nerviosa.

-¿no habías dicho que… no había beso?- algo intimidante. Seguramente se había molestado por tal malentendido.

-yo…yo…yo…- bravo Mimi, eso te pasa por ser tan débil –yo no… yo no fui quien lo besó…

-oh, fue él el que te besó, ¿no?- la castaña acierte dudosa –en ese caso tendré que expulsarlo del evento, por acoso.

-¡…!- la castaña al escuchar eso se asustó muchísimo, no quería que Yamato saliera afectado por nada en el mundo. Sí, él fue el que la besó pero… a ella le encantó, y si sacan a Matt del espectáculo no habrá más contacto, y ella quería… más.

-mil disculpas por esta incomodidad, joven Mimi- optando más por el papel de jefa –iré inmediatamente a poner la queja. Ya tendrá su merecido.

-¡NO!- Susu sonríe victoriosa –no lo haga… él…

-un segundo- la diseñadora al levantar la mano, todos salieron del camerino dejándolas solas. Aún faltaba para el siguiente acto de la castaña –prosigue… no quiero que salgan a chismear.

-Señorita Susu…- avergonzada –por favor, Yamato no tiene la culpa…

-¿por qué si él fue el que te besó?- esperando las palabras mágicas.

-porque…- muy nerviosa, temía por lo que iba a decir… -porque yo también quise y…

-¡te gusta!- Sarah sale de la nada, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la castaña -¡viste, lo sabíamos!

-¿Por qué te pones tan difícil, Mimi?- Hermione sale también de la nada, otra sorpresa más.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Meens…- Susu se levanta para tener en frente a su modelo, tomando tiernamente sus mejillas –admite que te gusta…

-cierto, Mimi… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡vamos, Meens!- Sarah se acercó también junto con Hermione.

-yo…- y a perdido la guerra –eso creo…- desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo?

-que eso creo- todos hicieron como si no escucharan -¡que sí me gusta!

-¡ahora sí!- grita la rubia muy emocionada saltando, mientras que Susu complacida la mira feliz al igual que su asistente.

-no entiendo…- muy apenada –porque me fastidian tanto con esto, dije que me gusta no que me enamoré de él…

-hay, my dear…- sentándose nuevamente en su silla -¡entren!- todos los estilistas entraron nuevamente para proseguir con el arreglo, pareciera como si no estuvieran en un evento tan importante –es un gran paso para ti, my sunshine… no tiene nada de malo.

-no entienden- insiste –es algo imposible… él no, simplemente no. Ni siquiera sé porque hemos llegado tan lejos si nunca hemos tenido relación alguna- todas escuchaban atentas –él es él, y por más que… - fuerza, Mimi, ¡fuerza! –me guste… - muy bien -no habrá nada… punto.

-pero…

-aparte, no quiero pasar por otra relación hasta que tenga estabilidad en mi vida… no quiero sufrir otra vez.

-honey…- Susu se da cuenta que la castaña se había entristecido con mencionar lo último. Este no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado… –no hablaremos de esto hasta tener una reunión privada de mascarillas embellecedoras. Estas en tu onda, girl… no te desanimes. ¡Lo estas haciendo great!

-¡sin duda!- agrega Sarah.

-disfrútalo, Mimi…- Hermione toma su mano en forma de apoyo, haciendo sonreír a la castaña –y no te preocupes, tus amigos quedaron encantados cuando te vieron.

-…- con los ojos algo llorosos –gracias…

-¡listo! nos toca, Meens- Sarah ya se encontraba retocada y lista para el siguiente acto, al igual que su amiga… ambas llevaban diseños exclusivos de Dhammson, muy atractivos y glamorosos.

-¡that's hot…!- posando, como cosa rara de Dhammson -¡Suerte, mis angelitos!- ambas se despiden de Susu y de Hermione agradecidas –crecen tan rápido…

-Sra. Dhammson…- mirando despectivamente a su jefa, que drama.

_To be Continue…_

HOOOOLA! Animo animo animo! XD me imagino sus caras cuando leyeron la parte del beso… AL FINNNNN! Jajajaja ya de una vez por todas lo reconocieron, y muy bien! ;) juju! Esta es la primera parte de "Open your eyes", y de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Comenten por favor! Qué tal el beso? Créanme que me voy a esforzar mil veces más para el próximo beso! (upaa!) noooo no hay lemmon, por si acaso… XD jajajja no estoy en contra pero me da como que cosita escribir eso!

Y nuevamente, gracias por sus alentadores Reviews! De verdad me motivaron muchísimo! Son unos excelentes lectores! :D gracias por el animo! Un abrazote! n.n

Very, very soon; the next one!

Capítulo 13, "Open your eyes II" juju! n.n

Atte.

**AnDsI**


	13. Open your eyes II

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 13**

Open your eyes **II**

Tocó sus labios suavemente con sus dedos… imaginando lo que había hecho con aquel elocuente rubio. Había terminado su tercera pasarela hace algunos minutos, y tenía un rato para poder descansar mientras que los otros actos se llevaban a cabo. Por ende, aprovechó unos cortos minutos para estar sola…

Se miró fijamente al espejo, había entrado a un camerino que no tenía nada que ver con ella… justamente los actores estaban en pleno escenario, y tardarían unos que otros minutos para regresar a cambiarse.

Solo quería un poco de soledad… es todo.

Suspiró… ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Yamato Ishida la había besado… NO, corrección. Le había robado un beso. Ella no fue cómplice, ella solo… se dejó llevar.

-solo fue un simple beso…- rectificó. O al menos eso esperaba.

Él fue… tan rústico, muy rudo para sus gustos. Ella preferiría a un hombre más dulce y tierno en sus actos, que sea romántico, cariñoso y por supuesto, muy suave al besar…

Matt en cambio… siempre fue frío, antipático, orgulloso, y al parecer rudo. A ella no le gustaba en nada un hombre así. Mimi Tachikawa es una princesa que merece un príncipe.

Se acercó al espejo para verse mejor, aún podía sentir el cosquilleo es sus labios rosas… un cosquilleo que estaba causando en ella una leve adicción.

Quería besarlo de nuevo, quería sentir su rudeza de nuevo…

-¡no, no, no!- molesta con sus pensamientos, no podía ser cierto lo que sus compañeros de trabajo, incluso su jefa había dicho… Sí le gustaba Matt, pero… ¿Tanto?

Se sentó en la silla, esta vez, con cabizbaja.

-Yamato…

-¿Qué?- aquello sorprendió tanto a la castaña que incluso hizo que cayera de la silla. Recostada en el suelo, con un ligero dolor de trasero, miró desconcertada hacia donde provenía la voz…

-¿Quién está ahí?- temiendo que la voz sea de la persona que ella cree que es…

-disculpa…- dice un rubio con cabellos algo alborotados saliendo de su escondite –tengo la fea maña de esconderme en camerinos –desde el beso, estaba igual que la castaña… confundido tanto con sus sentimientos como con la situación. Necesitaba un poco de soledad y de silencio.

Que casualidad…

-Matt…- ok, Mimi Tachikawa era capaz de enriquecer un banco de sangre si fuera por sus mejillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Yamato se acercó a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ésta solo se quedó ahí sentada… -¿Te sientes bien, Mimi?

-…- el silencio y la mirada perdida de ella en los ojos del rubio lo asustó aún más… estaba inmóvil como si estuviera en shock, y tan sonrojada que pareciera que tuviera fiebre.

-Mimi, me estas asustando…- y justo antes de tocarla para ayudarla…

-¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DEGENERADO!

-¡AHHH!- muy aterrado tras aquel impredecible grito, provocando que al caminar hacia atrás chocara contra un armario, haciendo caer todas las cosas de éste, y a él.

-¡ERES UN ENFERMO!- muy roja, levantándose del suelo y caminando lentamente hacia el rubio algo intimidante -¡DEBERIAN METERTE PRESO PERVERTIDO!

-o…o…oye… Mimi… ¿Qué te pasa….?- asustado, y ya sabemos muy bien porque…

-¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA??!! ¡¡APARTE DE ATREVIDO ERES MENTIROSO!!- pataleando, parecía el propio berrinche de una niña. Esa era Mimi, la pequeña niña que para ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones más profundos era capaz de romper una silla en la cabeza de alguien.

-¡e…espera… yo…!- al igual de molesto, normalmente las chicas que son besadas por él no lo sueltan ni un segundo… y esta… ¿lo estaba insultando?

-¡¡CALLATE!!- Matt quedó petrificado, de verdad tenía muy mal humor para ser una niña tan linda –habíamos acordado muy bien que no habría…- rubor -…beso- creo que vamos avanzando -¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡oh… debes de pensar que al igual que todas YO caería a tus pies con aquel beso! ¡Pues, déjame aclararte algo Yamato Ishida!- acercándose aun más a él, agachando nada más la parte de arriba de su cuerpo para estar mas o menos a su altura -¡ESE BESO FUE LO MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE ME A PASADO EN LA VIDA!- uh… golpe bajo.

-…- mudo. Ella creería que había logrado su objetivo, ubicarlo… sí, ella había hecho mal con insultarlo y humillarlo frente toda esa gente, pero eso no quiere decir que se dejaría besar como si fuera cualquier chica de esquina. Él sintió una punzada al escuchar eso, pero al detallar mejor a la modelo en su ataque de furia… sonrió -te ves tan atractiva cuando estas molesta.

-¿…?- nuevamente, el sonrojo se había multiplicado al triple al escuchar eso… ¿Tenía los oídos limpios? ¿Era cierto lo que acaba de oír? ¡Lo había insultado por el amor a Dios! ¿Y él viene a decir que se ve atractiva haciendo eso?

Su corazón se aceleró, ver aquella mujer en aquel estado estaba despertando un lado animal en él que jamás pensó que existía… se veía tan tentadora; molesta, sonrojada, feliz, ¡como sea! No sabía desde cuando le encantaba intensificar las emociones de la castaña, pero sabía muy bien que le encantaba. La quería para él… le gustaba. No podía negarlo.

Aunque a ella le cuesta más aceptarlo…

-¡MIRA BIEN, YAMATO ISHIDA, YO NO…!- no la dejó terminar, Yamato la había jalado fuertemente hacia él haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo, y para más, apresarla con sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura.

Ella quedó anonada ante aquella reacción del chico… sus narices se rozaban ante tanta cercanía. Ambos recordaron tantos momentos así, tan cerca pero tan lejos… siempre de alguna u otra forma terminaban así, uno encima del otro y mirándose fijamente.

-¿De verdad crees que fue el beso más estúpido que has tenido?- aquello hizo que los ojos de la castaña se abrieran en su totalidad, definitivamente, este hombre era un atrevido.

-…- Dios… ¡otra vez esa bendita mirada! Ella dudó, pero no soportaba que la mirara así… no quería que él realmente pensara eso… lo dijo porque estaba molesta –no lo fue…- corrige, desviando la mirada tímidamente.

-¿Y entonces?- escucha atento -¿Qué fue entonces?

-…- volvió a mirarlo extrañada… él quería saber. ¿Eso que se supone que significa? –bueno pues, yo…- trató de asimilar la situación, dándole una pequeña esperanza… una esperanza de que a él le había gustado el beso tanto como a ella -no lo… sé.

-ya veo…- Yamato volvió mas ligera la fuerza sobre ella, dándole el 'placer' de poder separarse de él…

-_"no…"_- sintió pena, no quería que la soltara. Bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a separarse de él lentamente cuando…

Yamato la había jalado nuevamente hacia él, provocando que sus rostros se apegaran de una forma muy provocativa. Matt, sin duda, la besó.

-¡¡…!!- la castaña con los ojos de par en par lo observó atónita… este beso era diferente. La lengua del joven rubio había burlado la barrera de sus labios para poder entrar con lujuria a su boca y someter a su lengua a tal placer. Jugó con su deseo con tanta pasión que ni ella misma podía creer que eso se podía hacer.

El rubio mordió sus labios, la apretó aún más a él y acarició seductoramente la espalda de la chica paseando por sus definidas curvas. Esto hizo que su cuerpo se contrajera… este chico sí sabía como hacer sentir una mujer.

-Yamato… no…- soltó entre gemidos, tratando de luchar contra sí misma.

El beso cesó, ambos se miraron muy sorprendidos.

Cuando al fin se dieron cuenta, ella estaba sobre él, parte de su vestido estaba en mal lugar dando a ver un poco más de su desnudez… ella agarraba los cabellos del joven, mientras que las manos del rubio terminaron casi debajo de la vestimenta de la chica. Estaban en una escena más que prometedora… si no se daban cuenta, eso se hubiera vuelto más que un beso.

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, como si hubieran dejado de respirar por mucho tiempo. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos más, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

Cuando al fin la castaña recobró su cordura, intentó separarse lentamente cuando él, nuevamente la detuvo.

-…para mí, no fue estúpido- agregó, esta vez haciendo que un cosquilleo hiciera fiesta en el estómago de la modelo –en realidad, si te soy sincero, a sido mi mejor beso.

Boom, esto era lo que faltaba. Aquel comentario fue más que un halago, ¡fue casi que una confesión! Mimi rebobinó y volvió a escuchar esas palabras en su mente… Sí, sin duda había escuchado bien.

Ella detalló su mirada… no había ninguna pista de mentira o de invitación a la cama. El beso quizás fue intenso, pero la mirada que reflejaba el rubio ahora demostraba ternura…

El rubio acarició el rostro de Tachikawa, sintiendo en su interior como todo tenía sentido cuando estaba cerca de ella… No podía evitar mirarla con dulzura, hasta desarreglada se veía hermosa. Algo en él le mandaba señales; esto era más que una simple atracción.

-¡¡CONSIGAN A MIMI!!- ambos ante aquel grito se asustaron, era Monique en busca de la castaña.

Ella se separó rápidamente sin ser detenida, quitándose de encima de él y arreglándose un poco el vestido. El rubio se levantó y la ayudó a pararse también con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de una princesa. ¿De donde salió esa dulzura? Hace unos segundos el rubio era rudo en sus actos, y ahora… la hacía sentir tan frágil.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, viéndose con cierta vergüenza.

-Mimi… quiero decirte que…

-¡¡MIMI!!- otro grito más.

-¡debo… debo irme!- dando un paso atrás -mejor… hablamos luego…- y justo cuando tenía idea de irse, él la detuvo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-…- dudó… para luego, sonreír tímidamente –lo… prometo- salió corriendo del camerino, dejando a un solitario Yamato en él.

-_"no voy a permitir que ese sea el último beso, Mimi… Haré que quieras más, cueste lo que me cueste"_- sonríe. Gustarle, enamorarse, quererla, amarla… sea lo que sea, él no se iba a detener.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

La castaña salió del camerino con pasos apresurados. Caminó hacia donde estaba Monique, esperando no recibir un regaño por su desaparición…

Ella iba caminando, mientras que su imaginación se quedó tras esa puerta.

La piel aún la tenía de gallina por sus acaricias…

Sus labios ardían por aquella desenfrenada pasión…

Su corazón aún no se calmaba, estaba tan acelerado como su forma de respirar…

Se detuvo, por fin había reconocido que la adicción había dado comienzo. Su cuerpo pedía más y más, y la verdad no tenía idea de donde sacó esas fuerzas para decirle que se detuviera… y desconocía el porque Yamato se detuvo también. Normalmente, un hombre como él, la hubiese tentado de una manera que de seguro hubiese pasado algo ahí en el suelo.

Pero no, él se detuvo.

Recordó lo que le había dicho. ¿Yamato Ishida? Parecía mentira pero, sus palabras sonaron tan sinceras, y lo más intrigante de todo fue en como la miró… su alma se derritió en ese momento, había caído donde cualquier hombre querría que ella cayera; a sus pies.

El orgullo de ella trató de salir a flote, pero sus manos aún temblaban ante aquel acto de pasión.

Al demonio el orgullo, a ella le había encantado ese beso.

Se concentró totalmente en lo que había pasado que no se había dado cuenta y ya estaba en el camerino de ella. Al parecer su mente se había detenido, más no su cuerpo. Los estilistas la arreglaban, Monique la regañaba, las modelos la miraban extrañadas… ella solo recordaba.

_-"…jamás me había sentido así"_- analizó, internamente –_"mi cuerpo no me hacía caso… ¿Por qué no pude detenerme, otra vez?"_- apretando con sus manos uno de los vestidos que recién tenía puesto –_"¡Por Dios, es Yamato! Es imposible que esté sintiendo esto por él… y es igual de imposible que el sienta algo por mí. Hay tanto de por medio; mi carrera, mi hogar, Sora…" – _suspira _–"seguramente él aún siente algo por ella…"- _esta vez, pensando con cierta pena.

Pero al menos… todo se volvía más y más claro para ella lo que su corazón estaba pasando estos últimos días.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Fin del espectáculo._

_9:30 pm_

Sí, el espectáculo había llegado a su fin… Todo el público estaba levantado aplaudiendo con tanto énfasis en cada aplaudir que daba a relucir que se disfrutó al máximo el evento.

Había finalizado con un DJ tocando sus mejores canciones, mientras que todas las modelos bailaban animadas al son de la música. Algunos bailarines también participaban en la despedida, al igual que unos artistas con pasos mortales, vestidos como arlequines que daban un aire bizarro pero atractivo al acto.

Todos gritaban entusiasmados, de verdad había quedado excelente.

-¡BRAVO!- gritaba el rubio menor, haciendo muecas de aprobación a la castaña, quien lo veía desde lejos -¡BRAVÍSIMO!

-jajaja, pareciera como si te hubiera gustado más a ti, Tk- agrega Tai mirando a su cuñado.

-ya verás porque…- sonríe, confundiendo a los chicos –aún no ha terminado la sorpresa…

-¡¿Cómo?!- estupefacta -¡basta, Tk! Ya hiciste bastante…

-no… aún falta algo, pero es más una sorpresa para todos- nuevamente, los deja aún más confundidos –ya verán…

-Disculpen…- un mesero se había acercado a ellos, hablando directamente con el rubio –el cantante Yamato Ishida les espera en su camerino. Me han mandado a buscarlos…

-oh, excelente… muchas gracias por molestarse- responde cordialmente el pequeño Takahashi.

-síganme, por favor…

Los chicos siguieron disimuladamente al mesero, en realidad faltaban pocos minutos para que las puertas del Stadium sean abiertas y así dejar a todos salir.

Pasaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un camerino apartado de los otros y del público, decorado decentemente y el toque elegante a pesar de ser un simple camerino. Había sido reservado por el rubio para reencontrarse con sus amigos tras terminar el Show.

-por favor, esperen aquí pacientemente mientras llega el joven Yamato Ishida. En la mesa hay canapés y champagne, que tengan buenas noches.

-muchas gracias- dicen todos a la vez despidiéndose del amable señor.

-¿entonces?- Yolei miró al rubio interrogante -¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-que ya verán, cuando llegue Matt sabrán- sonriente.

-esos canapés se ven buenísimos ¡ÑUMY!- Davis corre hasta estos siendo perseguido por Yolei para corregir aquella mala educación.

-…- Tai miró a Sora como tantas veces lo hizo en la noche, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de él se preocupada. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Yamato estuvo genial en el evento, y Sora es la ex de él… si llegara a pasar algo no le extrañaría pero, como le dolería.

-¿Tai?- llamó insistente, el joven moreno no le quitaba la vista encima de su amiga -¡TAI!

-¡…!- el chico despertó de su trance -¡¿Qué?!

-¡dulcifícame tu voz, zopenco!- pellizcándole el brazo

-¡Auch! ¡oye…!- sobándose.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano? Andas muy distraído…- entre comillas.

-nada… no es nada- cortante.

-no entiendo…- ambos hablaban entre ellos, mientras que los otros disfrutaban del lujoso champagne –la miras y la miras. ¡Por Dios, Tai… haz algo! Dices que la olvidaste pero aún sigues pensando en ella y…

-ya tomé una decisión, Kari- serio –no me discutas. Hago esto por mi bien y por el bien de ella, le estoy ahorrando un gran peso encima. Deberías agradecerme.

-no seas idiota, no lo sabrás hasta que le digas lo que sientes por ella- sonríe –inténtalo.

-ella estará muy ocupada hablando con su viejo amor…- sarcástico.

-¡oh! Con que celos… ¿no? ya lo sabía- se ríe -no seas tonto, ellos ya hablaron… así que…

-¿Cómo?- ofendido, el no sabía nada de ello -¿Cuándo?

-eh…- se sorprende -¿No sabías?

-Sora y Matt no me dijeron nada…

-es porque no fue gran cosa- sonríe –si piensas que ella aún siente algo por Ishida, pues… te equivocas hermano. Ambos pasaron esa página… créeme.

-…- Tai al escuchar aquello sintió tranquilidad… fácilmente podía despertar sospechas pero Kari cuando dice algo siempre tiene razón. Además, es su hermana, no le mentiría.

-solo digo que… no pierdes nada en intentarlo- dándole un ligero codazo en el costado del moreno. Este solo se sonrojó.

-¡HOLA!- un entusiasmado Yamato entra contento al camerino, sorprendiendo a todos por tanta energía -¡WELCOME!

-¡hermano!- sonriente -¡lo hiciste excelente!- todos se acercaron al cantante emocionados.

-¡cierto!- agrega la de cabellos morados junto con Kari –uno de tus mejores conciertos diría yo… ¡estuvo genial!

-yo me concentré más en las modelos, amigo…- Yamato mira a Davis riéndose de su perversión, en realidad le recordaba un poco a Louis.

-bien hecho, Ishida- Ken estrecha su mano con el joven.

-la parte en que las mujeres pasaron volando sobre ti… ¡fue emocionante!- Izzy le da unas palmadas.

-gracias, chicos… me alegra muchísimo que lo hayan disfrutado- responde con alegría.

-lo hiciste muy bien, Matt… felicitaciones- esta vez fue la pelirroja, haciendo que un hilo de silencio adornara el momento. Ella lo miró sonriente… Yamato sintió alegría, y se acercó hasta llegar hasta ella.

-te vez muy hermosa esta noche, Sora…- todos, especialmente Sora, quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello –muchas gracias por haber venido…- para luego abrazarla.

-¡…!- Tai… pobre Tai. A pesar de escuchar con atención a su hermana… sintió celos, esta vez de los feos. Aunque… es la primera vez que Yamato era tan indiscreto, cuando ellos estaban juntos nunca escuchó decirle algo así a Sora frente a todos.

-gra…gracias Matt- el rubio se separa de ella.

-¡me alegra que lo hayan disfrutado!- estaba muy contento, era raro ver al Ishida así… -espero que hayan guardado energías ya que… iremos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi insustituible cuñada en la fiesta del evento- aquello dejo pasmados a todos. No solo entraron gratis a un evento famoso, sino que también conocerán a personas famosas en al fiesta de gala. No podría ser mejor…

-¡genial!- Yolei grita emocionada -¡¿Qué esperamos?!

-Yamato… ¡Eres el mejor!- la castaña menor sonríe, se sentía afortunada de tener un cuñado así.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, repito- sin dejar la buena energía a un lado –vamos…- Todos salieron del camerino para luego ser guiados por un mesero hasta la salida, sin darse cuenta que faltaban dos de ellos.

-oye, Matt…- Tk había detenido a su hermano antes de salir, quedando aún dentro del camerino -¿Qué pasó con Mimi?

-…- Yamato se sonrojó –oh bueno, ella irá a la fiesta por su cuenta… quedamos en reencontrarnos allá…

-sí, eso lo sé- Yamato lo mira interrogante –estoy hablando de lo que pasó allá arriba…

-…- Yamato, que estaba sosteniendo la puerta, la soltó para que se cerrara y así tener un poco de privacidad. Sabía que su hermano lo nombraría…

-¿no habían quedado en que… no habría beso?- ups, a este pequeño no se le escapa nada. Yamato desvió la mirada apenado… su hermano lo mataría, robarle un beso a Mimi Tachikawa era como robar un banco.

-sí, bueno…- rascándose la nuca, señal de nerviosismo –yo…

-no me digas que la besaste en contra su voluntad- Takahashi lo miró retador, estaba molesto -¿La besaste sin que ella quisiera, Matt?

-…

-¡Yamato!- cruza los brazos -¿Te patinó el coco o qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esa barbaridad?

-no es momento para hablar de ello, Tk…- y no, no lo era.

-no iremos a esa fiesta si no me prometes que te disculparás con ella y que más nunca harás algo así- serio.

-…- silencio, miró a su hermano y notó lo molesto que se veía. No era el momento indicado, pero al parecer lo sería a la fuerza.

-Yamato, no voy a permitir que le hagas eso a Mimi… ella no es cualquier mujer. Ella muy buena como para que vengas a usarla como lo has hecho con las demás chicas…- subiendo la voz –lo que pasó esa noche en tu apartamento lo excusaste en que no sabías que te pasó, que te dejaste llevar… ¡esto no tiene excusa!

-lo sé…- Tk lo mira desconcertado –lo hice porque de verdad quise hacerlo…- Takeru quedó aún más confuso, ¿Por qué querría su hermano besar a Mimi Tachikawa?

-no le veo el sentido, Mimi es nuestra amiga…

-corrección- agrega –es tu amiga…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que yo no quiero que sea mi amiga, hermano…- Tk notó algo extraño en Matt desde que llegó al camerino… y la mirada que usaba en ese momento era el reflejo de su extraña actitud –quiero que sea más que una simple amiga, más que cualquier cosa…

-estás diciendo disparates- recostándose contra la pared –¿Por qué querrías eso? Ya te dije que ella…

-Tk, ella me gusta…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el camino de regreso, los chicos notaron que faltaban los hermanitos, confundiéndolos un poco. Ya todo el público había salido, estaban ya las personas encargadas de la limpieza en manos a la obra, los meseros levantando las mesas, los obreros encargados de la decoración interna desmontando todo… pudieron ver parte del esqueleto del evento.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Tk?- Hikari observaba su alrededor preocupada. No se había dado cuenta pero desde que salieron del camerino no lo veía.

-cierto, también falta Yamato…- agrega Sora, ignorando el mal humor del moreno.

-búscalo si tanto te preocupa…- Sora volteó a ver al chico. El comentario no le importó, sino en la forma en que lo dijo. Utilizó un tono despectivo, un tono que nunca había usado con ella…

-Estem…- Kari nota la incomodidad –a lo mejor se quedaron hablando, de seguro ya nos alcanzarán…- siguiendo caminando, al mismo paso que los demás.

-Tai…- Sora alcanzó el paso de Tai, quien se había adelantado algo molesto -¿Te sientes bien?

-¿…Por qué?- indiferente.

-bueno porque…- un poco tímida, no le gustaba verlo así –no me has dicho nada en toda la noche, y tampoco te he visto reír, ni hacerme reír a mí como sueles hacerlo- agrega con su pequeña sonrisa, creyendo que así haría entrar en razón al moreno.

-porque ya no quiero hacerlo…- balde de agua fría, esa fue la sensación. Sora lo miró perpleja, disminuyendo su paso para ver la ancha espalda del joven que no se inmutaba a verla –_"¿Por qué…?"-_ no le gustó esa respuesta. ¿Qué le pasaba? -¡Tai!- alcanzándolo de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- el corazón del moreno se comprimía cada vez que le hablaba así a la pelirroja… pero es que no podía evitarlo, de verdad no le gustó ver como Matt la abrazó.

-Tai…- los ojos chocolates del joven se abren sorprendidos al sentir la mano de la pelirroja juntarse con la de él –Tai, mírame…

-…- el Yagami volteó a verla, notando un ¿Sonrojo?

-Yamato y yo… no tenemos nada- sonríe –él solo me abrazó porque esta feliz… y yo estoy feliz de eso. No te enojes conmigo…

-¡…!- se detuvo. Los demás pasaron de largo dándose cuenta que era mejor no meterse -¿Por qué me dices eso?

-porque sé… que estás… celoso- desvió la mirada, muy sonrojada…

-…- suspiró. Era tan obvio…- no sirve de nada que me ponga así, igual es tu vida… puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

-necesito hablar contigo…- apretando su mano con más fuerza –pero ahora no…

-Sora…- se relaja -…de acuerdo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Fiesta de gala._

_Hotel Hilton, 10:15 pm_

-no puedo creerlo…

Una hermosa mujer se encontraba recostada sobre el barandal de la terraza, contemplando la belleza nocturna de Tokio, y con ello, analizando su vida privada.

Suspiró, había venido a la fiesta con la idea de reencontrarse con sus amigos gracias a la ayuda de Yamato… pero su mente no paraba de pensar era en él. Era tan confuso, ya estaba más que claro que había algo entre ellos. ¿Pero qué era ese algo? ¿Amistad, atracción, deseo… amor?

Una diminuta risa salió de sus labios. No, definitivamente no era ni amistad ni mucho menos amor. Probablemente una fulminante atracción, pero amor; olvídenlo.

-es absurdo que él me guste…- observa el liquido dentro de su copa de cristal; un poco de champagne era necesario en estos momentos –él solo querrá acostarse conmigo…

_¡Ting Ting!_

-oh…- revisa su celular que tenía justo dentro de su cartera de cuero negro, combinaba perfectamente con su vestido sencillo, sutil y original de Alexander McQueen, con unas botas negras de tacón grueso y que llegaban hasta las rodillas de la muy codiciada marca Gucci –¿será…?- leyó tranquilamente, hasta darse cuenta de quien provenía.

0414 – 497 - 8886

**Espéranos en la terraza, iremos enseguida.**

La castaña respiró profundo, sintiendo al fin la emoción del reencuentro. Desde la pasarela pudo ver de reojo a los chicos sentados en la mesa… se veían tan animados con el Show que eso la hacía sonreír. Al parecer había hecho un buen trabajo para impresionarlos…

Dio un sorbo a su bebida, sonrió y cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa japonesa acariciar su cabello… de repente, sintió calma. Sí, estaba pasando algo complicado con el joven Ishida, pero eso era todo. Ahora que había terminado el evento, y que al fin solucionaría las cosas con sus amigos, solo tendría un problema con que lidiar. Trabajo fácil.

O puede que no…

-¿Mimi?

-¿Uhm?- debido al sonido de la música no pudo reconocer la voz que provenía detrás de ella. Era de un hombre, y de seguro un hombre apuesto… Dio otro sorbo y se dedicó a voltearse… un rubio alto de ojos azules –¿…Yamato?

-¿Eh?- Error. Aquel cabello en bucles color rubio que caía atractivamente sobre el rostro del chico, aquel increíble cuerpo que se podía predecir que era 100 por ciento chocolate a pesar ser escondido tras la ropa, aquellos ojos azules incluso tan claros como el cielo… no, no era Yamato -Al parecer esperabas a ese cantante…

-Mi…Michael…

-jeje, me asustaste… pensé que te habías olvidado mí- Como olvidar ese rostro, como olvidar esa sonrisa…

-…- anonada, aún no podía creer lo que tenía en frente.

Regla número 1, nunca decir 'no puede empeorar'.

-¿Te sientes bien, Mi…?- oh, Mi… aquel código de novios. Sus nombres empezaban igual, y por ello utilizaban el 'Mi' para referirse entre ellos… sí, en su época de novios.

-Yo… tú… de donde…- comunicación; fatal. Necesitaba practicar para momentos así, que al parecer son muchos.

-jeje, avísame y saco mi diccionario de Tarzan…- acercándose más a ella hasta tenerla de frente -¿Te molesta verme?

-Michael…- su mente empezó a maquinar, al igual que su cuerpo. No solo estaba su mejor ex frente a ella, sino su único e inigualable amigo de infancia. Inmediatamente, ella se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza y cariño…

-yo también me alegro de verte, Mi…- la abrazó con mucha ternura, entrecerrando los ojos de la felicidad.

-¡no puedo creer que estés aquí!- separándose del chico, sin desviar sus miradas –creí que estabas en Australia y…

-me contrataron para fotografiar el evento…- y justo al decir eso, desvía la mirada –estuviste bellísima…

-oh…- la castaña descifró esa mirada. Recordó entonces el beso… -Michael, yo…

-no, no te preocupes…- vuelve a mirarla, con aquella sonrisa despreocupada que siempre tuvo el simpático Higurashi –ya no somos novios… aparte fue parte del espectáculo, jeje.

-_"pero no lo fue…"_- piensa para sí.

-estas hermosa…- tomando sus manos cariñosamente –es increíble como el pasar de los años te hacen más bella.

-…- Ese es Michael, siempre idolatrándola… la hacía sentir tan perfecta. Es tan cariñoso, delicado, amable… Michael fue su primer amor, fue su príncipe.

Pero ahora… se sentía extraña tenerlo ante ella, y para ser más honestos; ya no le parecía tan atractiva esa delicadeza.

-…no te lo voy a negar, me dieron celos- Mimi al escuchar aquello se sorprende –dirás que es absurdo después de todo este tiempo pero…- el rubio apretó las manos de la castaña, haciendo que un leve sonrojo se pintara en sus mejillas –estos últimos días, lo único que he hecho es pensar en ti…

-Michael…- oh no, esto sí que era un problema.

-lamento si soy algo directo, Mi…- sonríe cálidamente, ofreciendo tranquilidad en ella –pero es que no puedo evitarlo –jaló sus manos para acercarla más a él –me es imposible olvidarte…

-EJEM…- un carraspeo interrumpió aquello…

Ambos jóvenes dirigen sus miradas hacia donde venía aquel sonido, dando a ver que un grupo de chicos habían salido a la terraza como habían acordado.

Parecía algo cómico… lo único que faltaban eran unos grillos para romper el silencio.

-Yamato, no seas grosero…- dice la pequeña castaña regañando al rubio tras interrumpir aquella adorable 'pareja'.

-¿…?- Mimi notó la mirada fulminante que poseía el joven Ishida sobre ellos dos, ¿Qué le había picado? Cuando cobró el conocimiento, se separó del rubio delicadamente para luego ponerse frente a los chicos.

-No puede ser…- Yolei abrió en par en par sus ojos. Reconoció aquel rostro sin lugar a dudas, y más al ver al chico lo certificó aún más… -por tu cabello estoy segurísima de que eres Michael- señalando al apuesto rubio que se encontraba tras la castaña -…y si él es Michael, tú eres…- un grito chillón salió de los labios de la animada japonesa segundos después, pegando un salto hasta Mimi para abrazarla fuertemente -¡MIMI!

-¡¿Mimi?!- todos quedaron atónitos…

-¡MIMI ERES TÚ!- se separó para poder ver con mas detalle el rostro de su amiga –¡lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! Eres tú…

-Hola, Yolei… también me alegro tanto de verte- respondiendo la cálida sonrisa.

-…Mi…Mimi- Kari caminó con pasos torpes hasta llegar a la castaña, abrazándola con igual de intensidad y con lágrimas en los ojos -¡MIMI-CHAN! ¡Esta es la sorpresa más bella de todas…!

-pequeña Hikari…- sus ojos no aguantaban las lágrimas, volviéndose cristalinos y con mucho sentimiento –Izzy, Ken…- los primeros que vio antes de ver a Sora y a Tai –tanto tiempo…

-que agradable sorpresa…- Izzy se acerca a la castaña junto con Ken y Davis, contentos de verla.

-tanto tiempo Mimi, bienvenida…

-que hermoso volverlos a ver- las lágrimas ya estaban a punto. Ella tras ser saludada cariñosamente por los demás, notó que faltaban algunas personas… Tai y Sora se encontraban parados viéndola sin palabras, Sora con las manos al pecho mirándola con ternura y Tai mirando al suelo... –Sora…- Mimi se separa de sus amigos mientras que estos proseguían a saludar a Michael que también era conocido para ellos. La castaña se acercó a la Takeunochi, tomando las manos de ésta y apretándolas con fuerza –mi querida Sora…

-eres tú Mimi…- los ojos cristalinos de la pelirroja estremeció a la castaña, no mostraba molestia… solo felicidad.

-perdóname, amiga… perdóname- Sora abrazó a la castaña con tanta fuerza que por poco la deja respirar –estoy tan arrepentida, perdóname…

-tranquila, amiga- sonríe –todo está bien…

-…- Tai seguía mirando al suelo.

-Tai…- Mimi se separa de Sora para tener en frente al moreno… -Tai, mírame…

-...- Tai subió la mirada para observarla, tenía ganas de abrazarla y darle una cálida bienvenida… pero aquel día se había decepcionado de gran manera de su amiga –te exijo una explicación…

-no la tengo- avergonzada, esta vez todos se quedaron en silencio preocupados por aquella situación. Tai era el más apegado a cada uno de ellos… y lo que había hecho Mimi fue un gran golpe para el Yagami, quien había luchado tanto por mantener un lazo amistoso entre todos –no la tengo… lo que hice ni merece razón- la lágrima al fin había emprendido su recorrido –pero sí puedo decirte que estoy arrepentida por lo que hice, y que jamás los olvidé…

-…- Tai escuchó con atención cada palabra.

-Taichi…- unió sus manos como plegaria –te lo pido, tienes que perdonarme….

-¿Crees que… después de aquel rechazo, después de todas las veces que esperamos una llamada de ti, después de todo este tiempo sin saber de ti… haré como si nada?

-…- Mimi estaba a punto de partir en llanto cuando…

-Eres una tonta, Mimi…- dijo, abrazándola –no puedo evitar perdonarte, pero sí puedo pedirte que no lo vuelvas a hacer… estuvo muy mal, Tachikawa.

-¡lo sé Tai, y de verdad me siento muy mal por ello!- respondiendo el abrazo, volviendo el momento más emotivo.

Por otro lado, Yamato solo miraba de reojo al rubio que hace unos segundos estaba muy cerca de la modelo. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era el mismo con que habló animadamente momentos antes de que empezara el espectáculo… ¿Qué era de Mimi? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de ella?

¿Será posible…?

"_Para mí aún no es pasado, y mucho menos cuando se trata de una chica como ella…"_

Una ola de celos arropó al joven Ishida, mirando esta vez con más claridad al americano. Su mirada fue respondida, y con una sonrisa para más. Se sintió incómodo por aquella extraña actitud, desviando la mirada para así acercarse a los demás junto con su hermano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Adiós!

Mimi despidió con una gran sonrisa parte de sus amigos, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada y era un poco tarde para algunos.

Ella junto con los demás, estaban todos sentados en los sofás de la sala de estar del hotel, charlando un poco antes de partir cada uno a su hogar.

-Michael, ¿Cómo te irás?- pregunta Kari cariñosamente, y bastante prendida.

-la verdad un amigo está también en la fiesta, así que me iré con él…- su simpática personalidad enganchó de un golpe a todos, quienes cordialmente lo invitaron a quedarse con ellos para recordar viejos tiempos. Mimi a pesar de sentir que era agradable volverlo a ver, se sintió incómoda… y más aún cuando diminutas veces podía notar cierto descontento en Yamato.

-¡ME SIENTO GENIAL!- Tk era quizás el más afectado por el alcohol.

-gracias a Dios nos vamos en limosina, sino no te dejaría ir solo y menos con mi hermana- Tai también estaba prendido, pero quizás más conciente.

-todos estamos pasados de copas, creo que es mejor irnos…- Sora miró preocupada la hora, aunque no podía divisar bien los números por su estado.

-la limosina espera afuera…- dijo Yamato llegando luego de pedir el auto en recepción.

-¡GENIAL…!- nuevamente, Tk… siendo ayudado por su novia y por su cuñado.

-Bueno, nosotros nos iremos en la limosina, Yamato se irá en su carro, Michael con su amigo… ¿y tú, Mimi?- pregunta preocupada Takeunochi.

-no es necesario, Sora. Pediré un Taxi…- dice sonriente.

-¿Un taxi? ¿Y no te puedes ir con las modelos?- a Ishida no le gustó saber eso, y Mimi puedo notarlo.

-sí, pero ellas ya se fueron… Sarah me avisó pero preferí quedarme con ustedes…

-Mimi, si quieres vente con nosotros en la limo y te llevamos…- agrega Sora.

-pero es que…

-yo la llevo…- silencio… no tanto por quien se ofrecía, sino que no era el único de haber dicho eso. Ambos rubios dijeron lo mismo a la vez, desconcertando a todos.

-Oh… al parecer tienes taxi de sobra- dice riéndose la pequeña castaña.

-je…je… eso creo _"Genial…"_- sarcástica. Su ex novio y su… llamémoslo 'relación indefinida', estaban mirándose fijamente con cierta molestia. Según tenía entendido esto solo pasaba en las novelas…

-no te molestes Ishida, yo y mi amigo la llevaremos…- responde sonriente Michael, una sonrisa hipócrita si somos sinceros.

-no, insisto Michael… además tu amigo por su estado no puede manejar, ni tú tampoco- era cierto, en realidad; Yamato era el único conciente de la noche -y para mí…- acercándose a la modelo para luego pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella –es todo lo contrario a molestia cuando se trata Mimi- ¡UFF! Aquello se estaba transformando lentamente en una pelea de gallos, Tk y Sora pudieron predecirlo… ¿Sora? Ella solo conocía esa forma de ser de Yamato, esos celos.

-chicos…- cansándose de la actitud –en serio, yo puedo arreglármelas sola. No se preocupen…- toma su cartera y se levanta -¿Nos vemos mañana?- mirando con ternura a su pequeña amiga.

-¡seguro!- responde Hikari dándole un abrazo a la castaña.

-que tengan buenas noches…

-Mimi, aunque sea déjame acompañarte a conseguirte un Taxi…- Yamato se acercó a ella mirándola desafiante.

-O…o…ok- sintiéndose obligada, para luego seguir a Ishida -¡hasta mañana!

-¡hasta mañana!- todos se despidieron de la castaña, aún confundidos por la situación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Desde cuando se pedía un taxi en el estacionamiento?

-Yamato, los taxis se encuentran en la entrada del hotel, y aquí…

-aquí está mi auto…- dice sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y quitando la alarma del carro.

-¡…hey!- cruzando los brazos –dije que quería irme en Taxi…

-…- Yamato ignoró a la castaña para montarse en el auto y dejarla confundida. ¿La iba a dejar en el estacionamiento sola? ¡Esto sí que era el colmo!

-¡eres un grosero!- sacándole la lengua como propia niña. Mimi vio como el rubio arrancó su auto y tenía intenciones de irse… hasta que se estaciona al lado de ella -¿Eh?

-no puedes irte en taxi a esta hora, es peligroso…- dice abriendo la puerta del copiloto, mirando sensualmente a la castaña.

-¡…!- roja -¡no sé si es más peligroso irme contigo o en un taxi!

-vamos, Mimi… no te preocupes, yo no muerdo- sonriéndole. ¡Maldita sonrisa!

-¡¿Cómo estoy segura de ello?!- siguiendo el juego sin dejar a un lado su actitud.

-bueno, sino me provocas… no te morderé- guiñándole un ojo.

-¡…!- roja al doble. ¡Yamato Ishida sí que sabía hacer sonrojar a una persona! No podía arriesgarse en montarse en un auto en su estado con un hombre como él, era como entrar a la boca del lobo. Pero tenía razón, irse en un taxi sola a esta hora no solo era estúpido; era peligroso.

-¿Vienes o no?- la castaña suspiró y con mala gana se montó en el lujoso auto del rubio. Cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón… -¿Cómo sé que no me llevarás a la cama?

-…- Yamato quedó en silencio, qué pregunta. La verdad para ser Mimi… es bastante astuta. Ella sabía que estaba más pasada de copas que él, y que si le daba la gana la podía llevar a su apartamento y hacerla suya.

Pero no, Matt tenía otros planes…

-no lo haré…- sonríe, saliendo al fin del estacionamiento.

-¿Por qué? Puedes hacerlo, estoy indefensa, borracha, ambos nos atraemos…- clara y directa. Eso le gustaba a él...

-cierto…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no lo haces? No me digas que no eres capaz de hacer eso…- lo estaba provocando con sus ingeniosas preguntas.

-sí soy capaz, pero contigo no…

-¿Por qué?- curiosa.

-porque sería tonto llevarte a la cama ahora…- para luego mirar a la castaña dando seña que aún no había terminado de hablar –cuando quisiera llevarte todos los días.

-¡…!

**_To be Continue…_**

OH DIOS!!! Yo les digo, si un hombre como Matt me dice eso… DIOS!!!! Papachongo! (baba)

Jeje, QUE TAL! Al fin el capítulo 13 :) y con ello el final de Open your eyes. La verdad fue super entretenido! El evento ya terminó, los chicos ya se reencontraron… por lo tanto solo queda algo con que lidiar, YAMATO Y MICHAEL! No necesitaban saber nada el uno del otro, solo que Mimi Tachikawa esta en el medio y que será una guerra! Uhhhh!!!! Esto se ve bueno!

En fin, ya mis queridos amigos, EL MIMATO ESTA LLEGANDO! Y con ello el final… en cuanto a Sora y Tai… tranquilos, el siguiente capítulo ya hay Taiora!:) lamento alargar tanto esto :( creo que aún me falta práctica jeje!

Y sobre los Reviews…! GRACIAS A TODOS!! :DDDD es tan agradable leerlos!!! Me da tanta motivación! Sigan así porfa, cada vez que se me apaga la creatividad los leo y BOOM! Llega una ola de ideas!!xDD

Gracias:

**Blueflower21**

**Adrit126**

**mym09**

**Tomorrou**

**Lady-Apolion**

**Yuuko**

**Eri**

**Chizuma**

**sakura_rika**

THANKS A LOT! n.n

Atte.

**AnDsI**


	14. One day it's Heaven, one day it's Hell

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 14**

One day it's heaven, one day it's hell

La limosina había llegado a su destino, la casa de los Yagami.

Apenas Yamato y Mimi desaparecieran misteriosamente todos se marcharon… incluso Michael, que al parecer se fue molesto. Había sido una larga y animada noche, y quizás el mejor cumpleaños de la pequeña castaña…

Sora y Tai ayudaron a Tk llevándolo por los hombros, estaba tan borracho como para caminar por sí solo. Kari solo vio la situación con risa, ver a su novio en ese estado era como para tomarle una foto…

-Kari…- poniendo más fuerza para que Sora no sintiera tanto peso –hazme el santo favor de poner en dieta a tu novio.

-¡jajaja! ¡no hables, está tan flaco como tú!- cerrando la puerta del auto.

-yo no estoy flaco, estoy delgadamente musculoso- aquello hizo reír a la pelirroja; Tai sonrío.

-como sea, sigue caminando… pobre de Sora tiene que someterse a esto debido a tu falta de ejercicio…

-¡hey!- en ese instante casi se les cae Tk, el propio parecía un muñeco de trapo.

-¡cuidado, lo necesito intacto!

-¡¿Eh, Para qué?!

-¡eso no te incumbe!- empujando a su hermano.

-¡KARI!

Llegaron hasta el piso donde estaba su apartamento, para luego entrar y acostar al rubio menor en el sofá. Mientras que Kari le quitaba los zapatos y lo acomodaba para que durmiera más cómodo, Sora y Tai buscaban el resto para transformar el sofá lo más parecido a una cama…

-¡ya está!- dice la pequeña castaña tras arropar bien a su novio –creo que con eso está bien…

-¿Por qué no me arropas así?- refunfuña el moreno mirando celoso al rubio.

-porque llenas de baba las sábanas cuando duermes- dice para luego caminar a su cuarto –y porque… tú no recibes un trato especial- despide con un guiño y entrar a su habitación.

-¡…!- con la piel de gallina -¡¿Por qué eso me sonó pervertido?!

-¡Shh! ¡Tai…!- silenciando al chico jalándolo hacia fuera del apartamento.

Ya afuera, la pelirroja tenía idea de irse, la limosina aún le esperaba para llevarla a su casa como se había acordado, y ya era muy tarde. Miró el suelo por unos instantes, queriendo despedirse con otras palabras que no sean 'nos vemos mañana'... había quedado en hablar con él pero…

-No pensarás en irte sola…- dice preocupado.

-¿Eh? No pasará nada, Taichi… Además soy bastante grande para cuidarme- regalándole una sonrisa despreocupada.

-no te estoy dando opciones, Sora… te estoy diciendo que no irás sola- dice haciéndole señas al chofer de la limosina para que se marchara.

-¡Hey!- sorprendida -¡¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya ahora?!

-Yo te llevo…- vio como el auto desaparece a la esquina y luego jala a Sora para que entre a la casa con él.

-¡pero… Tai!

-¡shh! espérame aquí, iré a buscar un abrigo…- tras cerrar la puerta va directo a su habitación en silencio para no despertar al rubio que dormía profundamente en el sofá.

-pero…- ignorada, odiaba los impulsos del Yagami… pero eso, la verdad, lo hacía tan especial. En eso, un sonrojo se adueñó de su rostro… Taichi había estado muy antipático en el día de hoy; no cabía duda que era por Yamato.

Ahora que lo analizaba bien, siempre cuando nombraba a Yamato el se ponía mal… pero no de esa tristeza de que su mejor amiga estuviera dolida, sino celos. Y hoy pudo comprobarlo, definitivamente eran celos…

Inmediatamente, la pelirroja fue hacia el cuarto del chico, gracias a los efectos del alcohol sus impulsos también se daban sin pensarlos… pero necesitaba decirle que Yamato no será más que un simple amigo, y que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

Y quizás, intentar decirle sus sentimientos…

Sora llamó en voz baja el nombre del chico, pero no recibió respuesta. Entró cautelosamente a su habitación, detallando una ropa sucia en el suelo, una cama desordenada, un balón de Football encima del escritorio… y un apuesto Taichi Yagami sin camisa.

-¡oh…!- muy sonrojada al ver que el joven moreno se había sacado la camisa dejando a ver sus indiscutibles pectorales.

-¿eh…?- Tai volteó a ver a la pelirroja, notando lo roja que estaba. Aquello hizo que un cosquilleo corriera por su cuerpo… Ya la Takeunochi lo había visto así varias veces pero… esta vez parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma -¿Tan mal estoy?

-yo… ¡perdón!- desviando la mirada –no… digo… bueno, es que…- tratando de controlarse, y aguantarse las ganas de voltear a verlo y decirle que era todo lo contrario -¡solo vine a… decirte que…!

-¡Shh! Sora… cierra la puerta, Tk está dormido- interrumpe.

-eh… sí- evitando ver al joven Yagami, cierra la puerta del cuarto, dándole la espalda.

-estaba cambiándome la camisa, olía a alcohol y probablemente tu mamá me odiaría al pensar que te llevé a tu casa bebido- riéndose, para luego acercarse a la pelirroja con un abrigo azul –toma, seguramente debes de tener frío…

-sí…- Sora voltea a ver, la idea era tomar el abrigo que tenía el chico en sus manos pero… no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al detallado cuerpo del moreno. ¿Cómo antes no se había dado cuenta de esos cuadritos? ¡Ellos no estaban ahí! ¡¿De donde salieron?!

-¿Sora…?- llamando su atención, poseía una extraña actitud -¿estas bien?

-Yo…yo…yo…- toma rápidamente el abrigo y hace una reverencia de agradecimiento bastante rústica -¡gracias!

-¿Por qué tan formal?- muy extrañado -¿Seguro te sientes bien?

-¡…!- Sora apenas sintió la suave mano del joven en su frente y la cercanía del joven al rostro de ella, fue como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago -¡no!- bruscamente se separó del moreno… y por si fuera poco perdió el equilibrio al pisar una pelota de Football que pasó desapercibida, y justamente, estaba tras suyo.

-¡Sora!- justo al momento sostiene a la pelirroja antes de que cayera… pero no solo la había salvado de una fea caída, sino que hizo que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan pegados que ambos podían sentir los latidos del otro.

Cabe destacar; muy acelerados.

-¿Te… encuentras bien?

-sí…- responde apenada.

-me alegro…- trató de definir la situación. Cuando se dio cuenta, supo que a Sora no le agradaba este tipo de encuentros. Intentó separarse…

-espera…

-¿eh…?- Tai se sorprendió, ¿Espera?

-me gusta… estar así…- pasó sus desnudos brazos por debajo de los de él, para luego unirlos tras su espalda –contigo…

-So…Sora…

-Tai…- apretándolo hacia ella –yo…- no podía, no podía, ¡No podía! Hasta le costaba articular una simple palabra como YO. Tenía que decírselo, por supuesto… pero sentía que aún le faltaba fuerza para hacerlo. Quizás era señal de que era una mala idea, quizás era señal de que no era el momento, quizás era porque… -¡…!

Porque necesitaba que él le diera un beso.

Tai había besado a Sora sin pedírselo, sin advertírselo, sin nada… llego sin anestesia. Sintió como las fuertes manos del moreno abrazaron su cintura con fuerza. Cada movimiento que hacía dentro de su boca hacía que cortos circuitos se adueñaran de su cuerpo… estaba en un sueño; pero al sentir como el joven Yagami mordió sus labios, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño.

O al menos, se había hecho realidad.

-¡…perdóname!- dice separándose de ella, Sora solo sintió como se le caía el mundo encima ¡¿Por qué justo en la parte más emocionante?! –yo… no me aguanté… es que… tú…- mirando al suelo y apretando los puños. Basta, sea cual sea la respuesta de ella, tenía que decirlo –es que… tú siempre… me has gustado, Sora…- al decir aquello, pudo ver disimuladamente como lo veía ella a él; parecía en shock.

-…

-nunca te lo había dicho pero…- sintiendo valor -yo te…

-Tai…- Sora silenció sus labios con un tierno beso fugaz, para luego mirarlo con dulzura –ya lo sé… y yo también.

-…- oh, Dios… ojala pudiera recordar esto todos los días de su vida hasta incluso en su lecho de muerte.

-déjame quedarme esta noche…- Tai se sonrojó de gran manera al sentir como la pelirroja lo empuja delicadamente hasta su cama –quiero quedarme esta noche… contigo…

-espera…- la detiene, a pesar de que suene increíble; una cosa que más le dolería es hacer algo así con la persona que ama y que ella no lo recordara al día siguiente –Sora… estas ebria. No digas tonterías…- adolorido, una Sora sobria no era así.

-Taichi- agarra su rostro para que la mire fijamente –nunca en mi vida he estado más segura…- sonríe –Te amo… y quiero pasar una maravillosa noche contigo.

-…- sí, era un sueño hecho realidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-_"Mimi…"_

Un rubio manejaba pensativo el convertible rojo, con la mirada fija en el camino y las manos en el volante. Iba a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, pero la verdad necesitaba llegar a donde se estaba quedando lo más pronto posible porque tenía mucho sueño... aparte, necesitaba pensar.

Soltó un suspiro, recordando lo hermosa que se había puesto la castaña. Era una belleza de persona, tanto por dentro y por fuera… hasta diría que era un ángel, que había caído del cielo solo para mostrarle que existen los milagros.

-…oh, mi cabeza- el rubio miró de reojo al joven que dormía en el asiento trasero, había bebido de sobremanera –oye… guapa… no… ven aquí…- balbuceaba, esto hizo reír al rubio.

-Kev, estás destrozado, amigo…- dice para volver a mirar el camino.

Y recordar.

**Flash Back**

Una preciosa chica de 17 años estaba posando para un fotógrafo profesional, en una pradera hermosísima llena de flores donde no había señal de ciudad por ningún lado…

Ella, junto las personas encargadas del trabajo; estilista, diseñador; luces, etc... Estaban trabajando entre todos para lograr una de las mejores fotos de la castaña, que incluso días después salió en la portada de Vogue.

Mimi vestía un hermoso vestido suelto y corto, que se alargaba en flecos por detrás, cayendo en ondas hasta el suelo. Era amarrado al cuello, dejando un corte en V en su pecho hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo y con la espalda descubierta. El color era amarillo con blanco, flores de diseño único que ocupada todo el vestido, más un collar de oro bien delicado, descalza, con su cabello suelto que gracias al viento despejaba algunos reflejos rubios que combinaban con su color miel… y no olvidemos ese sombrero, ese sombrero grande tejido de paja que le daba un toque primaveral.

Mimi se veía hermosa, y una persona pensaba eso con gusto al verla posar…

-¡listo, Meens!- dice el fotógrafo levantándose del suelo tras haber fotografiado la última toma –es todo por hoy…

-¡excelente!- agradece emocionada.

-¡Mimi! ¡Ven para que te cambies!- la castaña hizo señas a su acompañante para que le esperara, mientras seguía al estilista a quitarse la ropa de marca y así vestir su ropa habitual.

Varios minutos después, la modelo vuelve con una ropa más cómoda y con una amplia sonrisa, acercándose a pasos rápidos a una colina donde estaba el rubio recostado contra un árbol.

-¡Michael!- corre hacia el joven -¡ya terminamos!- ya ante a él -¿Te gustó?

-me encantó- levantándose -¿nos vamos?

-no…- deteniendo al joven tomando su mano –el lugar es muy lindo, quisiera quedarme un poco más…

-¿Segura? ¿no estas cansada?- preocupado.

-no, ¡tontito!- sonríe –estoy bien…- se recuesta en su hombro –es un día lindo, ¿no?

-…- complacido de sentir como su mejor amiga se recostaba sobre él, sintiéndola más cerca para su suerte –es un hermoso día.

-jeje, sabía que te gustaría…- abrazando el brazo del chico –contigo es mucho más divertido.

-lo mismo pienso, Meens…- ambos mirando el paisaje de ensueño –y al parecer no es trabajo facil.

-y no lo es- corrige –al principio me costaba mucho posar ante las cámaras, ningún fotógrafo estaba satisfecho –recordando viejos tiempos –como ya tengo un poco de tiempo en esto, se me resulta más sencillo.

-ya veo…

-oye, Mich…- atrayendo la atención del joven.

-¿si?

-este lugar... se parece mucho al de aquel día, ¿no lo crees?

-…- Michael quedó algo cortado, por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería. Cuando recién había llegado a USA, ambos mantuvieron una amistad hermosa, tenían un vínculo tan fuerte que eran inseparables.

Luego de que empezaran los rumores en el colegio donde ambos estudiaban, Michael se dio cuenta de que sentía algo especial por la castaña… tardó en abrir los ojos pero sabía que le gustaba, y que estaba enamorado de ella; poco después de eso, la invitó a una parcela a donde iba su familia, y en un lugar parecido a este se le declaró. Lamentándolo mucho, ella no correspondió sus sentimientos…

-sorry si mi comentario fue desprevenido- riéndose apenada –pero es que no pude evitar recordar...

-igual… yo- mirándola bastante apenado.

-soy una tonta…- recordando triste el suceso –cualquier chica desearía tener a un chico como tú a su lado, y yo...

-Meens, no digas eso… yo soy el tonto, eras mi mejor amiga y yo casi arruino nuestra amistad- riéndose tratando de esconder su pena.

-Mich…- voltea a verlo seria -quisiera decirte un secreto…- apretando el brazo del chico –pero si me prometes que nada cambiará luego de que te lo diga…

-¿ehm? ¿Qué es…?- curioso.

-creo que… me enamoré de ti…

**End of Flash Back**

Michael sintió nostalgia… ese día Mimi Tachikawa, que para él era la mujer perfecta, había correspondido sus sentimientos. Ambos desde ese día estuvieron juntos por un largo tiempo, el cual fue la mejor época de su vida… quizás, si ella y él hubiesen sido más pacientes con la distancia, aún estarían juntos.

Por alguna extraña razón sus caminos se volvieron a unir, justo en el momento en que más pensaba en ella… eso era una señal, sin duda alguna era su destino estar a su lado.

-y por eso lucharé por ti, Mimi…- dice sintiendo como si fuera capaz de todo –_"voy a hacer que quieras enamorarte de mí otra vez…"_- suspira –y lo harás…

Y en eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Que momento… Ambos iban tan callados que hasta un pequeño grillo sonaría ruidoso.

Ciertamente, Mimi **NO** quería aceptar el favor del rubio… pero al parecer no había otra opción. Ella sabía muy bien que montarse en su auto, tras los sucesos del día anterior, era como entrar a la boca del lobo. Lo que más quería evitar era estar cerca de Yamato por los momentos, necesitaba ordenar sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, y sobre todo; sus emociones.

Cada vez que se lo encontraba o estaba con él, algo intenso ocurría… ¡esto no es normal!

Y peligroso, ya que ya se había dado cuenta de que él le gustaba, y mucho... y no ganaría nada por eso.

Yamato sonreía internamente… tras haberle dicho aquello, ella no musitó palabra alguna. Iba sentada a su lado con los brazos cruzados y con constantes suspiros de desaprobación. Lo estaba disfrutando… eso de provocarla o dejarla con la boca seca era un manjar para él.

Pero no solo le gustaba hacerle eso a ella; le gustaba ella.

Dirán… ¿Qué tiene de increíble de que dos personas como ellos se gusten? Mimi es una famosa modelo y el sueño de muchos hombres. Matt, por otro lado, es el hombre más codiciado de Japón, y un reconocido cantante.

Ambos creen tenerlo todo, pero quizás… gracias a este pequeño 'aventón' se den cuenta de qué es lo que más les hace falta en sus vidas. Qué es lo que necesitan para darse cuenta de que no están completos. Y de que esta aventura no es una simple atracción…

Es el **destino.**

-¿Pensarás no hablarme en todo el camino?- pregunta el Ishida observando a su compañera quien miraba hacia la ventana.

-¡jum!- refunfuñó nuevamente, de verdad se había sentido verbalmente violada con aquella frase de 'chico irresistible'… ¡SI CLARO! Solo porque la miró de esa manera, le sonrió con aquella picardía e hizo que su cuerpo temblara no… –_"¡Demonios!"_- pensó al darse cuenta de que hasta se dejó llevar en sus pensamientos.

-ya veo… la verdad es que hablar contigo es muy entretenido, princesa…

-deja de llamarme así- esta vez, mirándolo molesta.

-¡oh! Pensé que te gustaba que te dijera así…

-no, no me gusta…- ignorándolo.

-ok, entonces buscaré otro apodo… veamos; querida, cariño, mi amor, bombón…

-¡…!

-sabes, bombón te queda mejor… eres sabrosa por dentro y por fuera…

-¡YAMATO!- muy sonrojada, dándole un golpe.

-jajajaja, ¿Por qué me pegas? ¡Si es cierto! Deberías sentirte halagada…- dice riéndose por como se ponía la joven.

-¡de ti no! ¡eres tan…!- poniéndose muy roja.

-¿…tan qué…?

-¡¡pervertido!!

-degenerado, enfermo, mentiroso, acosador… ¿algo más?- recordando los tantos insultos que había recibido de ella.

-¡eres… eres… ERES…!- ¡DIOS! Como odiaba que la sacara de sus casillas… ¡parecía disfrutarlo! -¡…!- esperen un segundo… ¡lo estaba disfrutando…! aquello calmó a Mimi, ahora que sabía cual era el jueguito, podía mover las piezas del tablero a SU modo –tonto.

-oh, vaya… me diste en el alma- imitando sufrimiento, notando que la castaña no le había hecho caso a su sarcasmo -¿En qué piensas?- preocupado, quizás se pasó de bromista.

-en nada importante, solo estaba recordando algo…

-¿ah, sí? ¿Qué recordabas, bombón?- curioso, riéndose por dentro por el apodo.

-el beso…

Pausa.

-¿…Y… qué pensabas?- extrañamente se había puesto ansioso, muy ansioso.

-ya te dije, nada importante- mostrando indiferencia –_"ya verás que se siente que te saquen de tus casillas"_- sonríe malévolamente –la verdad, tengo algo que decirte sobre eso, Matt…

-_"…Ishida, contrólate… ella no esta usando ese tono contigo"_- traga, su tono de voz había cambiado repentinamente a uno seductor - ya… ya veo… ¿y qué será?

-pues…- mirándolo con sensualidad, una falsa sensualidad… haciendo que Yamato se pusiera nervioso al verla de reojo –que para mí…- acercándose un poco al rubio, acariciando su brazo suavemente, provocando en él un cosquilleo.

-_"…oh, diablos…"_- miró con más dedicación a la castaña que estaba sentada a su lado, y cuando apenas notó como la joven se mordía los labios y lo miraba de una manera muy provocativa, sintió disparada su tensión; en estos momentos sería capaz de detener el auto y hacerla suya.

-…**NO** fue mi mejor beso…- Yamato disminuyó la velocidad distinguidamente en que iban, aquello lo dejó en seco –y si te soy sincera… me han dado mejores.

-¡¡¡…!!!- su cara se había enrojecido al escuchar esas palabras… se imaginó a la castaña dándose besos más apasionados con otros hombres y eso no le agradó en lo absoluto. Además, es imposible que a una mujer no le haya gustado ese beso… Todas sus seguidoras seguramente habrían caído desmayadas, y ella…

...cierto, ella es diferente.

-te aconsejo que seas menos rústico- mintiendo al ver como había cumplido su plan, observa al frente, cerciorándose de que estaban cerca de su calle –y practica más en tus acaricias, me resultaron artificiales.

Mimi volteó a ver esta vez al joven, quien no desprendía la mirada del camino. Estaba… ¿serio? No lo había sacado de sus casillas, no lo había hecho molestar, solo tenía cara de que no había escuchado nada, o al menos, la peor noticia de su vida.

-_"¿Se habrá enojado de verdad?"_- preocupada.

Y justo cuando iban a cruzar a la esquina donde estaba su hotel, Yamato giró su volante hacia el lado contrario rápidamente, acelerando la velocidad, y agarrando con más seguridad el volante.

-o…oye Matt, ¿A… donde… vamos?- nerviosa, tomando su cinturón con fuerza.

-…

-Yamato…- no recibe respuesta -¡¿Yamato?!- desesperándose, ¡¿A dónde demonios la llevaba?! -¡YAMATO ISHIDA DIME A DONDE VAMOS…!

-con la boca cerrada te ves mejor...- seco. Ella lo miró impresionada por tal forma de responder, ¡No solo la molestaba con comentarios atrevidos, ahora la estaba secuestrando!

-¡¡¡OYEME INEPTO A MI NO ME MANDES A CALLAR!!!- pataleando -¡quiero que me lleves a mi hotel!

-no.

-¿Cómo?

-que no.

-¿Hablas en serio?- tratando de adivinar por donde iban.

-eres terca.

-¡me vuelves a insultar y vas a ver las estrellas, Ishida!- la voz tan alta de la joven estaba cansando al rubio, parecía en crisis.

-¡que voz tan chillona tienes!- para luego, poner música. Poniendo un CD de su banda, justamente la canción que había cantado en el evento… durante el beso.

-¿Esa no es…?- sorprendida al reconocer la melodía…

_**"I**__**'m still keeping secrets hidden under my skin**_

_**Secrets I'**__**ve been hiding to avoid missing your smile;**_

_**That look, this happiness ...**_

_**t**__**he joy you offer me, day by day"**_

Mimi se calmó para escuchar la letra con atención, ahora que se daba cuenta… Yamato tenía una voz hermosa. Se quedó fija mirando el reproductor como si estuviera viendo el concierto en él… Como si estuviera viendo a un apuesto y encantador rubio cantar sobre la pasarela.

Yamato suspiró aliviado tras no escuchar sus gritos... con su paranoia capaz y chocaba. Y quería paz, pero no quería paz sin ella, no quería dejarla ir aún. Podía sentir todavía los celos invadir su cuerpo, haber escuchado esas palabras… 'me han dado mejores', casi podía apreciarse como el humo salía de su nariz como toro furioso.

Eran unos celos extraños, unos que en realidad no podrían darse si fuera por gustarle nada más… y por ello necesitaba tenerla un poco más a su lado, para poder saber que tipo de celos eran.

_**"That's why I haven't dared to tell you.**_

_**For fear of losing you;**__** knowing that you've never been by my side…**_

_**Because with you would be a dream,**_

_**But**__** I always keep waking up"**_

Yamato cruza otra esquina, para luego llegar hasta un sitio bastante concurrido pero por la hora era un desierto. Mimi miró confundida los caminos que había agarrado el rubio… no parecía ser un lugar para autos… Tras pasar un camino de tierra, se adentra a un sitio permitido solo para peatones, mejor dicho; UN PARQUE.

Tachikawa observa aterrada hasta donde habían llegado, ¿Yamato se volvió loco? Si alguien los veía, lo multarían de gran manera, estaba prohibida la entrada de autos por esta zona.

Al fin el rubio estacionó el lujoso auto en un lugar considerable, para luego dejarlo prendido pero con el motor apagado, y así dejar el reproductor encendido para que no parara la canción.

-bájate…

-¿Qué?

_**"I'm **__**drowning; I'm drowning every night without you... **_

_**Feeling that the time doesn't**__** wait for me**_

_**And I couldn't yet kiss your lips…**_

_**I need you; I need you because you are the breath that I need**_

_**And I'm **__**empty without you **_

_**Knowing**__** that you are an unreachable paradise"**_

-si quieres bájate…- Yamato dejó al puerta abierta para luego caminar hasta el barandal, dejando a una muy confusa Mimi…

-_"…debes estar bromeando"_- pensó viendo como el joven se alejaba de ella y del auto hasta recostarse sobre el barandal, contemplando perdidamente parte del mar que rodeaba su país -¿A caso no viste como estoy vestida?- molesta, pero no recibió respuesta… ¿Qué le ocurría?

La castaña se baja del auto tímidamente cerrando la puerta con cautela, observando a sus lados como si acabase de robar un auto.

Se miró a sí misma, la verdad el vestido era algo revelador como para andar solos a esta hora, aunque era muy poco probable que alguien los viese.

Yamato observó lo que tenía ante él, que la verdad, no era tan impresionante en las mañanas. Pero en las noches se transformaba en otro mundo… ¿Por qué razón habría querido venir con ella hasta este lugar? Nadie a conocido su lugar secreto, su mundo secreto… Entonces, ¿Por qué había traído a Mimi?

Minutos antes sintió una furia dentro de él… Aquella frase había hecho de él un hombre con los peores celos del planeta. El problema no es eso, sino… ¿Por qué? Mimi solo le gustaba, nada más. Pero esos celos significan más que eso… significan algo muchísimo más fuerte.

_**"I'm lonely...**_

_**Confused for all the love I have in me.**_

_**So far and so close to you,**_

_**Just**__** an inch away to kiss you**_

_**But a thousand miles far for you to love me"**_

Y ahora que lo piensa más… quiere ser el único en besar sus labios, el único en tocarla, en sentirla, en…

-_"…Demonios"_

-¿Qué te sucede, Yamato?- pregunta la castaña al haberse acercado a él, colocándose a su lado recostándose sobre el barandal y abrazándose a sí misma por el frío.

-…

-Matt… no me dejes con la pregunta en el aire, ¿Qué te pasa?- cansándose de tanto silencio, aparte se sentía algo incómoda.

-no me sucede nada.

-¿Ah, no? Me secuestraste sin razón alguna y me tratas como si fuera la pared… no, no te pasa nada- sarcástica mirando molesta como se había ensuciado sus sandalias tras pisar un poco de tierra- ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?!

-la verdad, no lo sé…- suspira, dejando desconcertada a la castaña.

-…- al fin logró notar el estado del rubio; parecía... preocupado -¿Dónde… estamos?- tratando de cambiar un poco el ambiente, de que estaba molesta lo estaba pero, no le gustaba ver a Yamato así.

-es el parque Midoshima- dice levantando la mirada para ver el cielo –normalmente vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿No te parece algo tarde para pensar?- incrédula, sentándose sobre el baranda, acomodándose un poco

-...

–En ese caso dime en qué piensas…

-¿Para qué?

-bueno, me secuestraste sin razón alguna… al menos dime cual fue tu urgencia para pensar.

-…- suspira –creo que estoy… enamorado.

-oh…- sintiendo un pinchazo en su cuerpo; Yamato, su ángel de ojos azules, estaba enamorado…

**"****I wish I could tell you all I've been keeping in silence**

**And that you could hear this song as if it is for you.**

**I'm tired that you can't be part of my life**

**Now saying with pain that you are what keeps me alive.**

Mimi se quedó callada esperando que el joven siguiera hablando, pero se había prolongado mucho el silencio, y necesitaba saber...

-_"Sora…"_- quiso agarrar su pecho para presionar un extraño dolor que sentía justo ahí. Era más que obvio… hoy se vieron la cara y platicaron muy animados, lo cual había perturbado a la castaña en gran parte de la noche.

Al menos que sea de…

-_"y eso es imposible…"_- recordando con pena aquello –_"entre ambos solo hay un estúpido deseo, en cambio entre él y ella hay un pasado…"- _sintiendo un pequeño pellizco en su corazón _–"un hermoso pasado que quisiera tener"_- triste –_"¿Por qué justamente de todos los hombres del planeta… tú me tienes que hacer sentir así?"- _para luego mirarlo con más detalle, y darse cuenta que Yamato era un hombre verdaderamente hermoso.

-Mimi…

-¿Eh? ¿Si?- volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso?

-…

**"When I look in the mirror, I see this ****lonely man…" **

Quedó perpleja ante aquella insólita pregunta… ¿Había hablado en serio? ¡¿Cómo podría preguntarle algo así tras haberle dicho eso?! Un beso de él sería perfecto pero… en estos momentos sería inútil ya que es triste besar a una persona de la que no estás enamorada.

Mimi sintió rabia, sintió como si quisieran jugar con sus sentimientos… y eso es grave.

-¿Cómo… cómo te atreves?- avergonzada, bajándose del barandal –Yamato Ishida, te voy a aclarar algo… yo no soy un juguete, no soy una de las tantas modelos con que has salido y has hecho tuyas. Mis labios deben tener una razón para besarte, y hasta ahora no la tengo… y mucho menos cuando estas enamorado de otra mujer- esta vez sintiendo celos, y de los insoportables -¡NO! No quiero que me beses si al rato haremos como si nada y me dejes otra vez confundida… no quiero que me beses cuando no sientes nada por mí y no quiero que me beses como si mis sentimientos no importaran… ve y bésate con la mujer de la que estas enamorado, seguramente es lo suficientemente ciega como para ver que eres un patán.

-…- no hizo nada.

-_"¡¿Y te vas a quedar callado de paso?!"_- Mimi se sintió indignada, al parecer todo lo que había dicho era cierto –ya veo…- sintió molestia, hubiese sido mejor no decir nada… ahora con lo que le había dicho capaz y no la volvería a ver.

La castaña le da la espalda como para irse caminando al auto, justo frente a él.

-llévame a mi hotel que la verdad no tengo ganas de ver tu espantoso rostro, Ishida…

-Mimi…

-¿ahora qué…?- tratando de esconder lo avergonzada que se sentía.

"…**And especially now, when I know I love you "**

Yamato sin previo aviso, tomó la muñeca de la castaña jalándola, haciendo que el cuerpo de ésta se pegara a la de él tal y como una escena del concierto, donde las manos de ella estaban pegadas a su pecho y él abrazaba su cintura con delicadeza apresándola.

Mimi como anteriores veces quedó muy sonrojada, avergonzada, anonada, sorprendida… algo familiar; pero esta vez sentía algo más… como si quisiera que la besara hasta dejarla sin aliento, y besarlo como si fuera correspondida.

-¡Yamato, suéltame!

-no…

-¡Yamato, dije que…!

-¡MIMI!- dejándola en silencio -yo no estoy jugando contigo…- apretándola más a él, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos con una expresión de pura honestidad, y de mucho amor.

-…- ¿Esa mirada? -¿Y entonces a qué juegas, Yamato? ¿Por qué me besas a mí y no a Sora?- sin apartar su mirada para obligarlo a darle una respuesta… notando una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Sora…?

-no me vengas con esa, es de ella que estás enamorado… es obvio.

-…- se ríe irónicamente.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- ofendida.

-sí…- mirándola dulcemente –la verdad sí.

-bravo, lo que me faltaba… encima te burlas de mí.

-¿Acaso… no se te a pasado por la mente que quizás de la persona que estoy enamorado sea de… ti?

-…

_**"I'm drowning; I'm drowning every night without you... **_

_**Feeling that the time doesn't**__** wait for me**_

_**And I couldn't yet kiss your lips…**_

_**I need you; I need you because you are the breath that I need,**_

_**Because you are the reason of my awakening,**_

_**And the fate that I expect to undertake is kissing you.**_

_**I won't go back to sleep in peace without saying that I love you **_

_**And I need you here**__**…"**_

Yamato soltó a la castaña para luego unir sus manos a las mejillas de ésta, sin dejar de mirarla con ternura. Ella solo podía sentir su cuerpo anónimo, ya que la verdad aunque quisiese moverse para evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no podría… estaba tan ensimismada observando como el rubio se acercaba cada vez más y más…

-te beso no solo porque me gustas, sino porque...- sintiendo ya el respirar del rubio y un ligero roce en sus labios -...estoy enamorado de ti, Mimi...- para luego, sellar sus labios en un fantástico beso.

Pero para Mimi, este no era cualquier beso… era uno que sin duda alguna poseía mucha ternura, era sutil, delicado… ¿Qué pasó con los besos apasionados? ¿Qué paso con los que estaban llenos de deseo y lujuria? Ahora sentía amor, mucho amor. Sentía como si el hombre que más la amaba en el planeta le estuviera mostrando todo su sentimiento… estaba saboreando la prueba de lo que le acaba de decir Matt…

Ella se estremeció, éste sí era el mejor beso.

Yamato, por su lado… la besó sin pensarlo; como si su cuerpo, mente y alma hayan burlado su voluntad para cumplir sus anhelos. No sabía de donde había salido ese impulso por besarla y decirle lo que sentía, ya que algo que sabe muy bien es que lo que sentía era único… ni Sora, su antiguo amor, tuvo el lujo de conocer. Y ahora que lo piensa bien, eso no pudo haber sido amor sin un beso así; no pudo haber sido amor sino era Mimi.

La castaña con sus tímidas manos poco a poco fue bordeando su cuello hasta abrazarlo, expresando que correspondía tal placer. Matt se sintió complacido ante aquello, pasando su mano sutilmente hasta llegar a su espalda y apegarla aún más a él… el beso se tornó más vivo, más sincero y sin dejar de perder la ternura en cada movimiento.

_**"I'm drowning; I'm drowning every night without you...**_

_**I need you now… put me back together…**_

_**I need you in my life…"**_

Y con terminar la canción, también lentamente terminó aquel fantástico beso.

Yamato se fue separando de la castaña para abrir sus ojos con lentitud, al igual que ella. Ambos se observaban uno al otro entre un tanto sorprendidos como complacidos… estaban increíblemente poseídos por una magia que no los soltaba. Sonrojados, se miraban esta vez con más detalle…

Pero lamentándolo mucho, todo sueño tiene su despertar…

-Creo que este SI fue nuestro mejor beso, ¿no lo crees?- acariciando la mejilla de ella.

-Matt…

_¡Ting Ting! ¡Ting Ting!_

-oh…- ambos se asustan por el insistente sonido del celular de la castaña, el cual sonaba ruidosamente en el auto del rubio…

-si quieres… ve y contesta- dice apenado el rubio separándose de ella, sintiendo odio por la persona que llamaba en esos momentos –seguramente es importante.

-de acuerdo…- Mimi camina tímidamente dejando al joven Ishida solo, y pensativo.

En los pocos segundos que tenía de soledad, pensó en lo maravilloso que había sido estar así con la castaña… miró el cielo, que bello estaba el cielo. Primera vez que sentía que su _vida_ tenía _vida,_ fueron como unos segundos de revelación… un remolino de emociones y sentimientos se adueñó de la mente del joven; haciéndolo sentir, haciéndolo querer…

-…- suspiró –Con que así se siente…- dice en voz baja sonriendo –ya te entiendo Tk…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿…?- Yamato voltea aturdido por el grito de la joven, que al ver su preocupado rostro caminó hacia ella… algo malo había pasado.

-iré en seguida… por favor no lo dejes solo, en unos minutos estaré allá- tras esto, cuelga.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién era?

-Era Sarah…- con los ojos húmedos -Michael tuvo un accidente… y está en la clínica inconciente- aquello era grave, y más por la expresión de ella –me necesita… debo ir.

-entiendo…

_To be Continue…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

HELLOW THERE!! :D

Tardé en actualizar, pero fue por la bendita universidad!! T.T sí mis amigos, ya empezaron las clases, y con ellas pocos minutos de descanso! Jumm u.u

En fin… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Puse Taiora! La verdad quería quitar a Sora del camino así que no se preocupen XD solo queda Mich! -.- y hablando de eso… les daré un adelanto del siguiente cap!! n.n

Adelanto: Capítulo 15

...

-que agradable sorpresa…

-…- silencio, Yamato solo dejó la mirada plantada en la puerta por donde se había ido la castaña… tenía ganas de salir de ahí, esta estúpida clínica solo le despertaba celos. Pero la verdad; no permitiría que su princesa se quede sola con el ogro de la historia… -que bien que ya te sientes mejor- tratando de disimular su enojo.

-sí, la verdad me siento mucho mejor…- sonríe –y más cuando Mimi está cuidándome.

-_"idiota…"_- queriendo golpearlo -sí, es de gran compañía...

-sabes, ahora que me acuerdo, su actuación fue muy buena…- sonriente -casi pensé como si ese beso hubiese sido auténtico- sentándose mejor para luego mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación –si te soy sincero, sentí celos… no soporté ver la mujer que amo besándose con otro.

-"Contrólate, Matt..."- lo de 'auténtico' lo molestó aún más, pero lo último lo puso nervioso, al parecer la competencia estaba difisil -¿La… amas?

-como nadie…- mirándolo seriamente –ella es la mujer que te dije Yamato… ella es la mujer por la cual voy a luchar cueste lo que me cueste.

-…

-no te preocupes, no tengo resentimientos contra ti por ese beso…- sonríe hipócritamente –sé que ustedes estaban actuando, y de paso solo son AMIGOS- dándole énfasis en la última palabra.

-uhm…- esta vez, él es el que se ríe –te sorprenderías…

-¿En serio?- cambiando la cara.

-ya que…- acercándose a la puerta con idea de irse -quizás ese beso sí fue actuado pero…- sonríe –el resto de los apasionados y maravillosos besos que hemos tenido después… eran de más que AMIGOS.

Final del Adelanto

Esto es todo! :) jujuju! es un pequeño regalo a TODOS los que me han escrito y le han dedicado algunos minutos a leer mi historia… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE!!

**mfsuzu-chan**

**Yuuko**

**Chizuma**

**Eri**

**Tomorrou**

**Lady-Apolion**

**FMSakura**

**sangoluna**

Son unos excelentes lectores!! :D:D:D Sus comentarios siempre son agradables! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!

En fin… :) Siempre son bienvenidos sus **REVIEWS**! n.n que tengan un agradable fin de semana! BESOTES!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Atte.

**AnDsI**


	15. You're on the ride

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 15**

You're on the ride

"_Yamato sin previo aviso, tomó la muñeca de la castaña jalándola, haciendo que el cuerpo de ésta se pegara a la de él tal y como una escena del concierto, donde las manos de ella estaban pegadas a su pecho y él abrazaba su cintura con delicadeza apresándola._

_Mimi como anteriores veces quedó muy sonrojada, avergonzada, anonada, sorprendida… algo familiar; pero esta vez sentía algo más… como si quisiera que la besara hasta dejarla sin aliento, y besarlo como si fuera correspondida._

_-¡Yamato, suéltame!_

_-no…_

_-¡Yamato, dije que…!_

_-¡MIMI!- dejándola en silencio -yo no estoy jugando contigo…- apretándola más a él, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos con una expresión de pura honestidad, y de mucho amor._

_-…- ¿Esa mirada? -¿Y entonces a qué juegas, Yamato? ¿Por qué me besas a mí… y no a Sora?_

_-¿Sora…?_

_-no me vengas con esa, es de ella que estás enamorado… es obvio._

_-…- se ríe irónicamente._

_-¿Te parece gracioso?- ofendida._

_-sí…- mirándola dulcemente –la verdad sí._

_-bravo, lo que me faltaba… encima te burlas de mí._

_-¿Acaso… no se te a pasado por la mente que quizás de la persona que estoy enamorado sea de… ti?"_

La castaña repentinamente se sobresalta despertando de aquel increíble sueño… notando que se encontraba en una habitación verdaderamente fría, de colores opacos y de irrompible silencio. Ahora que lo recordaba, estaba en la clínica.

Se sentó para poder despertarse en su totalidad, notando que tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero encima de ella, un cálido gesto proveniente sin duda alguna del rubio.

Olía a él.

-Buenos días…

-¿uhm…?- la castaña observa el dueño de la voz y notó a aquel protagonista de su sueño, sentado en un mueble individual con sus codos recostados en sus piernas, masajeando su frente por la falta de sueño –Matt…- sentándose más derecha -¿Qué hora es?

-seguramente como las 9…- viendo a la castaña, dando a notar sus ojos rojos. Pobre, seguramente no durmió en toda la noche -¿dormiste bien? Hacía bastante frío…

-sí…- toma la chaqueta que tenía sobre ella –pero gracias a esto no lo sentí…- sonriéndole tímidamente.

-…me alegra- respondiendo la sonrisa.

-¿No a…?

-no, aún no a despertado- ambos viendo la cama donde yacía el joven rubio, amigo y ex de la castaña.

-…Mich- la joven se levanta acercándose al paciente, sentándose en el costado de la cama para observarlo mejor -¿Cómo es que no despierta?- preocupada.

-el doctor vino y dijo que estaba bien… en cualquier momento despertará, incluso hoy mismo le dan de alta.

-Matt…- voltea a ver hacia Yamato –gracias por… quedarte, y estar pendiente… de todas formas te pudiste haber ido tranquilamente.

-pude, pero no quise- desviando la mirada –no quería dejarte sola.

-…pero Sarah no tardará en venir y…- sonrojada.

-ya te dije, no quería dejarte sola.

-Matt…- incrédula, estaba conociendo un lado del frío Ishida que nunca imaginó saber que existía. Era tan atento… aquello la reconfortó haciéndola sentir afortunada por su presencia.

Afortunada por besar sus labios horas antes.

-¡…!- el sonrojo en sus mejillas creció de gran manera aún sin apartar su vista hacia Matt, recordando cada detalle de aquel mágico momento…

Yamato había besado sus labios con sentimiento, poco después de decirle directamente que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Es en serio?

Observando su rubia cabellera, su mirada azulada fija hacia un rincón de la habitación, sus rasgos varoniles y atractivos… ¿acaso ese hombre tan perfecto siente algo sincero por ella? Haciendo un resumen de todo lo que vivió con Yamato hasta ahora, se dio cuenta de que todo es tan confuso, tan rápido… normalmente su relación sentimental con alguien empezaba con una cita. Pero él hace que esa fantasía de romanticismo desapareciera, no la hacía sentir perfecta ni de cuentos de hadas… Matt era impredecible, un misterio… él era su polo opuesto.

Pero un polo opuesto del cual se ha enamorado.

-uhg…- un silencioso gemido de dolor hizo reaccionar a los dos chicos que estaban en la habitación, especialmente a la joven… quien inmediatamente captó toda su atención.

-¡Mich!- tomando su rostro suavemente -¡estas despierto!

-Mi…- abriendo lentamente lo ojos, sonriendo al ver a la castaña -¿Qué…?

-shh…- acariciando la cabellera del chico -¿Cómo te sientes?

-algo… adolorido…

-y claro, acabas de tener un accidente… es por eso, gracias a Dios no tienes nada grave- sentándose mejor -¿Quieres agua?

-no…- tomando la mano de la modelo –ya tengo lo que quiero…

Esto era, precisamente, lo que temíamos. Yamato contempló con desgana aquella 'Romántica' escena, sabía perfectamente a que se refería con tener lo que quería. Sintió un pinchazo de celos en su ser haciendo apretar sus puños, tenía la seguridad que ella, SU Mimi, era la chica de la cual habló Higurashi, y para más, presentía que él era la relación más larga y seria que tuvo la castaña…

Dos en su contra, uno a su favor; aquello lo perturbó…

-Michael…- soltando disimuladamente su mano para luego arroparlo mejor -¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan irresponsable? Pudo haber sido peor…

-lo sé…- riéndose apenado, para luego notar la presencia del rubio –oh, tenemos compañía…

-sí…- sonriendo –Yamato también estaba preocupado… así que se quedó acompañándome.

-que atento de tu parte, Yamato…- sacando sus conclusiones internas –espero no haber causado ninguna molestia.

-para nada- tratando de ser amable –es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-muchas gracias…- para luego mirar a la castaña -¿Y Kevin?

-está bien, dijo que iba a buscarte ropa junto con Sarah… él solo tuvo unos que otros golpes, pero está bien. Tú fuiste el más grave.

-que raro él saliendo ileso- se ríe –lo más seguro es que te despertaron en plena madrugada para avisarte…

-bueno, la verdad…- sonrojándose, y la verdad muy nerviosa; ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué estaba besándose apasionadamente con Yamato? ¡Decirle eso a un ex es fatal! Y más aún cuando es uno como él… su primero en todo.

-estaba conmigo- termina el rubio –yo me encargué de llevarla a su hotel… fue cuando nos llamaron.

-uhm…- dudoso –me alegra que hayas manejado cautelosamente, pues un buen rato después de que ustedes se hayan ido yo tuve el accidente…- algo indirecto.

-…Yamato es… muy precavido- agrega la castaña, sintiendo al rubio cómplice de mantener todo bajo perfil.

-me imagino, si algo te llegase a pasar yo mismo provocaría un accidente- para luego reírse, y ver de reojo como el chiste causaba una falsa gracia en el Ishida.

-no sería necesario, yo soy incapaz de manejar ebrio… y mucho menos cuando llevo un acompañante.

Touché…

-creo que es mejor que vaya a buscar al doctor…- dice parándose tratando de escapar de aquella disimulada pelea –Iré a buscar café… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-no, Mi… gracias. Solo con tu presencia me basta y me sobra- se escucha como Matt suena la garganta.

-_"ok, momento incómodo…_"- sonríe nerviosamente -Matt… ¿Y tú…?

-yo iré…- levantándose.

-¡no! Tú quédate sentado y tranquilo, ya has hecho suficiente…- sonríe -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-no… gracias.

-¿…seguro?

-…sí- sentándose.

-¡entonces no tardo…!- para luego salir de la habitación.

La verdad, la tensión desde que la joven salió no solo aumentó, ahora incluso se podría transformar en algo completamente visible. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que estaba pasando, sabían perfectamente que estaban en una guerra que dio inicio sin aviso alguno y que el premio era, nada más ni nada menos, que MIMI TACHIKAWA.

-que agradable sorpresa…

-…- silencio, Yamato solo dejó la mirada plantada en la puerta por donde se había ido la castaña… tenía ganas de salir de ahí, esta estúpida clínica solo le despertaba celos. Pero la verdad; no permitiría que su princesa se quede sola con el ogro de la historia… -que bien que ya te sientes mejor- tratando de disimular su enojo.

-sí, la verdad me siento mucho mejor…- sonríe –y más cuando Mimi está cuidándome.

-_"idiota…"_- queriendo golpearlo -sí, es de gran compañía...

-sabes, ahora que me acuerdo, su actuación fue muy buena…- sonriente -casi pensé como si ese beso hubiese sido auténtico- sentándose mejor para luego mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación –si te soy sincero, sentí celos… no soporté ver la mujer que amo besándose con otro.

-"_Contrólate, Matt..._"- lo de 'auténtico' lo molestó aún más, pero lo último lo puso nervioso, al parecer la competencia estaba difícil -¿La… amas?

-como nadie…- mirándolo seriamente –ella es la mujer que te dije Yamato… ella es la mujer por la cual voy a luchar cueste lo que me cueste.

-…

-no te preocupes, no tengo resentimientos contra ti por ese beso…- sonríe hipócritamente –sé que ustedes estaban actuando, y de paso solo son AMIGOS- dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

-uhm…- esta vez, él es el que se ríe –te sorprenderías…

-¿En serio?- cambiando la cara.

-sí, ya que…- parándose, para luego acercarse a la puerta con idea de irse -quizás ese beso sí fue actuado pero…- sonríe –el resto de los apasionados y maravillosos besos que hemos tenido después… eran de más que AMIGOS.

Aquello fue la dosis perfecta para demostrarle a ese Mich quien es el que manda, o al menos que Ishida es un buen rival.

Dejándolo solo, salió de la habitación en busca de pensamientos sanos y no violentos, recostándose contra la puerta dejando salir un largo suspiro… si realmente hubiese sido por él, Michael tendría más que moretones, y probablemente quedaría en estado vegetal.

Aprovechó y buscó en su memoria algo con que animarse, recordando aquel maravilloso momento que pasó con la castaña en su lugar secreto.

¿Cómo es posible enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Él no es un hombre de amor, incluso se dijo que viviría eternamente soltero. Pero ahora no solo quiere estar con una persona, sino que estaba completamente loco por ella.

¿Qué tenía Tachikawa, que desde el primer momento que observó fijamente sus ojos, sintió como su mundo empezó a dar giros? La rutina de la nada había desaparecido, dejando entrar a una castaña que jamás en su vida pensó en tener una conversación madura, y que ahora era la creadora de las mariposas, mejor dicho; abejas, que revoloteaban en su estómago.

Sintió sus labios secarse… Demonios, ahora tenía tantas ganas de seguir lo que había empezado hace poco. Quería agarrar su frágil cuerpo y comérselo a besos, darle placer y disfrutarla, quería morder aquellos finos labios rosas y su cuello olor a Chanel…

Quería, simplemente, amarla.

-Hey, despierta…- Matt subió la mirada reconociendo a la rubia y el moreno que recién habían llegado, ambos con mudas de ropa para los chicos.

-Yamato… ¿ya despertó?- pregunta el moreno preocupado.

-eh… sí, está adentro. Mimi salió a buscar al doctor y café. Y yo, bueno…- buscando una excusa –iré a cambiarme…

-gracias por acompañarlo mientras, Ishida. Mich está muy agradecido…- sincero, sonriéndole al rubio, para luego entrar a la habitación.

-dile a Mimi que…

-que te fuiste cobardemente, ya sé.

-…- sorprendido por aquella extraña respuesta. La modelo solo suspiró exhausta de tanta inocencia, para luego cerciorarse de que no es escuchada.

-mira bien, Yamato Ishida, yo conozco a Meens muchísimo más que tú… por lo tanto, sé que necesitas mi concejo…- acercándose amenazante a él, intimidando al joven -si la quieres, búscala. Ella es increíblemente terca, pero vale la pena al final. Y hazme el favor de que también valga la pena para ella, porque si es por eso ya tiene a Michael que es un príncipe… ya sapos tiene de sobra.

-…

-Creo que estamos claros… nada más digo- sonríe –y tranquilo, le diré que la llamarás- dejando a un confuso Yamato solo en el pasillo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una pelirroja fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos… sintiendo como la claridad del día entraba por la ventana del cuarto, iluminando cada centímetro de éste.

Segundos después, estudia el sitio… que poco a poco fue reconociendo. Dado el momento, sus ojos se abrieron par en par, medio sentándose de golpe sosteniendo la sábana que tapaba su desnudo cuerpo.

Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando… y con ellos unos acelerados latidos.

-¿Sora…?

-…- la Takeunochi sube la mirada para encontrarse con aquel maravilloso moreno, quien salía del baño con sus boxer puestos dejando visible su desnudo cuerpo –Tai…- desconcertada.

-…no me digas que…- su rostro cambió a uno muy pálido, temió por esto.

-¿qué pasó…?- confundida.

-¡maldita sea!- golpeando la pared -¡sabía que estaba mal! ¡NO SE PORQUE MIERDA NO ME DETUVE!

-¡TAI!- aquel llamado despertó al Yagami de su crisis, notando a la vez… unos ojos muy rojos.

-perdón Sora, pensé que querías y…- la pelirroja se paró rápidamente de la cama sin quitarse la sábana de encima. Tapándose completamente camina hacia el moreno, colocándose frente a él agarrando delicadamente su rostro –yo…

-Tai, yo no he dicho nada…

-¿eh…?

-no he dicho absolutamente nada- sonríe tímidamente –…solo pregunté que pasó fue por tu rostro, no por lo de anoche…

-O sea que…

-sí, Tai… hice todo concientemente y recuerdo todo, no hay nada de que me arrepiente- hablando algo robótica, pero tierna.

-Sora…- abrazándola –gracias.

-¿…por qué…?

-por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo…- apretándola aún más –pensé lo peor.

-te dije que estaba segura de lo que hacía- acariciando sus cabellos marrones –¿Por qué te pones así?

-porque ahora sí tengo qué perder… y no quiero perderte.

-no me perderás- separándose –ahora estamos juntos…

-sí- mirándola detalladamente –al fin.

–Te amo, Tai.

-y yo a ti…

-¡HEY, TORTOLOS! ¡EL DESAYUNO YA ESTÁ LISTO!- se escucha desde afuera de la habitación, haciendo sonrojar a los chicos para luego reírse.

El pequeño rubio se encontraba sentado en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza como si fuera a perderla, la resaca que tenía era mundial, y seguramente duraría todo el día. La joven Yagami cocinaba mientras el desayuno, sonriente por el hecho de que ayer había sido un estupendo día.

Más que estupendo, perfecto.

-¿Para qué los interrumpes, cariño?- mirando regañón a su novia.

-vamos, tuvieron toda la noche sin interrupción… necesitan comer- riéndose pícaramente.

-¿Cómo fue que…?

-ni preguntes, me fui a dormir y no supe más de ellos.

-ya veo- sonríe –viste que todo se arreglaría.

-tenías razón, cariño…- acercándose a su novio sirviéndole en un plato el desayuno –hoy cuadramos con Mimi, voy a llamarla para que venga en la tarde. ¿Crees que puedas estar?

-así me duela el alma, estaré- dándole un bocado a su comida –hasta ahora no he compartido bien con Mimi, con todo el rollo entre ella y Yamato no me a…

-¿entre ella y Yamato?

-…- tragando su bocado sin terminar de masticar, que inoportuno el comentario –olvídalo.

-ya va, sino fuera por tu cara entendería que se trata del evento, pero…- mirándolo con sospecha –algo me dice que ese 'rollo' significa otra cosa.

-Kari… no me hagas hablar, por favor.

-querido… tienes menos de 3 segundos para decirme de qué clase de rollo estamos hablando.

-_"rayos…"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

En el camino de regreso a la habitación, la castaña llevaba consigo dos cafés, caminando bastante precavida y así evitar derramarlos. Iba con una sonrisa… sabía que le había dicho que no, pero no había dormido en toda la noche y un detalle no viene mal.

Ya bastante cerca de la habitación, se fijó en una pareja que al parecer también iban a ver a un paciente. Observó como sus manos estaban entrelazadas, caminando al mismo paso y bastante cercanos… sinceramente hacían una pareja muy linda. Lo cual provocó una pregunta en su mente…

¿Ella y Yamato se verían así de lindos juntos?

Sonrojo… deteniéndose con los ojos de par en par. ¿Pareja? Si Yamato estaba enamorado de ella… eso quiere decir que podían ser una pareja…

Su corazón empezó a latir con velocidad, pensar en tener algo con el apuesto Ishida lo hizo brincar… ¿Estaba tan enamorada de él? Ella se dijo que al tener su vida estable en todo sentido puede ser que pensaría en el amor, ¡no antes! ¿Cómo podría pensar en eso en estos momentos? Cuando su vida solo dependía del trabajo…

Y el trabajo queda en Londres, no en Japón.

-¿Mimi?

-¿eh…?- mirando hacia una puerta, donde había una rubia con una sonrisa simpática mirándola.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- acercándose.

-oh, solo me quede… pensando- sonrojada.

-ujum…- incrédula -¿En qué?

-¡Sarah, no empieces!

-¿Es para Yamato?

-¿qué?- nota el segundo café en sus manos –oh… bueno, sí…

-tu príncipe encantador se fue.

-¡¿Qué?!- ofendida -¿Por qué…?

-seamos honestas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar al chico de tus sueños con tu ex? Una cosa es estar enamorada, pero otra cosa es ser despistada.

-Sarah…- avergonzada –¿Crees que…?

-¿Qué Yamato y Mich tuvieron un encuentro?- ríe –estoy segura que al dejarlos solos no solo tuvieron un encuentro, la tercera guerra mundial empezó…

-¡rayos!- sentándose en el suelo recostándose contra la pared -¿Por qué Sarah? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-no lo sé…- sentándose a su lado –cosas del destino…

-…- suspira -¿Qué haré?

-¿Cómo que qué harás?- seria -¡obviamente que seguir con tu vida, Meens…!

-sabes que eso no es posible…

-¡oooootra vez con lo mismo! ¿Te la das de Julieta ahora?- la castaña la mira molesta.

-no seas sarcástica.

-pero es cierto… siempre hay algo que se interpone- quitándole un café y dándole un sorbo -¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz de una vez por todas?

-¡ya estaba feliz antes de que ellos llegaran!- brava –mi vida estaba perfectamente equilibrada…

-no, Meens…

-¿..?

-creías tenerlo todo, hasta que lo conociste a él…- sonriente –ahora que sientes eso, sabes que de qué sirve ser bonita, tener fama, dinero… sino lo tienes a él.

-Sarah…- baja la mirada –no sé como pude… enamorarme así.

-te lo dije…

-pero…- melancólica –por más que quiera estar con él, no puedo… yo vivo en Londres, y él por sus giras vive alrededor del mundo. Y recuerda que estoy cansada de la distancia…

-antes de que pienses en eso, tienes que hacer otra cosa…- seria –Mich es un chico muy bueno, y está locamente enamorado de ti…

-…

-¿Qué harás con él?

Repentinamente, el sonido de una puerta sorprendió a las chicas… de ella salieron dos jóvenes, vestidos de civil y digamos que listos para marcharse.

-¿Mich?- extrañada -¿Qué haces vestido así?

-el doctor me dio de alta, Mi…- sonriendo –así que ya podemos irnos tranquilamente.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-¡sí!

-bueno, en ese caso, señorita Tachikawa… debemos irnos.

-¿Quieren que las llevemos?

-no es necesario- sonríe la castaña –podemos irnos en taxi.

-¿Hablas en serio?- irónico –nosotras las llevamos, Kevin maneja... y así podemos ver donde vives. Quizás… para pasar a buscarte en algún momento.

-…

-…

-este…- incómodo, el moreno y la rubia se sentían de más –¿Sarah…?

-sí.

Ambos chicos fueron caminando dejando solos al par, el cual mantenía un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Podía apreciarse la vergüenza que tenía la castaña, mientras que el rubio observaba a la chica con mucha sinceridad… él sabía que ella tenía a otro, pero Mich tenía la certeza que tenía ventaja sobre él; 3 años para ser más precisos.

-lamento lo que te haya ocurrido, Mich…- rompiendo el hielo.

-no te preocupes, errores se cometen… solo que éste casi me cuesta la vida- ríe –más bien lamento que te hayas preocupado.

-es inevitable, me importas mucho y si algo te pasa yo…- ¡MIERDA! Aquello lo dijo sin pensar, no es que haya dicho algo malo… no, sino que… considerando las circunstancias, era darle alas al que no tiene ¿Se podría ser mas terca?

-…tú también me importas, Mimi. Y mucho- al decir aquello la castaña lo miró fija con cierto sonrojo, ¿Por qué ahora? Si ella hubiese escuchado aquello días antes de lo que ocurrió con Matt, hubiese accedido sin duda, total… Mich era una gran persona.

Pero ahora le importaba más otra.

-yo sé que toda esta situación te está volviendo loca- ella se desconcertó –sé que Yamato es más que un amigo…- Mimi quedó totalmente en shock, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿…?

-¿Cómo? Nada más por la forma en que te mira… pero eso no me importa, lo que me preocupa es… ¿Qué sientes tú por él?

-bueno, pues… yo…

-yo no te he olvidado, Mi…

BOOM.

-3 años son difíciles de olvidar, y más cuando fueron nuestros mejores años…- sonríe -¿Verdad…?

-…- sí, tenía razón –Michael…

-yo de verdad te amo, Mimi… a pesar de todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte, y dudo que lo haga. Y sé que tú también has pensado en mí, y que no me has olvidado… esos ojitos me lo dicen.

-…

-es por eso que te pido que lo pienses… y créeme, te prometo más que años; te prometo felicidad- acercándose –por que tú, Mimi… eres mi felicidad, y yo quiero serlo para ti, como amigo, como novio, como esposo.

-Mich…- ida, ese era Michael Higurashi; el hombre perfecto.0

-sólo piénsalo, ¿si?- dando un paso hacia donde se habían ido los demás –¿nos vamos…?

-_"¿…En qué me he metido?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

La noche ya había caído, provocando que las coloridas luces de la ciudad iluminaran la noche más que la propia luna. Era digamos que un simple día de semana… aunque ese no era el caso para nuestros chicos, quienes cada uno vivió algo distinto; abriéndole los ojos, cerrándoselos… unos más que a otros, dos de la misma manera.

Y con esos dos nos referimos a un rubio y a una castaña quienes sus mundos han sido alterados desde que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Yamato...

-…

-Yamato.

-…

-¡Yamato!

-¡¿Eh?!- sobresaltado, casi soltando la guitarra que tenía en sus manos -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Tk?!

-…que humor- acercándose y sentándose en un mueble que estaba en frente de la cama del rubio mayor -¿Qué hacías?

-tocando guitarra…

-¿Y la tocas con la mente?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-claro, tenías más de un minuto sin pestañear…

-claro que no…- dejando el instrumento a un lado y acostándose en su cama -¿Cómo te fue?

-bien… normal. Planeamos una reunión por Mimi, pero claro… debido a las circunstancias no se pudo…- acomodándose en el sofá -¿Cómo se encuentra Michael?

-hoy mismo le dieron de alta…

-¿En serio? ¡que bien!- nota la indiferencia de su hermano -¿No se supone que eso es bueno?

-me da igual.

-…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás molesto?

-por nada- tratando de ignorarlo.

-¿Estás molesto con Michael?

-ya te dije que no.

-¿Por qué estás molesto con Michael?

-Tk…

-¿Tiene mi hermanita algo que ver con esto?

-primero, no le digas hermanita a la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado, suena bizarro… segundo; sí, si tiene que ver… hoy estuvo todo el día con ese Bisbal platinado, consintiéndolo y cuidándolo. Y tercero, no estoy de humor, así que déjame solo- con intención de dormirse.

-…- congelado.

-¿eh?- sintiendo un silencio, voltea a ver a su hermano quien no había movido ni un músculo -¿Qué te pasa, Takeru?

-Matt…

-¿Qué?

-acabas de decir la palabra… ¿enamorado?

Aquello desconcertó en grande a los dos rubios… Por el lado de Takeru, simplemente era porque tenía años sin escuchar esa palabra de la boca de su hermano, y por el lado de Yamato… digamos que por lo mismo; fue como si de repente se diera cuenta del peso de esa palabra, y de lo bien que se sentía al decirla.

-ok…- tomando una pose como si hubiese recibido una gran noticia –hermano, hace un día me dijiste que te gustaba… ¿Y ahora estás enamorado?

-…

-muy bien, creo que me tienes que contar con lujo de detalles lo que pasó cuando ustedes se fueron…

-Tk…- muy sonrojado, y a la vez molesto consigo mismo; se había vuelto tan frágil desde que conoció a Mimi –déjame en paz, no hablemos de eso.

-tienes razón, necesito apoyo… ¡KARI!- se escucharon unos pasos desde afuera de la habitación, para luego verse entrar a una contenta castaña.

-¡Hola, Yamato!

-Ka…Kari…- incómodo, ¿Qué tramaba su hermano?

-lo lamento, hermano…- el rubio mayor dirigió una mirada mortal a su hermano menor.

-no lo odies, fui yo quien lo obligó…- sentándose frente a Yamato en la cama –Cuéntame.

-…- serio –no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso, Kari.

-vamos, Matt… no te pongas de penoso conmigo, te conozco mejor que tu propio hermano…

-oye…

-shh, esto es entre tu hermano y yo…- sonríe –Con que tú y Mimi… ¿eh?

-s-sí…- sonrojo.

-jiji, ¡que genial!- aplaude –no es por nada… pero cuando era pequeña me los imaginaba a ustedes juntos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?

-no lo sé, simplemente me parecían el uno para el otro.

-somos tan distintos…

-pero polos opuestos se atraen- anima –Yamato, ya lo dijiste… estás enamorado, ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

-…

-no tiene nada de malo enamorarse… más bien es lo más lindo que tiene una relación.

-…sí pero…

-entiendo… no te da miedo enamorarte, sino enamorarte de la persona equivocada.

Era buena.

-Matt… lo que pasó con Sora es pasado, y surgió por simples diferencias que no supieron congeniar. Ahora es distinto, eres más grande, más experimentado, más maduro; estoy segura de que eso es lo que busca Mimi… ayer por lo poco que hablamos, me di cuenta que ella a madurado mucho…

-estoy de acuerdo con Kari. Además, ya es hora de que sea el turno de tu corazón, hermano.

-¡que lindo sonó eso, mi vida!

-¡sí, lo sé… me inspiré en ti!

-¡que tierno!

-oigan, oigan… no se desvíen- agobiado, demasiada miel para su presencia.

-jiji…- apenados -¿Ya ella lo sabe?

-…- afirma con vergüenza, le daba pena que otros supieran algo tan íntimo como aquello.

-¡Éxito! ¡ya está todo listo entonces! ¿Por qué estás así si…?

-yo me declaré, más ella no…- los chicos se mostraron preocupados -justo cuando esperé respuesta la llamaron para avisarnos lo de Michael… desde ese momento no me a dicho nada…- desanimado –y dudo que me la dé estando cerca de su 'Ex Hombre Perfecto'.

-oh…

-¡hey! ¡aún no se acabado la batalla!- optando por una pose de coraje -¡Yamato Ishida! Ahora más que nunca debes luchar por ella…

-pero…

-¡no aceptaremos un NO por respuesta! Simplemente ve por ella y…

-Kari…

-¿eh?

-creo que es mejor que ella lo llame a él.

-¿qué? ¿por qué?

-porque ya el cumplió… y si no a dado respuesta es porque necesita tiempo- el rubio mayor observa comprensivo a Tk, su hermano menor era sabio… debía escucharlo –espera uno o dos días, si vez que no se comunica contigo en ese lapso de tiempo… llámala.

-…

-tienes razón- suelta la pequeña castaña –eso será suficiente, pero eso sí... la llamas, hazme caso.

-de acuerdo.

_To be Continue__..._


	16. Sometimes it stops

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 16**

Sometimes it stops

Dos días…

Dos días habían pasado desde que el rubio y la castaña dejaron de hablarse. Aquello era una incertidumbre para Mimi, quien no podía sacarse de su cabeza aquel galán de ojos azules.

Acaso… ¿Yamato jugó con ella?

Inmediatamente, al pensar en eso… sintió como su mundo se iba a bajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En sus manos tenía su celular con el número de él en la pantalla, tenía intención de llamarlo pero tenía miedo… tenía miedo de que era verdad lo que había concluido.

No sabía como rayos se había enamorado de tal manera, pero lo estaba… y ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse. Su corazón le pertenecía con tanta intensidad como si se tratara de su primer amor.

Quería llamarlo… quería decirle lo que sentía. Pero por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad algo se interponía… ¿Casualidad?

-¿Mimi estás bien…?

La castaña subió la mirada y se topó con una calidez única en él. Sus rulos dorados que caían sobre su rostro, aquella mirada llena de ternura…

Esto era más que casualidad.

-Michael…

-Sarah me dijo que estabas aquí… al parecer tuvieron un día pesado- sentándose al lado de la chica, pues se hallaban en un café dentro del Centro Comercial de Odaiba.

-sí… recién terminamos con las entrevistas y autógrafos.

-dos días seguidos debe de ser agotador…

-_"por lo menos me mantiene ocupada, y no pensando tanto en él…"_

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-sí- notando que se había ido en su mente –disculpa, ando algo distraída.

-pude notarlo, jeje.

-Michael…

-…

-con respecto a lo de…

-tranquila, si aún no estás lista entenderé…

-…

Vamos, Mimi… es ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué sucede?- mirándola con una cálida sonrisa.

-no puedo…

-¿eh?- extrañado -¿No puedes con que?

-no puedo… volver contigo.

-…

Fue como si en ese momento todos se callaran. Mimi sentía que sus palabras iban a ser fuertes y algo crueles… pero tenía que hacerlo. Sarah tenía razón, no importa lo que pase con Yamato, pero Michael ya no formaba parte de su vida, y tenía que sacarlo sino quería herirlo.

-yo… te quiero mucho, Michael, pero nada más como mi viejo amigo, no como mi ex- mirándolo con mucha sinceridad –lo que hayamos vivido juntos quedó en el pasado… las relaciones se terminan una vez, no dos veces.

-nosotros terminamos bien, Mi… fuimos fieles el uno al otro, nos amábamos; la distancia fue la que nos alejó- confundido.

-ella no nos alejó; nos hizo entender que lo nuestro se había transformado en una amistad, no en una relación.

-Mimi, como puedes pensar eso si…

-no, Michael… también lo piensas, pero no lo quieres reconocer- tomando sus manos –no digo que lo nuestro fue un error. Tuvimos muchas cosas lindas… pero nuestra amistad está de primera, y no puedo verte más que un amigo.

-…

-puede que ahora no lo entiendas pero…

-no, no puedo entenderlo- separándose de sus manos -¿Cómo es que puedes considerarme como un amigo después de todo lo que vivimos juntos?

-Michael…- notando como había cambiado su tono de voz, y su mirada…

-Si me dijeras que estás enamorada de Matt… trataría de entenderte.

-Mich…- anonada.

-Estos dos días te he sacado a pasear porque quiero luchar por ti… no porque quiero ser tu amigo. No me interesa lo que hayas vivido con Ishida antes de que yo llegara… a la final todo es muy claro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso…?

-Dime, ¿Con quien estuviste estos dos días?

-…

-Yo no vi a Yamato por ningún lado, y por lo que tengo entendido no te ha llamado.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-no pude evitar revisar tu celular, simplemente quería saber si te llamaba. Pero por lo visto aún esperas a que te llame… Y aún no has recibido una llamada de él.

-¡basta!- ofendida.

-Mimi… ¿no te das cuenta? Él solo está jugando contigo…

-¡dije que basta!- levantándose -¡haz cruzado la línea, Michael!- para luego, irse molesta.

-sí… lo sé- suspira, tratando de esconder su rostro con sus manos –"_pero no soporto ver como juegan contigo."_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

En un apartamento un poco lejos del Centro Comercial, se había reunido algunos de los chicos con intensión de planificar el cumpleaños de la castaña… el cual se encontraba remotamente cerca. Se habían enterado por boca de Yolei, quien nunca pero NUNCA olvida un cumpleaños, que Mimi cumplía dentro de dos días… y como una forma de compartir al máximo con ella sería planearle una animada reunión en la que retomarían la amistad que antes poseían.

Pero como el futuro es imposible de predecir, ignoraban que quizás ese cumpleaños sería el peor de todos para la castaña.

-¡LISTO!

-¡YOLEI NO GRITES!- reclaman todos alterados, ya era la tercera vez en que se asustaban por el arranque de su amiga.

-¡oh, vamos… no me corten la nota!

-en fin, ¿Repetimos el plan?- agrega la pelirroja, quien se encontraba abrazada del moreno.

-al pie de la letra, por favor…

-bueno, Yolei y Ken…

-la comida- aburrida.

-¿Sora?

-la decoración.

-¿Kari?

-¡música!- moviéndose con un ritmo imaginario.

-¿Tai y Davis?

-lo más importante, por supuesto.

-Tai…- regañón.

-¡el alcohol!- gritan los dos a la vez.

-son unos borrachos empedernidos…- dice la castaña menor lanzándole un cojín.

-recuerda que está en nuestra sangre, hermana.

-¡cállate, yo soy sana!

-¡…horia!- riéndose.

-Tai, deja a tu hermana en paz.

-sí, cariño…

-…

-y finalmente, yo… el sitio.

-¿Excusa?- finaliza la Takeunochi.

-tranquilos, ya Tk y yo nos encargamos de eso…

-¿en serio? ¿Cuál es?

-no podemos decirlo- entre risas sospechosas.

-¡oigan!- exclama el moreno

-¡QUE NO SE PUEDE DECIR DIJE!- lanzándole esta vez un cojín más grande.

-¡Sora!- ocultándose tras su novia.

-¡Tai, está sonando tu celular…!- sintiendo la vibración del artefacto tras sentir como el moreno se le tiraba encima como un bebe.

-¡oh!- contestándolo -¿Sí? …él habla… ¡HEY, HOLA!- parándose con intención de salir del apartamento.

-oigan chicos, ¿no saben como está Michael?- pregunta preocupada Yolei.

-se encuentra bien, solo tuvo algunos que otros rasguños, nada grave.

-¡menos mal! Un accidente es algo delicado.

-sí, pero él y su amigo salieron ilesos…- agrega el rubio menor.

-¿En serio?

-sí. Incluso están como si no hubiese pasado nada, bueno, eso según Mimi.

-¡oigan chicos!- en eso entra de nuevo el moreno, ya había terminado la llamada –acaba de llamar Michael… así que le dije, va a colaborar con las bebidas también.

-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!

-…- todos miraron desconcertados la actitud de la pareja, quienes al darse cuenta trataron de disimular.

-ehm… le dije que fuera al cumple de Mimi… tiene que ir, ¿no?

-cierto, él es tan buen amigo de ella como nosotros…

-pero… ¡él aún se siente mal por el accidente!

-Tk, acabas de decir que estaba perfectamente bien, y dentro de dos días estará aún mejor- corrige Ken, sin entender la situación.

-cierto- agrega Yolei algo molesta por sentir que ocultaban algo -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡…!- esta vez sí que estaban en un aprieto… decirles a los chicos lo que estaba pasando era faltarle a Matt, quien contó con ellos para que nadie se entere. Además, ya lo invitaron, y quitarle la invitación era de MUY mala educación…

Sí, definitivamente estaban en un gran problema.

-estamos esperando…

-…- suspira –nada, solo que nos preocupamos por el accidente.

-pero ya está bien, así que no hay nada más que decir- dice sonriente el moreno, volviendo con los chicos.

-Tai…- la pelirroja se dirige nada más a su novio, hablando entre ellos -¿Para qué te llamó?

-ah, bueno… quería el número de Yamato.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- extrañada.

-no lo sé, solo se lo di… y luego le dije lo de la fiesta y estuvo de acuerdo. Eso fue todo- dándole caso omiso.

-uhm… _"¿Para qué querría su número de teléfono?"_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El tiempo pasaba volando, volviendo los días más y más desconcertadores para aquellos dos…

Esperó los dos días como había dicho su hermano… pero ahora estaba pasando un tercero y aquello lo dejó aún más preocupado. Acudiendo a entrevistas, firmas de autógrafos… al igual que cierta persona, con aquello no podía despejar su mente, pensar en ella se había tornado ciertamente como un placer; una droga.

Ya que a pesar de sentir que pensar en esos recuerdos era placentero, lo iban enfermando poco a poco… y lo enamoraba aún más.

Recostado en el ventanal que daba una vista hacia la ciudad, observaba totalmente ido como la noche volvía más hermoso la ciudad de Tokio… con los brazos cruzados, con un whisky en la mano; aquella atractiva pose que reflejaba al rebelde y misterioso Ishida en como ocultaba sus pensamientos tras un suspiro.

Pero en eso, recuerda una conversación que había tenido en el día anterior… una inusual llamada telefónica.

**Flash Back**

Yamato recién había llegado de una entrevista con la prensa a la cual tuvo que responder muchas preguntas; incómodas, si se puede ser más claros. Entrando a su apartamento, dejando a un lado su saco y su gorro negro de Lacoste, se encaminó a la cocina… necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua, estaba sediento.

Tras servirse en un gran vaso agua fría con hielos extras, se sentó en el sofá de la cocina con intensión de leer un poco, aquel lugar era ciertamente más acogedor que el resto de la casa.

Hojeando una revista, viendo algunos materiales que le gustaban, chismes de farándula, ropa de moda… nada llamaba su atención, hasta que… justamente, consigue una página en especial.

La animada cena que tuvo con su princesa.

Detalló la foto detenidamente, dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria… que lindos se veían juntos. Incluso leer los comentarios eran aún más genial… pues decían lo bien que se veían los dos, que ojala y monte cabeza con ella, en fin… cosas que en ese momento agradeció leer.

Pero un sonido insistente empezó a sonar desde la sala… tratando de definirlo. ¿Será…?

-¡MIMI!- el rubio como si fuera impulsado por una catapulta, corrió hacia la sala… buscando su saco en el cual tenía su celular. Tras búsqueda y búsqueda, al fin lo consigue… recuperando el aliento -¿Si…?- esperando que sea ella.

-¿Habla Yamato…?

-…- desilusionado al darse cuenta que era una voz masculina, queriendo colgar con mucha desgana el teléfono –es Michael.

-¡…!- ¡¿Michael?! –sí, habla él… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? _"maldita sea, cuanto me gustaría molerte a golpes ahora…"_

-¡que bueno oírte! La verdad, necesitaba hablar contigo, amigo…

-_"me vuelves a llamar amigo y…"_ ¿En serio? ¿De qué quieres hablar?- manteniendo la compostura diplomática.

-verás… el encuentro que tuvimos en la clínica no fue para nada amigable, y me disculpo por ello… soy un poco celoso con ella, pero créeme que no tengo nada contra ti…

-ajá… ¿algo más? _"Después de quitármela dos días… ¡QUE OPORTUNO!"_

-sí, la verdad sí…- silencio –me gustaría invitarte un copa, en mi apartamento… y así podemos discutir mejor la situación.

-no tengo nada que discutir contigo, Michael…- apretando los puños –ya todo está dicho, Mimi está en el medio, y ambos somos personas perseverantes…

-¡no, no! Te confundes, no es por eso.

-¿…?

-quiero darte mi aceptación, Yamato…

-¿Qué…?

**End of Flash Back**

Mañana se reuniría con él como habían dicho… un poco antes del cumpleaños de la castaña, lo cual era verdaderamente una buena señal. Tener a Michael fuera del juego era llevar aún más la delantera, es más, ¡ya había ganado el juego! Si lo que dijo era cierto, entonces Mimi no sentía nada por él… por lo tanto, todo era cuestión de la magia que dejó sin terminar días antes.

Es por ello que no llamó a la castaña en todo el día… y no la llamará sino hasta mañana, tal y como había dicho Higurashi.

-_"no la llames, ya que será mucho más emocionante para ella si le das la sorpresa en su cumple"_- recordando cada palabra, para luego sonreír –éste será tu mejor cumpleaños, Mimi…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡MIMI!

-¡Sarah, dije que no!

La castaña, junto con su querida amiga, estaba organizando sus maletas con cierto apuro, ignorando por completo la presencia de su amiga. Tenía que dejar todo organizado ya que dentro de dos días emprenderían un vuelo de regreso, ya había terminado su trabajo en Japón, y por más que quisiese quedarse… su trabajo era muy importante, y ahora no se podía dar lujos.

-¡pero dijiste que la Sra. Dhammson te había dado permiso…!

-¡SARAH!- sentándose encima de la maleta, pues le costaba cerrarla -¡contigo alterándome me es imposible organizar mis cosas!

-¡PERO PARA QUE SI AÚN…!

-¡Holalaaa…!- un saludo cantado se hizo escuchar desde la sala… dejando un poco confundidas a las chicas.

-¿será…?

-¡Con que ahí estaban!- exclama con emoción aquel personaje tan apreciado por nosotros…

Damas y Caballeros…

-¡señorita Susu!

Al cuarto entró la Sra. Dhammson con un atuendo más que único; insólito. Vestía una pijama rosa con conejitos rosas, un gorro rosa para dormir, un bolso de Victoria Secret color rosa… y no olvidemos las pantuflas típicas de conejitos bastante monas.

Cabe destacar, también rosas.

-Honey!- corriendo hacia la castaña tirándose encima de ella –I miss you so much!

-buenas noches, Sarah…- saluda Hermione, que había entrado tras su jefa también vestida con su pijama, esta vez muchísimo más decente que la de su jefa.

-¡SHEÑIOHITA SHUSHU!- siendo estrangulada mediante sus cachetes.

-¡MEENS! ¡Tenemos pijamada, ¿recuerdas?!

-señora Dhammson, va a destrozarle el rostro a Mimi…- riéndose.

-¡oh, so sorry! Es que me hiciste falta, ¡JUM!

-yo… también las extrañé- acomodándose la quijada, a pesar de demostrarse como una mujer que adora el rosa, aún mantenía su fuerza masculina -¿Pijamada?

-yeah, baby…- aplaudiendo, cuando en eso entran dos hombres mostrándose como del servicio que traían en unos carritos muchos postres y comida chatarra, todo lo primordial en una pijamada.

-¡…!

-es un premio porque se portaron bien, y eso no es todo, girls…- guiñando el ojo -¡GO!

De la nada, una música de Strip-tease empezó a sonar, dando a lugar a que los supuestos 'mayordomos', empezaran a sacarse la ropa tras hacer un baile realmente seductor.

Aquello revolvió el estómago de la castaña, quien inmediatamente al ver eso sintió una inmensa vergüenza.

-¡OIGAN! ¡NO NO NO, AQUÍ NO!- sacando a los chicos del cuarto, bastante confundidos.

-HEY, GIRL, C-MON!- Mimi sacó en un dos por tres a los chicos del apartamento, dejando los carritos adentro… -Eran los más guapos de la empresa…

-¡señorita, Susu!- avergonzada -¿En qué clase de pijamada se invitan dos stripers…? ¡Dos stripers!

-oh, vamos… Mimi, no es gran cosa- agrega la rubia, quien riéndose se tira a la cama –así son las despedidas de soltera.

-…

-y si revisas los postres, tienen unas formas bastante divertidas…

-…

-¿Meens?

-¿Des… despedida de… soltera?

-¡CLARO! Sarah me dijo que ya el rubiecito se te había declarado con anillo y todo… que por cierto, ¡¿me lo muestras?!- sonriendo exageradamente.

-¿Con… anillo?- su cuello fue moviéndose de una forma macabra para poder ver a la rubia directamente, quien, al sentir la mirada, casi se esconde bajo la cama.

-lo lamento, sabes como soy con los chismes…

-Sarah…

-¿…sí?

-Como prefieres… ¿Lenta o rápida?

-¿Qué cosa?- confundida.

-tu muerte.

-¡AGHHH!- en eso es perseguida por la castaña por todo el apartamento, haciendo sentir a las otras dos de sobra.

-¿Era mentira?- extrañada.

-eso parece…

-¡se parece tanto a mí!- uniendo sus manos con estrellitas en la mirada –¡no hay nada más divertido que exagerar los chismes, JUJU!

-…

-¡AYÚDENME!- saltando de la nada escondiéndose tras de la señora Dhammson.

-¡OYE!

-¡Meens, solo fue una mentirilla…!

-¡sí pero eso casi causa que dos STRIPERS se desnuden y me hagan ver su COSA en MI habitación!

-dirás, cosotas…

-…

-tengo buena elección, Honey…

-¡No lo puedo creer!- tirándose a la cama, queriendo hundirse.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mimi? Fue una simple broma…

-no es eso…- suspira –mi cabeza está dando tantas vueltas.

-…- todas hacen silencio en ese momento, esperando que la castaña continúe hablando.

-Yamato… no me ha llamado ni una sola vez desde que nos vimos. Y pensar que me daría un anillo de compromiso es tan irónico…- acomodándose –no lo he llamado porque he estado tan ocupada… y pensé que me llamaría pero no lo hizo.

-le dije a ese tonto que insistiera…- hablando en susurro.

-¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Sarah?

-¡nada! Simplemente que me da rabia que no te haya llamado…

-¡QUIERO GOLPEARLO SU MUCH!- con brazos cruzados y puchero.

-No, señorita Susu… es a mí a la que debería golpear, yo fui la culpable; el hombre propone, la mujer dispone.

-…damn.

-no sé que hice de malo, pareciera como si estuviera enojado conmigo…

-Mimi..- Hermione atrae la atención de todas, para luego acercarse y sentarse a su lado acostando a la Tachikawa sobre sus piernas –no hiciste nada malo…

-…

-simplemente querías compartir con un viejo amigo, y él no tiene porque molestarse por eso- recordando todo lo que le había contado la castaña en estos días –y si no te llama, no lo llames… él sabrá lo que hace, pero usted, señorita… es una mujer capaz e independiente, no necesitas de él.

-pero…- pensando en todo lo que sentía cuando pensaba en él.

-Hermione tiene razón, Mimi… ¡deja que el se pudra solito!

-Sarah, ese vocabulario…

-¡sorry!

-¡YO PIENSO QUE DEBERIAMOS DARLE PUF PUF EN TODA SU NOUSE!- haciendo muecas de golpes.

-jajaja, señora Dhammson, que ejemplo.

-ok, ok... pero no soporto que mi princess se ponga así por un hombre.

-es que… no es solo por eso.

-¿Eh?

-ayer me pelee con Michael…

-¡¿Cómo?!

-invadió mi espacio, pero… sé que no lo hace por mal- pensativa –incluso hoy me llamo para disculparse…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-bueno, que mañana fuera a su casa… para hablar y solucionar todo.

-Crees que… ¿sea solo eso?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- confundida.

-bueno, ya sabes… como el siente algo muy grande por ti, a lo mejor el esperará que tú le digas que…

-no- seria, volviéndose a sentar –ya le dije que lo nuestro no va a funcionar…

-bueno, en ese caso…- levantándose, acercándose a los carritos donde estaba la comida –ya sabes que hacer.

-¿Qué hará usted, señora Dhammson?

-¡pues como no pude divertirme con los papachongos, déjame disfrutar de la 'Sex Food'…

-¡OH DIOS!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por otro lado, un chico de mirada celeste y de rulos dorados, se hallaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo bastante pensativo, había sido un día largo…

-¡hey, Mich…! ¿Ya cenaste?

-no… no tengo hambre.

-oye…- entrando a la habitación -¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraño…

-nada, amigo…- mirando a su compañero –solo que hice algo que no me hace sentir orgulloso, pero sé que es lo correcto.

-…- sorprendido, escuchar esas palabras de su amigo era bastante extraño -¿Qué hiciste, man?

-es mejor que no lo sepas, Kev…- sentándose –pero lo que sí te puedo decir, es que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

-…- aún más sorprendido –estás en lo cierto, pero creer que algo malévolo salga de ti es imposible.

-…je- ríe –no es malévolo…

-¿entonces?

-solo…- suspira –que por Mimi soy capaz de todo.

-¿Incluso capaz de hacer algo malo?

-de… TODO.

_To be continue…._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

……………………………..

Odio escribir comentarios!! Me siento demasiado descarada!!!! Jajajja

HOLA! Si, hola… estoy viva!! xD la verdad tarde tanto fue por una y unica razón… U-NI-VER-SI-DAD u.u si, lo sé… tarde mucho igual! Pero es q… ya saben como es la cosa! estamos digamos que en la recta final y los trabajos han sido algo heavy! Pero LES TRAJE DOS CAPITULOS! Saben como soy yo!xD

Bueno, el asunto es, luego de dedicarles una **_DISCULPA_** llevada al cubo y multiplicada por infinito… (XD) les presento uno de los ultimos capitulos de **Even Angels Fall**… Sí mis queridos lectores, ya se acerca el final..!!!! es por ello que les doy TODO el derecho a colaborar con alguna idea que les gustaría que pasara en la historia!! Tomare en cuenta las mas válidas!

Espero que hayan disfrutado los capitulos!! Y esperemos tambien que mis profesores tengan piedad de mi para poder darles el final más rapido!!xD si kieren les doy sus numeros! :D xD

Y con respecto a **Just like Romeo and Juliet**… tranquilos ya esta casi listo el capitulo! Y espero montarles otro tambien! Dos por escribir tan tarde!-.- es justo!

¿Qué rayos estará planeando Michael, no? Si quieren saberlo, esten pendientes para el proximo capitulo… recuerden en dejar sus reviews que son siempre BIENVENIDOS!!! en serio!!:)

Sin más nada que decir!! (a parte de otra disculpaxD)

Atte.

**AnDsI**


	17. Found True Love

Even angels fall

_Por: Andsi_

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 17**

Found True Love

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MEENS!

La castaña de la nada fue sorprendida con un delicioso pastel cocinado por el mejor Chef de Tokio… su jefa, su manager y su mejor amiga habían compartido la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, y ahora la recibían con aquella sorpresa en la cocina de la joven...

Una gran sonrisa fue dibujada en el rostro de Mimi al ver como aquellas mujeres la hacían sentir en casa; sus padres siempre la esperaban con una sorpresa así.

-¡no puedo creerlo!- muy emocionada –No me digan que es de…

-¡sí, Cheese Cake!- responde la rubia prendiendo una velita.

-…son lo máximo ¡gracias!

-¡que esperas! Apaga la vela y pide un deseo…

-¡sí!- acercándose a ésta.

-les apuesto que está pidiendo una Hot Night con el rubiecito…- agrega con guiño la Sra. Dhammson, haciendo que unas cosquillas pasaran por todo el cuerpo de Mimi y apagara las velas con un…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-rayos, ahora no se va a cumplir…

-¡jajaja!

-¡tratan de corromperme!

-por Dios, solo somos realistas…

-¡Sarah!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡me vas a decir que no te gustaría!

-¡basta!- regresando a su habitación bastante apenada.

-¡vamos Mimi!- todas siguiéndola.

-lo que falta es que me pidan que tengamos un hijo…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El repentino grito de la señorita Susu provocó el peor susto para las chicas, quienes incluso casi caen al suelo pensando que se trataba de un acto de terrorismo.

-¡Señora Dhammson! ¡¿Qué sucede, qué sucede?!

-¡DIOS!- dando unos giros de ballet alrededor de la habitación y tomar una pose artística, cambió su mirada a una de ilución, desconcertando a las chicas -¡Es que… NADA MÁS CON IMAGINARME AL HIJO DE ELLOS DOS SERÍA COMO VER THE NEXT TOP MODEL!

-…

-este…- ignorando como su jefa aún estaba soñando -¿A dónde irás, Mimi…?

-quedé con Mich a las…- mirando su reloj -Oh my god! Ya son más de las 4… ¡tengo que irme!

-¡hey Mimi, espera!- persiguiendo a la castaña que había corrido hacia la puerta.

-¡disculpen por irme así…!- deteniéndose sonriente –de verdad muchísimas gracias por haber estado conmigo en este día pero… pero necesito hablar con Mich y aclarar todo…

-Y… ¿Matt?

-…- la castaña se quedó en silencio al escuchar ese nombre, Dios… tenía tantas ganas de verlo –yo creo que… es mejor olvidemos lo que pasó entre nosotros, no llamarme hoy es una clara muestra que solo quería jugar un rato- sonríe tratando de disimular su impotencia –no se preocupen, en la noche nos vemos ¿si?- para luego salir del lugar.

-Mimi…

-no te preocupes Sarah, ella estará bien…

-no es eso- seria –es que…

-¡Y LO LLAMAREMOS SUSO DHAMMSON JUNIOR!- aún en su mundo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por otro lado, una pareja bastante joven se encontraba charlando en un café, esperando justamente a una gran compañera de ellos… Sora. Habían cuadrado para salir de compras ya que necesitaban una decoración única y que identifique a la cumpleañera en la fiesta.

-¡necesitamos mucho rosado!

Sí, eso es justamente lo que necesitan.

-vamos… no es una fiesta de barby, mi linda…

-¡pero cariño!- entusiasmada –Mimi = Princesa, Princesa = Rosa… ¡es lógica!- ríe.

-jajaja, sí… eso es verdad.

-¡Hola chicos!- en eso llega una pelirroja muy bien vestida, dejando impactados a la pareja.

-Sora… vaya…

-que guapa te vez, amiga- termina Kari con una sonrisa.

-gra-gracias…

-¿De donde vienes?

-este…- sonrojada.

-¡no lo digas!- sonríe -¿Cómo les fue?

-bien… comimos cerca de aquí.

-¡me alegra que te vaya tan bien con Tai, Sora!

-gracias, Tk…

-bueno, ¿Vamos?

-¡sí!

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, y la verdad iban a muy buen tiempo. Habían pasado por varias tiendas en las que consiguieron la mayoría de lo que necesitaban, incluyendo disfraces, adornos, etc… lo ideal como para un cumpleaños de Mimi. Lo único malo de todo esto es que Takeru era el que llevaba todas las compras…

Y con todas nos referimos a 20 bolsas.

-¡Mira, allí hay otra tienda! Puede que consigamos el mantel ahí…- señalando.

-vayamos a ver entonces…

-¡NO!- casi en ruego, el pobre rubio medio podía articular palabras ya que cargaba bolsas también por su boca -¡BASHTA!

-oh, vamos Tk… será la ultima compra, ¡en serio!

-¡…!- quitándose las bolsas de la boca -¡eso dijeron en la compra 6, y vamos por la 15!

-jajaja, Tk tiene razón… creo que no hace falta el mantel…

-gracias a Dios…

-¡AHH! ¡MIREN! ¡ALLÍ ES!

-¡VAMOS!

De la nada, un grupo de chicas salieron corriendo hacia la floristería del sitio… el cual estaba repleto por personas y era difícil de ver lo que había allí.

-vaya, ¿Qué estará sucediendo?

-¿Tanta gente en una floristería?- extrañada -¿Qué crees que sea, Sora?

-ni idea…- en eso, nota a un vigilante que andaba de guardia –Disculpe, señor… ¿Por qué razón hay tanta gente en la floristería?

-según tengo entendido… hay un famoso en ella, creo que es un cantante.

-¿En serio? ¿Y sabrá el nombre?

-mmm… creo que se llama yamuko… mayato…

-¡¿…Yamato?!

-¡sí, ese es!- mirando el sitio –mi hija es fanática de él, incluso ella ha ido a sus conciertos pero… ¿eh?- en eso nota que ya no había nadie –más fanáticos…- suspira.

Y sí, efectivamente, en ese lugar estaba Yamato Ishida.

El pobre rubio había ido a la floristería como cualquier humano, pero al ser reconocido había hecho del local de un día de rebajas. Y eso que estaba disfrazado, pero al parecer no fueron suficientes los lentes negros, el sombrero y el bigote falso.

-¡YAMATO, DAME TU AUTOGRAFO!

-¡A MI TAMBIEN!

-¡Y A MI!

-oh, Dios…- aterrado, nunca saldría de allí.

-¡ESPEREN, ESE NO ES YAMATO!- se escucha entre la multitud -¡ESE ES UN IMPOSTOR, POR AHÍ VA ÉL!

Todos voltearon hacia donde señalaba una pequeña castaña, notando como un rubio corría con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ellos.

-¡TRAS EL!- a continuación, todos… pero absolutamente TODOS, corrieron tras aquel misterioso rubio, dejando despejado la zona…

-¿Qué… rayos?

-¡Hola, Matt!- una voz familiar atrajo su atención, dándose cuenta de la presencia de aquella conocida pelirroja

-¡Sora!

-en que líos te metes, eh…- agrega la castaña.

-¿Acaso era mi hermano el que…?

-sí, luego tienes que comprarle helado de Tiramisú… le debes una- termina Kari.

-¿Desde cuando entras con confianza a este lugar? Sabes muy bien que las mujeres se la pasan en tiendas así…

-jeje, tienes razón…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Matt?

-…bueno- sonrojado –vine a…

-¿…?

-este…

-por favor, que sea un ramo de rosas blancas…- dirigiéndose al vendedor.

-¿Eh?

-a Mimi le gusta las rosas blancas…- repite la portadora del Amor con una sonrisa.

-¡…!- mirando a Kari.

-¡a mí no me mires, ella solita lo descubrió!

-jeje- acercándose al chico –no era necesario que me dijeran… de verdad espero que seas muy feliz a su lado, Matt… se lo merecen.

-Sora…

-aquí tiene señor…- dice el hombre entregándole el ramo.

-¡listo…!- acercándose también –ahora que ya tienes la aprobación y el regalo, ¿A dónde irás luego? ¡Ayúdanos a ordenar la fiesta!- sonriente.

-bueno…- en eso, recuerda algo sumamente importante.

Su encuentro con Michael…

-¡rayos!- mirando el reloj y comprobando que se le había hecho tarde -¡debo irme!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

-¡se me hizo tarde, tengo algo que hacer!- pagando y corriendo hacia la salida -¡Nos vemos!

Acto seguido el chico se marcho a mucha velocidad del sitio, dejando confundida a las jóvenes…

-Que extraño… ¿Crees que vaya a ver a Mimi?

-lo más seguro…- responde la pelirroja –me imagino que él y Michael intercambiaron ideas para darle una sorpresa…

-¿Mi… Michael?

-sí…- volteando a ver a su amiga

-¿Por qué Michael?

-bueno, cuando Tai avisó que el iría a la fiesta realmente había llamado para preguntar por el número de Matt…- responde despreocupada –y dije intercambio de ideas porque ya sabes… Michael es el ex de Mimi, ¿no?

-Oh, cielos…

-¿Qué sucede…?

-¡Michael y Yamato están peleados, Sora!- preocupada.

-¿Cómo…? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes, Yagami?!

-¡porque no podía decirte nada!- sacando su celular –voy a llamar a Tk… tú llama a Ishida y convéncelo para que no vaya…

-de acuerdo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Será… éste?

Aquella castaña que estaba de cumpleaños ahora se encontraba frente la puerta de un apartamento, había entrado a un lujoso edificio que señalaba la dirección de su viejo amigo… debía venir, si quería calma debía solucionar la situación con Michael, es espantoso tener una mala relación con un Ex Novio-Mejor amigo, y a pesar de saber que era absurdo que ella tuviera que actuar así… debía hacerlo.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error de perder grandes amistades.

-¡…!- la puerta sin siquiera avisarle es abierta repentinamente, mostrando a un joven rubio.

-¡Mimi…!- sonríe -¡feliz cumpleaños!

-vine por pocos minutos, Mich…- seria.

-oh… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-no…- entrando aún sin cerrar la puerta, obligando al chico a seguirla hasta la sala.

Ambos se dirigen a los sofás, sentándose en el mismo frente a frente…

-¿Kev está…?

-no, fue a comprar la cena de hoy… te mando muchas felicitaciones, Mi…

-que atento… dile que gracias de mi parte- sonríe.

-sin duda…- silencio –me imagino que esto debe de ser incómodo para ti…

-…- desviando la mirada –no…

La verdad, sí.

-Mimi, de verdad perdóname por lo que hice y te dije… tienes razón, pasó los límites- apenado –no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy…

-Michael, yo…

-déjame terminar…- respira –me cerré por el simple hecho que aún siento algo muy grande por ti, e imaginarme una persona que a ti te gusta te provoque dolor me saca de mis casillas…- tomando las manos de la castaña –no puedo permitir que nadie juegue con tus sentimientos, Mimi…

-ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para protegerme…- responde, seria –agradezco tu molestia, pero para mí resulta incómodo que te intrometas así en mi vida, Michael..

-¡no digo que no!- corrige –y por eso me disculpo, solo explico mis razones…- la castaña al parecer había comprendido su frustración –pero me duele que Yamato no te reciba como lo haría yo…

-Mich…

-solo quiero comprobar…

-…

-¿Te llamó? Especialmente, hoy…

-…- Mimi desvió la mirada con dolor.

-lo sabía…- tomando el rostro de ella –es por eso que actúe así, porque ese hombre no te merece…- pausa –pero yo sí… ya que jamás te haría sentir así, Mimi…

-Michael…- con un sonrojo notable en su rostro.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡demonios…!

En ese momento odiaba la lentitud con que el ascensor subía… se le habían pasado los minutos y necesitaba salir de Michael y así poder alistarse para esperar a la castaña, sentía tantas cosquillas en su estómago que intensificaba sus emociones al doble… una increíble ansiedad se adueñaba de él, y todo por simplemente verla.

Recostado contra la pared del ascensor, pensó en cuanto apreciaría Mimi a que él y Michael se dieran la mano… ese sería un gran regalo.

El rubio sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de pelusa, mostrando una sonrisa ilusionada.

-…espero que éste también te guste, princesa…

En eso, las puertas del ascensor se abren…

**-o-o-o-**

-Michael, detente… no puedo hacerlo. Es cierto, no me ha llamado, pero no puedo hacerlo… simplemente no te…

-Mimi…- acercándose –admite que no me has olvidado- hipnotizando a la castaña con sus palabras.

-Michael…

**-o-o-o-**

El rubio caminó hacia el apartamento que había dicho Michael, notando algo poco peculiar…

La puerta estaba abierta.

-Mimi… admite que no me has olvidado…

-Michael…

-¡…!- Yamato abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer esas voces… -_"no… puede ser"- _provocando que abriera a medias la puerta para poder confirmar sus pensamientos.

-Mimi…- a pocos centímetros de distancia -…te amo.

Sellando los labios de la castaña con un beso.

-¡¡¡…!!!

Podía sentir un dolor en su pecho… lo que estaba viendo, en primera fila, era lo peor que podía haber visto en toda su vida.

Sintió como se comprimió su corazón, y aunque suene cursi eso era lo que exactamente estaba viviendo… todas aquellas cosquillas fueron poco a poco transformándose en agujas que le provocaban un fuerte dolor en su estómago, incluso sino fuera por la sorpresa se daría cuenta que habían lágrimas en sus ojos…

Esto no podía estar pasando.

_-"maldita… sea"_- soltó con pesar sin querer interrumpir ese momento… alejándose, recostando su frente contra la pared a unos pocos metros al lado de la puerta, lo único que hizo fue lamentarse -_"justo cuando… yo…"_

-no…- responde casi en susurro la castaña separándose inmediatamente del rubio, ignorando que el chico de sus sueños había visto el beso, más no el rechazo.

-Mimi…

-esto no sucederá, Michael…- suspira –estoy enamorada de Matt…

-…- sorprendido.

-y sea cual sea sus razones por las cuales no me llamó hoy… aún lo sigo… amando- con un especial destello en su mirada, sintiendo como se quitaba un gran peso de encima al decir esa confesión.

¡PUM!

-¡…!

-¿Qué fue eso…?

Un extraño golpe sonó contra la pared, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes…

-Debe ser él…- la castaña lo voltea a ver confundida –"_Si vino es porque… de verdad le importa_"- analiza Higurashi con pesar –es mejor que vayas…

-¿Eh…? ¿De qué hablas?

-lo… lamento.

-…

Tras dedicarle una mirada de impacto al joven Higurashi, se levantó confundida del sofá con idea de salir del apartamento… esperando que lo que había dicho Michael sea sobre otra persona…

Y no sobre él…

-…Dios- asomándose, notó pequeños escombros de la pared en el suelo, le habían dado un fuerte golpe provocando que salieran grietas… tuvo que haber sido con mucha ira.

Esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo, notando a un joven que caminaba apresuradamente hacia el ascensor, de cabellos rubios y de vestimenta costosa.

Sí, era él.

-Matt…- soltó en shock -¡MATT!

-…- el chico entró al ascensor dándole la espalda a la castaña.

-¡MATT, DETENTE!- corriendo hacia él.

Pero por más rápido que corriera, por más fuerte que gritara… él no voltearía. Clara muestra que había visto solo la parte del beso, y no cuando ella dice sinceramente que lo amaba…

-¡¡YAMATO!!

Y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Cómo que aún no contesta…?

-¡no lo sé!- responde preocupada la castaña –pareciera como si tuviera el celular apagado…

-¡ese Ishida…!- suelta el rubio menor apretando el puño -¡estoy seguro que algo malo pasó!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- dudoso, el moreno se había unido a los chicos tras haber hecho las compras –Michael es un buen chico, no le haría nada malo a Matt…

_Tirin Tirin_

-oh, es mi celular…- el Yagami saca de su bolsillo su celular contestándolo -¿Sí…? ¡Ah, hola Michael!- todos se sorprenden -¿Qué si Matt está con nosotros? No, la verdad no… lo estábamos llamando ahora pero no contesta…- silencio, escuchando atentamente.

-¡¿Qué dice?!- en susurro.

-entiendo…- serio –gracias por informarnos… la llamaremos inmediatamente- para luego colgar.

-¡¿Qué sucede…?!

-tienes razón, Tk…

-…

-Michael hizo algo muy malo…

-Oh, Dios…

-debemos llamar a Mimi, ahora…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Manejaba con tanta velocidad que seguramente provocaría un accidente.

La castaña había alquilado un auto para no depender de nadie, pero ahora iba a tener que comprarlo porque estaba buscando chocarlo, iba demasiado rápido como para una persona tan inexperta en el manejo… al parecer no había aprendido de la experiencia del Higurashi.

_-¿Por qué, Michael…?-_ anonada -_¿Por qué me hiciste esto…?_

El sonido de su celular despertó a la castaña de sus pensamientos, realmente lo que más quería era lanzarlo por la ventana ya que sin duda era para desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Cabe destacar, debemos tachar la palabra feliz.

-¡rayos…!- prendió el manos libres -¡¿Aló…?!

--¡Mimi! ¡es Kari…!

-¡…!- sorprendida -¿Kari…?

--amiga, nos enteramos… Michael nos contó toda la verdad ¡es un hijo de…!- se escucha como le arrebatan el teléfono -¡es Sora, Mimi! Por favor, cálmate…

-Oh, Sora…- sintiendo como se le aguaban los ojos –perdóname…

--no te preocupes, simplemente escúchame bien… me imagino que intentaste llamarlo…

-¡sí pero…!

--no te contesta… a nosotros tampoco. Y no lo hará… así que seguramente está en algún sitio.

-¡¿Dónde podría estar…?!

--en un puente…- se escucha por parte del moreno -¡TAI, CÁLLATE!

-¡SORA!

--¡ya, ya…!- pausa –Mimi, ¿Dónde crees tú que podría estar él? Estamos en su casa y lo más seguro es que no venga…

-…en donde podría estar- pensativa -¡¿Qué sé yo?! Tk debe de conocerlo más…

--¡no Mimi, no tengo ni idea!- responde el rubio menor.

-Rayos…

--Mimi… piensa, él seguramente te habrá dado un dato o algo… Un lugar que a él le guste estar solo o pensar…

-pensar…

"_E__s el parque Midoshima… normalmente vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar"_

-¡pensar…!- concluye la castaña.

-¿Eh…? ¡¿Se te ocurrió en donde?!

-¡hablamos luego!- para luego, colgar.

Tachikawa había presionado aún más el acelerador, manejando por un camino bastante familiar para ella…

¿Cómo olvidarlo…?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mirando el cielo nublado recargado contra la barandilla, justo en el mismo lugar donde había estado con la castaña aquella noche…

Dios, como sentía su interior arder.

Realmente, Yamato pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido… por primera vez sintió lo que era enamorarse, lo que era sentir como temblaba el suelo cada vez que la veía a ella pasar, ¿Para qué? Para ver como jugaban con sus sentimientos…

Que ironía, y decir que a la primera se aprende… pero al parecer hizo falta una segunda.

Ishida lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer, recordar como aquel ser se adueñaba de los labios de su musa fue casi como un disparo en su pecho, incluso no entendía porque tanto dolor, porque tanto desespero…

-no puedo creer que de verdad esté enamorado de ti, Mimi…- piensa con desdicha, apretando sus ojos para evitar llorar -¡maldita sea, soy una pedazo de niña!- dándole una fuerte patada al barandal.

Gracias al cielo que en ese momento no había gente por donde él estaba. O sino lo verían como un lunático.

**-o-o-o-**

Mimi había estacionado el auto donde tenía que ser, maldijo la hora del día pero ¿que más le quedaba…? los vigilantes no iban a permitir que hiciera la misma travesura que hizo el rubio en aquella noche.

Por lo tanto, a correr se ha dicho.

_-"por favor…"-_ rezando para que esté ahí _–"¡por favor…!"_

La castaña corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar el camino al lado del barandal, que al parecer no era el mismo lugar donde se la pasaba él.

-¡demonios…!

Giró su cabeza hacia todos lados buscándolo con la mirada, no podía detenerse ¡no debía detenerse!

-¡agh…!- pero quizás debía hacerlo.

El tacón de la castaña se rompe sin compasión complicando todo, así que sin más se sacó sus Jimmy Choo con bastante molestia… y eso que no eran imitaciones.

Pero en ese momento, fue como si Dios hubiese visto su miseria… a lo lejos pudo divisar la figura del apuesto rubio recostado contra el barandal…

-Matt…

**-o-o-o-**

-…

En silencio, tan pensativo como siempre…

-Ya…mato.

-¡…!- su sorpresa fue clara, volteando a ver hacia donde provenía aquella voz –Mimi…

Ante él tenía una castaña toda desarreglada y descalza, con evidencia por el maquillaje corrido que había llorado… ¿Aquella joven era Mimi? Mimi jamás se quitaría sus zapatos de marca para correr descalza, jamás andaría en la calle con el maquillaje así, y por supuesto, jamás correría por nadie…

Solo por él…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- seco.

-Matt… yo…

-no me des explicaciones…- volviendo a ver el cielo –no las quiero.

-¡pero debes escucharlas!- recuperando el aliento -¡Yamato lo que viste fue un error…! ¡yo no lo besé… él…!

-¡¿Te puso una pistola en la cabeza?!- imponente, sorprendiendo a la joven -¡Dime, Mimi… ¿Te obligó a besarte?!

-¡no…! Me agarró desprevenida… ¡te lo juro!

-sí, claro…- serio –vas a visitar a tu ex, están cerca y no… no te esperabas que el hiciera eso.

-Yamato, no seas sarcástico…

-¡¿Cómo no provoca serlo con una persona como tú?!

Un ruidoso relámpago acompañó a la castaña en la sorpresa… unas pobres gotas empezaron a caer del cielo dando a entender que se acercaba una fuerte lluvia. Lo que les faltaba.

-¿Cómo… puedes ser tan cruel?- adolorida.

-¡¿Yo…?!- acercándose a ella y tomándola por el rostro -¡¿Yo soy el cruel?! ¡cuando te confesé mis sentimientos, te acompañé hasta el último momento cuidando de tu Ex y luego te vi besarte con él… ¿Yo soy el cruel?!

-¡basta…!

-¡NO, MIMI!- sin soltarla -¡pensé que eras distinta, te creí especial…! ¡ME ENAMORÉ DE TI MALDITA SEA!- poco a poco, quebrándose –y he aquí… el resultado de ser tan estúpido.

-no, Yamato… por favor.

-dé…jame- separándose de ella para luego recostarse contra el barandal ignorándola, sintiendo como la lluvia poco a poco los mojaba -quiero estar solo…

La castaña solo sentía como un dolor se duplicaba en su pecho, ver al rubio en aquel estado a sido lo más feo que a podido vivir… jamás imaginó que él de verdad sentía eso por ella, un hombre como él jamás lloraría así por una mujer.

Pero él sí, y lo estaba haciendo por ella.

-Yamato, escúchame…

-no me importa lo que…

-¡Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO TE IMPORTE!- tirando los tacones al suelo -¡no me interesa si después de lo que te diga te irás con tu estúpido orgullo y me dejes con las palabras en el aire!- sintiendo su voz quebrarse -¡ni tampoco me importa si me crees o no!

-…

-pero lo que si me importa…- pausa –es que sepas que…

-…

-…te amo… ¡Te amo, Matt!

-¡…!- abriendo completamente los ojos.

-y sé que es apresurado, como lo nuestro lo es… pero TE AMO, no sé como pude enamorarme de ti tan rápido… desde la vez que casi me besas en tu casa cada vez que te veía sentía como si mi cuerpo temblara… ¡Dios, eras una pesadilla para mí! Odiaba solo el hecho de verte porque me encantas tanto…

-…Mi…mi- mirándola impresionado.

-no podía decírtelo porque lo nuestro se veía tan complicado; amor a distancia, sin conocernos realmente… y por eso me daba miedo enamorarme de ti…- bajando la vista –Michael me había invitado a su casa para aclarar las cosas, el ya sabía lo que sentía por ti… y por eso…

-…- apretando los puños -maldito…

-…- suspira –no lo culpes a él… sí, lo que hizo fue muy malo pero… yo fui peor… al no darte respuesta después de confesar tus sentimientos…

Yamato la mira aún más sorprendido, parecía distante.

-¿Sabes que me duele? No haberte dicho cuanto me encantan tus besos luego de saborearlos… no decirte cuanto me gusta el perfume que te hechas… en como me miras, como eres… y todo por egoísmo, todo porque no quería sufrir…

-…

-yo…- mirando al suelo –no me importa si ya tomaste la decisión de olvidarme, tampoco me importa si ya no estás enamorado de mí…- apretando sus manos –pero yo no puedo olvidarte… ¡Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMART…!

La castaña no pudo terminar la frase… Yamato se había adelantado a callarla con un beso.

Las manos de Mimi que hace segundos estaban tensas ahora rodeaban el cuello del rubio con sumo cariño, mientras que él la había aprisionado con sus brazos apegándola a él… ambos entregándose al más apasionado beso que no hay duda que reflejaba lo que sentían el uno por el otro; mucho Amor.

La lluvia aún caía sobre Odaiba, y a pesar de que estaban completamente emparamados no les importaba.

Ya que nada ni nadie será capaz de apartarlos de ahora en adelante… y eso es lo único que importa.


	18. Epílogo: God Knows Even Angels Fall

Even Angels Fall

_Por: A n D s I_

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Epílogo**

God knows Even Angels Fall

-¡oh, Dios!

Una castaña saltaba en su completa felicidad sobre la cama de su habitación, parecía vivir una estupenda noticia y la única forma de mostrarla era saltar con todas las ganas sobre aquella inmensa cama combinada con toda la habitación.

-¡Guauf! ¡Guauf!- un cómico pastor alemán ladraba acompañando la emoción de la chica, saltando junto con ella sobre la cama.

-¿cariño…?

-¡ah…!- cayendo de pompis sobre la cama -¡amor…! ¡llegaste…!

-sí… y con todo este escándalo casi entran los vecinos también…- un rubio de unos 28 años entra a la habitación vestido de manera ejecutiva, al parecer había tenido un día cansado -¿Qué celebrabas…?

-¡nada!- sonrojada.

-¡Guauf!

-¡hola, Tuto…!- saludó sonriente el hombre acariciando a su perro.

-¿Cómo fue tu día, cariño…?- recibiéndolo con unos masajes al sentarse en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

-bien… bastante trabajo, una excelente banda firmó contrato con nosotros…- acostándose, estirando los brazos -¿Y a ti?

-bueno…- recordando –no mucho, limpiar, cocinar, y jugar con Tuto…

-¡Mimi…!

-¡¿Qué?!

-estás enferma, linda… ¡Te dije que permanecieras en cama!- la joven, que tenía la cabeza del rubio sobre sus piernas, lo miró dulcemente –¿Hoy te sentiste mejor que antes?

-uhmno…- escondiendo el rostro, fingiendo inocencia.

-listo, mañana vendrá Jou a verte… no puedo seguir sin saber que clase de gripe es esa…- con intención de pararse, pero la castaña lo detiene -¿Eh…?

-estoy bien…- sonríe.

-no, Mimi… no me vengas con esa- acariciando el rostro de su esposa –tengo 8 años a tu lado y sé como eres, y esta vez no me engañarás…

-Yamato…- nuevamente, sonriendo –estoy bien. Por cierto… ¿No te gustaría tener otro cachorrito?

-¡EH…! ¡¿Otro?!

-bueno… es que…- esta vez mostrando una risa picarona.

–Espera un segundo… esa sonrisa…

-¡jiji! ¡¿Cuál?!

-¡esa!- separándose, para sentarse frente a ella -¡eso es porque me estás escondiendo algo! Y por la pregunta seguramente es porque… ¡COMPRASTE OTRO PERRO!

-¡Matt, que cosas…! Claro que no…- con intención de irse, pero esta vez fue el rubio que la detiene tomándola por la cintura y tirándola a la cama para quedar sobre ella -¡hey!

-dime…

-no…

-dime.

-¡nop!

-¡Mimi!- haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡NO, MATT… NO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! JAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAAJAJJAJAJA

-¡ENTONCES DIME!

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Yamato se detuvo en seco, mientras que la castaña aún se recuperaba de aquel ataque de cosquillas.

-Es… ¿Es en… es en serio?

-sí…- sonríe –era por eso los vómitos y los mareos, acabo de recibir los resultados y son positivos…

-…

-oh…- preocupada –no… ¿no estás feliz?

-…- apartándose.

-Matt…- acariciando su rostro -¿No es una buena noticia?

-Mimi…- el rubio volteó a verla, mostrando un hermoso destello en su mirada –júramelo…

-te lo juro…

-entonces…- lentamente una gran sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios –voy a ser… papá…

-…cariño.

-Mimi…- abrazándola –vamos a ser padres… ¡vamos a ser padres…! ¡VAMOS A SER PADRES!- bajándose de la cama y cargando a su pastor por las patas delanteras y bailando con él -¡TUTO, VAS A TENER UN HERMANITO!

-¡GUAUF!

-jajaja…- mirando con dulzura la escena.

-Mimi…

-¿Sí, amor…?

-…- el joven corrió hacia ella saltándole encima para abrazarla con mucho amor, siendo respondido el abrazo –me has hecho el hombre más feliz…

-Matt…

-si de ahora en adelante así serán nuestros cachorritos, ¡ENTONCES QUIERO 5!

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE????!!!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_**Una relación se mantiene con Confianza, Comunicación y Respeto…**_

_**Pero una hermosa relación posee un ingrediente de más; Amor"**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.Fin.

Comentarios de la Autora:

EL FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!! O mejor dicho, el comienzo para Mimi y Matt!:) al fin mis queridos lectores, hemos llegado al fin de esta historia… se había alargado increíblemente demasiado XD ya no podía más! Quizás al epilogo le faltó sazón, pero es que quería dejarles para su imaginación!

Como podrán ver, Yamato es dueño de una empresa discográfica muy exitosa de japón, y bueno Mimi dejó su carrera de modelo por diseñadora interior(genial!!xDD) queria hacerlo más largo pero hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración!:)

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, mis queridos lectores… primero que nada deben de saber que gracias a ustedes esta historia llegó a su final… **¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!** (_los adoro!_***.***_)_ espero que puedan estar pendiente de mis proyectos! Prometo no defraudarlos como escritora! n.n

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios… recuerden que esta historia es como mi primera bebe!XD y realmente hubieron muchos momentos en que me desmotivé, pero me prometí terminarla ya que le tengo mucho cariño! Me hace ver en que fallo y en que puedo mejorar!:) y para mi el aprendizaje es un éxito!

Por cierto! ahora estoy con un proyecto que se llama **Just like Romeo and Juliet**! (propagandaxD) chequenla!:)

Muchos muchos muchos besitos a todos!!!! Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su final!

**PS**: El epílogo fue dedicado a un ser muy especial para mí que lamentándolo mucho tuvo que dejar este mundo el 4 de diciembre del 2009… su personaje esta totalmente inspirado en él, ya que quise plasmar la energía que el poseía y de cuantos hermosos recuerdos tendré de él…

**Zor****ro **

**Q.E.P.D**

**1996 – 2009**

Despidiéndose con mucho cariño… :)

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


End file.
